Alexander Draco Malfoy
by Aoi Megami
Summary: "Your mother must be one hell of a woman... I mean... to be married to a Malfoy," Harry figured as he looked at the boy from the future in front of him once again; the shape of his face, his complexion, the tousled brown wavy hair. Oh Merlin! "Hermione?" When Harry saw that mischievous smile on Xander's face, he fainted.
1. Saving Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Chapter Title: **Saving Harry Potter

* * *

It was a starless night as was observed by a pair of hazel brown eyes. The same pair of eyes looked down at the abandoned street; you can barely see anything due to the thick coating of fog that enveloped it. Her wavy light brown hair framed her worried heart shaped-face, and her skin normally a porcelain color, but now as pale as a ghost with worry.

She was gazing from her room at the second floor of Number 12 Grimmauld's Place, worrying, wondering, if they would come back alive. Her eyes were lifeless, drained, exhausted, devoid of any emotion, blank. But as she gazed out in the foggy street, her eyes narrowed when she noticed dark silhouettes outlining the thick fog. A barely audible gasp was heard as she got up from her seat on the window sill and rushed down the steps to the first floor.

Due to the sudden haste and the creaking stairs, people from different rooms emerged, wondering what the commotion was all about. "They're here," Hermione Granger announced to the confused stares the other people around her were giving her. Their eyes lit up in realization and they followed her to the front door, waiting. Their breaths hitched when the door knob twisted and the door swung open. Five tall figures, whose faces were covered under their black hoods, entered the headquarters, and everyone who had their breaths held, breathed in relief. Hermione's eyes watered, as recognition hit her. They're all here, they're all accountable, they're all alive.

"Now, now," a raspy voice boomed through all the silent relief in the hallway. "I believe that these men deserve some good food and rest," the old wizard, who wore robes a size too big for him, emerged through the tens of people who were gathered for the men's return. With the mention of food, the red-haired, motherly Molly Weasley, woke from her relief and walked to the kitchen to cook up some meal for the five men.

"Dumbledore," one of the men said. He took his hood off, revealing an aging, dirty blonde haired, blue-eyed Remus Lupin. "We need to discuss what happened in our mission," he started, but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him.

"Later, after you've all been fed," he said as he started walking away towards the room where their Order meetings were held, as it was also Dumbledore's own personal office.

"Are you all alright?" Hermione stepped forward towards the group with a worried expression.

The tallest one in their group took his hood and robe off and laid it dangling in his arm. "None of us were hurt that bad Hermione," the youngest of the Weasley males gave her an assuring grin, his blue eyes bearing the truth of his words. Hermione nodded in much needed relief.

"You worry too much," she turned to the source of the voice, hood already gone showing the visible lightning bolt on his forehead, green eyes smiled at her hazel brown ones. Behind Harry Potter, she can clearly see the oily and sneering, former Potions professor untangling himself from his dark robes and placing it at the hook behind the closet door, before walking after Remus Lupin into the kitchens.

Hermione turned to the remaining man. Hood still on with his face hidden, he walked past her and her worried face. "Draco?" she called to him, staring worried at his back.

Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks with his back to her. He took his hood off, showing his sleek platinum blonde hair. He turned to her, his silver-blue eyes boring into her concerned ones. He sighed and told her, "I'm fine Granger, nothing to worry about," he then turned and walked his way towards the kitchen, where they can already smell the sweet aroma of Molly's cooking.

The Golden Trio followed after their former school-mate. "Why even bother worrying about him?" Ronald Weasley sneered at the direction the blonde had disappeared into. "He's not worth it."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "He's done a lot for our cause," Hermione reminded him.

"Harry!" Ron turned to his best mate for help.

Harry just smiled and said, "He's a git," Harry said truthfully, earning a grin from Ron and a scowl from Hermione. "But he's a bearable git," thus earning a scowl from Ron and a smile from Hermione. He laughed and walked his way towards the kitchen, Hermione and Ron following right behind him.

* * *

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Molly, and Arthur Weasley, were the only occupants in the kitchen when Dumbledore came in thirty minutes later.

"Have you all eaten and rested a bit?" he asked the men. All of them nodded and Dumbledore sat at the head of the table. To his right, Severus Snape sat, next to Severus, his protégé, Draco Malfoy and next to Draco, sat Hermione Granger. Dumbledore smiled and looked to his left. Remus Lupin sat at his left side, next to him Harry Potter, and next to Harry was Ronald Weasley. Molly was washing the dishes by sink and starring intently at them. Arthur Weasley was helping Molly clean up all the dishes and when realizing the meeting of what happened in tonight's mission was about to start, he stopped and took a seat next to his son. "What must we discuss?" the former headmaster asked.

"It was there," Remus started.

"Based on the number of death eaters positioned there," Severus added. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"What was it?" the headmaster asked.

"What _is_ it?" Draco corrected. "We weren't able to destroy it," he stated afterwards.

"You weren't?" Dumbledore asked confusedly.

"We were about to," Harry interjected. "But—"

He wasn't able to finish when Draco sneered, and said, "_I_ was about to, _I_was close, but then _Weasley_," he looked back at the glaring blue eyes of the young Weasley male.

"Me!" Ron growled and stood to tower over the blonde.

"Yes, you!" Draco stood to stand a few inches short of Ron, but it gave him a good eye to eye level with his long time enemy. Just because you're in the same side, fighting for the same cause, doesn't mean you have to get along and be friends. That's what the two had figured out on the past year they've been working together since their graduation from Hogwarts. "It was right under my nose and you just had to come barreling in and alerting every death eater of my presence," he stopped and heard the female body next to him gasped in fright.

"I didn't know there were death eaters around the corner!" Ron argued. Draco scoffed in disbelief.

"You didn't—" Draco stammered in disbelief. "Are you stupid?" he asked genuinely. "We were after a Horcrux, heavily protect by death eaters, and you didn't _think_ that there were death eaters around?" he asked him. "This is a part of the Dark Lord's soul; of course it will be heavily guarded! Wake up and smell reality Weasley. This is war, he knows we're after it. You shouldn't assume anything! You and you're Gryffindor pride and bravery. Has it blinded you to the point of stupidity? This isn't school anymore, this isn't a chance to become the hero of the day!" he scolded; Ron couldn't get a word in to his tirade. "Try looking at this missions the Slytherin way, we don't assume, we try to expect the worse. And the worse told me that there would be numerous death eaters around which is why I entered the way I did, and not like you, practically alerting everyone in that room of my presence." He sneered. "We almost got caught, we could've been killed!"

"It was a mistake Malfoy," Harry intercepted. "We didn't—"

"Didn't get killed anyways?" Draco finished. "A mistake?" Draco scoffed. "Don't try to butter up his mistakes Potter," he spat. "Are you waiting for the day that he makes another mistake and get one of us killed?" he angrily stated. Harry couldn't say anything to that. Ron was fuming in anger. Hermione, Arthur and Molly, were frigid in shock. "The next time we go on a mission, expect me not to come with him tagging along." He pointed with a nod in Ron's direction.

"Good!" Ron finally spoke. "We don't need you anyways."

"Well, good luck finding another skilled Curse Breaker," Draco sneered at him. "A Dark Magic Curse Breaker!" he growled and was about to leave the room, only to be stopped by Hermione's hand, grabbing into his arm. He looked at her in the eyes and breathed in. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down and sat back next to her, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at the plate of food before him. As if it was the one at fault. Ron scowled and took his own seat.

"Now that that's out of our system," the headmaster spoke after the young ones tirades. "Is it to our knowledge that they would try and move the object in question?" he asked the men in the room. "What is the object in question?" he asked.

"Hufflepuff's teacup," Ron answered.

"After tonight," Severus drawled. "They will surely move it again," he sighed in agitation.

"If it disappears after tonight, it would disappear in our radar, again," Hermione said worriedly.

"There's only one solution eh?" Draco turned to her with a smirk gracing his pale face. Hermione returned his smirk.

"We have to get it, again, tonight," she told them. "Before it disappears from our radar," she stated. "It'll take weeks, months to retrace it again."

"Miss Granger's right Albus," Remus turned to the aging man. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"They'll be prepared for us," Draco said.

"How would you know?" Ron sneered. "They already knew we tried, they—"

"Expect the worse Weasley," Draco said with a bored tone. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" he eyed him. "You may want to die early, but I don't intend to." He said with a smirk.

Ron was about to retort, but Severus beat him to the punch before this turned to another heated argument. "Mister Malfoy is right, we have to prepare for the worse," Severus said with his own bored tone. "But what they will not expect is that we will be coming back with more numbers."

"Right," Remus agreed. "Hermione," he turned to the young witch. "Will you be accompanying us?" he asked. Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. Draco scowled in her direction. Harry and Ron gave her worried glances. "Who else?" Remus pondered. His gaze suddenly drifted to the barely noticeable extendable ears on the floor by the kitchen entrance. Everyone's gazes turned to said object. Molly shook her head with worry.

"I believe two more of my sons are willing to participate," Arthur Weasley said with worry. They heard a loud 'Yes!' and enthusiastic cheers a few doors down.

Dumbledore chuckled before his face turned serious. "Start preparing," he instructed them. "The earlier you leave, the better," he said with a worried face. "And be careful," he told them with finality.

Draco jeered as he stood. "Tell that to Weasley," he said. And as soon as he did, his instincts took over, mixed in with his fast Quidditch seeker reflexes and pointed his wand under Ronald Weasley's throat. He wasn't surprised that the other had his pressed against his own throat either.

"Stop," Hermione grabbed onto his left arm that held his wand. Harry took the same initiative and grasped Ron's right arm. "Enough," she scowled at the two men. None listened. They continued to have this stare down. "Draco!"

Draco turned to look at her. He growled lowly, and lowered his wand; Ron begrudgingly did the same with Harry's help. He shook his left arm off of hers, and left the kitchen. She sighed in relief and looked to his two best friends. "What are you standing there for?" she asked. "Didn't you hear? Start preparing," and with that she started to head for room, followed by the two boys who went to their own room.

* * *

"Granger," a smooth voice called, just as Hermione was about to fasten her cloak on. Hermione turned to the source of the voice and smiled.

"Pansy," she greeted the raven-haired witch with smile. Hermione stared at Pansy's baby blue eyes, eyes that she had always been envious of.

"Off to another mission?" Pansy asked as she sat down on her bed on her side of the room. Hermione and Pansy shared a room together, as did Ron and Harry, Ginny and Luna, Draco and Blaise, and so forth. Hermione nodded at Pansy. "Be careful," Pansy said sincerely.

"Don't worry," Hermione told her. Ever since the war started and Pansy had joined the forces of the Order together with Blaise and Draco, she and Pansy had been close friends. It was practically safe to say that they were best friends, much to Ron's annoyance.

"Come back alive and flawless," Pansy told her. "I've practically given you a makeover and I don't want that wasted with you dying on me," she told her playfully, eyeing the wavy brown hair, heart-shaped face, and slender figure of her friend. "I practically had to torch that bushy head of yours just so that we'll be able to use a hairbrush to brush it, and now look, it's not frizzy anymore. It's soft and wavy—"

"I get it Pansy," Hermione playfully glared at her friend. "I'll come back unscathed."

"Good," Pansy smiled sadly as her friend gave her hug before walking out the door.

"See you later," Hermione called after. Pansy smiled. It was a promise.

* * *

"Granger," Draco hissed as they neared the old mansion. "Stay close to us and don't wander off," their hoods hid their faces, and the dark cloaks they wore were a perfect camouflage in the early morning.

"Don't worry Malfoy," Hermione smirked.

"I'm not worried," Draco defended. "I don't want another Weasley mishap," he stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shhh," Remus looked at the group when they heard footsteps in the forest where they were. They all hid behind the closest tree. They were closing into the mansion; they were a good hundred feet away from two death eaters that guarded the back door. Remus stood by himself, the twins together in another, Severus alone, a few feet away, Ron and Harry in another, and Draco and Hermione being the nearest to each other, huddle together behind a large oak tree. The footsteps were near and they held their breaths when the third Death Eater passed them without noticing their presence.

Once he was out of ear shot, Draco hissed to the group. "Patrol watch," everyone nodded in understanding.

"I'll take care of him," Severus said, eyeing the group before disappearing after the Death Eater.

"We'll split up," Remus instructed. "Fred, George and I, will try the side doors to the mansion," he said to the young group. The Weasley look alike nodded in excitement. "The four of you try this back door," he pointed. "Take them out carefully and with as less noise as possible," he practically pleaded with them. "And break the protection they have in this house," he said mostly to Draco. "I'm pretty sure there's magic protecting this house so we'll keep watch on the doors," he told Draco. "And please be careful," he told them, holding each of their gazes.

"Don't worry Remus," Hermione assured. Remus left with the twins, assured.

"Let's go," Ron started and was about to take off when Draco grabbed him by his hood and hauled him back.

"Silencio," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at the two, before they started hurling insults at each other. When both had calmed down and Harry had a grip on Ron and Hermione on Draco, Hermione took the Silencing charm off of Draco.

"Are you mad?" he harshly whispered to the red head. "Are you really, trying to get us killed?" he asked incredulously. "You do not just rush in without a plan!" he stated the obvious.

Ron looked to Hermione to take his silencing charm off, and with a flick of her wrist, Ron was able to speak again. But what he said had surprised them all. "Sorry," he mumbled and looked away from the group. Harry grasped his shoulder and turned to the stunned faces of Hermione and Draco.

"So what now?" he asked them both.

"Distraction," Hermione and Draco said in unison. Harry and Ron nodded.

"We have to separate them both," Ron added to the plan. Draco nodded in agreement.

"So how exactly do we do that?" Harry asked.

"We'll split up," Hermione suggested. "Make noise on the other side so one of them will go check it out, and then take them both down at the same time?"

"That sounds simple," Draco agreed with her plan.

"Yeah," Ron and Harry agreed.

"So who's going with whom?" Ron asked.

"I am definitely not going with you," Draco stated.

"I couldn't agree more," Ron answered, as both men glared at each other.

"Uhh," Harry thought. "Hermione, you go with Ron and I go with Malfoy?" he asked her.

Before Hermione could agree, Draco declined. "No way," he said.

"Why not?" Harry asked him. Draco paused, as if trying to find an answer to the question.

"You're as worse as Weasley," he stated poorly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and Harry shook his head, not believing his excuse.

"Okay, forget that then," Harry shook his head. "I'll go with Ron then, Hermione goes with you."

"If she must," Draco drawled, Hermione rolled her eyes, and started walking to the other side of the forest, with Draco trailing behind her. Ron and Harry stayed rooted on their spot to wait for the plan to take place.

And just as planned, when the rustling of bushes and caught the Death Eater's attention, one walked away from the other to check out the noise. Ron and Harry emerged swiftly with Harry performing the silencing spell, while Ron performed the petrifying spell. The man fell with a thud as they saw Draco and Hermione walked up to them.

"Not bad Weasley," Draco complimented as he headed for the back door. He used his wand as a scanner for magic protecting the doors, and when the tip of his wand glowed a bright red color, a prominent scowl graced his features.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Step back," he instructed her. "You might want to sit; it may take a while to break the magic protection."

"Will it be difficult?" she asked him.

"Difficult," he nodded. "But not impossible," he said, as the Golden Trio took a step back and let Malfoy do his Curse-Breaking. After a good fifteen minutes of mumbling spells and few flicks of the wrist, the door glowed white and then it was gone, thus earning a victorious smirk from Draco.

The four nineteen year olds entered the house with full caution. But little did they know that a shadow approached, closely and quietly, following behind them.

* * *

Remus, Fred and George saw the white glow that surrounded the side doors of the house. The twins grinned in anticipation, it was time to enter.

"Now boys," Remus started, but before he could finish, the two had already jumped from their hiding places and were able to take down the two death eaters that guarded the doors. Remus sighed but was nonetheless relieved that they did it without as so much as a squeak.

"Let's go," both boys eagerly declared to the older man. Remus nodded and followed the boys into the house.

* * *

It all happened so fast. They all gathered at the ballroom of the house, where the Horcrux had been. But obviously, it wasn't there anymore. The eager chance that they took had turned into a trap. It wasn't an intentional trap, but more or less, death eaters had gather in the ballroom, wands pointed, and before they knew it, they were casting out charms, hexes, and evading the death-eater's unforgivables.

Draco pulled Hermione into a column, where it served as a barrier and protection from the death eater's sight and their incoming spells. They would emerge from behind the column and would stun a few clueless death eaters on the way. Ron and Harry were separated and were running around, dodging and throwing spells at the enemy, Fred and George were in the balcony, serving as back up protection from a spell or a death eater you have not seen coming. Unfortunately, Remus was knocked unconscious, and Severus Snape was in the same position as Draco and Hermione. There were about ten death eaters who had started attacking them, and unfortunately, one of them was Draco's mentally-ill Aunt Bellatrix, Sirius Black's cousin and killer.

Her laugh alerted Harry of her presence, and seeing everything red, Harry ran after her. She was cackling hard and evaded his attempted attacks.

"Can't catch me now, Potter," she said in a sing-song voice, as she walked away from him skipping. Harry growled and continued to run after her.

"Potter, no!" Draco exclaimed and ran after them.

"Draco!" Hermione followed suit, thus stunning two death eaters who had their wands pointed at the Malfoy heir.

"Harry, Hermione!" Ron ran after them, but before they could reach the exit of the ballroom, a flashing green light froze them on their tracks.

Draco's eyes widened, Hermione held her breath in fright, and Ron did both. The green light, the killing curse, was headed straight towards Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Hermione finally found her voice. But it was too late. As if in slow motion, three pairs of eyes followed the green light closing in for the kill. Nearer and nearer, until…

BAM!

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **3,635


	2. He Only Trusts Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Chapter Title: **He Only Trusts Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Harry Potter was tackled to the ground. Hard. He groaned and his eyes widened when he saw the green light hit the column, thus making it explode into big chunks of white hard rocks. The said person who had tackled him received a blow in the head from the crumbling column, knocking him unconscious on top of Harry.

Four pairs of eyes turned to the caster of the unforgivable curse, Rodolphus Lestrange. "Uncle," Draco murmured, but before he could duel his uncle, the older man disappeared with a mocking smile on his face. The four then turned to the laughing Bellatrix.

"Until next time, kiddies," she laughed and followed her husband, disappearing in a 'pop'. All remaining conscious death eaters followed their retreating leaders. Ron sighed in relief. It was over, for now. He slumped down in exhaustion, but before he could relax for a bit, Draco snapped him back out of it.

"Get up Weasley, don't let your guard down," he told him as he passed him walking towards Harry Potter who was slowly turning over the unconscious body of the man who had saved him.

Ron begrudgingly stood and went to Severus' side who was checking to see the condition of their werewolf friend. Fred and George had descended from the balcony to secure the unconscious death eaters. Six, they had successfully captured six.

"You alright Granger?" Draco asked as he passed Hermione, who was on her knees and processing what had happened the last five minutes. She just nodded at him and he continued walking over to Harry. "Who is that?" he asked Harry. "Someone you know?" To this, Harry shook his head in the negative. Draco looked at the boy's features- brown hair, a pointed face, and a sharp nose.

"Let's go," Severus shook them from confusion. Behind him, Ron carried Remus using a Mobilicorpus charm. "Bring him," he pointed to the unconscious young man beside Harry. Harry casted the same spell and the boy was lifted lifelessly from the ground. Fred and George followed after them with six unconscious death eaters floating a few inches above ground. Hermione then brought out the portkey to the Headquarters when they had finally gathered together. "Misters Weasleys," Severus turned to the Weasley twins. "Take them straight to the Interrogation Squad's headquarters," he instructed the two. The two nodded in understanding and both connected the six death eaters together as they disapparated. The remaining Order members held onto the portkey, five conscious hands and two limp ones felt that unconscious tug as they were swept away to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

They've all gathered in the room where the unconscious boy slept. They were waiting, patiently, hopefully, that he'll wake up soon. Remus would be out of commission for a few weeks after that death eater spell hit him, but he will be, fortunately, be back on his own two feet once he got the needed rest.

The room stirred when they heard the boy hitched a breath and they all leaned in, hoping that he would open his eyes. And he did, his lashes fluttered and opened fully, revealing a pair of silver-blue eyes.

"Where am I?" his voice came out raspy and cracked. He tried to sit up but Hermione pushed him back down, suggesting that he just continue to rest for a while.

"You gave us quite a fright," she tried conversing with him.

"Why?" the young man asked her.

"We thought that you had slipped into a coma, after getting a hit like that," she told him.

"Why?" now with complete confusion in his eyes. "You don't even know me," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"But you saved Harry," she stated.

"So?" his eyes continued to narrow at her.

"Look," Draco growled, not liking the attitude of the boy. "We couldn't care less if you slipped into a coma or died," he stated.

"Draco!" Hermione was aghast.

He ignored her and continued, as Ron and Harry watched from the boy's side. "We want answers," he stated. "Why did you do it? What do you stand to gain? Who are you?" The questions that the other three occupants had wanted to know flew out from Draco's mouth.

He was rewarded with a smirk from the younger man. He scowled at this boy's nerve. "Somebody told me to. I gain—as do the whole world—hope, once again. And I," he paused as he sat up from his lying position. "I am twenty years from the future," he announced with a serious tone.

Deafening silence enveloped the room, until Ronald Weasley started laughing. "You're joking right?" he asked him hopefully. When the younger man didn't budge to his humor, his face fell.

"That's not possible," Harry stood from his seat from the window sill.

"And how is it not?" the boy retorted back. "I was fully informed that you had used a Time Turner to travel back in time to save your Godfather, did you not?"

"I—" Harry stammered. He turned to Hermione for answers. She stared back at him with as much confusion in his eyes.

"I'm not aware that a Time Turner can go as far back," she finally said.

"It can't," he told her. "But, a person I know changed the mechanisms of this Time Turner," he pulled the tiny golden hour glass from under his Oxford shirt and showed them. At this point, Albus Dumbledore had joined them—overhearing their previous conversation—unbeknownst to his former students who had their backs turned to him. However, the young man, who was in the heat of their stares, noticed that older man but didn't dare bother to voice out that there was another person in the room.

"Who—" Hermione stammered. "How?" she asked him, very much eager to learn how this person had managed to do that.

"He's a very wise wizard," the boy told her.

"How old are you?" Ron asked, completely steering away from the topic at hand.

The boy laughed and turned to him. "Sixteen," he answered.

"How far off are you from the future again?" Ron continued with the questions.

"Twenty years," he told him.

"So you're going to be conceived in three years at most?"

"Obviously," the boy mocked. Ron ignored it, due to the fact that he was very intrigued by this young man's presence.

"Who sent you?" Ron continued.

"My mentor," he answered sadly.

"Why did he send you?" Ron asked again, the others letting him continue on his twenty-twenty questions game.

"To give the future hope," he said.

"Hope?" Dumbledore asked this time as all heads turned to him.

"Yes, hope," he looked at the old man straight in his azure-blue eyes. "Today was supposed to be the day that Harry Potter died," he broke the news.

"Wha—" Harry stared at him in disbelief. "That's—"

"Possible," Draco finished.

"What?" Harry looked to him.

"Think about it Potter," Draco sneered at him. "If he hadn't pushed you down, you could've been killed at that moment, since the three of us were way off course from you," he reminded, and Harry nodded in realization.

"Thank you," Harry turned to the young man.

The young man scoffed and looked at Dumbledore as if looking at everyone else in the room will cause him pain. "That's not all," the boy started. He then looked to Harry, the only other person he could look at straight in the eyes. "When you died today, you took all the hope in the Wizarding world with you," he partly accused. "When you died, the Dark Lord, slowly but surely, gained more power and control. Nobody could stop him," he turned his eyes downwards, staring at his pale hands. "Nobody," he whispered, as tears slowly gathered in the corners of his eyes. "Everyone had gone into hiding, nobody was safe. The Order of the Phoenix was slowly disintegrating, and anyone who stood before him had died," he choked on a sob. "One person kept the Order intact, as another helped him do so, but it wasn't enough. The number of death eaters grew, people grew more afraid of defying him, hundreds had died, and all hope was gone," he said with bitterness and anger in his voice. Hermione unconsciously held his hand in comfort and he outwardly flinched at the contact. She withdrew and he gave her an apologetic look which she gladly returned with a sincere smile.

"Who were your parents?" Ron asked, still conscious of what he had asked earlier. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I can't say," he said. "It may really alter the future, their future and my future especially," he said. "I've already risked so much by saving you," he pointed to Harry. "The moment that I had decided to save you, I had come to terms that I might seize to exist," he explained. "But seeing as I am still here, there is still a possibility of my birth, and I apologize," he looked to the occupants of the room. "But I really want to be born," he pleaded. "But because of the nature of my birth, it may lead to all of you mistrusting me. I can confide to one person about my parents," he looked to Dumbledore. "To the one man I trust, to the one man that you all trust, the one man who had sent me here in the first place," he stared intently at the old wizard, "Professor Dumbledore."

"I see," Albus nodded in understanding. "If everybody else could clear the room please," he told his former students.

"I think a Veritaserum is required," the young man suggested.

"I believe so too," Draco agreed as he pulled out a small vile of Veritaserum.

"Always prepared, aren't you Malfoy?" Harry said amusedly.

"It doesn't hurt Potter," he said as he tossed the vial to the young man. He was, after all, planning to interrogate the young man, forcefully if he had to. "But before we leave, what is your name?" he asked him.

The young man hesitated, but after a few moments answered, "Alexander," he introduced. "Xander, is more preferred. But I can't tell you more," he slightly pleaded. Thankfully, it was enough for Draco as he quickly turned and exited the room, followed closely by the Golden Trio.

* * *

"Blimey," Ron started. "I want to hear more about the future," he kicked an invisible rock as he trudged towards the kitchen. The three followed him and a full meal was magically conjured before them.

"Who do you suppose his parents are?" Harry asked the three, to which they replied with a shrug.

"Whoever they are, they had one loose kid," Draco munched on his food. "Who in their right mind would jump in front of a killing curse like that?" Draco asked mostly to himself, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Ron agree with him and in turn making him scowl. Just great, hell has frozen over since he and the Weasley had been agreeing a lot lately. He shook the thought away. "If I ever had a kid, I'd make sure he wouldn't be acting like a brave Gryffindor. He could've been killed."

"I don't blame him though," Hermione finally spoke. "If the future he told us was true, then I would risk everything too." She smiled sadly. Unknowingly, Draco had silently agreed with her.

* * *

When the door had fully shut behind the former Hogwarts students, the young man drank the Veritaserum from the vial, recapped it and then turned to the former Hogwarts headmaster, waiting for the questions to come. He knew what the first question will be, and he was prepared to answer truthfully, even without the help of the Veritaserum.

"Young man," Dumbledore looked at him warmly, "what is your full name?"

He held his breath before answering, "Alexander Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **1,978


	3. I am the son of Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 3  
**Chapter Title: **I am the son of Draco Malfoy

* * *

"Who is your father?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," he answered as if in a trance, one that he had no control over and that he couldn't snap out of.

"Who sent you here?"

"You did, Albus Dumbledore."

"Who manipulated the time turner so that it'll turn back years, not hours?"

"You did."

"What is your real purpose in coming here?"

"I came to save the future and to return the hope that the future has lost."

"Do you believe that Harry Potter can save the future?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because my mother believed it so, bloody hell, even my father did."

"Who is your mother?" Dumbledore had a wild guess who, but he needed to hear it straight from the boy.

He seemed to be fighting the urge to tell the truth before rasping out, "Hermione Jean Malfoy." Dumbledore's azure-blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I see," he smiled contentedly. "You have your father's eyes, the shape of his face, his nose, everything about him," Dumbledore pointed out. "I am surprised they didn't notice it," he chuckled. "I am more surprised that you didn't inherit your father's platinum blonde hair," he chuckled ruefully. "I thought that that was one trait that would be inherited strongly by his heirs, even with Miss Granger's blood in the mix. You're almost a spitting image of your father, but not quite," he paused. "Now," he steered to go back to the topic at hand. "Do you have a way of returning to the future?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. Just like the regular Time Turner, I have to find my way back to whence I had left."

"Which is of course would be impossible, seeing as you are twenty years from the future."

"Yes."

"You are twenty years from the future, are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

"So there are no other ways of returning?"

"Not that I know of," he answered with a worried look.

"I believe we must find one then," Dumbledore said as he stood. "The effects would soon disappear," he said, stating the effects of the Veritaserum. "I suggest, you stay here and rest," he said with a warm smile before turning to leave.

"Professor?" Xander called out. When the older man stopped, he asked him, "Aren't you going to ask me what happened to them?" he asked him, 'them', meaning, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and everyone else.

"I'd rather not," Dumbledore turned to the young man. "Since it is a future that would not come to past, because you have already changed it," he smiled thankfully before exiting the room, leaving the young man to rest.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," a man with gruff voice stated. He stood tall, olive-skinned and a semi-bald cut raven hair. "Potter got saved by a kid from the future, who was sent by Dumbledore, to change the Dark Lord's reign in the future using a Time Turner?" he asked disbelievingly. They were still in the dining area, conversing and telling their former school-mates of what had transpired.

"We didn't believe it either, but Dumbledore came to us after his interrogation and said everything Xander had said was true," Ron answered. "And he was under the influence."

"Of alcohol?" Pansy said snidely.

"Of Veritaserum," Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's important," Harry started, "is that Dumbledore trusts him completely, and I do too." Harry said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Try to deflate that big head of yours Potter," Draco scoffed. "Just because you trust him, doesn't mean we have to, nor do we have to take your word for it," he sneered. "I, as a matter of fact, don't trust him," Draco laid back on his seat. "He did save your life after all." Draco smirked.

"Where is he anyways?" Ginny asked, as she steered them off topic that would end in yelling.

"Resting," Hermione answered her.

"Does everybody know?" Neville squeaked.

"Dumbledore's informing the rest of the Order," Hermione said. "Though he really doesn't say much," Hermione thought about that situation. "He just said that we could trust him," she ended, to which Draco had continually scoffed at.

"We get it Draco," Pansy sneered. "You don't trust him, so give it a rest," she berated. Draco just ignored her.

"How funny," Luna, whose blue eyes darted around the room as if following an invisible object, her soft blonde hair gracefully swaying to each turn of her head, finally spoke up.

"What's funny Lovegood?" Draco glared at the strange girl.

"That nobody's realized it yet," Luna smiled secretly.

"Realize what?"Lavender asked. Draco turned and observed her- blonde hair, pulled back into a pony tail, and narrowing blue eyes. Draco glared at her. Seriously, how many blue eyes and blonde hairs are there in this house? As if nobody has certain uniqueness to them. Well, except for Hermione's hazel brown eyes, and chocolate tresses, but still plain. The Weaselette also had blue eyes, so there's nothing unique about her other than her hair, but then again there were several others who are residing in this house that has that flaming red color. Pansy also had blue eyes, nothing new, but she had this dull black hair. Draco doesn't like plain. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was really getting ridiculous.

"Who his father is," Luna smiled knowingly.

"You know?" everyone in the room blurted out.

"Of course," she smiled. "Though I'm not sure about the mother," she wore a troubled face.

"So you're saying that he looks exactly just like his father?" Blaise asked. Luna didn't answer but just smiled secretly.

"How is that possible?" Ginny asked. "You haven't even seen him," she pointed accusingly.

"I did actually, I took a peek when Mrs. Weasley gave him food to eat," she proved.

"Brown hair and grey eyes," Harry thought of all the possibilities.

"Their parents had to be older than us," Lavender stated. "I mean, if he's sixteen, he'd be born in four years, and when he's finally born, that'll make us only twenty-four," she calculated. "I don't know about you guys, but I sure as hell would not want a child at that age, and at his timeline of the war, where the Dark Lord has full reign," she made a good point, which got everyone to agree with her.

"So who else do we know that's older than us?" Ron thought hard.

"Good job Weasley," Draco taunted. "You basically narrowed it down to almost everybody," he half-mocked. Ron glared at him but nonetheless, thought up of all the possibilities.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Hermione threw her hands up in the air to dismiss the subject. "It's just four years, we can wait to find out," she said as she stood from her seat and started to exit the kitchen. "Oh, and by the way," she stopped and turned to look at Harry. "If you ever pulled another stunt like that again," she started but stopped when she noticed the all too confused look on his face. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed. "Letting your guard down, letting your anger take over, almost—actually, scratch that—getting yourself killed. If it weren't for that boy from the future, you would be dead," she pointed out. "You just took ten years out of my life span in that minute you stopped thinking," she said seriously. Harry smiled at her.

"I'm sorry 'Mione," he got up and gave her a hug. "I promise I'll try to control my anger," he felt Hermione nod her head over his shoulder. Hermione's eyes moistened and looked at the watching eyes of the group that remained in the kitchen. She was confused when she saw a flicker of anger in Ginny's eyes, but dismissed it as she took a step back from Harry.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to try and get some rest," she stated. "I suggest you all do the same," she said as she turned to leave to the confines of her shared room.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley stared hard at Hermione's retreating form. She didn't know why but she felt so threatened by the presence of the other girl. She was scared, because Hermione Granger can easily take Harry away from her.

Hermione was the epitome of bright, but clueless. She was both book smart and street smart, but like the opposite sex, she was clueless to any admiration that was directed at her. She was gorgeous. Even with the once bushy hair, she had a beautiful face and a beautiful body, and now that her hair was anything but the description of bushy, she became even more beautiful. Ginny remembered, that every man in the room would straighten up, mess their hair, and try to look natural whenever Hermione enters a room, but due to her cluelessness, she thought nothing of it. But Ginny thought a lot about it. She couldn't understand why men drool over her like that, may it because of her dark brown hair—with natural light brown highlights- that cascaded into shiny soft waves that framed her heart-shaped face, or maybe because she stood at five-six tall, with a tiny waist, long legs—but she wasn't skinny, oh no, Hermione Granger weighed what any normal five foot six girl should weigh, and she was plump in all the right places—or maybe because she was smart. No. Scratch that. Men could care less what goes on in a woman's head. So what is it that makes this one particular girl so special?

She watched Hermione leave the room, her hips swaying in the process. The girl could eat so much and not gain a pound. A trait that Ginny Weasley was envious of, she on the other hand, had to watch what she eats all the time.

But Hermione's her friend, surely she wouldn't think of stealing Harry away from her, now would she? Would she? Ginny scrunched her brows together. Better be safe than sorry. A cunning smirk graced her features when the brunette had left her line of vision.

* * *

"Oh, dear Merlin," Pansy exclaimed when she entered her and Hermione's shared room. She noticed Hermione sitting on her bed, her back to the bed rest as she read.

"What is it?" Hermione turned to her roommate, placing a finger in between the pages of her book to mark it.

"Did you not notice?" Pansy asked incredulously. When Hermione continued to give her a confused look, she sighed and sat comfortably on the edge of her roommate's bed. "Miss She-Weasel was glaring at you," Pansy said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Ginny?" Hermione was trying to process what Pansy had said, and was trying very hard not to see the ridiculousness of this conversation. She was about to defend her friend, when she remembered that secondary thought that she had brushed aside; that one flickering moment when she noticed hatred in Ginny Weasley's eyes.

"Yes," Pansy nodded positively. "But I didn't notice it though," Pansy stated afterwards. "Draco did," she confessed. "Then he nudged me and showed me what he saw," she continued with her story. "And let me tell you," Pansy had started laughing softly in amusement. "I was shocked," her soft laughter turned into one loud bark. "I thought she was immune to it, but I guess not."

"Immune to what?"

"Your _friend _is jealous of you," there it was again, that so-obvious tone in Pansy's voice.

"Jealous?" Hermione exclaimed. "Of me?" she asked and Pansy nodded in assurance. "You're mental," Hermione dismissed her and went back to reading where she had left off.

"I am not!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Why me?" Hermione curiously asked. Again, she placed a finger in between the closed pages of her book right where she had stopped reading.

"Hermione, you're one of them," Pansy said.

"What?" Hermione asked, still clearly confused.

"You're one of the guys. You unconsciously get along better with them than you do with girls," Pansy explained. "To them, you're an equal. You didn't need make-up or charms to get a guy to talk to you, and you have your own charisma that does it for you. And even with the once bushy hair, you were still very pretty, and you have absolutely no idea. This is another attraction that guys like about you."

"You're insane," Hermione pointed out.

"Half of the girls in school hated you," Pansy admitted. "Nobody could say it straight to your face because of Potter and Weasley, and you definitely wouldn't take the words of a Slytherin seriously at that time," she announced. "Practically every girl in our year despised you because of that charisma you have," she added.

"You really have lost it," Hermione giggled, trying to process that all of this was a joke.

"Don't believe me?" Pansy asked, and still seeing the humor in Hermione's face, she stood and left the room, leaving a now humorless, but confused Hermione behind. A few minutes later, Pansy came back with Lavender in tow, and looking slightly off.

"Brown, tell her how much the female population at Hogwarts hated her," Pansy instructed.

"They do," Lavender suddenly admitted with a nonchalant shrug.

"What?" Hermione practically crawled off the bed to reach them.

"It's true," Lavender said. "You just had this attraction to men, and they respected you, and treated you like an equal, and would constantly say 'hi' to you, whereas the rest of us had to pamper ourselves to get noticed and respected," Lavender informed. "And you just," she looked at Hermione. "Walk," she motioned with her hands to Hermione's full sitting form.

"And most of the time, we weren't really respected," Pansy added. Lavender nodded in agreement.

"Which is probably why Ginny's wary of you," Lavender stated.

"You noticed that too?" Hermione gasped.

"Really, Hermione?" Lavender said in disbelief. "Everyone of the same sex has noticed, only the men are thick enough not to."

"And you're as thick as they are," Pansy stated.

"So Ginny," Hermione started.

"She's jealous," Lavender said.

"She's jealous?" Hermione was still wary.

"You're her boyfriend's best friend," Pansy said.

"Harry practically trusts you more than he does her," Lavender added.

"Let's not forget her own brother," Pansy added.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Lavender groaned and had unconsciously slump her shoulders in defeat. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them. "Neville too you know," Lavender quickly said in realization of another person to add on to the growing list.

"Neville?"

"Granger," Pansy started. "You're nice," she said it like it was a bad thing. "You're forgiving, you understand them a lot, which is probably why they like you double," Pansy stated.

"But Ginny," Hermione stated.

"Don't worry about it," Lavender said. "It's not a big deal," she said. "All girlfriends are always jealous of their boy friend's girl-best friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," both girls said at the same time.

"Just assure her that you're not out to get her boy friend," Pansy added.

"I'm not," Hermione shook her head.

"We know," Lavender nodded. "But Potter looks like she'll leave Ginny, the moment you tell him to."

"What?" Hermione practically jumped from her seat.

"Just because you're immune to your friend's sex appeals, doesn't mean they're immune to yours," Pansy said.

"Harry does not—" Hermione started but was cut off by Pansy's words.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said. Hermione was about to retort but their conversation was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Pansy walked over to the closed door, all the while mumbling about being rudely interrupted. Lavender on the other hand, walked towards Hermione's bed and sat comfortably—knowing that this conversation would take a while—waiting for Pansy to scare away whoever was at the receiving end.

"Wha—" Pansy started as she violently swung the door open but stopped mid-word at the person who had disrupted them. Her eyes widened in shock, and let out a breathless "Oh," at the other person. Hermione and Lavender looked at each other before turning their heads back to the door. They both tried to see the person that the former-Slytherin was blocking from their view, but to no avail.

"May I talk with Miss Granger?" the voice asked.

That voice!

"Xander?" Hermione said as she stood from her seat and walked her way towards the door. "What is it?" she asked him. "What's wrong?" she asked, now with worry in her tone.

"Nothing," Xander said. "I just, wanted to talked to you," he stated, but then noticed the two pairs of eyes that waited patiently for him to continue, so he suggested, "Privately?" he asked her.

"Sure," Hermione shook her shock away and walked out the door, shutting it behind her and scowling when she saw a glimpse of Lavender and Pansy scrambling closer for the closed door. Hermione muttered the Muffliato spell, to keep the two eavesdroppers out of their conversation. "What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, now that she's sure that their conversation was really private. She looked at him curiously. He stood half a foot taller than her at sixteen, with a very athletic, yet trembling frame.

"Um," Xander started as he looked down at his shuffling feet. He scowled. _A Malfoy does not shuffle_. He wryly thought and forced his feet flat on the ground. "I'm not fairly good at this," he admitted. He wasn't sure why he was trying to apologize in the first place. He did nothing wrong for crying out loud! But there he was, in front of her like a little boy who was caught red handed, trying to say he was sorry.

"Out with it," Hermione chuckled at the younger man's embarrassment.

"I apologize," he blurted. He looked away from her. Hermione's eyes slightly widened and her mouth ajar. She blinked a few times and shook her head to clear all thoughts.

"Apologize?" Hermione asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Xander nodded.

"What for?" an amused smile grew on her face. Xander shook his head; this was his mother for crying out loud! This was the woman who gave birth to him—well, will give birth to him—whatever! It still didn't dismiss the fact that he could barely look into her eyes. Maybe because it was the fact that his mother was practically his age that made this whole situation slightly crazy.

"I just," Xander started. "I just do, ok!" he practically growled. He hated lying to his mother, younger or older. "I apologize for not telling you all the answers to your questions," he rambled on.

"But Xander," Hermione started, slightly taken aback. "I didn't ask you any questions, and the questions I did ask you, you answered. The questions you didn't answer was Ron's questions," she reminded him.

Xander thought about it. Well, she got him there. He blushed, a slight pink tinting his pale face. "Well, I—" he stammered. He looked to his mother's eyes when he heard her chuckle.

"It's nothing to worry about you know," she told him. "You did it for a good reason," she said. "So there's really no need to apologize," with this explanation, Xander nodded.

"What are you doing?" Draco's gruff voice interrupted their moment. Two heads turned to look at the source of the voice. Draco Malfoy strolled over to them. Hermione quickly muttered the counter charm for the Muffliato spell.

"I said," Draco started as he finally reached them, unconsciously pulling Hermione behind him and away from Xander. "What do you think you're doing?" he stressed each word out as he glared at the younger man who was a few inches shorter than he.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," Xander challenged. Draco scowled at the defiance of the younger, new member of the Order.

"I beg to differ," Draco snarled.

"Do you, now?" Xander taunted, two silver-blue eyes battling each other. Hermione stared incredulously at the two, unsure of what to do. "I didn't know you cared," he smirked knowingly. Draco growled lowly, but before he could snap at the younger man, Hermione pulled him back. Knowing Draco's temper, Hermione took the right path of keeping a big distance between the two, with full knowledge that this might turn into something big, whatever it was.

"Draco," Hermione searched his angry eyes, willing him to look at her. When he finally did, she told him, "He was just apologizing," she explained, though she wasn't sure why.

"For what?" Draco asked with growing concern. "What did he do to you?" he demanded with agitation, glaring more angrily at Xander.

"Nothing," Hermione shook her head, and Draco stared back at the boy in question. "For not telling us what we need to know, that's all."

"Really?" he turned his attention back to her. "Then I believe he owes me an apology, and he does Potter and Weasley too," he stated as he looked back to boy. "I'm waiting," he crossed his arms over his chest, with a proud smirk gracing his features.

Xander mirrored that same smirk as he confidently strode over to the couple. He was almost as tall as his father as he defiantly looked him straight in his own silver eyes "I owe you nothing," his smirk turned to a smile, and Draco scowled more deeply if possible, at the younger man. Xander then turned his attention back to Hermione.

"I apologize once again, Miss Granger, I didn't know you have such a jealous boyfriend," to this comment, Draco and Hermione's eyes widened and their brows rose, their faces paled.

"He/She is not my boy/girl friend," both exclaimed defensively at the same time, pointing at each other.

Xander backed away from two, chuckling with hands up in surrender and defense, "Okay," he chuckled at the two. "No need to get defensive," he said, turned his back on them and walked away.

Xander smirked behind them as he walked towards his given room. All he needed to do was play on his father's jealousy, and his parents will be together in no time. Months, he has months to get them together.

He wasn't sure whether he should just let nature take its own course, and let the two find comfort and love with each other, or just give them a little push towards that direction. He decided to not choose the latter. All he knew was that when Harry Potter died, his father and mother's relationship had started a few months later, though rocky and unstable, they managed to keep their love alive.

He was left alone, scared, and helpless at a tender age of ten. Lost, that was what he was, until the professor found him. He took him under his wing. He went on missions with Hagrid to overthrow the reign of the Dark Lord, but six years later, they were still doing it. Never ending, never ceasing, and never stopping. It was all just too much, everybody had lost hope. But not him, his parents had fought for this cause till they took the last of their breaths, and he would die before he ever gave up or lose hope, and thus the idea of the Time Turner. He remembered his mother giving it to him before passing away on her death bed. She had mumbled before taking her last breath, _"Put it to good use, you're smart, you're brave and cunning, you will succeed. I love you so much."_ She said as a lone tear escaped her graying eyes. Hermione Jean Malfoy died at the age of thirty-four years old.

It was as if his mother had planned it all along; for Xander to go back to the past and alter it to change the future. But she also took a huge gamble in her own son's conception. Xander's eyes narrowed. Maybe he was looking at this whole situation the wrong way. Maybe his mother knew that her and his father's love was so strong, that even huge alternating impacts on the past will not stop them from finding each other. He smiled at the thought. He reverted back to reality when he noticed a familiar red-haired witch walking in the opposite path of the same hallway. Ginevra Weasley. He gave her a confident smile, and noticed as her eyes widened and she blushed and looked away. When he passed her, a brow rose and a curious look graced his features. Now that was interesting, was his thought as he entered his room, shutting the doors behind him and the past that he had shockingly changed.

"Xander!" Molly Weasley exclaimed happily when she noticed the new addition to her growing number of children. "Come in here, sit, and have dinner with us," she pointed to the empty seats that remained in the long rectangular dining table that had fitted at least twenty of the Order Members.

Xander awkwardly took the empty seat next to Hermione. "What—" he whispered to her, but stopped when she started laughing.

"Get used to it," she suggested with a smile. "Every member is required to eat dinner with everybody," she informed him.

"Required?"

"Meaning, there's no way out of it," Hermione chuckled and Xander joined her. He stopped when he felt someone watching him. He noticed Hermione turned her attention back to her food and he in turn, turned to look for the source of his uneasiness and didn't had to look long. There, just a few feet away from the long dining table was a smaller round table, where the house of Slytherin sat. Xander found himself in a stare down with his father.

His father's eyes were piercing, as if his eyes were clawing Xander's and he couldn't look away. He was a Malfoy for crying out loud! Just like his father. The moment was a chance for him to prove himself to his father, that he carried his blood that he was through and through, a Malfoy. He wasn't sure why he wanted to prove himself, maybe because the thought of his own father despising him was what fueled the challenge.

Draco Malfoy was the epitome of a calm and collected, and an in control man. Xander, however, was a wreck. Staring into the deathly glare that was his father's eyes were frightening. He was shaking. He hoped that the people who sat close to him wouldn't notice. He was sweating. He was starting to have labored breaths. So this was what it feels like to feel Draco Malfoy's wrath. It was no joke. It was as if his father's eyes were skinning him alive, but he just couldn't look away. He gulped and finally found the control he needed to look away.

He blinked his eyes and looked down to his stricken hands. They were pale and he could feel his own nails dug the palm of his hands. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage to look up to his father's eyes again. His eyes narrowed at the triumphant smirk that graced Draco Malfoy's face. He scowled and looked away. How ironic, that up till now, his father still had no idea that the cause of his anger towards him was because of his own jealousy.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked with full of concern. He turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile and nodded his head in the positive. "Are you sure?" she placed a tender warm hand over his flushed face and felt his temperature. "You don't have a fever," she mused.

"I told you," Xander smiled at his mother, "I'm fine."

"If you're sure," Hermione smiled.

* * *

Draco watched the interaction between Hermione and the new Order Member. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he didn't like it. He just didn't trust the fellow. There's just something behind those eyes of his, something secret, he just gave him this funny look that irritated him to no end.

And how dare Hermione accept him with open arms together with the rest of the Order? Just because the boy saved Harry-bloody-Potter's life, didn't mean he's to be trusted. She should know better! He was sure she'd side with him to be wary of the additional member, but alas, there she was, comfortably touching the git. So maybe he did answer Dumbledore's questions under the influence of Veritaserum, but he's from the bloody future! For all they knew the future could've made up a counter-potion for the truth potion. Who knew? But then again, who would have time to counteract a powerful potion such as the truth potion in the middle of the war.

Maybe he wasn't from the future. Maybe the Dark Lord sent him with false memories planted in his head to spy and infiltrate the Order. So many possibilities and such big risks they're dealing with here. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger. He hadn't even touched his dinner with all the possibilities running in his head.

"Draco," he heard Blaise Zabini's voice, and thus making him look at the man who sat across from him. "You'll bore holes in that boy's face if you keep at it," he told him. Draco ignored him and looked at the boy one last time before finally touching his dinner.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,870


	4. Hermione Granger is His Reason

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 4  
**Chapter Title: **Hermione Granger is his Reason

* * *

"It's best to ignore him," Hermione's voice shook him from his thoughts. The rest of the Order members had shuffled out of the room minutes earlier after finishing their dinner. Hermione stayed behind to help Molly with the cleaning up and Xander just sat there, still feeling a little awkward with the others, not knowing what to do or how to approach them, until Hermione approached him.

"Who?" Xander looked at her.

"Draco," she said. "It's in his nature to mistrust everybody," she reasoned. "Trust me," she told him with a smile.

"But he trusts the Order?" Xander asked.

"Some of them," she told him truthfully.

"Some?" Xander asked with confusion evident in his face.

"His old-housemates of course, Blaise and Pansy had been his friends since they were kids," she said. "And Severus Snape is his godfather," she listed. "He also trusts Dumbledore, seeing as he agreed to be part of the Order under his protection," she added and noticed Xander taking in all the information.

"What about you?" he asked her. "He trusts you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"He does, doesn't he?" Hermione smiled and her eyes turned distant. He noticed that look in his mother's eyes; he smiled at that familiar look in her face.

"So how did you do it?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she returned from wherever memory she went to, looking at him straight in his silver-blue eyes.

"How did you do it?" he asked again. "How did you get Draco Malfoy to trust you?" he asked. Hermione stared at him, trying to find the right words to start this long story.

"Honestly, it didn't just happen all of a sudden," she started, her eyes going distant again. "But," she paused. "It started when we were chosen as Head Boy and Girl on our last year, before the attack on Hogwarts.

It didn't start off perfect, I mean, we've known each other as nothing but enemies since we were eleven, and seven years of animosity didn't change that. We had to share a common room as Heads of the School. For the first month, we've done nothing but ignore each other. The common room was wasted between the two of us. Not one of us stayed there long enough in fear of encountering the other. Once we've entered the common room, we would just head straight to our bedrooms and lock ourselves in, though that too was a waste, since we would both spend hours on our House's common rooms minutes before curfew, leaving only enough time to get back to our rooms to sleep. But we were Head Boy and Girl; eventually we had to work together. As heads, we were required to patrol the school grounds once a week together, the remaining days for the other prefects to do, that was the only time we have to spend with each other.

Verbal fights were unavoidable, though he's never once called me a 'mudblood' in that last year. The last time that he did was during our fourth year, and after that, no more. I became curious of course. I wanted to bait him. But he was nothing but professional. Thinking of his duties before of his hatred, and that's when I learned a little bit about him. Though little, it was my crack in the window to Draco Malfoy's soul.

The responsibilities given to him were always his top priorities. He would put aside everything to make sure his responsibilities were completed. It made me respect him in a different level. It was two months after school had started when we first had our first real conversation. We were doing our rounds and obviously, it started as a fight, but soon turned into a very pleasant conversation. It was a fun conversation about his cronies, and my bodyguards, as we would tease each other. After that conversation, pleasant greetings were developed. It was an unspoken rule that we would respect each other, inside and outside our common room.

He proved that he was very serious about his position when Pansy had insulted me using the purebloods' favorite term of endearment. That was the time that Pansy and I had shared a moment of thought, shock and realization. We both thought that Draco would do nothing with her outburst. But when he suddenly deducted points—50 points—from his own house for the name calling, Pansy and I stood like fishes out of the water, our mouths simultaneously opening and closing at the Malfoy heir's sudden show of authority. Then we both realized something at that time. Draco Malfoy was changing, he was growing up, he was coming into terms of what his purpose in life is, what decision HE wants to lead in HIS life.

I remember standing in that corridor, watching his retreating form, followed by his true loyal friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. I remember standing there for almost an hour, rewinding, replaying, pausing and stopping at certain scenes, certain moments, about what had transpired in that corridor. I just couldn't believe it. Though through somebody else's eyes, it may be nothing, it may be just a little thing that could be forgotten later on. But for Draco, it was a huge step.

Soon after that we learned to study together. Being Heads was starting to take its toll around the fourth month of school. We shared notes and would study in silence. Silence would soon turned into break times, and during these break times, we would share a story or two, a laugh here and there, and a few jokes that we obviously had heard from others. I remember telling him that I liked this side of him, and he gave me what I believe was his first, true genuine smile. It wasn't a sneer, a scowl, a smirk, a grin, or a forced smile, it was just a smile. And behind that smile I saw everything. His sorrow, his pain, his grief, his stress, his joy, his weakness, and I felt drained. Because I could do nothing for this young man who was fighting to keep the people that he loved safe from a monster that his own father had chosen to follow.

After that we learned a few of our own quirks, what makes us laugh, cry, our eating habits, what our favorite foods are. Basically, we learned a lot from each other, and little by little, we found that we had a lot in common.

He comforted me to the best of his abilities whenever I would return to the common room crying because I had another row with Ron. We first hugged when he woke in the middle of the night; he was banging on my door, pleading and wishing that I was safe. I remember opening the door frantically and he burst inside with his wand pointed in the air, looking around the room, just checking. After making sure that nobody was there he flung his arms around me and we both stumbled to the floor and he sobbed. That was the night I learned of all his pain, what he's been hiding and living with during the past months of his return to school

I helped him up to my bed and he fell asleep, his head resting on my lap, and my back to the headboard of my king sized bed. I pulled the cover over him and took one for my own. We slept like that. The next morning I found myself gently tucked under the covers of my bed. I jolted fully awake and realizing that he wasn't there, I got up and ran anxiously into his room where we had our most awkward moment.

He had just showered and he was only wearing a green towel around the waist to cover him, as another green towel wrapped around his neck. All I could think of at that moment was that Quidditch has done his body wonders. He was toned, six-pack abs in place of his stomach and muscular arms and legs. I blushed furiously and ran back to my room. That was probably the silliest thing I've ever done in my life.

'_Granger,'_ I looked up at the sound of his voice. I was pacing back and forth in my room; it was a Saturday so there were no classes. _'Forget about last night,'_he told me before he left from the frame of my door, still clad in his green towel.

Of course, _I_ didn't forget about it. I confronted him at the most possible moment. I waited for him in our common room. But he didn't return. It was already passed curfew and he still hasn't returned. Though being Head boy has its priorities, he shouldn't have abused it like he did.

He came in at four am in the morning. You're wondering how I know? He told me. I woke in his arms, as he carried me to my room. He berated me, _'What are you doing lying in the cold in the common room at four in the morning?'_ I stirred and didn't answer.

'_There's always a way,'_ I remember mumbling. _'You could always switch sides, the only question is if you're willing to take a step and make a decision,'_I sleepily looked into his eyes. He was looking straight ahead, his face void of any emotion. I wasn't even sure if heard me. But the sleepiness took over before I felt him lower me gently into my bed and tucked me in under my warm blankets.

How did I know he did that?

Because I woke up like that; warm, fuzzy, and content.

The school year passed. Months of nightmares, shared laughter and moments passed between us. It was never mentioned again, him thinking about switching sides that is. Only was it brought up again the night before our graduation.

I was stricken with panic. I didn't see him that entire day. He wasn't in the Great Hall for any of the meals. He didn't attend a single class that day—though it wasn't important since we were all approved to graduate the next day—and he wasn't in our common room, nor his own room neither.

I remember running around frantically searching for him. I ran down the corridors, passed the curious faces of the students I happen to pass by. It was close to curfew hours and there weren't many students around anymore, and I still couldn't find him. I exited the castle and searched him out grounds, it was pouring rain, I was wet in a matter of seconds and the cold wasn't helping either. I finally found him. He was standing in the center of the Quidditch field, looking up at the rain clouds, up at the lightning that flashed across the dark sky, and listening to that angry thunder.

'_Are you mental?'_ I asked in loud voice filled with bewilderment as I approached his still figure. He turned to look at me with a blank face which quickly turned in a look of calm. A smile graced his features as he waited for me to approach him. When I was an arm's reach close to him, he reached to me and stroked my cheek, as he told me, _'I did it.'_"

A ghostly smile stretched across Hermione's reminiscing face as a lone tear escaped from her eye. Xander watched her closely with a content and happy expression. "He trusted you, he listened to you," Xander said, to which Hermione nodded.

"I don't know how, I don't know why," she smiled at the younger boy, "But I was glad he did," she said. Xander stood from his seat, her gaze following his movements.

"Good night Miss Granger," he nodded his head towards her and left the dining room. Hermione continued to watch him as he disappeared from her view. She looked away from the door the boy had disappeared to and instead, settled her gaze on one corner of the room. Her thoughts flew back to that one faithful night during her Hogwarts seventh year, that night before her graduation day, the night Draco had finally switched sides. She thought of what happened afterwards.

"_Did what?" Hermione asked him. Though she had a very good idea of what he was talking about, she wanted to be assured by hearing it straight from him._

"_Don't be dense Granger," his smile widened. "I went to Dumbledore this morning, and told him of my plans."_

"_Which are?" Hermione pressed on._

"_That I wanted to be a part of the Order," he sighed, finally indulging her. "That I wanted to offer my services to the greater good for the Order," he told her as he watched her smile growing as she frantically nodded her head in understanding._

"_I see," she sighed as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment._

"_He'd announce it to the rest of the Order tonight," he continued. "Though it was a huge surprise that my own Godfather was a part of this," he cocked a brow at her._

"_Is he now?" she asked, her eyes widening at his cocked brow. "It's not like I can reveal the members of the Order," she explained._

"_Of course," Draco shrugged. "I, on the other hand, will be introduced to the Order tomorrow night after the Graduation," he told her as he continued to stroke her icy cold cheeks. She leaned in more to his touch as it was the only source of heat she was accustomed to while under the cold weather and the pouring rain._

"_I'm glad, Draco," she whispered as he took a step closer to her, their foreheads now touching, she could feel his labored breaths on her face, and she was pretty sure he could feel hers too. Her eyes wandered to his lips, lips that were almost blue. Her eyes darted back to his silver ones when she noticed said lips to be inching agonizingly slow towards her own. His pupils were dilated with desire and were almost a dangerous shade of black as his eyelids fluttered close and he finally closed the distance between them._

_It wasn't what she expected. It was warm, when she thought that it would feel cold. It felt right, when she thought that it would feel wrong, and the kiss lingered longer when she thought that he would pull back and laugh at her face while taunting her of how much of a silly little mudblood that she was. Instead, he pulled her closer to his body and she felt the cold leave her, only to be replaced with his own warmth. She gasped at their closed proximity and he took this chance to plunge his tongue in her mouth to have a sweet taste of her essence. And dear Merlin was she sweet. Their tongues battled for dominance, their fiery battles mirroring their fiery tempers. She was lost in their kiss and so was he. His left hand was clasped into a fist on her wet hair, while his right lay on the small of her back. Both her hands were intertwined with the golden locks that were his hair as she pulled herself closer, if it was any more possible, to him._

_They finally pulled apart, gasping for air, puffs of fog_ _forming in between them. She watched him gulped down a lump that formed in his throat when he reached up to give her a feathery kiss on her forehead._

"_Hermione," he croaked out. She smiled at the thought that she was the reason why his voice came out like that. "When this is all over," he started again, his voice finally returning to normal. "Give me a chance to court you as a proper Pureblood would." It wasn't a request, more like a demand. She gave a small chuckle and a nod of her head of agreement._

"_Let's head back," she suggested when they finally pulled apart from their embrace to look at each other in the eyes. "Before we both get sick," she said. "Tomorrow is our Graduation after all," she stated. "I would hate to be sick on my own Graduation ceremony," Draco nodded in agreement as he placed an arm over her shoulder and lead her back to the castle._

_They spent the night in each other's arms in Draco's chambers, as the stormy weather angrily thrashed outside. Hermione stayed awoke half of the night watching the storm outside of Draco's window. She could feel his calm breathing over her neck. He had his arms around her and was sleeping peacefully, in full contrast of what was going on outside. A blinding white lightning was the last thing she saw before her eyes drifted off to a peaceful slumber._

They never spoke of that night again. It was better off that way. Because ever since that night, they pretended that it never happened and in that way, they were able to concentrate on the brewing war before them. Hermione snapped her eyes away from the corner in the dining room towards the door, where a lone figure stood, watching her carefully in the dark.

"What on Merlin's name are you doing sitting in the dark?" the object of her thoughts rasped out.

"I was thinking," she answered him when he lighted up a few candles with the flick of his wand.

"In the dark?" he asked again with a brow raised.

"I was lost in my thoughts," she explained. He chuckled at her expense.

"Only you would get lost while thinking," he continued to chuckle as he headed over to the kitchen to grab himself something to drink, to help calm his nerves down.

"Don't get smart with me," Hermione playfully warned.

"Wouldn't dream about it Granger," he said as he pulled a carton of milk and a glass to pour it into.

"Draco Malfoy drinks milk at night?" Hermione asked with an amused tone, earning a glare from Draco.

"It helps me sleep," he stated plainly, earning a soft laugh from her.

"You shouldn't worry about him so much," she smiled.

"And who exactly is this 'him' you are talking about?" he asked.

"You know who," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Xander," she stated simply. "He looks like a good kid," she told him.

"Looking and knowing are two completely different words Granger," he said after downing the glass of milk in his hand. "And I suggest you watch your back around him until we're actually sure," he suggested.

"But Dumbledore trusts him," Hermione argued.

"Does not mean he should be trusted," he argued back.

"What proof do you need?" she asked him, to which Draco smirked mischievously.

"Legilimency, or a little memory diving in a Pensieve with his memories in it," he suggested.

"He doesn't want us to know who his parents are, or any moments of his private life, and doing what you suggested will definitely expose all that he's trying to hide," she said.

"Which is why we shouldn't trust him," Draco pointed out, as if telling her that she had said the reason why they shouldn't trust him. "Is he ashamed of his parents?" he asked her. "Is that why he's hiding their identity?" he continued on.

"Maybe they aren't together yet," Hermione added. "And if they found out, things might get awkward," she shrugged. "He's already changed so much of the past, and I think that visiting his memories will change so much more."

"Even if it means that the answer to defeating the Dark Lord is hidden in his memories?" he asked her.

"If it was that easy, wouldn't they have finally defeated him in the future, instead of sending him back in time?" she retorted back. "Let's just sit back, and see how things go from here," she suggested. "It's the best we could do right now," she said with a smile when she saw Draco nodded in agreement.

"Fine," he stated. "But that doesn't mean I have to trust him," he said.

"Of course," she smiled continuously. They sat in a comfortable silence until hints of the rising sun was seen through the kitchen windows. They both slowly got up; Draco extinguished the flames that graced the tips of the candles' wicks. They silently climbed the stairs and with a shared smile disappeared to their own chambers.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **3,396


	5. Montague Knightly issues a Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 5  
**Chapter Title: **Montague Knightly issues a Mission

* * *

This was probably the most exciting meeting the Order has ever had. The satisfied, knowing, and amused smirk that graced Draco Malfoy's face was evidence enough for that matter. The young man's silver eyes darted from one side of the room to the other between the arguing members of the Order. He had to admit, it was rather amusing to watch the Weasel's impatient face get redder than that tumble of mass he called a hair on top of his head. The Squad Leaders were all sitting in a long rectangular table, with the Head of the Order sitting at the head of the table. The other Order members were scattered around the rectangular table, silently listening to the senior members argue.

The meeting was about the new location of the remaining Horcrux. They had failed to acquire the Horcrux that was the Hufflepuff's teacup, and now they are arguing about the steps that they needed to make in order to relocate and destroy it. The leaders of the multiple squads of the Order were arguing whether or not to just continue finding out what form the other Horcruxes were or to just focus on finding the location of the teacup. The smirk disappeared from his pale complexion, when he noticed Alexander sitting comfortably close with the Gryffindor Princess; he could hear their whispered conversation from his seat a few feet behind them.

"There are a total of sixteen squads within the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione explained to the newly recruited member,

"And exactly, what are these squads?" Alexander asked, even though he had a good knowledge of what the squads are and what they do.

"First, there's the _Medical Squad_, led by _Poppy Pomfrey_," Hermione pointed to the silent woman at the end of the table. "The name of the squad basically tells you what they're responsible of," Hermione explained and continued when she saw the nod of understanding from the young man beside her. "Across from her is the leader of the _Potions Squad, Horace Slughorn_," she pointed to the pudgy man with the cherry face across the lean frame of Madam Pomfrey. "They work close to the Medical Squad, as they're the ones who brew all the medicinal potions the Medical Squad requires," she explained. "They're also in charge of brewing other potions essential to the members of the Order and of course, the war," she took a breath before continuing to the person seating beside the Potions master. "_Arthur Weasley,_ is the_Muggle-Relations Squad_ leader. He's in charge of keeping a close eye on Muggles to protect, and avoid magical attacks," she paused before continuing to the person who sat across the Weasley patriarch. "The big guy across him is _Rubeus Hagrid,_leader of the _Magical Creatures Squad._ He basically serves as an ambassador of some sort to Magical Creatures that are willing to help the Order in anyway, and to recruit Magical Creatures to the Order's side of course," she pointed to the half-giant that sat uncomfortably beside the Medical Squad leader. "And beside him is _Montague Knightly_, a great descendant of _the_Montague Knightly," Hermione paused, watching Alexander's eyes widened at the information.

"The wizard's chess champion?" he looked at her, taking his eyes off the man who looked to be in his late twenties with honey-brown hair and blue eyes.

"Apparently he inherited his great gift in strategic planning, he's a true tactician, as he is currently the _Tactics Squad_leader," she said with a rather awed voice. "His team is in charge of all the planning before we take action," she finished. "His plans are brilliant," she added looking at the older man with admiration. Alexander turned to her with an amused expression.

"So it was brilliant, sending Harry Potter to his death?" he asked with a joking tone, earning a playful glare from his mother.

"His team didn't plan that, we basically decided on our own," she defended. "It was a moment-spur kind of thing," she said. "The division leaders weren't present and we didn't want to lose the only trail to acquiring at least one of the Horcruxes," she said in a way of trying to convince herself more than the man beside her.

"I see," Xander tried to hide the amused smile from his face.

"Moving on," Hermione steered them back to the topic at hand. "The person across him, as you already had the pleasure of meeting is _Molly Weasley, _the leader of the _Grounding Squad_. She's basically the recruiter and trainer of all the new witches and wizards who are allowed to join," she finished with a huff and admiration at the maternal Weasley. "Now the person next to her is her son, _William "Bill" Arthur Weasley_,_Reorganization Squad_ leader. Win or lose, he's in charge of following up on an assault or an attack. They deal with the wounded, any casualties, or prisoners, they also rearmed our wizards and witches with wands if they so happen to lose it or if they happen to get it destroyed. They basically do the cleanup," she informed. "Now, the person across from him is _Filius Flitwick_," she took a deep breath before continuing. "He's the _Mobilization Squad_ leader; they prepare everything for everyone before going to battle, or missions. They make sure that there's no damage to your wand, and they also arm you with articles that you might require during a mission, a raid, or an attack," she finished with a smile at her former Hogwarts Professor; a pleased smile graced the younger man's face with the information.

"He's in charge of that?" he asked with an amused tone. "That's unbelievable."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, he's a very talented wizard," Hermione smiled at the awe that graced the boy's face.

"I'm sure," Alexander nodded, "And the person next to him?" he looked at the young woman, who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, with long raven hair, and slight touch of rosy red cheeks that grazed her olive complexion, she also had sparkling green eyes that failed to match Harry Potter's stunning ones.

"_Hestia Jones_, leader of the _Intelligence Squad_," Hermione continued, "She's in charge of keeping tabs of the enemy," she gave a slight laugh. "Her squad's job is rather hard. They must keep a close watch on them at all times, their actions, their movements, everything," Hermione shook her head in disbelief of all the responsibility that squad had to carry out. "Now the person across from her is another Weasley, _Charlie Weasley_ to be exact," she sighed, as if willing herself to explain what the man and his division's job in the Order. "He's the_Elimination Squad_'s leader," she slightly whispered. "They have one of the most difficult tasks in the Order," her voice dropped lower from their normal whispered conversation, making Alexander leaned in closer to hear what she had difficulty saying. "They eliminate, Death Eaters, when we have acquired what we wanted from them," she said.

"Why not just throw them in Azkaban?" Alexander found himself asking, even if he knew the answer to his question already.

"There is no Azkaban," Hermione said. "The ministry's been taken over, Voldemort has access to Azkaban, no, he controls it now," she said with an indifferent face. "This is war."

"What about the weird lady beside him?" Alexander asked, trying to steer them back to the topic at hand. He smiled when she laughed at his comment.

"That _weird_ lady is _Nymphadora Tonks_," she tried to stifle her giggles. "She's a very sweet young lady," she defended the young woman. "She's the leader of the _Aerial Squad_," she said. "They're in charge for airborne attacks, they're good support when it comes to battles, they basically 'watch-your-back'. They also serve as a look out, and they provide information for the Tactical Squad about the layouts for the battle field, which helps us a lot with our attacks and defenses," she said with a proud tone.

"Okay, I get it," Alexander whispered with a soft laugh. "She's amazing, yeah?" he said. "So what does the man across from her is in charge of?"

"_Remus Lupin_ is in charge of the _Defense Squad_, he's in charge of keeping our hideout protected. This is our haven, the only place where we feel protected, and he's basically in charge of protecting this place, the refugees, and the remaining members that stayed behind during missions and battles, he's also in charge of our defense strategies while in battle. He's our Plan B, he also makes sure that there is a means of escape if things start to look really bad," she informed. "Now the person next to him is _Kingsley Shacklebolt_, _Infantry Leader_, the first in-line when there is a battle. Always the group whose first to arrive on scene, basically they're our attack group," she said.

"And the scary _man_ across from him?" he asked.

"_Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody_, he's the _Dark Arts and Interrogation Squad_ Leader," she said. "They're in charge of everything that has to do with the Dark Arts, artifacts or magic; they're the squad to go to," she said with a chuckle, "They're also in charge of interrogations, seeing as the people they're supposed to interrogate are usually, most of the time, associated with the Dark Arts. They also serve as our informant of the Dark Arts, they train us all the Dark Arts that they know and how we should defend ourselves when we encounter Dark spells, a way to protect ourselves. They also work closely with the Investigation Squad regarding the Horcruxes," she smiled at the last bit of information, which made Alexander raised a brow with the sudden change of emotion emitting from his mother.

"And beside him is _Minerva McGonagall_?" Alexander wanted her to continue on with the information.

"Yes, the leader of the _Investigation Squad,_that squad is in charge of providing the Order of all the information they needed. May it be a person, a place, an artifact, a potion, a spell—mostly not dark magic related—or most importantly a Horcrux, then they're the squad you turn to," she breathed in. "They're also trackers, they basically track the enemies, they sort out which ones are the enemies and which ones aren't and then they pass that information over to the Intelligence squad."

"I see," Alexander nodded his head. "And the last man across from her?" he asked.

"_Severus Snape_," Hermione started, looking at the man seated to Albus Dumbledore's left, across from Minerva McGonagall, and seated next to Kingsley Shacklebolt. "He's the_Emissary Squad_ leader. Their job is probably the most dangerous. He plants spies everywhere to gather whispered information from the Dark side, but of course his information is more precise, seeing as he is a supposed to be the 'trusted Death Eater', a member of Voldemort's inner circle. I heard he has Order members that act as _snatchers,_to be able to gather even the whispered rumors, or actual factual information from Death Eaters themselves. Though we have no idea where these spies are located or who they are," she whispered more lowly if that's possible. "It's been the most top secret information in the Order, and only a few numbers of people knew the identities of these said spies."

"Amazing," Alexander nodded. Hermione nodded with him in agreement, as both turned to focus their attention back at the arguing Order squad leaders.

"Hufflepuff's teacups should be our top priority," Hestia argued.

"Either way, it's gone from our radar, so shouldn't we focus on the other Horcruxes?" Filius added.

"But we don't even know what the other Horcuxes are!" Minerva stated.

"In other words, we're back to where we started," came the drawling voice of Severus.

"We don't even know where to find the teacups," Remus ignored Severus' comment.

"We should focus on relocating it," Tonks added.

"It'll take weeks, probably months to relocate it again," Arthur's voice shook with disappointment.

"It'll also take weeks, months even, to figure out what the remaining Horcruxes are," Molly said.

"Not to mention where they are located," Kingsley agreed.

"So we should just continue to focus on the teacup until it's destroyed then," came Horace's annoyed tone.

The voices raised and arguments were thrown back and forth between squad leaders. Albus Dumbledore sat quietly at his seat in the head of the table, in a deep thought. Alexander looked at the older man, the twinkle in his eyes gone. He then stood up abruptly, knocking his chair backward at the process. All arguments stopped and everyone turned to look at him. Even the old professor snapped out from his thoughts to take a look at the man from the future. Alexander noticed that the twinkle was back in his baby blue eyes, which annoyed him to no end.

"What is it Xander?" Molly Weasley asked in a worried tone. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I," he started. He wasn't so sure if he should be giving them this information. "I know where the Horcrux is," he told them, with a more determined tone. "The teacup, I know where it is."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **2,185


	6. Amy Benson was his First

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 6  
**Chapter Title: **Amy Benson was his First

* * *

"What the bloody hell are you spouting?" came Draco Malfoy's angry voice when he stood up from his seat and walked up to face the man who came from the future. Alexander was a few inches shorter than he and so the young man had to lift his head a few inches to meet the frighteningly mercurial eyes of his father.

"I know where he hid the teacups," he repeated, staring defiantly straight at his father's eyes. Draco's eyes tried to find any evidence that the younger man was lying, and he angrily found none.

"And where," Draco started. "Pray tell," he sneered. "Is it?" he asked in a seething manner.

"I thought you don't trust me?" a challengingly smirk appeared on his face. Draco growled lowly.

The Order watched in a frighteningly silent environment, whilst their eyes darted back and forth between the two men. The young lady, who sat beside Alexander, had her mouth agape and eyes widened in worry at the altercation. She noticed that murderous look in the young Malfoy's eyes when Alexander retorted back defiantly. She stood up abruptly and grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away, knowing that in a matter of seconds, wands might get drawn and hexes and jinxes might be thrown.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Granger?" Draco sneered at her in a low tone that the others had a hard time hearing.

"Will you calm down," she whispered back. Draco's anger flamed.

"Do not," Draco whispered dangerously low. "Touch me," he growled, and yanked his arm away from her. "You are not worth it to touch me," he growled lowly. "Listen to him then," he snarled at her. "But I'm not going to," he said as he walked away, slightly brushing his shoulder against hers. Hermione snapped out from her shock and turned to look at his retreating form.

"Draco!" she yelled after him as she turned, only to see the door slam shut behind him.

"And where is it?" Albus Dumbledore's voice broke through the awkward silence that had followed after the Malfoy Heir's departure.

"He hid it in a place where you will not even begin to try and look for it," he answered as he watched his mother slowly sink back to her seat. Hurt was evident in her face at his father's anger and exit.

"Where?" Harry Potter's voice asked.

"It's with the Muggles," he answered.

"What?" Remus Lupin exclaimed.

"It's located in a Muggle school," Alexander informed.

"Why in Merlin's name is it in a Muggle school?" asked Minerva.

"I'm starting to think Malfoy's right," said George.

"Yeah, this one might actually be mental," added Fred.

"How does the Muggle world hold any significance to Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Let alone a Muggle school."

"Amy Benson," Alexander answered as if it was the answer to all their questions.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"She teaches there now," Alexander explained as he sat down to start on his long explanation.

"Who?" Ron asked again in a more irritated voice.

"Amy Benson used to be in the same orphanage as Lord Voldemort," he told them. "You could say she was one of his earlier victims when he was a kid, he scared the life out of her when they were younger," he continued. "She's the Headmistress of that school."

"So, she's one of his first victims," Harry concluded.

"You could say so," Alexander shrugged.

"Where is it?" Harry asked, as he rose from his seat from across the room. "Where's the school?"

"The school is located in a small town in the UK," Alexander said, while folding his arms across his chest and crossing his legs, a Malfoy trait he had learned. "A small Village called Witchford, she moved there with the family who adopted her."

"You're joking," Blaise Zabini finally exclaimed. "Witchford?"

"Yes, it's a village close to the city of Ely in Cambridgeshire" he said.

"That's a specialized Sports College," Hermione stated, snapping out of the shock from the earlier events.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked. "Do you know everything?"

"My friend goes to that school," Hermione answered with a roll of her eyes.

"There is a problem," Alexander stated, ignoring the small altercation between the two.

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if the teacup is already placed there, all I know is that in the future, that is where our sources found it, in the Headmaster's office," Alexander explained. "We believed that the only reason the Dark Lord placed the teacup there, is that when Amy became Headmaster of that school. I'm not even sure if she already is the Headmaster at this time," he blurted the information in a single breath.

"It's the only trail we've got," Harry said. "We have to at least go and check it out," he suggested.

"Albus," Remus turned to the Head. "Harry's right, we have to go and see if it's there," he agreed. Albus Dumbledore nodded in agreement as well; he turned to the faces seated on each side of the rectangular table.

"Minerva," he turned to his old friend. "Miss Granger would be a part of this mission, seeing as she has knowledge of this school."

"Why did he only tell McGonagall that you're going?" Alexander whispered to Hermione with a frown on his handsome face.

"Because I'm a part of her Squad," she whispered an answer without looking at him, her focus set at the heads of the rectangular table.

"Agreed," Minerva McGonagall said with a nod of her head.

"I also believe that Misters Fred and George Weasley's presence will prove useful for this mission," suggested Montague Knightly, with a nod of approval from Albus Dumbledore.

"Wicked," Fred and George exclaimed together, with huge excited grins plastered on their identical faces.

"Agreed," came Remus Lupin's voice, the leader of the squad the twins are a part of.

"Then it's settled," came Mad-Eye's gruff voice. "If we're done, I'd like to go leave now," he said.

"Wait," Harry interjected. "That's it?" he asked the leaders. "Just the three of them?" Harry asked.

"I believe that Mister Potter is right," Albus Dumbledore agreed. Harry slightly lost the stiffening of his lean body when he stood up from his seat at Dumbledore's agreement. "I suggest that Mister Malfoy join this mission as well," he said. When the words left his mouth, all the heads present in the meeting room, whipped their heads towards the old leader of the Order.

"I meant, me," Harry said with a ghostly horror in his face.

"As Mister Xander had told us," Albus started. "We aren't positive that the teacup is placed there at this moment in time," he said. "We are only following a future lead here," he explained to the eager eyes of the younger man. "We're only going to go see if it really is there," he said.

"I suggest, they don't leave as soon as possible if the cup isn't there," said Montague Knightly. "It will surely land there, though it may not be at the time we send them there, I suggest they stay for a few weeks before leaving," he explained. "And if it's not there till then, then we would just go back there again at some time to check if they already placed it there," he said in calm calculating voice.

"I agree," Mad-Eye said with a nod, and the rest of the Squad leaders nodded in agreement as well. Ron and Harry looked at the leaders as if they have gone crazy.

"But Draco Malfoy," Ron started as he stood to join Harry from his seat beside him. "Why him?" he asked the question that was forming in Harry's head.

"Because for all we know, Amy Benson might be under the influence of Dark Magic, while the said cup is placed in her premises," Montague Knightly answered in Dumbledore's stead. "Draco would be proved useful in this mission," he said in a final tone.

"Can I at least join them?" Ron asked. Ron and Harry both knew that there was no chance that Harry would be approved in going to this mission.

"No," Montague Knightly answered.

"But—" Ron started but stopped when he earned a frightening glare from his Squad leader.

"I said, no," Montague said in a final tone, making Ron and Harry sit back down on their seats with a defeated look. They looked across the room to their female counterpart, their best friend, their sister, with an apologizing look.

"Don't worry Potter," Fred said as he and George leaned forward from their seats behind Harry and Ron, to give the two a comforting hand on their shoulders.

"Little Brother," George added.

"We'll take care of your Gryffindor princess," Fred said comfortingly.

"We'll make sure no Death Eater gets a hold of her," George added with an enthusiastic nod.

Harry harrumphed. "Death Eaters we're not worried about," Harry said.

"Hermione can hold herself against them," Ron nodded in agreement.

"We're more worried about the ferret," Harry mumbled.

"Albus," came Severus' drawling voice. "I suggest we bring the Malfoy in question back to this room so that he'll be aware of his current position in the next mission," he said. "I'd rather not tell him on my own that he will be spending a month or more in the Muggle world," he said with a sneer on his face.

"Of course," Albus said with an amused smile.

"He will not take this well," Tonks said, knowing how her cousin will react.

"Zabini," Snape called suddenly, making Blaise jump a bit in his seat.

"Sir?" Blaise cracked voice answered.

"Summon your Prince back to our presence," he said with an annoyed sneer as Blaise practically ran out of the room.

To say that Draco Malfoy hadn't taken the news quite well would've been an understatement of the century. The young man hollered, seethed, and cursed at the mission that was presented before him.

"There is no power in this world that you could use to scare me into going and applying to a Muggle school!" he yelled, his pale face turning a shade of red in anger.

"Mister Mal—" Albus started.

"No," Draco cut him off.

"Its fine," a voice interposed. All heads turned to look at the new, youngest member of the Order. Alexander stood from his seat. "I can accompany Miss Granger and Misters Weasley," he suggested. "To be honest, I have a bit of talent with Dark Magic," he said. "I learned from the best," he explained after seeing all the horrified, confused faces of the members.

"And exactly, who is the _best_?" asked Draco's challenging voice as he stepped forward. He paused suddenly, and turned to the woman sitting beside future boy. "You're going?" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes," she answered without looking at him.

"Since you declined this mission, I'm offering my services," Alexander told the leaders. "And it's books," he turned to the angry face of Draco Malfoy. Draco turned to him with a confused look. "I learned the Dark Arts from books I've read, and of course, I was a part of the Order in the future," he smiled at him. Draco merely sneered.

"So Xander will be accompanying Miss Granger and Misters Weasley in this mission?" Dumbledore asked Draco.

"Of course," he seethed in low dangerous tone. "I'm sure Granger would like that," he threw her a dirty look. She caught that dirty look when she turned to glare at him for his hurtful words. She was about to retort but he didn't give her a chance as he quickly turned his back on her and stalked out of the room.

"Now that we had decided," Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat, signaling that the meeting is about to end. All members rose from their seats and looked to their aging leader. "A meeting with the Tactics Squad and members of this mission is to be held tomorrow," he gave Montague Knightly, the Weasley twins and Hermione Granger a look, before waving his hand and dismissing the Order members.

"That's a lot of Order Members," Alexander whispered to Hermione, when they reached the sitting area of the house. There were about thirty people who are currently in the house right now. "Do they all live here?" he asked her as they took a seat at one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

"Of course not," Hermione chuckled. "Each Squad is divided into different houses in different locations. Grimmauld Place is the house base. In other words, this is the—"

"The head of all bases," Alexander gave a slight chuckle.

"You could say that," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure you are a part of the Order from the future?" she asked him. "You sure don't know much about the Order," she stated.

"I told you," Alexander suddenly had a distant expression. "Dumbledore could barely keep the Order together in the future, mixed with his old age and everything," he gave a casual shrug. "Not to mention that the Dark side had completely taken over, there weren't much people who entertained the idea of going against him. You could say that the whole Order and its Squads, slowly dissipated when Harry Potter died," he explained sadly.

"But you didn't," Hermione said with a smiled. "You joined," she stated. "You fought for what you believed was right," she smiled beautifully.

"I guess," he answered, and her smile slowly disappeared. "I fought," he started. "Because of my parents," he said.

"They made you join?" she asked him.

"No," he shook his head. "Joining the Order was the last thing my mother wanted for me," he looked at her straight in her beautiful honey brown eyes.

"What about your father?" she asked.

"He," Alexander choked. "He died," he said. "I was three," he continued painfully. "I never really got to know him, and I have no clear memories of him," he told her. "All I know is that he loved us very much," he said, his eyes tearing up at the thought.

"How so?"

"Mother said he died protecting us," he choked out. Hermione gasped. "Mother, was devastated, but she was strong, she held on," he said rather proudly. "For all our sakes," he said. "She was never the same," his eyes narrowed, as he concentrated on a spot on the floor. "I knew she was broken, father took a whole chunk of her spirit when he died," he sniffed, trying to stifle the sobs that he knew were going to come. Malfoys do not sob.

"I would love to meet your parents," Hermione smiled comfortingly at Alexander.

"One day, I would like to introduce them to you," he smiled widely at her, and she returned the gesture.

"Excuse me," Hermione stood from her seat beside him, her attention being caught by a group of people that are outside the corridor leading in to the seating area. "I'll be right back," she told him, but didn't await an answer as she quickly walked to the group of people that had caught her attention.

Alexander smiled as he watched his mother walk away. He continued to watch her as she gave friendly hugs to the people outside the corridor. Old friends, perhaps, he decided. He suddenly flinched. He felt a sudden pain, and then a numbing feeling, and suddenly, cold. He felt cold and had a sudden loss of hope. He felt his energy drain, as if he suddenly found himself running a marathon. He looked at his hands. His eyes widened in fear and panic. He was translucent, and at sudden, quick moments, a number of his fingers would disappear and reappear. He was disappearing!

But, how?

Why?

He breathed uncomfortably. He was hyperventilating.

He was disappearing for Merlin's sake!

"My," a dreamy voice snapped him out of panic. "This is quite troublesome," the voice said. He looked up, only to stare panicked at the brilliant blue eyes of Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **2,668


	7. Luna Lovegood knows Best

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 7  
**Chapter Title: **Luna Lovegood knows Best

* * *

"I believe the Hornsacks are making you invisible," she knowingly told him.

"I think it's more than that," he told her. He was breaking a tremendous amount of sweat, his breathing ragged. What the bloody hell was wrong with him?

Mom!

He turned to her. She was still socializing with old friends.

Dad.

He got up and dashed up the stairs, not knowing that Luna Lovegood was following right behind him. The attention in the room and at the corridor was suddenly on them as they both disappeared. Most of the people shrugged off their sudden departure and returned to their current conversations. Except for a young woman with honey brown eyes, that emitted worry and curiosity.

* * *

Alexander stood in front of the door that leads to his father's bedroom chambers that he shared with his best mate, Blaise Zabini. He noticed Luna Lovegood a few feet on his left. He didn't care now. His father might be in danger if he was disappearing. There was no other explanation. The future Dumbledore had warned him of this. If he suddenly felt like he was disappearing, then that only meant that either one of his parents died, or there was someone who was compromising their future relationship. He raised his right arm to knock savagely on the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said. Alexander stopped his right arm in midair as he turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"What—" Alexander started but the man gave him a penetrating glare.

"Do you have a death wish boy?" Blaise Zabini asked him. "You know, most people refrain from getting that man angry, and here you are pouring oil at an angry flame."

"What are you talking about?" he asked him.

"Draco Malfoy is not a man to be trifled with," Blaise warned.

"I know," Alexander nodded in agreement as he lowered his arm.

"Then why do you keep taunting him?" he asked the younger man. "Take it from me boy; you do not want to be on Draco Malfoy's hate list."

"What is he doing in there?" Alexander dismissed the warning. "He may be hurt," he started, his breathing getting worse, his vision was starting to get blurry.

"He's frustrated," Blaise answered. "He's been in there for almost an hour now," he said.

"He may be hurt," Alexander argued.

"He's not," Blaise argued back. "He put up a silencing charm on the room," Blaise informed him.

"And why did he do that?" Alexander asked the older man.

"Privacy of course," Blaise shrugged.

"Alexander?" a voice joined in to their conversation. Alexander turned suddenly, he saw Luna do the same.

"Oh," the blonde said. "Hullo Hermione," she greeted. Alexander suddenly paled a new shade of white. Why was he having such a bad feeling about this? His mother came into view when she reached the final steps up the second floor. She had a worried look on her face as she stared at his ashen, sweat-covered face. He was about to answer her, when all of a sudden, the room to his father's bedroom opened. Automatically, all faces turned to look.

Shit!

Alexander stared at the figure that emerged from the room.

"Astoria Greengrass," Blaise greeted. The blonde haired, blue-eyed girl, who wore nothing but a white oxford shirt that was three sizes too big for her, turned to look at the man who greeted her.

"Hullo Blaise," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Wha—" Alexander was speechless, he couldn't fathom any words to emerge from his mouth.

"What's everybody doing in the hallway?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Alexander took a good look at her. She stood like one of those models in a lingerie magazine. The oxford shirt that covered her body was buttoned up, except for the first two buttons at the top which gave off a nice view of her cleavage. Her hair was a mess, but not a scarily kind of mess, more like a sexy kind of mess. She wore make up, he was sure of it, but it was barely visible now. Astoria Greengrass is a beauty. He couldn't deny that.

Hermione stared at the half naked woman emerging from Draco Malfoy's bedroom. Uncontrollable tears formed in her eyes. She felt a clutch of pain in her chest. It was as if it was suffocating her. It hurt. Was it supposed to hurt this much? She tried to control the tears from falling, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction, to make everyone know how affected she was. She could hardly hear Alexander questioning the younger Greengrass.

Anger flared up in him. Alexander turned to look at his mother, and that anger doubled. He could see the pain in her face, the disbelief, the tears that were starting to form, and threatening to spill. Oh how he hated his father with a passion at that very moment. He turned his attention back at Astoria.

Her condition definitely screamed, 'I just had sex!'

"Draco's asleep now," Astoria started. "Though you can't hear us from in there," she jerked a thumb inside the bedroom. "But we can surely hear you from out here," she stated. "So can you please keep it down?" she asked them sweetly.

"What are you doing in there?" Alexander seethed angrily at her.

"What do you think?" she asked him with an annoyed look. She smiled suddenly as if a brilliant idea had formed in her head. "Draco was furious, so I volunteered to _calm_ him down," she smiled devilishly.

"You," Alexander stepped threateningly forward at her.

"Hey," Blaise interjected. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked the angry young man.

"Come Xander," came Luna's alluring voice. "Let's recollect and strike back later," she suggested. Blaise raised a confused brow at her statement, and shrugged it off. But Alexander didn't hear her. He was beyond furious. He took another step forward the blonde girl and paused. He grimaced in pain, clutching his chest, and took a step back. He turned to look at the retreating form of his mother; she entered her own chambers—just across from his father's—and slammed the door behind her.

His vision worsened, if that was any more possible. He collapsed in a heap on the floor as his eyelids slowly descend to a close. His senses impaired, he could slightly hear the muffled tones of panic from Blaise and Luna.

* * *

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Draco's annoyed voice snapped. He woke up later to find another warm, yet unfamiliar body, cuddled up to his side. He jerked violently at the unfamiliar contact, thus waking his companion in his bed.

"Draco?" came Astoria Greengrass' groggy voice.

"Greengrass?" Draco asked bemusedly. Then it all came crashing down. "Oh, Merlin," he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Draco, sweetheart," she cooed. "Let's go back to sleep," she suggested, and took the effort to pull the Slytherin Prince back down to a laying position.

He growled lowly and snapped the arm that was being tugged by the younger woman. "Get out," he snarled, not looking at her.

"But—" she started.

"I said," Draco stopped her. "Get. Out." He said each word out with hatred. He heard shuffling and a slight sobbing from the girl and the door opening and shutting violently. Then there was silence. "Shit," he cursed and threw the covers off of his naked body. He went to gather the clothes that were strewn across the floor. He looked outside- the sun had already set- he must've been out for only a few hours, he concluded. He clothed himself and left the room. He couldn't stand the smell, and the sight that brought back unwanted memories of a stupid mistake.

He exited his room, and decided to head for the kitchen. He went down the hallway and stopped in an open room, where numerous people where gathered, Blaise Zabini being one of them. Curiosity took over and he entered the room- it was that future boy's room. He saw the boy in question lying in his bed, pale as a ghost. He felt a vein throb suddenly at the sight of none other than Hermione Granger by his side, her hand clutching the younger boy's hand; worries etched onto her face and eyes puffy red from crying. Blaise noticed his presence and went to stand by his side.

"I think you're taking over," he whispered to him. Draco looked around the room, Potter and Weasley were present, and so were Dumbledore and Luna Lovegood.

"What are you talking about?" he turned to his friend in confusion.

"The boy passed out," Blaise started.

"I can see that," replied Draco with a scoff.

"The leaders believe that he won't be strong enough to join the others for the next operation," Blaise continued, ignoring Draco's sarcastic retort.

"Yes," Albus Dumbledore took the opportunity to join into the Slytherins' conversation. "The meeting for the operation is tomorrow morning, Mister Malfoy. Mister Knightly will be expecting your presence."

"No," a rasped out voice interrupted. The three heads that were fully engaged in their conversation turned to the only bed that occupied in the room. Alexander tried to raise himself up into a sitting position with help from Hermione. "I can still go," he said.

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice dripping with anger. "I'm sure you can."

"Look Granger," Draco took a step forward. "Look at him, he's as pale as a ghost, and he can barely keep himself awake," he pointed out. "I can go."

"You can?" Blaise's disbelieving voice piped in.

"I thought a Malfoy is too good for this kind of operation," Hermione turned to face Draco for the first time, her face void of emotion. But Draco knew better. That girl was bordering from calm angry to a complete angry psycho.

"What's eating you Granger?" he asked, completely oblivious to her anger. But instead of receiving an answer, she turned away from him, and ignored him. _The nerve!_ Draco was about to grab her arm and force the Gryffindor Princess to look at him.

"I'm sure," came Luna Lovegood's sing-song voice, which made Draco stopped his actions and turned to look at the Loony Ravenclaw. "That Draco's presence will be more useful at this time."

"What?" Alexander turned to look at her in disbelief. "I can do a better job than him," he pointed to Draco. "I'm sure of it," his face screamed determination.

"Please," Draco smirked with a sudden flush of pride. "A Malfoy is always the best," he said, ignoring the scoffs from both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"I think Xander can do a much better job," Hermione defended. Draco snarled in her direction.

"What are you on about Granger?" Draco was halfway yelling. "I'm sure his skills have nothing to do with why you want _him_ on this mission," he pointed to the patient on the bed. "More like his _company_, am I right?"

"How dare you!" Hermione snarled and with lightning speed, stood up from her seat to turn and glare at the young Malfoy Heir. Alexander grew a new shade of red at the implication his father made.

"Too bad Granger," Draco ignored her burst of anger. "Sorry to ruin your plans, but I'll be going on this mission," he smirked devilishly at her.

"No," Alexander argued. "I can still go," he turned to the other faces in the room in desperation.

"Draco should go," Luna insisted. Alexander snapped his head towards her. She was seated to his left, her hands on his left arm trying to calm him down. "It might keep the Hornsacks from making you disappear," she smiled secretively. This calmed Alexander down, with new determination and realization; he nodded his head in agreement. The other people who were present in the room could only watch in confusion at their altercation, except a man who owned a pair of twinkling blue eyes.

"Now that that's settled," Dumbledore's voice broke through the thick air of confusion that lingered in the room. "I suggest everyone took to their own chambers and have a rest," he smiled at them. "Tomorrow is a big day for some of you," he said and exited the room.

Hermione stood, gave Alexander a quick kiss to his forehead, which made the teenager blush a scarlet red, before exiting the room after the former Headmaster. Draco gritted his teeth and exited after her. Soon, the male occupants in the room bade their farewell as well and left the room. Alexander sat in uncomfortable silence, stealing glances at the young woman to his left. She didn't look affected at all. He noticed she was looking at something floating around her head, and that something, he had no idea what.

"You," he started, but wasn't really sure how to start. "How did," he paused again.

"You are a Malfoy," she stated suddenly, getting straight to the point.

"How," he started, confusion clouding his head.

"You look exactly just like him," she stated in that dreamy voice of hers.

"I look like him?" he asked, with a slight happiness in his voice.

"Yes, a spitting image. Except for the hair color," she added with a knowing voice. "Hmm," she hummed and continued looking around for_something._

"I was disappearing, because there was somebody who was interfering with their relationship," he thought out loud. "So," he pondered. "While trying to help Potter defeat the Dark Lord, I also have to make sure to get my parents together?" he asked, mostly himself.

"My," Luna said. He turned to her smiling form. "You really are in a bind aren't you," she said with a slight sympathetic voice.

"As if I don't have enough in my plate to worry about," he groaned, burying his face in his palms.

"Don't worry," she smiled pensively. "I will help you," she stated with a smile. He returned his smile.

"Thanks, Luna," he sincerely said.

"But for now," she said as she stood up. "I believe that we should leave them alone, and just let it happen," she smiled down at him. "We have enough time before you're to be born," she said, turning to leave.

"Uh, right," Alexander absentmindedly agreed. Three years before he's supposed to be conceived. Right. That's enough time. Right?

"Get some rest," she turned to him. "Your parents are stubborn, it may take a while before they decide to be together," she said as she opened the door and exited "Have a good night," she said as she closed the door.

"Yeah," Alexander sighed. "Time, I have enough time," he told himself. Then he inwardly groaned. Who was he kidding? He's going to need all the time he could get. These were his parents after all.

* * *

"Blimey Hermione," Draco stalked after her in the kitchen that was occupied by Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley. "What in Merlin's name is your problem?" he asked her as they came to a full stop in the middle of the kitchen. The other two occupants stopped midway in their conversation and looked interestingly at the two.

"I have no problem Draco!" Hermione snapped, turning around swiftly to face him. "Why would I have a problem?" she asked him with a raised brow.

"You've been acting like you've got a stick up your ass, that's why," he answered her.

"That doesn't mean that it has anything to do with you," she pointed a finger at him. "You egotistical, narcissistic," she seethed, not able to finished due to her climbing anger. She screamed in frustration.

"Oh that's original," Draco scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Of course your anger is not because of me, you just decided to focus your anger at me," he retorted with a yell. Pansy and Ginny, with a loss of words, stared at the two back and forth with their banter. Hermione breathed in to calm herself down.

"I'm not mad Draco," she said with a more controlled composure. "You should go rest," she said. "I'm sure you're tired," she dismissed and turned to walk away.

"I've had enough sleep," he said as he grabbed her arm and swiftly turned her around to face him. "Now tell me what's bothering you," he insisted, and she sighed in defeat.

"You should go back to bed," she suggested.

"I told you, I've had enough rest," he growled impatiently, taking a step closer to her.

"I'm sure you've had," she glared angrily, making him take a step back.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Drake," Blaise panting voice came to interrupt. He wasn't aware of the death glares that Pansy and Ginny were sending him. "What's going on?" he asked and looked around. "Hey, where's Astoria?" he asked.

"Greengrass?" Pansy got up from her sitting position on a stool. "She was here?" she asked in disbelief. "What was—" she started and stopped when she saw the look on Draco's face. "Oh, Draco," she groaned.

"You saw her?" Draco asked Hermione, ignoring the glare from Pansy.

"She was practically naked," she answered him.

"Look, Granger," Draco started, but stopped at Hermione's raised hand.

"Stop," she said. "You don't need to explain anything to me," she shrugged. It was there again, that pain, numbing feeling in her chest.

"Hermione," he sighed.

"Its fine," she said without turning to look at him. She clutched her chest, willing the pain to go away. "There's no reason for you to explain," with that, she walked to the small kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Draco watched her, ignoring the unbelieving eyes of the occupants of the room. He gritted his teeth. Anger flaring up, he walked up to her with watching eyes following his move.

"Don't act like this!" he demanded.

"Act like what?" she turned to face him, slamming the glass on the kitchen counter.

"Like you're some jealous girlfriend," he said. "We're not even together!" he exclaimed. "I don't even know why I feel guilty!" he exclaimed mostly to himself.

"I never said I was jealous, did I not just say that you don't need to explain anything?" she retorted back angrily. "And you're right, we're not together, so give it a rest!" she screamed in frustration.

"It was your decision," Draco said after finally calming himself down. "You wanted this, and somehow I'm feeling the backlash of all of this," he snarled as he gestured around them with his flailing arms. He grunted his frustration, turned away from her and walked out.

"See, Weasley," Pansy said after a moment of silence. "You have nothing to worry about," she said as she walked towards a befuddled Hermione, who was staring after the retreating form of their Slytherin Prince.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **3,127


	8. Ginny Weasley's Recognition

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 8  
**Chapter Title: **Ginny Weasley's Recognition

* * *

"What did he mean by that?" Ginny asked as she entered Pansy and Hermione's chambers without proper invitation. Pansy's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before standing from her position—which was by Hermione's bedside table—she was trying to calm the crying girl until the redhead burst into the room.

"Weasley," Pansy said with a warning tone. "Not now," she said.

"Not now?" Ginny scoffed, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Not now?" she repeated, now looking at Hermione. She sat still, face emotionless, not really paying attention to the redhead before her. "You have got to be joking," she ridiculed; at this she earned a meaningful glare from Hermione. "You _owe _me an explanation," she demanded.

"I _owe_ you nothing," Hermione said, her voice rising as she stood from her curled position on the bed.

"Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" Ginny ignored her statement.

"_That_ is none of your concern," Hermione gritted her teeth in anger.

"I cannot believe you're doing it again," Ginny scoffed. "Fraternizing with another enemy," Ginny exclaimed in disbelief.

"Another—" Hermione stopped in disbelief. "Are you bloody joking?" Hermione asked with renewed anger. "Draco is not the enemy here," Hermione found herself trying to defend the Malfoy heir.

"Your dear _Draco _is a spy!" Ginny accused.

"Yes, for us," Hermione screamed. At this point, Pansy thought it best to cast a silencing charm around the room to avoid unwanted eavesdroppers.

"He's a Death Eater!" Ginny accused. Pansy literally had to restrain herself from launching herself at the petite girl.

"He took that mark with thoughts of helping us!"

"They believe he's their spy."

"But he's ours!"

"How can you know that?" Ginny asked. "How can you be so sure? Don't tell me you don't have any doubts about him since he failed to get the Horcrux," she said after receiving no answer. "His whole family is a bunch of Death Eaters! What makes you think he's actually sincere in helping us?"

"First of all," Hermione fumed. "_He_ wasn't the only one in that mission, and in case you forget, your brother was the one who caused the team to fail the mission," Hermione reminded. "Stop talking about him like you know him, you don't know him like I do!" Hermione exclaimed, leaving a very quiet and thoughtful Ginny.

After a moment's pause, Ginny spoke: "Are you in love with him?" she asked, now fully calm. Hermione stared at her concerned friend. She didn't answer but the answer to Ginny's question was evident on her face. Hermione sat back down on her bed and refused to meet Ginny's eyes. "Oh Merlin, you are," she said in realization.

"It was during our seventh year in Hogwarts," Hermione sighed. "Nobody knows, but the Slytherins and Dumbledore, and obviously me," she said. "Draco was approached by his father with burdening news; Lucius said that the Dark Lord wishes for Draco to pledge his full allegiance to him. Draco was of course, as any human being in his position, felt very afraid and confused. So he approached Severus Snape, thinking that the Potion's master was in league with the Dark side. But Severus, seeing the fear and hesitant look in his eyes, took the chance, a small price to pay to save his godson, and revealed that he was actually part of the Order. Draco is his godson after all, he sees Draco as his own son. And that's when Draco finally broke down; he told Severus what he told me afterwards. That he was afraid. That he didn't know what to do. That he was afraid for his father, because Lucius had somehow become mentally unstable due to all the failed missions the Dark Lord had given him. That he was deathly afraid for his mother's safety. That he didn't want to guide his friends in the wrong direction," at this Hermione paused to catch her breath.

"And we would've followed him too," Pansy added. "If Draco sincerely took the full pledge to be a part of the Death Eaters, we would've followed suit," she continued. "He's never led us astray, we've always trusted him, he's always protected us," she said. "So he told us, one night…

"_I've made my decision," Draco stared at his friends, one by one, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, and Pansy. "Now it's time you make yours, because in this situation, I can't make it for you," he stated._

"_What was your decision, mate?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed and turned to look at his friend._

"_I decided to fight against the Dark Lord," he stated rather proudly, and thus earning gasps and wide-eyed and jaw-dropped expressions from his friends._

"_Are you insane?" Blaise piped up. "He'll kill you," he stated the rather obvious. "And your mother too," he reminded him._

"_I know," Draco nodded. "That's why I went to Dumbledore this morning and told him," he said. "My mother's already been taken to a safe house," he said._

"_But your father," Blaise started._

"_Is already mentally unstable," Draco finished. "He's still my father, and although he's already decided to sacrifice his own family's lives to gain acceptance from the Dark Lord, I'm still not giving up on him," he said._

"_Um, Draco," Vincent said as he raised his arm unsurely, as if asking permission to speak. "If you're going to pledge for the Order, I want to do it too," he said guardedly._

"_Me too," Gregory nodded vigorously beside him._

"_You two are aware that you would be betraying your family, your beliefs?" he asked his two friends, both of whom had always unwaveringly stayed by his side. He received two enthusiastic nods from the two bulky men. He smiled sadly, and then turned to Blaise. "What's your decision?" he asked._

_Blaise sighed and closed his eyes to think of all the possibilities. "If I'm not by your side," he started. "Then who's going to stop you from murdering Pothead and the Weasel?" he smirked. Draco returned the smirk and they both clasped their hands together. Draco was happy that Blaise had decided to join him. Blaise always kept him in check. He wouldn't know what to do if he had to fight his childhood friend, a friend that he considers as his own flesh and blood._

_Draco finally turned to the only female of the group. "What about you, Pans?" he asked._

_She sighed and smiled sadly. "You have to tell me the truth first Draco," she whispered. "You're not only doing this for your mother, or us," she stated. "But mainly for her aren't you?" she asked. The boys who were unaware of the situation stared confounded at the two. Draco was silent and Pansy smiled, seeing the obvious answer on his face. "You love her that much," it was a statement, not a question._

"_Who?" Vincent asked rather excitedly. They had seen their Slytherin Prince with multiple girls, but none of whom had actually caught his full attention._

"_The Head Girl," Blaise said. It wasn't a guess; he said it as a statement. Vincent and Gregory's eyes widened at the news._

"_To think," Pansy chuckled. "That you would go to such great lengths for her," she said. "Well," she sighed. "I've followed you boys everywhere, it won't hurt to keep on doing it," she smiled._

_And that afternoon, they pledge their allegiance to the Order, and took an Unbreakable Vow._

…we don't regret our decision," Pansy finished. "After all, us Slytherins stick together," she smiled.

"But you love him," there was a hint of a whine in Ginny's tone of voice. "Why aren't you together?" she asked Hermione. Hermione sighed with a smile. Ginny has always been a romantic person. Hermione saw the sad look that adorned her friend's face, and had somewhat felt guilty. Ginny had always been her best female friend, and ever since she graduated and had gotten close with Pansy, she hadn't really talked to Ginny, and that had probably caused some resentment from her. "I'm so sorry Hermione," Ginny said, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't mean to pry but," she was stopped when Hermione shook her head and motioned for her to cease her apology.

"There's no need Ginny," Hermione sighed. "We're both at fault," she said. "You're one of my best friends, I should've told you sooner," she said.

"But I've said some really mean things," Ginny started, but Hermione stopped her.

"Really, let's just forget about Gin," Hermione assured her.

"So," Ginny said as she went to sit with the two girls on Hermione's bed. "Why aren't you together?" she asked again. "He has told you he loves you right?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered with a sad smile.

"Then what's stopping you?" Ginny asked.

"Me," Hermione answered sadly.

_It has been a month since they graduated from Hogwarts, and everybody who had graduated was now residing in Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

_They were in her room, he had stopped by to say goodbye, before entering the other side to receive his mark. He was holding her in tight hug, enjoying her warmth and her familiar scent. Unknown to her, she was giving him strength and courage for what he was about to do. They held each other in silence, just enjoying the presence of the other._

_Though Hermione's heart betrayed her, it was beating so fast, she knew he could feel it. She was afraid for him. She was afraid that this may be the last time she would see him. What if they found out that he was lying? That he was actually entering the Snake's lair to be a spy for the other side? She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want him risking his neck for the sake of the Order. Call her selfish, she didn't care, she just wanted him safe._

_He pulled away slightly from her embrace and she could feel his lips ghostly brushing against hers. He opened his mouth slightly and muttered words that had Hermione's eyes bulge out in shock and she nearly jumped out of his embrace._

"_What?" she asked him as she stared at his beautiful silver eyes._

"_Marry me," he whispered again, with determination evident on his face._

"_Are you mental?" she asked. "You do know where only eighteen," she stated. "And we're in the middle of a war," she reasoned._

"_All the more reason to get married, or at least be together," he said. "We don't even know if we're going to make it to the next day, and I don't want to die with regret," he smiled._

"_Not knowing what tomorrow will bring is not a reason to get married," she reasoned. But deep inside, she wanted nothing more than to jump in his arms and scream 'YES' at the top of her lungs. "If anybody, at all, finds out that we are in any sort of relationship, they might use that against us, especially if the dark side was the one to find out about our relationship," she stated, though she trusted hers and Draco's Occlumency, she was not willing to take any chance that might jeopardize his safety._

"_So you won't take that risk with me?" he asked, his voice straining due to her rejection._

"_Not if your life is at stake," she said._

"_Fine," Draco mumbled. The pain of her rejection hurting his pride, he walked away from her. His temper got the better of him. "Your decision," he said as he opened the door to exit._

"_Draco," Hermione called out desperately before the door slammed behind him._

_That was the last night Draco embraced her._

"I don't regret my decision," Hermione stated. "If not being with him will keep him alive even for only a few more hours, then I'll be happy to take that chance," she said.

"But if you die tomorrow," Ginny stated. "What would you regret the most?" she asked her friend, Ginny also noticed the hidden smirk on Pansy's lips, when the question escaped her lips.

"I-I—" Hermione stammered. The pain hitting her square in the chest as realization took over. Ginny smiled.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Ginny scolded her, a complete shadow of Molly Weasley's form. "Sometimes you think too much," she placed a pointed index finger in the middle of her forehead. "I think," she smiled at her friend. "That it's better to embrace him now, and enjoy the time you have together," she advised. "Would you rather watch him be embraced by another, rather than be the one to do it?" she asked her.

"Just think about it Granger," Pansy added. "Draco's not an idiot," she smiled. "Our Slytherin Prince is cunning, sly and very smart," she added. "Have a little faith in him," she answered. "It's the man's job to protect the woman, not the other way around, just trust him," she said.

"And this mission is the perfect time to rekindle your old flame," Ginny and Pansy giggled. "I'll make sure to tell my brothers to leave the two of you alone," she added.

"As if they'd actually do that," Hermione giggled as well. After laughing with her friends, she sighed and smiled sadly. "What if his feelings have changed?"

"You really are dense Granger," Pansy scoffed, making Ginny laugh. It might be an insult, but it comforted her.

* * *

At that very same moment, Draco had finally caught sight of the Parkinson Manor. In order to focus on the Order's mission, he had to inform the Dark Lord. Draco sighed. Working for both sides was ultimately tiring. Sometimes, he even believes in the lies he tells. At some point, he's cease to know the truth from a lie.

The gates allowed him access to enter the manor. The Parkinson residence was the new Death Eater base. Ever since Draco turned seventeen, he acquired all of the Black family's fortune from his mother, since his Aunt Bella lost all her rights to it when she was prisoned in Azkaban. He could also very well take back Number 12 Grimmauld Place from Potter, if he wanted to, but then Hermione might scold him for it. He also tricked Lucius into giving up his rights as the Malfoy head, using the fact that his father is now mentally unstable; he managed to convince him that he, being the Head, would make him better serve the Dark Lord, and he agreed therefore handing everything to his son. In other words, Lucius had no control over the Malfoy Manor or the fortune. So after the move from the Malfoy manor to the Parkinson Manor, Draco had boarded up his home and nobody had entered the place since.

As he got nearer the Parkinson residence, he strengthened his Occlumency. He passed through the front doors and headed up to the dining hall, where he was sure where everybody was gathered.

He opened the thick doors and entered, greeted by the long rectangular table that seated the Death Eaters. He noticed his father was seated at the very end of the table rocking himself and mumbling incoherent words; he ignored him and walked down aisle and sat on the chair his father used to sit on, right next to the Dark Lord, and in front of his Aunt Bella. She snickered when he took his seat; Draco cringed inwardly at the sight of his deranged aunt.

"Nice to see you again my dear nephew," she cackled. "Good work warning us about the raid for the Horcrux," she genuinely praised.

"Yes," the Dark Lord who was seated at the Head of the table agreed. "We managed to hide it away," he hissed. Draco was looking at him as he spoke. His face was emotionless, a complete true Malfoy mask. He tilted his head to a slight nod in recognition. "Now," he started, "Why have you called upon a gathering, young Malfoy?" he asked.

"I will be heading a mission for the Order, I am not sure when I will be returning," he said.

"And what mission is this?" he asked innocently. Draco chanced a look at him. Though his tone feigned innocent, the question grated him as if the words were skinning him layer by layer, searching for the lie beneath the truth.

"Another search for the Horcrux my Lord," Draco answered.

"And where are you going?" he asked again. There it was again, that questioning tone that's skinning him.

"To Little Hangleton, my Lord," he answered. A lie. He felt that push inside his head, and he strongly used his Occlumency skills to make that lie, the truth. At times like these, he internally thanked his Aunt Bella for teaching him the arts of Occlumency and thanking Snape as well, for helping him strengthen it. He couldn't look away from the Dark Lord's penetrating gaze.

"I see," he merely said with a frightening smile. "Then you will inform me of your return," the Dark Lord said in a gentle tone, but with a hidden command beneath its layers.

"Of course, my Lord," Draco answered with a curt bow of his head. "Am I right to assume that the Horcrux will not be in Little Hangleton?" he boldly asked, even if he knew that he was not supposed to know where they are hidden, since he was supposedly a spy for them.

Draco shivered at the Dark Lord's narrowed eyes, a warning, with no words but merely a penetrating glare.

"Do you forget that you are not supposed to know where they are hidden?" the Dark Lord hissed dangerously.

True to being a Malfoy, his face and body remained impassive, but deep inside, Draco shook in fright. He could feel the Dark Lord's magical aura jolting around him. It was very strong, strong enough to freeze his body in fright. The Death Eaters around him were either shaking at the power outburst, and there were those who managed to keep their reactions blank. He had to bite down his tongue to keep his senses awake and to keep the nerves in check.

"Of course," Draco answered, once the power jolt was tamed. "Excuse my ignorance," he apologized.

"My Lord," Rodolphus Lestrange, who was sitting beside his wife caught the Dark Lord's attention, and gave him a look that asked permission to speak. When the Dark Lord motioned for him to speak his voice slightly trembled. "Before we end our meeting here," he stated, now looking at Draco straight in the eye. "Who was that boy that saved Potter from the killing curse?" he growled in irritation.

"He's a new Order member," Draco answered. Crap. Double Crap! He forgot that the kid was seen during the Horcrux battle in that old mansion. He cursed the boy inwardly, while continuing to keep a straight face.

"Another one?" his Aunt Bella asked in that annoying nail-on-the-chalkboard scraping kind she called a voice.

"Yes," Draco answered. "But in all honesty," he started before his Uncle could voice out another question he was not prepared to answer. "I do not trust the boy, he showed up one day and offered the old man some information about him that made him trust the boy," he informed, as he searched for excuses to make-up for the new Order member.

"What's his name?" his Uncle demanded.

Draco started to break sweat. "There's not much information about him, but I will find out, sooner or later," he said in assurance. "Though he goes by name Alexander," the truth again.

"Alexander," the older man whispered his name. Draco feared his Uncle then. He whispered his name in a caressing tone, and at that moment, Draco felt an overpowering sensation to protect the boy. He didn't like the promised look of kill in his Uncle's eyes. He gritted his teeth together to hold back the bite that was intended for his Uncle. For some ironic reason, he felt that only he has the right to torment the boy.

"Now," the Dark Lord whispered lowly, but quickly gaining everyone's attention. "Is there anything else?" he asked, when there was no reply, he stood from his seat and exited the dining room, his ever faithful stuttering servant, who calls himself in a form of a worm (Draco couldn't really remember his name)—though rather fitting actually—scurrying behind him in a haste to follow his Master's long strides.

Draco watched the Dark Lord's retreating form. He noticed that the Dark Lord has gotten weak again. As to why he was getting weak—Draco had absolutely no clue. But he will find out sooner or later. He looked around the room and silently listened to the hushed conversations of the Death Eaters around him. His ears perked up at the mention of an _Elder Wand_.

He's heard that before. _Elder Wand, _huh? Determination set clearly on his face, as he mentally created a new agenda in his head to find out more about this Elder Wand.

He then stood from his seat, and said his goodbyes to his Aunt. He walked out of the buzzing Dining Hall and silently, yet quickly, took long strides to exit the Parkinson Manor. The humid night air greeted him, he could smell death around the grounds, and he grimaced at it. He resumed walking, and suddenly stopped, when he felt his spine shiver up and down, his magic, also alerting him of a feeling that screams:_intent to kill_. He turned suddenly, his eyes frantically darting around to find the source of the pair of eyes watching him and that dreadful feeling of that person—whatever it is—intending to kill him. When he saw nothing around him that could be the cause of the disturbance, his gut feeling told him to look up.

When he did, he saw the image of the Dark Lord, smiling down at him through his private room's veranda. He uncontrollably gulped down the knot that formed in his throat. He gave him a curt bow and turned away from him, and calmly walked out through the gates. When he finally passed the gates, he was able to get rid of the breath that he unconsciously had been holding in.

He disapparated away from there as soon as he could.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle watched his most gifted Death Eater servant walking his way to leave the grounds. He didn't trust the boy one bit, even though he never showed any signs of betraying him. The boy did his job well. He got them the information they needed and they were partly successful of thwarting off the Order. When the boy had joined his rank, he had informed him that his mother was not to be harmed and she was not to be a part of whatever scheme the Dark Lord was up to. The Dark Lord gave him his word. The boy then hid his mother, in a place that her own husband was not even aware of.

The boy was smart.

He was very cunning.

A true Slytherin.

He grinned. The Malfoy boy was probably his most dangerous Death Eater.

What makes the Dark Lord wary of his servant was that the young man was a true tactician.

A dangerous, yet brilliant strategist.

A tactic was method which was used to attain a short-term goal. A strategy, on the other hand, was a carefully thought out and detailed plan designed to achieve a long-term goal.

The Dark Lord was smart and cunning, and also a fairly good tactician. A normal human being can think of a move, at least two to five steps ahead. The Dark Lord could make a plan a good twenty moves ahead.

He noticed the Malfoy Boy had felt his presence and had started to look around.

But the Malfoy boy was deadly. So deadly that it makes, even the Dark Lord guarded. The boy was a true General. A true leader. A complete contrast of that Potter boy, who has to listen to others to make his decision.

No, he has seen the boy in action himself.

When Bellatrix had suggested a raid in Diagon Alley, the Dark Lord approved of her plan. He saw no holes that could lead them to failure.

But the Malfoy boy did.

He contradicted every plan Bella threw against him, and had even devised a hundred moves ahead to impede her. Bella had insisted that it could still work, that the other side would not be aware of some of the strategies that the Malfoy boy had refuted. But then he did remind them of Montague Knightly another gifted tactician and strategist who was a part of the Order.

A man who's probably deadlier than the Malfoy boy.

He noticed the boy finally looked up to him. He stared straight in the Dark Lord's eyes, his face completely emotionless.

Calm.

The boy was like a storm. An unpredictable destructive force, lethal and deadly but in the center was eye that keeps the calm and radiates the needed focus of that storm.

A true definition of the Malfoy brat.

But no, the Dark Lord had thought otherwise. Knightly can plot, and strategize when he was in a calm environment. Put that wizard in battle, and he would easily be distracted. His emotions will allow him to quickly panic.

But not that Malfoy kid.

He watched him as he gave him a curt nod of respect, before continuing on his journey towards the gates to leave and be a part of that damned Order.

The kid was really the epitome of calm and collected. He didn't let the panic override his judgment, a trait of the boy that the Dark Lord was jealous of. He could think on his feet even at dire situations. He hated to admit it, but the reason he was in this position with the Potter boy right now—that only the Potter boy could kill him—was because he panicked.

When he was told of that prophecy, he panicked, that a child would be his downfall. If he had stopped to think of ways to kill the brat after Wormtail had sold them out, then he probably would've been the Lord of the Wizarding World by now.

Yes, he didn't really think it through.

He smirked. He was sure of one thing though. Once he had acquired everything he needed from the Malfoy brat, (he watched the boy disapparate) he'd kill him.

He smirked and laughed out loud, a horrid bark that startled his poor stuttering servant behind him.

* * *

The next day, the Order members who resided at Number 12 Grimmauld Place gathered at the entrance of their home to bid the other members their "good luck's" and "see you later's". The Order never says "goodbye".

"Maybe I really should go with you guys after all," Alexander said to Hermione, followed by a nervous laugh. He was pretty sure it was supposed to happen at this time of the month, though he wasn't sure about the exact day or the time.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said in a scolding tone. "You're supposed to be recovering," she said, as she placed a comforting hand on his forehead, making sure that his temperature was normal.

"Hey, boy," a rough tone interrupted them. Alexander turned to see his father scowling at him. He gulped down nervously and stared at his father's mercurial eyes. "Make sure you don't take a step out of this house," he commanded. But before Alexander could ask 'why', his father had already turned and walked out the open door.

Draco, Hermione, Fred and George exited the place that they had called home. Hermione soon casted the Disillusionment Charm on them. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Alexander ran to the other room just to look out the window, even if he couldn't see them.

* * *

Fred and George led the way, and Hermione followed them, with Draco right behind her. She thought about what Pansy and Ginny had told her and true to her feelings, she knew that they were right. Her pace slowed down, that Draco—who was lost in his own thoughts didn't notice that he had passed her—was now ahead of her. She was less than a foot behind him, staring at his broad back. She sighed. Her shaking hand latched onto Draco's, making the taller man snap out of his thoughts to stare at their joint hands. He stopped walking and was staring at Hermione's blushing face.

"I don't want to lose you," she muttered, refraining to look him in the eyes, afraid that if the moment that she did, she'll loose her confidence. Silence followed soon after. She felt worried due to the fact that he was not answering her. Was she right? Did he not feel the same way anymore?

Her insecurities flew out the window, when she felt Draco shift his hand to intertwine with hers, giving it a soft squeeze of encouragement as he gently pulled her with him to continue after their fellow members, who had already walked a small distance away from them.

She smiled. Yes, she was going to take that chance with him. There will be no regrets.

* * *

Alexander worried about his parents and this mission. He debated internally whether he should go with them. This was the month that it's supposed to happen. Should he stop it? In all honesty, his heart wanted them to go to this mission, so that it'll happen, but his head was contradicting his feelings. He sighed, as he contemplated his actions. Who was he to stop faith? His main reason for traveling to the past was to save Harry Potter, not to stop his parents from having any kind of sexual intercourse. In fact, he should be grateful that they're back to normal—well, as normal as they could get—and that at this moment, they were trying to form a relationship. But then again, since they're going to be in a relationship around this time of the month, the accident will happen. He shook his head in frustration. Maybe he should let it happen, and if anything goes wrong, he can just terminate it on the long run. Yes, killing it would be a solution.

"It looks like the Aquavirius Maggots are residing in your head," a dreamy voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look at Luna Lovegood's dreamy face.

"That's not it Luna," he smiled at her. "I'm just," he paused. "Really thinking hard about something," he settled for that explanation.

"I think they're taking over your head," she whispered with a slight concern in her voice, making Alexander smile in interest.

"Then how do you suggest we stop them?" he asked amusedly.

"Well," she started. "You should start by flushing away those evil thoughts," she said, as the smile disappeared from Alexander's face. "With a clear head, they'd have nothing to take over," she smiled and walked away from him.

He gaped at her retreating form. He pondered at that moment if the woman was some sort of mind reader. He shook his head to clear all the confusion.

He smirked, and said in a low tone; "Thanks for that my dear Godmother," he chuckled and turned his attention back outside, silently wishing his parents good luck.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **5,212


	9. Lavender Brown Lends A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 9  
**Chapter Title: **Lavender Brown Lends A Helping Hand

* * *

Hermione sighed in aggravation. True to their words, Fred and George Weasley had kept a watchful eye on Draco Malfoy. They were never left alone. They hadn't been, ever since their mission started, and she and Draco really, really need to talk to each other privately. She groaned as she watched the University students walk their way towards the _Witchford Village College_. She was envious of them, the students who were spending time outside a nice April spring.

It's been three whole weeks!

They were staking out in a room they had rented, in an apartment complex that's right across from the entrance of the school. The apartment itself was littered with College Students, so they blended in quite well, the only problem is, they really couldn't show their face around, to avoid detection, in case a Death Eater was scouting the premises. They had infiltrated the school at night, searching for clues on Amy Benson and the teacups.

They already saw Amy Benson. She looked to be around her late sixties to early seventies, and she had greying hair, a tall form and rather skinny figure, which reminded Hermione of a cartoon character she used to watch.

Through Muggle technology, Hermione was able to find out everything she can about Amy Benson. She was in that Muggle orphanage with Tom Riddle. She was one of Tom Riddle's earlier victims; he scared the living day lights out of her to the point that she had refused to talk. She gradually was able to return the speech she had lost at the time she was finally adopted by loving parents, but even so, she was still rather jumpy, and frantic, very understandable for someone who had been severely traumatize. She also found out that Amy was going to be the new headmistress of the school soon, since they found out that the current headmaster will be retiring.

The question now was; when will they be able to acquire the cup?

Better question yet; when will the Dark Lord hand over his precious teacup to Amy Benson?

Hermione sighed for the fifth time that day. The only sofa in the room was placed against the wall, in front of the wide window, that they had charmed to hide their presence from the outside, so that when people look in their direction, all they'd see was a close curtain instead of a wide opened window. She was sitting on that sofa, her legs crossed, and she had the upper part of her body, leaning on the headrest of the sofa so that she'd be able to watch the busy students entering the college. She looked at Draco who was in the same sitting position as she was on the opposite side of the sofa.

He, too, looked bored, and when he felt her gaze on him, he turned to her to offer her a warm smile. She smiled back, and watched him turn to look over his shoulder at the twins who were lying sprawled across the floor, playing the Muggle board games one of them had bought.

He never knew that the twins would actually keep their word of watching their precious Gryffindor Princess. They had made sure that she wasn't left alone, so one twin bought the board games while the other stayed behind. He never knew that those two could actually separate themselves from their other half. Draco had never seen them separated. _Ever!_

When Hermione had held onto his hand, he was rather hopeful that she wanted to give their relationship another shot. Well, he won't be able to find that out now, with dumb and dumber watching his every move. What now?

* * *

Blaise Zabini wandered stealthily around the abandoned school. Draco had given him an assignment to complete.

_Find out everything you could about the__ E__lder Wand._

So here he was in the abandoned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He never knew that the empty castle could be so creepy. Magical students had stopped attending school, ever since the war started. Ever since the Dark Lord had complete influence over the ministry. Ever since they had started hunting down Muggle-borns.

Nobody was safe anymore. Even in the early afternoons, there weren't much people walking around the usually busy towns. Blaise had just passed Hogsmeade and the streets were lifeless. But he could feel numerous eyes watching him. Everybody had barricaded themselves in.

What a world they lived in now. It was a world where nobody was safe, a world where no one could venture outside from the safety of their own homes, and in a world when even your own homes weren't safe.

He made his way down the familiar hallway, and was relieved to finally see the familiar doorways that led to the school's library.

* * *

Alexander Draco Malfoy was fuming over the parchment papers and the opened books before him. It had been three weeks since his parents left, and almost a good two months when he had arrived. He was sprawled on the floor in his bedroom, with all the stuff he had gathered from the house's library and had only managed to frustrate him rather than finding out what he was searching for.

"Are you alright?" the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood asked from his opened door.

"Luna," he exclaimed, surprised at her presence. "I'm fine", he quickly answered.

"The Blibbering Humdingers tell me otherwise," she said as she entered his room and joined him on the floor.

"The Bliba-what?" he asked when she was finally seated beside him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her face a mask of curiosity.

"I'm just trying to figure something out," he told her, as he tried to get back to what he was working on, and at the same time, trying to ignore her presence.

"Figure something out?" she asked, now confused.

"Yes," Xander nodded. "I'm trying to find out, when I was conceived, the exact day, the date and the time," he told her.

"Why don't you ask the Heliopaths?" she suggested rather excitedly. "They know everything," she whispered.

"Uh," Xander stuttered. "I think I'll just stick to asking the stars," he said.

"Astronomy, huh?" she said as she looked at the various graphs of stars.

"Yes, it's rather difficult and confusing," he said.

"I know someone who can help you," Luna suggested once again.

"Um, no thanks Luna," he said. "I don't need help from a Twatfurt or, something," he said dismissively, earning a giggle from Luna.

"No silly," she said. "Those don't exist," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You're so bizarre," she said as she head out to exit the room.

"_I'm_ bizarre?" he repeated, but the question was lost when Luna had disappeared into the hallway. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts and went back to trying to figuring out when he was born, combining astronomy and magic together to formulate his desire.

"What is it Luna?" Lavender asked when the shorter girl finally stopped in front of the 'cute' future boy's room.

"Xander needs your help," she pointed to the boy who was sprawled on the floor in the middle of the room, and around him scattered text books, graphs and parchments. He was staring at them rather oddly, and had completely been taken aback by their presence.

"Help?" he echoed.

"See," Luna stated with a smile.

"On what?" Lavender asked.

"Lavender is very gifted in Astronomy," Luna told Xander. "She'd be able to help you out," she stated.

"Um, okay," Xander stuttered and then turned to look at the young Gryffindor. "Help please?" he asked, making Lavender giggle.

"You look thoroughly confused," she stated. "Well, can't blame you," she shrugged and entered the room, followed by the Ravenclaw. "It is Luna after all," she said, plopping down to a seating position next to the younger boy. "What are you working on?" she asked.

"Um, I'm trying to work out how I was conceived by using both Astronomy and Magic," he said. "But I'm stuck with the Astronomical graphs," he pointed to old graphs. "I've made the potion and everything," he pointed to the cauldron. "Now I just need to work on my graph," he said.

"Ah," Lavender nodded in understanding. "Here," she took a new parchment from his pile. "To start, I need to know when you were born," she stated.

"January first, two-thousand and four," he answered.

"Ah, a new year's baby," she cooed. He watched her searched through all the text books and graphs. She then used her wand to create an entirely new graph out of the blank parchment. "The sun and the planets should be aligned like this on that day," she said as she looked over her work.

"How did you know that?" he asked. "It's so hard to determine their right location," he said. "I've made so many mistakes because of the alignment," he said.

"Well," Lavender started. "I'd tell you the details, but then I'd just confuse you more," she said.

"Please," he pleaded. "I want to learn how," he said. Lavender sighed.

Lavender then proceeded into teaching Xander the proper way to make the graphs, while Luna watched them whilst humming. After a couple of hours of a confusing lecture, Xander had finally learned the process of making the appropriate graphs.

"Let's see, the day that I will be conceived then," he said rather excitedly, as he placed a minimal amount of the potion he had brewed into a flask. He then took out a small cutting knife and he pressed his left index finger on the tip, slightly putting pressure until the skin broke and blood rushed out. He held his cut above the flask and let the small amount of blood drop into the potion. Lavender and Luna—who was now quiet—watched his every move, very curious about what he was trying to do. "Blood of the conceived," he muttered and watched the potion turn from purple to a dark shade of blue.

"So it's blue when it's supposed to be a boy?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, and pink if it's supposed to be girl," Xander explained.

He proceeded by grabbing an unused empty cauldron. He placed his personal graph in it, and poured the potion inside. A small explosion inside, and a puff of smoke later, he grabbed the faintly wet parchment and opened it to reveal that the graph they had made was gone and in it, instead, in perfect penmanship; _Monday, May 19, 2003, 23:45_

"That's when you were conceived?" Lavender asked. But the magic wasn't done yet, as they continued to stare at it. They watched as letters formed—like some invisible hand was writing on the parchment—on the bottom of the day, date, and time of the conception

_Monday, May 19, 2003, 23:45  
Ale_

They continued to stare, as the letters slowly showed.

_Monday, May 19, 2003, 23:45  
Alexand_

Xander's eyes bulged in recognition. He didn't know that the potion was going to tell you the name of the conceived!

_Monday, May 19, 2003, 23:45  
Alexander Dr_

"Okay!" he grabbed the parchment and crumpled it into a medium sized ball and threw it into the nearby garbage can. "I think we've seen enough," he chuckled nervously.

"Hey!" Lavender whined. "It was going to write your whole name wasn't it?" she accused. "Aw, come on," she whined. "I want to know who your parents are! Everybody keeps telling me to leave you alone about it, but it's really starting to drive me mental," she pointed out. "I won't tell anyone," she swore. "I promise," she added.

"Somehow," Xander was deathly pale. "I highly doubt that," he stated with finality.

"I resent that," she muttered. "I can actually keep a secret you know," she stated proudly.

"I'm sure," Xander nodded in agreement. "But not this one you won't," he chuckled nervously.

"Hmph," Lavender got up and walked out, stomping her feet in the process to emphasize her loss.

"Thanks Lavender," Xander said, even if she ignored the apology and continued out the hallway.

"Well," Luna said as she stood from her spot and walked out after Lavender. "That was pretty interesting," she mumbled before shutting Xander's room close.

Xander sighed in relief and got up to retrieved the crumpled paper in his trash bin. He straightened the crumpled paper and read the words on it.

_Monday, May 19, 2003, 23:45  
Alexander Draco G. Malfoy_

He sighed in relief, and went to retrieve a candle. He lighted the wick and held the parchment above the golden flame as he silently watch the parchment burn black before turning to ash and littered itself on the floor. After the parchment was nothing but littered ash on the floor, Xander reached across the floor to retrieve another blank parchment.

"Born on November thirteen," he sighed as he looked through the graphs. "Two-thousand and one," he continued, and did exactly what Lavender had told him.

Afterwards he grabbed another flask and poured the remaining brewed potion in it. He then grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled it from under his shirt to reveal his mother's Time Turner. He looked at the hour figure glass; he focused his eyes and had clearly seen the dried blood on it. He took a scalpel and carefully chipped the dried blood off of the Time Turner and dispensed the dried blood into the flask.

"Blood of the conceived," he muttered and nervously watched as the potion turned blue. He repeated the same process, and waited for that small explosion and that puff of smoke. He grabbed it quickly and opened the parchment. He gulped nervously. The information hadn't been completely written yet.

_Saturday, April 21, 2001_

His hands trembled as the invisible ink continued to write down the information. But the rest of the information was lost to him. The only information that flashed in his head was the date. Holy Shite! Today was April twenty-one, two-thousand and one!

* * *

"My Lord," a grated voice said as he kneeled in front of his master. "We intercepted the cup, which was on its way to Little Hangleton, and we also had informed them of its new destination," he reported.

"Very good," the Dark Lord hissed in praise for his servant.

"But why the sudden change of location my Lord?" he asked bravely.

"Because our little spy is headed to Little Hangleton for the cup," he snarled out. "It's best we put it in a place where the Order would least expect it to be hidden," he smirked in amusement.

"But must it be placed in the hands of Muggles?" he snarled the last word out. "You really can't trust such vile creatures to take care of it," he said.

"Not to worry my pet," the Dark Lord hissed. "All in due time," he said. "Once our dear Malfoy returns, I will inform everyone of a new plan," he smiled knowingly followed by a cruel forceful laugh.

* * *

After an hour of staring at the parchment, a knock on Xander's door was heard. His eyes widened and he quickly, and clumsily, gathered all of the books, parchments, graphs and cauldrons, and hauled it over to his open closet. He shut the door, and shouted; "Come in," to the person behind the closed door, once he was sure that nothing was out of place.

To his surprise, Harry Potter came in.

"Hey," Xander greeted cautiously.

"Hi," he greeted back with a smile. "Are you busy?" he asked, noticing that the younger man was breathing rather heavily.

"No, not all," Xander answered, with his eyes wide as he tried to get control of his breathing. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Not really," Harry paused between his words. "I was just," he sighed. "I know I can't ask you anything about the future, but," he shook his head as he took a seat on the edge of Xander's single bed.

Xander watched the older man with sad eyes. He could clearly see what this war was doing to the older man; the stress of it all, all the expectations, the burden that he has to carry, he was everyone's hope.

"I know how you feel," Xander sighed, as he pulled out the seat from his desk area, and sat on it, while facing the Boy-who-Lived. He also casted a silencing charm around the room, to avoid any unwanted eavesdroppers.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore had to fight the Order, well, what's left of the Order, to let them allow me be the one to travel back in time," he started. "You see, they didn't trust me," he continued.

"The Order didn't?" Harry asked.

"No," he answered.

"Why not?" Harry asked again.

"Because I was my father's son," he answered with a scoff. "The Order has no idea," Xander gritted his teeth. "Of all the sacrifices my father had to make for their sake," he continued.

"How did they allow you to go?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore reminded them of who my mother was," he answered. "He really hated it though, bringing my mother into things, when they shouldn't even doubt my father in the first place," Xander said. "Though I really hated my father," he continued with a much softer tone.

"Why?" Harry asked, urging the younger man to continue.

"All the sacrifices he made, was always for the greater good," he answered, but there was no hate in his voice. "But never for his family," he continued with a sad distant look. "My mother was a very brave woman," he said with utmost pride. "But every time she had to watch my father leave in one of his excursions, you could clearly see the pain and worry in her face. And every time my father was absent, she was like a walking ghost," he stated with pain, clearly visible in his silver eyes. "I hated seeing my mother like that," he said.

"I wish to meet your mother," Harry started with a smile.

"You already had," Xander smiled secretly.

"Ah, of course," Harry chuckled. "Except I really don't know who you're talking about," he said. "Care to enlighten me?" Harry joked.

"My mother was right about you Potter," Xander chuckled. "Always the rule breaker," he smiled back.

"Can I ask you about your family?" Harry asked suddenly. "You don't have to tell me who they are," he added.

"What do you want to know?" Xander asked.

"How did your parents die?" Harry asked. "If it's too painful you don't have to answer," Harry added in quickly.

"No, it's fine," Xander answered. "They are your friends too after all," he smiled sadly. "My father died," he paused with a sigh. "He died protecting us," he continued. "I don't remember it much, but, my grandfather found out about his family, us, and he went to our house and broke all the protective wards," he continued with a distant look, as if trying to dig out the buried memories inside his mind. "Mum felt the disturbance and we hid in her bedroom. Dad came, and all I heard were explosions, and then it was over," Xander said. "I knew he had somehow out-powered grandfather and when he came into the room he had tears in his eyes, he was crying," he said. "I never saw my dad cry before," he muttered clearly, but said it mostly to himself. "Then we ran for it, we ran through the forest, heading to the nearest apparition point, so we could take refuge in the nearest Order base, but there were other Death Eaters after us," he continued. "Dad had to stay and fight, mother didn't want to leave him, Dad had to yell some sense into her, but we ended up having no choice, we had to run," Xander gritted his teeth at the memory. "I saw it," tears cascaded form his silver eyes and down to his tinted red cheeks. "We were meters away from them, but I clearly saw it," he gasped out, trying to stop the unending tears. "Before I was apparated away, I saw it," he told Harry, in a way as if he was trying to convince the older man that he clearly did see his father die. "He was killed with the Unforgivable curse," he cried out, bowing his head and letting the tears flow out.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. He clearly had no idea of what words he needed to use to be of some comfort to the younger man. "But you talked about your grandfather, did he not approve of your parents' marriage?" he asked in confusion. He watched the boy shook his head 'no' to answer his question. "And Death Eaters too," Harry chuckled nervously. "Why would Death Eaters be involved unless," he paused as realization dawned into him. "Oh, Merlin," he gasped out, as he stared wide-eyed at the boy. His mercurial eyes were staring at his deep sea-green ones. "You're Draco Malfoy's son!" It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement.

* * *

Draco splashed his face with cold water from the ivory sink. He was inside the only bathroom in the apartment that they had rented. It was nearing eleven o'clock that evening and there was still no sign of any changes on the Muggle School. There were no signs of the cup either. He sighed, and grabbed the nearest clean towel and wiped his face as he exited the bathroom. When he exited, he didn't expect to see the living area, with only Hermione in it. Where were the twins?

"Granger," he called out to her. She was still sitting on the sofa, staring out into the now, dark and lifeless school. "Where's your personal bodyguards?" he asked as he took his seat on the opposite side of hers. He watched as she showed an amused smile at his question.

"They went out just a minute ago," she answered.

"Together?" he asked her, unbelievingly.

"Together," she nodded. "They're going to break into the school tonight, and keep watch over there," she continued. "It's a sign," she turned to him with a smile. "After all, they're not the type to just stay in one place for a long period of time, they're bound to get bored, and alas, they already are," she chuckled amusedly as she stared outside once again.

"So they'll be out the whole night?" he said, in a more stated manner, than a question, which was soon followed by a very awkward silence. He chanced a look at her and saw her porcelain complexion sporting a bright red tint. He chuckled amused at her reaction.

"What?" she asked after hearing his chuckle.

"Nothing," he answered, as silence followed afterwards.

"I meant what I said," she said after a few more moments of silence.

"Come again?" he turned to her.

"I meant what I said Draco," she told him as she stared into his deep mercurial eyes.

"About what?" he smirked mischievously, earning a frustrated sigh from her.

"You really will force me to say it out loud, won't you?" she accused, but he merely smirked at her. "I was wrong," she started. "You were right," she continued with a roll of her honey brown eyes.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he teased. "I do apologize for hurting you," he said afterwards, earning a wide-eyed confusion from the other girl.

"Did Draco Malfoy apologize?" she smiled in amusement.

"Don't get used to it," he warned. "It's never going to happen again," he promised.

"Of course," she merely smiled secretively. A comfortable silence soon followed. She sat contentedly on the sofa, listening to his soft breathing, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw him move towards her. Startled, she faced him as she leant back, surprised in his sudden actions. "Wh-what?" she stuttered when he was already nose to nose with her.

"Am I making you nervous?" he smirked at her obvious discomfort, earning a heated glare from her. The playfulness disappeared from his face, exchanged by seriousness she rarely sees. "Nothing has changed Granger," he reminded her. "What I told you during our graduation night, nothing has changed," he repeated. Her eyes started to tear up, as she rested her forehead into his.

"Nothing has changed," she agreed as she stared into his eyes. His eyelids closed, and she felt a light, feather-touch of his lips on hers. Tears cascaded from her closed eyes as she savored the contact.

* * *

"Holy shi-" Harry Potter paced the room. "How did I not see this before?" he asked himself, and then looked back at the younger boy, who stared back at him defiantly with a raised brow. "You look—" he stared at him. "You have his eyes," he said more calmly. "But your face is not as pointed," he continued. "Your face is completely different, but your eyes are a dead giveaway," he started to panic yet again. "I can't believe, the boy who saved me is Malfoy's kid," he muttered as he continued to pace.

"My mother was wrong," Xander said, making Harry stop in his pacing. "She said that you were a fair man, I guess my mother can't be right about everything," he sighed. "You're being stupid," he continued with a glare. Harry looked at his bored expression. Definitely the Malfoy in him was talking.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked afterwards.

"Now that you know I'm _his _son," Xander started. "You don't trust me anymore, don't you?" he stated. "Well," he sighed. "I expected as much," he said.

"Don't," Harry warned the younger boy.

"Wha—" Xander looked at him confusedly.

"I don't know what kind of grudge you have against your father, but," he started. "I trust Draco Malfoy with my life," he announced without hesitation. "You saved me, you risked everything to create a better future not only for your family but for others as well, that's enough reason for me to trust you," he said in a lecturing tone. "I'm just," his voice returned to panic-mode. "Just a bit taken aback, that's all," he continued. "Just let me process this information," he said as he continued to pace around the room.

With wide eyes and mouth ajar, he watched the Boy-who-Lived pace around the small room, in what he had called, a processing moment. He smirked and stared at the older man, he had a different view of why he respected him now.

"Holy shite, he's Malfoy's boy," Harry continued to mumble as he paced the room. Xander chuckled at all the cursed words that had escaped from Harry Potter's mouth. This was an entirely new side of the Boy-who-Lived that no one has probably seen yet. He finally sat back down on the edge of the bed and stared at the young man before him.

"Are you alright?" Xander asked in an amused tone.

"Your mother must be one hell of a woman," Harry chuckled nervously, ignoring Xander's question. He was everything, but alright, at the moment. "I mean," he started. "To be married to a Malfoy," he continued. "She must be very brave, someone who can go head-to-head with him. She must be someone who he considers his equal," he paused, as realization started to dawn on him. "But Lucius Malfoy disagreed," he continued, mostly talking to himself, as he started to piece out the pieces of information. "So that means she's not Slytherin or a Pureblood," he figured as he looked at the boy in front of him once again; the shape of his face, his complexion, the tousled brown wavy hair. _Oh Merlin!_"Hermione?" he squeaked, his face contorted in a way that looked like he was in pain.

When Harry saw that mischievous smile on Xander's face, he fainted.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,634


	10. A Scavenger Hunt for Blaise Zabini

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 10  
**Chapter Title: **A Scavenger Hunt for Blaise Zabini

* * *

She couldn't concentrate. Let alone think properly. All she could do was to feel; she could feel his calloused hands, touching every inch of her body in a gentle, yet possessive way. She could feel his breath hitch at every kiss. She could hear his moans and groans at each contact. She could feel how much he wanted her at that very moment, due to the very obvious bulge that's been nudging her in between her thighs.

She spread her legs and his growing arousal made a painful contact with her heating core. They both groaned at the given pleasure and torture. And because of that simple contact, their clothing was taken off in a blink of an eye.

It was their first night.

He was her first.

It was agonizingly slow. She could feel his hands everywhere. His lips left a fiery sensation at each contact it made on her skin. Her breasts were perked in responsiveness to his massaging hands. She felt his hot tongue twirling on her mounds and she couldn't help but gasped his name out, which only fueled his growing arousal.

Her hands, unconscious to her, move to touch the man with the God-like body on top of her. Through her finger-tips, she felt the hard structures of his stomach. Even though she was unconsciously feeling around her, she was still too shy to go any lower than his waist; therefore they wound their way around his abdomen and towards the top of his head, where his platinum locks were located. Her fingers intertwined with his hair as she pulled him to her to join them in a heated kiss. A kiss more different than their first, as she could feel everything in that kiss they shared; all of his feelings, his devotion, his sincerity, all for her.

His fingers left feather-like touches on her skin. Through all the beautiful sensations that she was feeling, she could feel his long fingers playing on the inside of her thighs. She grew nervous. Suddenly her back instinctively arched forward, her chest making contact with his.

_Dear Merlin!_ His fingers, they were inside her. It was uncomfortable. She herself had never touched herself in that way ever before. She had never masturbated her whole life for Merlin's sake! She groaned. Her body had finally gotten used to the penetration. Instead of whimpering due to it being uncomfortable, she started to groan in absolute pleasure. She had no idea that there were places inside of her that can provoke such feelings of pleasure.

And then it came. That feeling in her gut, slowly building up to its highest peak before it was ready to burst. She screamed, and felt waves of desire, familiarity and comfort wash over her, but that's when she felt it. It was a tight snap. A great heave of force. _Pain_. She screamed again. This time, it was void of pleasure, just pure pain.

She calmed down after a few breaths, also because of his comforting words created by his baritone voice, whispering lightly on her ear. It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. Don't get her wrong, it was painful, but not as she thought it would be. When she finally calmed and had gotten used to him being inside her, she felt him move, ever so unbearably slow, and when she felt the pain go away only for pleasure to take its place, she started to moan. She couldn't believe she was moaning. She felt like she was a completely different person, making such seductive noises.

Her arms automatically wrapped around him when she finally urged him to go faster which only made him happy to comply. His strong hands gripped her thighs, to a point where she was sure marks were going to develop. She felt it again, that erupting feeling in the pit of her stomach. She screamed her release with her back arched high and her mouth open even as the sound of her scream withered away. And when she was coming down from her natural high, she could still feel him moving within her. She looked at him. His face was contorted in concentration, his usual pale face was tinted a bright red, and then he grunted, and then moaned out his release, his mouth opening as an uncontrollable gasp escaped his lips. She gasped out after him, and then feeling his warm release within her, now conjoined with hers.

* * *

"Potter," Xander called in a panic-stricken voice. "Are you alright?" he asked. The older man's eyes were wide, yet he was unresponsive. He had been lifeless for over an hour and the only sign that he was now awake was his heavy breathing and his mumbling of unfathomable words. He pulled the older man up back to a sitting position.

"Hermione," Harry gasped. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione and Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hermione, Hermione, and Malfoy, Hermione, Malfoy," he kept on. "Malfoy, Hermione," he paced the room now. "Hermione, Malfoy, and Hermione, and Malfoy, Hermione, Malfoy, Hermione, Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy!" he panicked. "Hermione's a Malfoy?" he voiced out his disbelief, he clutched onto his already messy hair, as he restlessly paced the room. Xander watched him amusedly. Was his parents' coupling this farfetched? "Well, I know Malfoy is," he paused and shook his already disheveled head. Xander scrunched his brows at the statement.

"What are you talking about?" he voiced out.

"What?" Harry stopped pacing and looked at the younger man as if he just realized that there's another person in the room.

"You said, 'I know Malfoy is'," he repeated. "What did you mean by that?" he asked in confusion.

"Your father," Harry started, and then paused, as he felt his stomach repulsed. "That is so weird," he said mostly to himself as he clutched his stomach. "Your father," he started more slowly. "I didn't trust him, when he joined the Order," he admitted. "But," he continued. "He saved your mother," he paused again when he felt another uncontrollable lurch in his stomach. "It is really so creepy," he groaned. Xander couldn't hold back an amused smile at Harry's reaction. "He almost died doing it too, he was injured in bed for almost a month," he added. "Then he told me the reason he joined the Order," he said, now more serious. "He said he wanted to have the power to make a decision for his own life," he breathed in, as if willing to gather enough power to say the next words. "And that he wanted to keep your mother safe," he said. "And as time passed by, I realized that he was in love with her," he continued. "Didn't think that the feeling was mutual," he admitted. "I seriously did not think of a lot of things," he said as he stopped pacing to plop back down on the bed. He fixed his glasses and looked at the young man before him more properly. He smiled. "You have your father's eyes, but if you look more closely, I think you have more of your mother in you," he smiled warmly.

"Thanks," Xander said with a warm smile. "That's the first time I've heard that, because of my eyes, everyone kept saying that I look more like my father," he told him.

"So," Harry sighed, as he looked around the room. "Wow," he breathed out. "Hermione and Malfoy," he groaned, earning a chuckle from the younger man.

"Just make sure you keep this to yourself," Xander pointed out. "You and Dumbledore are the only ones who know who my parents are," he started. "And I think my godmother does too," he scrunched his face at the thought.

"Your godmother?" Harry asked.

"Luna," Xander answered.

"Luna's your godmother?" Harry asked again, just to make sure he had heard right.

"Shocking?" Xander asked. "Care to take a guess as to who my godfather is?" he challenged with that hereditary Malfoy smirk.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Ronald Weasley," he answered. To this answer, Harry's eyes bulged.

"You're joking!" Harry accused. Xander shook his head in the negative.

"Luna's," Xander started, thinking of his bizarre godmother. "She's very perceptive," he said. "Sometimes I think she can read my mind," he admitted.

"Yeah," Harry nodded his agreement. "She has that effect on people," he said. "Wait, so Luna knows?" Harry asked.

"I believe she does," Xander nodded. "She's given me enough reason to think she does," Xander said. "I was about to ruin the chance that my parents had to be together when they left," he informed him.

"You mean the mission?" Harry asked, and received a nod of the positive from Xander. "You mean, they're coming back as a couple?" his voice squeaked.

"Yes," Xander voiced out his answer. Harry bolted from his seat and started pacing once again.

"Oh Merlin," he grasped his shirt, where his heart should be, and the other hand grasped his already too tousled hair. "Things are going way too fast," he gasped.

"Are you talking about my parents' relationship or the events?" Xander cocked a brow.

"Both?" Harry guessed. "I don't know," he plopped back down on the bed.

"When my parents return," Xander started. "My father will be called by the Dark Lord," he informed him. "He'll return in the winter," he said.

"That long?" Harry gasped with wide eyes.

"Yes," Xander said. "And then they'll get married," he said and thus earning a gasp of surprise from Harry. "But I'm not sure anymore," Xander said quickly. "As I've already tampered with the past," he added. "All I know is that my father will be called by the Dark Lord, and he'll be gone till winter comes," he said. "And I know that they are planning to get married in the winter of this year, I'm just not sure if that's going to happen now," he told him.

"Wait," Harry stopped him. "What did you mean you almost ruined your parents' chance?" he asked. He was trying to control his panic attacks to not miss out on anything that the future boy had to offer; his best friend's son had to offer.

"Something is supposed to happen this month," Xander breathed out with difficulty. "I didn't want it to happen," he admitted. "If it did happen, if things continue to go wrong, I just told myself that I'll exterminate the problem," he explained. "But Luna talked me out of it," he smiled. "In her weird own way," he added.

"You said you'll exterminate the problem," Harry said warily as he looked the boy over. "You meant that you'll _destroy it,_ or _kill it_?" he asked.

"I never told you how my mother died," Xander said instead, ignoring Harry's question. Harry suddenly stood from his spot.

"I don't want to know," Harry said clearly determined.

"I think you should know," Xander said as he looked at the man who had his back turned on him. "She was murdered."

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paced his study. He found himself doing that a lot lately. He thought of the young man from the future. He had given them valuable information of where the cup was hidden, information that should not have been given, an information that would likely change their future. Either it was for a better future or worse, they shouldn't have taken that small piece of information.

The boy was still young, and still not likely aware of the damages he might've caused. He must be sent back to his original time. Staying in the past—their present—can completely eradicate the balance of time. There may not be a future if the boy continued to stay here. Albus believed that the boy knows this as well. They must find a way to return him to the future safely.

He walked over to Fawkes, who was perched on the sill by his open window. He gently petted his velvety soft feathers, and smiled warmly at him.

"My dear old friend," he murmured. "Please do this old man's bidding and call the Order's squad leaders," he continued. "I am afraid, that the Dark Lord is not our only problem," he said, and then watched as his old friend, unconfined his wings and flew out the window and was soon engulfed by the dark sky.

* * *

Blaise rummaged through the scattered books inside the school's library. He had set up wards around the library to warn him if there were any outsiders who had decided to venture inside the now abandoned castle. He held his wand above his head to lengthen the light emitted from it as he searched every single shelf in the vicinity.

He grumbled in boredom. He had heard of the _Elder wand _before and he was absolutely positive that he had read it somewhere before. Blaise was no book-buyer, so he was pretty damn sure that he had read it from one of these books that belonged to the school.

His search eventually led him to the fiction area. It was the last place he hadn't had the chance to go through. He walked down the cramped aisle and a tattered binding and gold stitched letterings caught his attention. He grabbed the small book from its shelf and tried to read the title.

"What in Merlin's name?" he asked out loud as he fingered the lettering. It was written in Ancient Runes. He hated that class and therefore never took it. He growled in frustration. He was about to toss the book away, but a gut feeling told him that this is where he'll find what he was looking for. Therefore he placed the book inside his satchel; with all the other books that he had collected that may be of some reference to the Elder Wand.

It was getting late. In a few more hours, the sun will rise, and it is much more dangerous to roam outside the Wizarding world with the sun out, especially when you're spotted exiting the abandoned castle. He grabbed the book and held his wand tighter, and distinguished the light that emitted from it. He stealthily walked out of the library without making a noise and once he was outside the castle, he didn't hesitate and apparated a block away from the Order's headquarters, just to escape the peculiar feeling that emanated from the castle, that he had once called his home.

* * *

Hermione awoke from her deep slumber. She turned to look at the time on the wall clock that hanged in the north side of their cozy living area. Three o'clock in the morning, she groaned as a sudden ache emanated from the area between her thighs, at her most nether region in fact. Were the after effects supposed to hurt this much?

A few hours ago. Gods! She remembered what happened a few hours ago. After their first release together, late at night yesterday, they had continued their little exercise until they both passed out from exhaustion. Hermione wasn't aware that she was _that_ flexible, and now she knows that the rumors about Draco having a _boundless_ stamina, was no rumor at all. She blushed at the thought. He had a lot of stamina, she could vouch for that.

She found herself unable to move as there was a strong grip on her waist that kept her in place. She turned to look at the owner of arm that wounded its way around her waist. He was in a deep slumber; his light breathing gave her certain calmness. She didn't know how long she listened to the sound of his breathing but she could see traces that the sun was about to rise.

She then found herself waking the slumbering man beside her. He groaned in his sleep, completely hassled by being awaken so early in the morning. His eyelids slowly opened to reveal his mercurial eyes.

"Draco," she whispered. He smiled at the sound of her voice, in turn, making her smile back. "The sun's about to rise in a few more minutes," she told him. "In case you haven't noticed, but we're completely naked on the couch, and George and Fred might arrive any minute now," she giggled.

"Let them come," he groaned as he tightened his hold on her.

"Unlike you," she scoffed playfully. "I really don't like the idea of people who I consider my brothers to see me butt naked with the Slytherin Prince," she said, which made the man before her open his eyes once again to look at her.

"Me either," he grumbled as he finally let her go, much to her dismay, and he sat up from his position. "I don't like other men seeing what's supposed to be mine," he smirked, knowing full well she didn't like to be labeled as property.

"Malfoy," she warned with a glare.

"Mine, Granger," he leaned back down to steal a kiss from her red luscious lips, presently noticeable that they were thoroughly caressed. "Get up," he told her. "Before those two idiots come back," he said.

"Don't call them that," she scolded as she grabbed her discarded clothes. She watched Draco do the same. She blushed and looked away; the man wholly had no qualms in showing off his body, all of it. "Put your clothes on," she almost screeched when she finally finished putting her own clothes on.

"My, Hermione," Draco teased. "Are you blushing?" he asked, still undressed, and thus earning a glare from the Gryffindor Princess. She glared at him, downright avoiding looking anywhere below his shoulders. She sighed.

"Where does this lead us now Draco?" she sighed, looking away from him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked when he finally put on the last of his clothing.

"What happens to us now?" she asked with worry etched on her beautiful face. He sighed and walked his way towards her seating position on the sofa.

"I know you hated being labeled as personal property Granger," he said as he held a hand out to caress her cheek. "But," he leaned down to settle his lips onto hers for a light kiss. "As far as I'm concerned," he continued, his lips brushing onto hers. "I am yours," he pecked her lips lightly. "And you are mine," he declared, staring deep into her honey-brown eyes.

"You're mine," she whispered with a smile while in a trance like state as she stared deep into his silver eyes.

"I'm yours," Draco agreed and nodding wholeheartedly. "And you're mine," he repeated.

"I'm yours," she echoed unequivocally.

"Good morning," a voice called out, as the doors to their rented flat burst opened, and in came Fred and George Weasley. Draco practically jumped away from Hermione, quickly muttering a cleaning spell, to rid of the evidence of what had happened last night and into the early morning, which did not go unnoticed by the twins.

"I'm heading out to get breakfast," Draco excused himself and walked towards the door, where the twins stood to exit the now awkward flat, all the while, ignoring Hermione's threatening glares.

Once Draco had exited the vicinity, the Weasley twins turned to look at the petrified face of Hermione Granger. They smiled devilishly at her, and she gulped down the knot that had formed in her throat due to her nervousness.

"Granger," Fred started.

"What happened?" George finished.

"Nothing," Hermione quickly answered.

"Well," Fred scoffed playfully.

"You're both adults, so we can't really forbid the two of you for being together," George added.

"But, you have to learn love, even if a quick cleaning spell cleaned all the evidence," Fred started with a mischievous smile.

"Does not mean it got rid of the smell of—" George wasn't able to finish his sentence, all due to Hermione screaming bloody murder and dashing towards the only bedroom and locking herself in, all the while hearing the humorous laughter of the Weasley twins.

* * *

"Stop," Harry screamed. "I don't want to know," he said with finality.

"You want to know what I was doing in here," Xander suggested instead, as he stood from his spot angrily as he started to pace the room. Harry watched him from his position by the window. "I was trying to determine when I was going to be conceived," he started. "In three years my parents will conceive me," he told him what he had found out as he pulled the Time Turner that was tucked underneath his shirt and into plain view. "I also wanted to know when my mother's killer will be conceived," he said, pointing out to the remaining and still visible dried blood on the gold artifact, he then walked over to his closet, hastily opened it and grabbed the crumpled parchment inside and tossed it over to the boy-who-lived. Harry caught it with wide-eyes and trembling hands.

"Her killer hasn't been born yet?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"You want to know why I hate my father so much?" he asked Harry with red-eyes, trying to still the tears that threatened to come out. "Because he died and left us," he cried as he watched Harry smooth out the crumpled parchment. "Everything changed when he left us," he continued, Harry stopped what he was doing to stare intently at the crying boy. "We were so lost ever since he died," he cried. "He could've stopped being a spy, you know?" he said. "Mother wanted him to," he continued. "But he wouldn't listen to his own family, he didn't think about us before he went off and gotten himself killed," he spat out venomously.

"Xander," Harry said in a scolding tone. "Your father risked his life not only for your sake, but for others too," he said. "You said so yourself," he reminded him. "He got killed trying to protect you," he said.

"That's right," Xander whispered. "He risked everything for people who didn't even trust him," he spat out. "The moment he died, people turned their backs on us," he said. "They continued to mistrust him!" he spat. "Do you have any idea what my mother had to go through after his death?" he asked in an accusing tone. "Dumbledore was the only one we could trust. I was just a kid back then, and they feared me because of who my father was! They actually feared a three-year-old boy," he cried out. "We were so confused, we didn't even know who to trust anymore, or who to put our loyalties into," he cried silently. "Because of my father, my family was destroyed," Xander's voice started to rise as he looked at the paper in Harry's hands. "And _he _turned into a murderer!" he spat venomously.

Harry looked at the crumpled paper in his hands. He still hadn't read what was written on it, and he was somehow afraid to do so. He gulped, gathered all of his Gryffindor courage and turned the parchment over to read the perfect penmanship that graced the brown parchment.

_Saturday, April 21, 2001, 23:58_

"This was yesterday," he started, his throat suddenly dry. "Three hours ago," he looked at the clock, then looked back at the parchment in his hands and continued to read the information given. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropped open, and outwardly became paler than normal.

"That's right," Harry heard Xander mumble. "He turned into a murderer at the age of twelve," he told him. "His first victim," he sighed. "Was our mother."

Harry gulped as he looked at the serious face of the young man a few feet away from him. The sadness and regret was evident in his pale face. He looked back down on the parchment to reread the information, praying to all the Gods that he had just read it wrong. Tears formed in his eyes. His eyesight hadn't gotten worse, much to his dismay, he had read it right.

_Saturday, April 21, 2001, 23:58  
Scorpius Lucius G. Malfoy_

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **3,984


	11. My Brother's Name is Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 11  
**Chapter Title: **My Brother's Name is Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

Harry Potter felt his knees go weak. He dropped to the floor from where he stood, and stared at the parchment with trembling hands. Tears cascaded from his sea-green eyes. He couldn't believe it. His best friend, his sister—for all intents and purposes—was killed by her eldest son. By her son who was only twelve at that time—according to his best friend's supposedly second child.

"Why?" Harry managed to choke the question out.

"Lucius Malfoy," he spat the name with venom. He knew he should stop now, revealing so much information from the future will have its consequences. But for each word that escaped his lips, he felt that heavy burden that he carried lighten up bit by bit. He didn't have to keep it a secret any longer. He never wanted to keep it a secret anyways. "My brother was confused," he started, the tears escaping once again. "I guess you can call it a brother complex, but, I admit," he continued, as he wiped the tears that obstructed his vision.

"I was very jealous of my brother," he admitted, as he looked at Harry with a sad smile. "He was the perfect child, the spitting image of my father," he said, Harry detected jealousy in Xander's voice as he said this. "He was the complete carbon copy of him," he continued. "The same platinum hair, the silver eyes, the articulate nose, the pale complexion, everything," he said. "But that's not all he inherited," he added afterwards. "He also inherited father's brilliant strategic and tactical mind, but that's not the end of it, he also inherited mother's intellect," he added. "Do you have any idea how complicated it was to go against him in battle?" he asked him.

"You're fighting against each other?" Harry squeaked his disbelief. "But you're brothers!" he exclaimed.

"Fighting each other is not all we do," Xander sneered. "We try to kill each other," he informed him.

"Wait," Harry stopped him. "Lucius Malfoy," he said. "What did he do your brother?" he asked.

"He brainwashed my brother," he spat. "For somebody so smart, he could be so stupid," he said angrily. "We were captured by a group of snatchers," he started. "They couldn't help but notice the younger looking version of my father standing before them. So we were taken to the Dark Lord immediately, and they soon learned that we were my father's children," he paused as the painful memories rushed back. "He was highly amused when he found out about my brother's abilities," he shook his head in disbelief at the memories that flooded him. "That's when Lucius Malfoy showed his true colors," he spat. "Father should've killed him the moment he had the chance," he said, as he thought back on the day they were ambushed at their own home. "He wasn't as mentally broken as everybody perceived him to be," he stated. "He was just bidding his time, searching for that perfect moment, and he found it, he took advantage of my brother, and used that to benefit him. My brother believed Lucius Malfoy's words; I almost did as well…

"_Your father was a spy for us, did you know that?" Lucius Malfoy sneered at the two small boys before him._

"_What do you take me for old man?" Xander heard his older brother snap at the older man. "Stupid?" Scorpius sneered. "In case you're too slow to comprehend the fact that we're his kids. Therefore isn't it common sense that we should know everything about our father and the things he did?" the eldest Malfoy spat._

"_You little in—" Lucius started. But he quickly stopped to control his growing annoyance at the brat before him._

"_But you're the idiots," Scorpius went on, with that genetically inherited Malfoy smirk in place. "You didn't even know that my father was a double spy," he said with pride._

"_Your father was the imprudent one," Lucius sneered at the younger boy, making young Xander cower in fear behind his much braver older brother. Scorpius glared at the older man, all the while, trying to shield his younger brother with his lithe form from their deranged grandfather. They were trapped in an underground cell, with only their unbalanced grandfather for company. "Tell me boy," Lucius started with a malicious smirk in place. "Who will save you now?" he grinned malevolently. "The Order?" he said in a mocking tone. "Your dead father?" he laughed cruelly. "Or your mudblood of a mother?" he spat viciously._

"_Don't call my mother that!" Scorpius growled angrily._

"_You may be a half-blood boy," Lucius snapped. "But you are a Malfoy nonetheless," he reminded his supposed grandson. "Do not act like your foolish father. Do you know why he betrayed us?" he paced in front of the two children. "He fell for the whore's trick! He fell in love with your _mother_ and didn't even know that she was only using him," he continued. "I thought I raised him well, but regrettably, he was still juvenile and fell for your mother's hoax! Tell me," he stopped pacing and turned to face the two younger boys. "Your father risked his life for the good of the Order did he not?" he asked, and after receiving no reply, he continued. "So do tell me," he started pacing again. "When he died," he paused, breathing in, still couldn't comprehend the fact that his son was dead. "Did they care?" he asked and looked at the two boys._

_Tears cascaded from the two younger boys silver eyes._

"_Didn't think so," Lucius sneered. "They used him, and left him to _die_."_

"_You're wrong," Scorpius' voice trembled as he tried to control the building tears._

"_Am I?" Lucius asked amusedly. "Your father was a tool, a replaceable asset," he said angrily. "They let him die," he continued. "Your mother left him to die," he said finally and stood straighter. "Do tell me when you change your mind," he started with an immoral smile._

"_What?" Scorpius' head snapped upwards to stare at the older man._

"_You are Malfoys after all," Lucius grinned unkindly. "You are always welcome in our circle," he continued. "But before you can join," he paused for effect. "You need a ticket in, a death of a mudblood is your ticket in," he grinned maliciously. "Preferably your mother's," he said before turning his back on them and leaving them alone in that cold and damp cell…_

"We were rescued a week later," Xander continued with that same detached look in his eyes. "Mother came for us," he said with a sad smile on his face. "She was alone and she was heavily injured," he continued. "She was by herself," he gripped his fists in anger. "But we escaped, incredulously, we escaped," he said with a trembling tone. "The Order didn't even raise a finger to help us. They said they were being cautious; they said that it was a trap and that they couldn't raise a finger unless they were sure that it wasn't any of the sorts. But mother couldn't just sit down and wait for their decision while her sons were left to starve to death in a cold cell. She was injured, and my brother and I couldn't move because we were starved.

But she carried us, all the while trying to protect and defend us," his tears broke through their confines. "We were skeptical because we managed to escape so easily, now I know why," he said. "Pansy met us half-way through the forest, and we apparated to a small abandoned house that they had found. My brother and I managed to recover in a week," he continued, still unmoving from his seated spot. "I should have seen it, I knew that he was acting weird, I just didn't think about it at that time that Lucius' words had affected him that much. Mother was still recovering, and Pansy would leave at times to return with food," she said. "And then it happened in a flash," his face retorted in pain. "Pansy and I were in the kitchen when we heard mum's terrified scream," he couldn't control the tears now. "When we got there, there was blood everywhere," he sobbed. "And my brother had already escaped by jumping outside mum's window," he wept harder. "He turned around and smiled sadly at me…

"_Come with me," Scorpius said in a hoarse voice._

"_Hermione!" Xander heard Pansy scream, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her ran to his mother with her wand at hand as she tried to heal his mother's wounds. Xander couldn't find his voice as he stared at his brother. Scorpius had his back turned and he was looking over his shoulder at him. Their mother's wand clutched tightly in his left hand. The full moon gave light and accented the blood—their mother's blood—that was sheathed all over him. Even at such a terrifying state, he looked deadly beautiful, like an angel of darkness, an angel of death._

"_Why?" Xander managed to say after ridding the aftershock of the scene before him. He felt like he was about to throw-up. "Why!" he screamed at his brother. "Scorpius, why?" he cried, tears broke through the dam and cascaded freely down his cheeks._

"_For father," he heard Scorpius whisper before disappearing into the night._

"He looked up to father so much," he cried, as clutched onto his brown locks. "Then mother died a few hours later in that same bed, after she gave me the Time Turner," Xander continued as he fingered the said Time Turner around his neck. "And that's where Dumbledore found us, he said that he had to pry me off of my mother's cold body, I don't even remember holding onto her," he stopped as he breathed in to gather his lost strength.

"And Scorpius joined the Death Eaters," Harry said, to keep Xander going.

"They accepted him with open arms," Xander nodded. "Especially after they found out that the blood belonged to my mother, and that she died in his hands," he continued.

"And then you started killing each other," Harry sighed. It was all too much to take.

"No, not yet," Xander shook his head. Harry looked at him from his sprawled position on the floor. "He disappeared for a year. Lucius had taught him everything about the Dark Arts," he said. "It took my dad his whole Hogwarts years to learn everything about the Dark Arts, and it only took my brother a year," he chuckled in remorse. "Mother's intellect is frightening, more frightening that Scorpius inherited that trait too," he continued. "He reappeared a year later, a true killer, he truly became the Dark Lord's dog," he spat. "When the Dark Lord tells him to torture, he does. When he orders him to kill, he does. He's like a trained dog," he gritted his teeth. "He's like the second Bellatrix," he spat.

"He's also very powerful, very gifted in magic like our parents were, I always felt that Scorpius was just playing with me every time we see each other in battle," he said with a sigh. "He made a name for himself," he informed him. "The _Angel of Death,"_ he whispered. "Beautiful and deadly, a fitting name for someone they had considered the Dark Lord's general," he continued. "He is nothing but a killer a now," he growled in frustration. "That's why I went back in time," he said with renewed determination. "I wanted to make sure that you were alive, up to the day that you finally defeat the Dark Lord, to save my parents, to save my brother," he looked at the older man who was sprawled across the floor. Harry sighed as he stood up.

"To save your family," Harry nodded in understanding. "I can't believe that the Order—" he breathed out. "What happened to everybody?" Harry asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Xander raised a challenging brow, when he received no answer from the other man; he sighed and stood from his spot. "Ginny nearly went mental after your death, she stayed with her family and they went into hiding after losing two of her brothers," he started; he saw Harry flinched at the information. "Ron went berserk," he continued. "Nearly gotten himself killed, trying to avenge your death," he said. "He and Luna then started their own family years later after your death, and had a son, who was my age," he continued. "After their son was born, he and Luna disappeared, he would only show his face when the Order needed him. At least he had the right idea of keeping his family away from the war and keeping them safe," he scoffed as he thought of his late father. "Blaise and Pansy remained loyal to the Order, but after father's death, they refrained to have anything to do with them, and they just lived on neutral grounds," he said. "Crabbe and Goyle betrayed the Order when father died," he continued. "They were angry that the remaining Order members didn't even care about their friend's death, so they sold information to the Dark Lord in exchange for leniency," he sighed.

"As a result, three of the Order's headquarters were burnt down, and because of that we had to leave Number 12 Grimmauld Place as well," he said. "The Order in the future, there are no Squad Leaders," he started. "Just members," he continued. "People sied, one by one," he said in a distressingly slow pace. "Everyone else was in hiding; all we could do was run and hide. The war was lost when you died," he told Harry. "It became more hopeless when father died, seeing as we have no spy on the other side, and they have so many in ours," he continued. "Like I said, we had no one to trust, even Dumbledore wasn't sure who to trust," he sighed, after a few moments of silence, Xander spoke again. "I'm sorry to put such burden on you," Xander apologized after seeing Harry's horrified look. Harry shook his head at him.

"Don't," the Boy-who-Lived said. "A lot of burden was placed in your shoulders when they allowed to you to travel back in time," Harry said in understanding.

"Except the Order didn't know where I was going," he informed with a sly smirk.

"What?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Dumbledore told the Order that he'll be sending me on a mission, that will give the Order new hope," he said. "He just wasn't specific into what kind of mission it was," he smiled secretly. "Only he, Hagrid and I were the only ones aware of the Time Turner mission," his smile grew wider with pride.

"That's amazing," Harry smiled as well. "But you know," he said afterwards. "It's okay to let someone know of your feelings," he said, talking about their earlier topic. "I guess it's only right to talk about these burdens to others so that we can at least breathe a bit," Harry chuckled. "Your mother taught me that," he said as he turned away from Xander and looked out the window; the sun was about to rise, when they heard knocking on the door.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was heard. "Xander?" she called again. "Are you both in there?" she asked. Xander went to open the door and lifted the silencing charm off the room. "Morning," she greeted with a warm smile once the door was opened to reveal the two boys. "Order members have arrived," she started with a much serious tone. "And Fred and George sent an owl that the cup was already placed in the Muggle school," she said. "The leaders are now trying to decipher whether we should steal it and destroy it, or leave it there for now," she started.

"They're in a meeting now?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Only the leaders were allowed in the meeting," she told him.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Why?" he asked out loud. Ginny shrugged.

"But they do want to talk to Xander now," Ginny added.

"Me?" Xander pointed to himself in a disbelieving manner.

"You," Ginny nodded. Xander turned to look at Harry, who gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and a warm smile. He smiled back and left the two. Once Xander was gone, Ginny noticed her other half clutching onto a piece of parchment. "What's that?" she asked as she made a move for the parchment. But Harry's quick seeker reflex managed to hold it out of her reach.

"It's Xander's," Harry answered as he stuffed the parchment into the pocket of his blue jeans.

"Ah," Ginny exclaimed with a playful smile. "Something to do with the future then," she stated as she took his hand to lead him down to the kitchen for an early breakfast.

"Something like that," Harry chuckled as he let her pull him towards their destination, silently thankful that she dropped the topic.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Fred asked the inhabitants of the strangely silence room, he looked at the occupants and they were all watching the busy morning of the college life outside their window.

"We wait," Draco answered as he continued to stare at the life outside. Truthfully, he was rather nervous. He didn't expect the _brat's_information to be accurate. The twins had sent an owl earlier, informing the Order that the cup had arrived during daybreak at the school, and here they were now, on stand-by as they waited for the Order's next instruction on how to destroy the cup. He was hoping that the Order would leave the cup alone for now. He had told the Dark Lord that they would be at Little Hangleton; he would definitely be suspicious of him if the cup was destroyed. He sighed agitatedly.

"You know," he heard Hermione say. "You two can take a seat here," he saw her pat the empty couch seats. He now noticed the twins were standing on the side of the couch, staring revolted at her and her suggestion.

"We're not stupid," Fred scoffed.

"Or dense," George added.

"We know what you did," Fred said with a sly smile.

"Pretty sure that it happened _on_ that thing too," George added, mirroring his twin's reaction as he pointed to the tattered couch.

"So there is absolutely no way that you can make us sit there," Fred said.

"Even with cleaning charms, the dirty thought is still there," George added, earning a bright red blush on both Draco and Hermione's cheeks. Draco heard Hermione scoffed indignantly as she mumbled incoherent words—which he assumed were insults—and stalked her way towards the only room in the flat, continuously blushing, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Alexander stood still before the leaders of the Order. His presence was known but they continued to ignore him, for they were still debating about Helga Hufflepuff's tea cup. He waited patiently, and watched amusedly as ideas and suggestions were mentioned.

"Then we wait," Xander's head snapped up to look at the voice's owner. Albus Dumbledore had made his decision, after much heated debate.

"We leave the cup alone," Remus nodded in agreement. "For now," he stated.

"But what if they figured it out?" Alastor Moody sneered.

"It's best we destroy it now," Hestia Jones suggested. "Who cares about the consequences? We have to destroy all the Horcrux before he decides to split his soul again," she said.

"We destroy it now, we're putting the life of Draco Malfoy in danger," Severus Snape sneered at her. "Besides," he murmured. "The Dark Lord is housed in a new body; he will not risk splitting his soul, only to lose his newly acquired body. Why do you think he's been trying hard to keep his entire Horcrux collection safe?" he spat.

"I'm sure Mister Malfoy can think of something," Horace Slughorn suggested. Xander silently clenched his jaw and fists, trying to keep himself calm.

"He's been thinking a lot of ways to keep himself alive while in the snake's den, this," Severus argued. "Is obvious," he said, as his pale face turned a shade redder.

"Severus is right," Albus finally spoke. "The Dark Lord will doubt Draco if the cup is destroyed," he said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Minerva asked.

"We send someone else to watch over it," Montague Knightly suggested. "Let Malfoy and Granger come back," he started. "Let the Weasleys stay and keep watch over the cup," he suggested. "But tell them to start and blend in with the Muggles over there, we can even admit them to the school, so they can watch it without worry," he finished.

"I agree," Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "We need Draco as our spy, we cannot jeopardize his position in the Dark Lord's circle," he continued. "I say we go with Montague's plan."

"Fine," Mad-eye Moody grumbled. "But make sure to tell those brats to place glamour charms on themselves, in case a Death Eater comes by to check on the cup," he said.

"Agreed," everyone had stated in unison.

"Now," Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat. "For our next topic," he smiled at Alexander. "Why don't you take a seat?" he asked the young man. Xander gulped and took the seat opposite Dumbledore's in the long table that the Order members surrounded.

"I'm the next topic?" Xander gulped nervously. "What is this about?" he asked.

"About you staying here boy," Mad-eye Moody snapped at him.

"Me? Staying here?" Xander echoed the words.

"Unfortunately, you cannot stay here for long," the lady with the pink hair, Nymphadora Tonks, he remembered. Unconsciously, out of habit, Xander narrowed his eyes at the Order members.

"The balance is in danger," Xander heard Dumbledore say quickly to avert attention away from his growing anger.

"Balance?" he asked, now interested and curious.

"You being here because of magic," the older man answered. "Things that are not supposed to happen had happened," he continued.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Xander scoffed with a roll of his silver eyes. "Harry Potter is still alive, therefore, there is still hope," he said rather smugly.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded his head. "And for that we should thank you," he smiled at the younger man, highly amused that he had inherited his father's rather short temper. "But," he added quickly. "The longer you stay here, the more the events change, we should not have any knowledge of the future, so much has changed already," he tried to reason.

"You meant the Horcrux," Xander bowed his head low. He knew, deep down, that he shouldn't have told them about the location of Hufflepuff's teacup. But he just couldn't escape the chance that presented itself, to be of help, to earn the approval of both of his parents.

"Having knowledge of the future is dangerous," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Xander's recent statement. "There will always be consequences, there will always be aftereffects," he lectured. "You had saved us, you had warned us, and you'd done so much already. Now let us take care of the rest," he smiled warmly at him. "We must get you back to your original time, before the damage escalates," he said in urgency. Xander nodded his head in acceptance and agreement.

"But how do I get back?" he asked, now realizing the situation he was in. "The Time Turner only brings you to the past, not the future, I can't wait twenty-years before I reached the time and place where I had left," he said in a rather panicked tone.

"Not to worry boy," Remus Lupin answered. "We had already talked about that."

"How are you planning to get me back then?" he asked, his face a mask of confusion.

"Minerva here has vast knowledge of the Time Turner," Dumbledore answered this time. "She is going to study the mechanics and adjust the settings of the original Time Turner," he said. At this, Xander clutched the Time Turner around his neck; a frightened look adorned his features.

"Do not worry," Dumbledore smiled at him. Xander turned to look at McGonagall and she had the same warm look on her face, a face of sympathy. "We will not tinker with your Time Turner, Minerva will acquire a different Time Turner, I know how much that Time Turner means to you," he said. "Go now," he continued. "And have a healthy breakfast. Let us worry with your troubles," he dismissed him. Xander nodded and turned to exit the room. "We will call you when we have news to finally send you back," he called after him, before he shut the door to the room.

* * *

"Owl's here," George said in excitement as he practically tackled the surprised owl to retrieve the letter from its beak.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked as she emerged from the bedroom. Draco sat on the couch and waited patiently for George to read the Order's direction.

"Bollocks!" George cursed.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked from his position by the kitchen counter.

"They're telling us to stay here and just watch over the Horcrux," he answered his twin.

"What?" Draco snarled as he bolted up from his seat to approach George who still held the parchment.

"Not you Malfoy," George said quickly, making the Slytherin halt in his tracks. "You get to go back with Granger," he said. "Freddie and I are staying," he said. "They said to blend in with the Muggles as much as possible, even want us to enroll in the University," he said in alarm.

"That's bloody mental," Fred cursed as he walked towards his twin to read over his shoulder.

"But we're not destroying it?" Hermione asked.

"Told us not to," Fred answered as he read the instructions.

"We're not bloody Horcrux babysitters," George snarled.

"We should just destroy it now," Fred added.

"What do you think, Granger?" George turned to her and thus making Fred and Draco do the same.

"I think, I'm not too surprise that they ended up with that decision," she answered, and continued when she received confused looks. "I meant, if we destroy the Horcrux now, the Dark Lord will surely doubt Draco," she turned to look at him with worry eyes, and by the looks of it, he had already came up with that conclusion himself.

"Well," Fred sighed.

"We see your point," George nodded his head.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Fred scolded the two.

"Go on, pack your things and head back to headquarters," George continued.

"They're waiting for you back there to report," Fred finished, making the two younger ones follow their instruction.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,436


	12. Lord Voldemort's Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 12  
**Chapter Title: **Lord Voldemort's Decision

* * *

The night air was unusually cold for spring time. Hermione tried to keep up pace with the tall hooded figure before her. The only source of light that brightened the cold and the dark street was the flickering lamp post by the park, opposite of the sidewalk they were walking on. She had a very unsettling feeling as she and Draco headed back to the Order's Headquarters. She watched his broad back as she followed him, as a sudden feeling of worry formed in her chest. She watched him quietly. Neither was speaking, they were intent on just heading back home. She watched as his hands swing beside his figure as he walked his long strides towards their destination.

Will she always have to watch him like this? Just continuously watch him from behind? Will she ever find the courage to look away? If she looked away, will he disappear from her? Her hazel eyes narrowed as she absentmindedly gazed at his swinging hands. She reached out.

* * *

He was determined to get them back to safety. It wasn't smart, or safe to travel at night, most especially if you were a Muggle-born. His long legs took long strides to get them to their destination faster. He didn't seem to notice that his companion was practically half-running to keep up with him in his haste.

No matter what the people around him says. Draco Malfoy had a weakness. He was somewhat terrified of the dark. Darkness unsettled his nerves. A thought of a place that has no light, completely terrified him. The dark was the one perfect word to describe the world that they live in now. He would rather die than live in darkness forever. He had always tried to run away from it.

His right arm twitched when he felt a warm hand grasped his right hand. He looked back as his steps decelerated and his mercurial eyes gazed onto those familiar honey-browns. He watched as a smile formed on her faintly pale face—due to the cold. He found it hard to control the growing smile on his face to return her gesture.

His ray of sunshine and his only hope.

He squeezed her hand and pocketed their intertwined hands in the depths of his dark robes. Light has once again brought him away from darkness.

* * *

She smiled warmly as she watched him turn his attention back on the road ahead of them. No. She had realized. She will never have the courage to look away from him, because she will never have a reason to do so. The man with the broad shoulders had completely captured her. The snake had grabbed on to its prey. Their intertwined hands cozy inside the pockets of his dark robes, as they walked the dark street together.

Her heart, her soul, she had given it away, and she didn't expect it to be returned.

If only she knew how much—maybe more—that feeling was mutual.

* * *

"They've returned," Pansy Parkinson squealed as she bounded into the library, where all—ironically—the younger Order members usually spend their time, inside the Headquarters. It was the only place where they did not get in the way of the other older Order members.

The slithering snake disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Blaise Zabini was quick in his feet as he dashed out to follow the bouncing girl. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were not too far behind him.

Ginny Weasley smiled graciously, silently thanking all the deities that her friends had returned safely, as she followed after the two bulking figures. Ron Weasley grinned as he stood and placed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans as he followed after his sister. Lavender Brown, seeing the source of her infatuation leave the room, quickly dropped the magazine she was reading to follow after the tall red-headed lanky man. Luna Lovegood smiled as she gracefully stood and at the same time placing the _Quibbler_ on the wooden desk beside her as she followed after the love-struck Gryffindor.

Alexander and Harry Potter shared a look. They both smiled at each other knowingly, and rather awkwardly as they both stood at the same time to follow after their friends who had exited the room. Xander took a step back to let Harry go ahead of him. He breathed in nervously as he watched the back of the older man.

"Hey Potter," he called. The other man stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to grace the younger man with his full attention. "Please don't make me regret ever telling you about my parents, and the future," he pleaded with a whisper. Harry smiled at him.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm not Ron," as if it was any consolation. "You're secret's safe," he stated. "It's just that," he paused as he thought about something. "It's just going to be a really peculiar moment," he explained. "I mean, my best friend, my _sister_ is back and she's," he paused as he gulped. "You know," he stated rather pathetically. Xander smirked. "And she doesn't even know it yet," he whispered in a slightly panicked tone. Xander smiled sympathetically.

"I know what you mean," he told him, as he nodded his agreement. "I'm in the verge of panicking myself," he said. "I mean, they're your friends," he said with a sly smile. "And I'm their_son_," he grimaced at the thought of his parents together. He shivered at the thought that they had conceived his older brother, just a day ago.

Harry chuckled as he looked at the younger man, a good mix of both of his parents. "I think I know what you mean," he said after chuckling. "The thought that your parents had—"

"Okay," Xander quickly cut his sentence off as he stalked past him. "Let's just go greet them," he said as he led the way towards the stairs to head off to the lower level of the house, with Harry chuckling mischievously behind him.

* * *

When Harry and Xander entered the kitchen, the raven-haired boy's head turned in search of the female member of the illustrious Golden Trio. Confusion graced his face when she was nowhere to be found.

"You're late mate," Ron smiled at Harry when he saw them entered. "They're in the meeting room right now," he answered his best friend's unasked question.

"You saw them already?" Harry asked as he took a seat beside his red-haired best friend.

"Yes," Ron answered. "But they were rushed into the room, the leaders wanted to know what happened as soon as possible to devise a plan."

Harry nodded understandingly. "How is she?" Harry asked in worry.

"The same," Ron answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Nothing different then," Harry stated in a whisper, supposedly a statement for himself.

"Should there be anything different with her?" unfortunately, Ron had heard his statement.

From across the room, Harry saw Xander pass him a scowl of warning. "Nothing," he quickly said. But Ron continued to look at him suspiciously. "I meant," he searched his head for an excuse. "She was with _Malfoy_ after all, who knew what he could've done to her," he said. Luckily for him, _Malfoy _was a good enough answer for his friend. Harry looked around the room, and saw scowls from the members of the Slytherin house, and worried look from Xander.

Merlin! You can never please people enough.

* * *

An hour had passed when Draco and Hermione emerged from the Order's meeting, and sequentially entered the kitchen where all their friends sat, patiently waiting. When Harry and Xander caught sight of the familiar caramel curls, they bolted from their seat and were in front of her in a blink of an eye.

"Hermione," they simultaneously said, startling the girl before them, making her take a step back from them. Draco had ignored them, and stalked past them, but not without sending the future boy a warning glare before he joined his housemates.

"Hi," Hermione stuttered, clearly unsure of how to respond to their jovial greeting.

Harry and Xander looked at each other, clearly surprised at their own reaction. Harry's sea-green eyes betrayed him as his gaze dropped low towards his best friend's midsection. Hermione followed his gaze, and looked down. She frowned before lifting her head to meet her friend's eyes, but they were still staring at her abdominal.

"What?" she finally asked, a little perturbed at his inquisitive stare, and little irritated as well.

"Nothing," Harry's eyes snapped back towards her honey-brown ones.

Xander rolled his eyes at Harry's actions, but found that he also couldn't control not looking at his mother's still flat stomach. Unfortunately for him, his mother was quick to notice his staring, as she berated them both. "What?" she snapped once more.

"Nothing," they answered at the same time. Hermione clutched her loose shirt that shielded her stomach, as she cocked a brow in question at both their antics.

"It's just really good to see you back Hermione," Harry said instead and embraced her, in an attempt to distract her from their unusual actions.

Luckily for Harry Potter, Hermione was too tired to think what possibly came over her best friend's the future boy's heads. She leaned into Harry's embrace and smiled at his now warm welcoming.

"I'm glad Malfoy didn't do anything barbaric to you while you were away," he teased naturally, but upon seeing his friend's face blush a scarlet red, he couldn't help but think of what his friend was probably thinking at the moment, and he couldn't help but think of it as well as a blush tinted his pale cheeks as well. "I meant," his eyes widened in panic. "Not that," he explained pitifully. "I wasn't thinking about that," he ended his pathetic babbling.

"Thinking about what?" she was almost shrieking. Xander nudged him rather hard in the ribs with his elbow.

"I wasn't insinuating anything," he held his hands up in defense. Their once private conversation was no more, as everybody that was present in the room looked at them and listened to their rising voices. "I wasn't even thinking about anything, especially not _that_," he added. Xander groaned and shook his head.

"Come with me now," Hermione growled lowly in command, trying not to attract as much attention as they already did. "The both of you," she glared at Xander as she stalked out of the room ahead of them.

"Real smooth Potter," Xander scoffed and sent him a glare before following after his mother. Harry groaned, but not without noticing how much Xander had acted so much like his father at that moment. He said the words that he believed Draco himself would say at a moment like that. Harry sighed in defeat as he followed after the mother and son, out the kitchen and into the vacant room from across the hall.

* * *

"What's going on?" Hermione's voice reached a new high after she barricaded the door and the room with spells, to make their conversation private. Xander leaned beside the paned window, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched in amusement as his mother berated the boy who was supposed to be the only wizard in existence that has any possible chance to defeat the darkest wizard that ever walked the planet. He chuckled at the scene before him. The hope of the future trembled beneath his mother's gaze, and he couldn't help but smirk with pride.

"Don't enjoy this too much Xander," Harry warned as he sent the younger man an accusing glare that said; 'If-I'm-going-down-I'm-taking-you-with-me'. He turned his attention back to his fuming best friend. "Honestly Hermione, I meant nothing with what I said," he said as he inched back, and away from his angered friend.

"You know something," she accused as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know anything," his voice trembled, as he continued to lean away from her. He looked away, trying to figure a way out, that could convince the smartest witch of their age.

Too late.

Hermione gasped as realization hit her. "You're lying!" she accused with a pointed finger. "I know whenever you're being deceitful Potter, you always look away," she stated.

Damn. Double Damn.

"If I have to get into your head to find out what you're hiding, I will," she threatened.

Harry gasped in panic. Xander stood straight from his spot, leaning away from the wall, and thinking of a way to get them both out of this mess.

"You'll never do that," Harry fought, as he pointed an accusing finger back at her. "You'll never tamper with my free will," he said with finality.

"Don't tempt me," she growled in warning.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione was always the type to reveal her revelation, a sort of sick-way to tell the other person how smart she was and that they couldn't hide anything away from her.

When that realization took over, it made Hermione gasped in understanding. "They told you, didn't they?" she urged a response.

They?

"How could they do this to me?" she paced the room in annoyance.

_They?_ What in Merlin's name is she talking about?

"Oh! I'll wring their necks, I swear to Merlin," she swore out loud.

_What_ the bloody hell was she talking about?

She finally stopped pacing; she breathed in nervousness and turned to Harry with a worried and an anticipating look on her face, the anger completely vanished from her face. She opened her mouth, and closed it a few times, trying to think hard of a way to ask her next question.

"So what do you think?" she asked fearfully, still not entirely sure if her approach was best.

What _did_ he think? What is he _supposed_ to think? Harry gathered every brain cell in his head to work out what Hermione was prattling about. Lucky for him, Xander was smart to know what his mother was talking about.

"Yes, what _do_ you think Harry?" Xander smirked. "Sorry Hermione," Xander apologized to his mother, when she sent him a shocked look. "I was there when he found out," he explained.

He _was_? Harry cocked a brow towards his direction. What on earth was the Malfoy boy planning?

"I could not contain not reading it after he panicked," Xander smiled. "He's alright about it now though," he explained quickly after seeing the panic look on her face. "So tell her what you thought about the situation Potter," he turned his attention back to Harry.

What _did _he thought? What was he _supposed_ to have thought? He didn't even have a bloody clue as to what he was _supposed_ to be thinking! Harry clutched his head. Thinking hurt.

Xander sighed, after realizing that the Boy-who-Lived was still oblivious. "What the Weasley twins wrote to you about," he paused, Harry still looked confused, Xander gritted his teeth. "The warning about Malfoy and Granger being together," he finished.

Oh.

Oh!

"That," Harry's eyes had widened as turned with a wide smile at his already confused friend. "I have to admit, I was a bit shocked," he said truthfully. Hermione smiled and nodded sympathetically. "I mean," he continued. "I literally panicked," he told her.

"He fainted actually," Xander added with a playful smirk. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Harry with worry.

"I think it's a fitting reaction, don't you?" Harry explained.

"I understand," she mumbled. "I know it will take some time getting used to the idea," she added.

"Don't worry Hermione," he said in a soft tone, as he took a step towards her to engulf her in his arms. "If he makes you happy, then I support your decision," he pulled away from her. "You're a smart girl, I have nothing to worry about," he smiled.

"That's it?" Hermione asked warily, still not believing that he had approved of the relationship so quickly.

"Just promise me two things," he added.

"Depends," Hermione scoffed playfully. "What is it?" she asked.

"I get to clobber him if he does anything to hurt you," he smiled evilly.

"Done," she agreed rather quickly, startling Harry, even Xander himself.

"And," he paused. "Do you think it's serious?" he asked instead, with worry etched in his face.

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Yes," she nodded.

"A _long_-term serious?" he stressed the word out.

Hermione looked at him confusedly and thought hard. She nodded her head in the positive, making Harry sigh. Xander stood quietly watching the exchange with a smile on his face.

"Then," Harry started. "If there ever comes a time," he said as he stole a quick look in Hermione's belly, which went unnoticed by the witch. "I want to be the godfather of you and Malfoy's first born," he said seriously, but Hermione had taken it as his way of joshing her, and quickly slapped him on his forearm. Hard.

Harry flinched. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his reddening arm. Hermione, still thinking it was a big joke, glared at her friend.

"Harry James Potter," she snarled. The articulation of his full name made all the hairs in his body stand. "If Draco and I ever became pregnant, it will be light years away when this war is bloody over," she swore silently, making Harry gulp.

If only she knew.

She walked away from him as she casted the counter spells on the room, before she stalked towards the exit. It wasn't a funny joke. "Hey, you never know," Harry called after her, but she ignored him and kept walking. "You should know most of all, that life is too short," he continued when he saw her pause by the still closed door. "I mean, we never know when this war will be over, so I'd rather live to the fullest right now," he continued. "Isn't that why you've decided to be with Malfoy?" he asked. "Because you never know what tomorrow will bring," he continued when he received no answer.

"Yes," she turned to look at him. "You're right," she said. "But I don't want to give birth to a child at dark times like these," she continued.

"Trust me, he'll appreciate it," he mumbled incomprehensibly as he stole a quick look at Xander, who still quietly watched and listened to their conversation.

"What?" Hermione strained to hear what he had just said.

"I said, I think at times like these, especially after hearing that I was killed, I won't hesitate and start a family with Ginny," he said out loud, startling even himself at that little bit of revelation.

Hermione smiled as she finally opened the door. "One at a time Harry," she said. "Let's get this war over with first," she said before exiting the room. Harry sighed when she had finally departed.

"So you want to be Scorpius' godfather?" Xander asked.

"He probably has a different one in the future right?" Harry turned to him, asking his question with his own question, when he saw Xander approached him out of the corner of his eye. Xander nodded. "Well, I guess this is another thing that's going to be a change for the future," Harry said.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"I told you already," Harry looked at him. "I am after all the 'Boy-who-Lived', so let me worry about your problems," he smiled at him warmly. "I won't let your brother turn into a murderer," he promised. After a few moments of silence, he grinned widely. "She will be really shocked," he said.

"She'll get over it," Xander assured him, understanding what he was talking about.

Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione's not the type to kill an unborn child, even if its conception wasn't planned. "I wonder when she'll find out," he suddenly thought out loud; Xander gave him a confused look. "I'd love to be a fly on that wall when it happens," he snickered, making Xander roll his eyes. He watched Harry exited the room after his mother, probably heading to the kitchen to join the others for dinner. His eyes glazed as sadness took over his features.

Everything was just about to begin.

* * *

It had been three weeks since they returned, and Hermione couldn't be any happier to be in a relationship with Draco Malfoy any more than she was happy to have her bed back. They had been stealing precious moments together, that made her want to just tell the rest of her friends—friends who she considered her family—about her relationship. She plopped down on her bed with the intent to relax after a nice warm dinner. She smiled as she laid her head down on her pillow and day dreamed about their stolen kiss, their stolen looks, or the brush of their hands while passing each other whilst surrounded by their friends.

"Granger," a hurried voice startled her and she bolted upright from her position on the bed and turned to see a rather excited, but fuming Pansy Parkinson. Is that even possible?

"What's wrong Pansy?" she asked, truly concerned.

"Pish posh," Pansy waved her hand to dismiss the other girl's concern as she joined her on the bed by sitting by the edge of it. "Draco told me," she said in a way that clearly explained everything.

"Oh," was the smart remark that came out of Hermione's mouth.

"So it's true?" she asked, her eyes wide as she waited for the answer.

"Yes," Hermione answered with a bit of questioning in her voice. She waited for Pansy's reaction.

"Well, it's about time," she said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone as she leaned back to rest her weight with one arm on the bed.

"What?" Hermione stuttered.

"Care to give me all the juicy details on how it happened?" Pansy asked. "Draco's a bore," she rolled her eyes. "He gathered us in his and Blaise's room, and said; 'We're together now, keep it a secret'," she said, trying to imitate his voice. "And then left in a hurry, as if that explained a lot," she scoffed. "We didn't even know what he was talking about," she told Hermione with her face a complete look of horror. "We sat there for a few minutes, trying to think of what his message could possibly mean, and then Blaise came up with the crazy idea that the two of you had finally gotten together," she babbled on. "It was the only explanation, so we went along with that, now I am sent here to actually prove that theory true, and thank Merlin it is," she rejoiced and then the sour look returned to her face. "That git even left without telling us how it happened, or when it happened, or if _that_happened," she said. "Now spill," she turned to her and sat on the bed fully as she crossed her legs. "Tell me everything," she said in excitement.

"Go get Ginny first," Hermione smiled at her. If Draco could outright tell his friends about their relationship, then well so can she.

Well, she'll go step by step.

"Why?" Pansy whined.

"Like it or not Pansy, I'm a package deal," Hermione laughed. Pansy grumbled as she stood from her spot. "I'm not repeating what happened before," she explained. "I'm not going to leave Ginny in the dark, she's one of my best friends, and she needs to hear it as much as you do," she finished with finality.

"Fine," the other girl grumbled as she stalked out of their shared bedroom, only to come back a few minutes later with a confused Ginny in tow.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she watched Pansy sit on the edge of Hermione's bed. Ginny sat next to Hermione on the opposite side of Pansy.

"She's here," Pansy said excitedly. "Now spill," she demanded.

"Spill what?" Ginny asked, as she turned to look at Hermione.

"Do you want to tell her?" Pansy asked the rather nervous looking Hermione. "Or do you want me to?" she grinned, excitedly wanting to tell the news.

"Hermione," Ginny turned to look at her, now alarmed.

"Draco and I are together now," Hermione blurted out slowly. Ginny was suddenly silent, her mouth dropped, and her eyes widened in shock. Pansy held her breath and waited for the red-head's reaction. Hermione was silently pleading with her to not take this as a sudden disaster.

"When?" Ginny finally choked out. "How?" she asked quickly after, not giving Hermione time to answer. "What about Ron?"

"What about him?" Pansy snarled, her eyes dangerously glaring at the younger girl. Hermione was about to retort back angrily as well, but Ginny explained quickly.

"I mean, I thought the two of you liked each other," Ginny said. "You told me," she told Hermione. In which Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh dear Merlin," Pansy groaned. The juicy details had to wait.

"I did," Hermione answered, ignoring Pansy's sour look. "I thought I did," she went on. "But I realized that I love him the way I love Harry," she explained. "Like a brother."

"But," Ginny started. "He still likes you," she stated. "I know he does," she assured her.

"I know," Hermione said sadly as she looked away.

"Well," Ginny sighed out after a few moments of silence. "Let's get on with the details then," her worried look quickly did a 360 degree turn to a look of excitement and giddy.

Hermione gaped at her. Pansy did the same. "That's it?" Pansy stole the words right out her mouth.

"What?" Ginny looked at the both of them. "What were you expecting?" she asked. "Did you honestly think that I'd force you to choose my brother instead?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Pansy said without holding anything back, making Hermione glare at her.

"Hermione," Ginny turned to her friend as a sigh escaped her lips. "You're as much of a sister as Ron is a brother to me," she assured her. "If Malfoy makes you happy, then who are we to stand in your way?" she smiled comfortingly. "Ron will be hurt, but," she smiled sadly. "He isn't the one, is he?" she asked sadly, and received a negative response from Hermione.

"Wow Weasley," Pansy smirked. "That's very mature of you," she complimented.

"Thanks Parkinson," Ginny returned the smirk with an eye roll as an addition. Hermione became teary eyed as she suddenly grabbed Ginny in for a hug.

"Thanks Gin," she mumbled.

"Details," Pansy growled. "Now," she demanded, making the other two girls giggle. Ginny agreed though.

After going through every single detail, every small bit of information—Pansy and Ginny made sure that she didn't skip any juicy details—the conversation finally ended after two hours. Pansy and Ginny stared at her in an astounded way. Their brains were still processing what their friend had told them.

"I can't believe it," Ginny broke the silence.

"Yes, I can't believe you'd been a virgin all this time," Pansy added which made Ginny roll her eyes and for Hermione to glare at her.

"That's not what I meant Parkinson," Ginny said. "I meant that I can't believe that Malfoy actually felt that way for Hermione," she explained. "I didn't even notice it," Ginny added.

"Well, we knew," Pansy scoffed, rather proud of that information.

"You knew?" Hermione asked, now fully interested.

"What are you hiding Parkinson? You better tell us," Ginny warned.

"No need to threat Weasley," she scoffed as she turned to look at Hermione. "What's the reason that Draco agreed to be a spy for the Order?" she asked.

"His mother," Ginny answered, and smiled when Pansy nodded her way, telling her that she got the answer right.

"He wanted to be the one to decide his own fate," Hermione answered, remembering their conversation during their last year at Hogwarts.

"Yes," Pansy nodded. "That too," she said. "But he also did it for you," she added, as if it was common knowledge.

"What?" this time Ginny took the words right out of her mouth.

"Hermione," Pansy offered a warm smile, which is very uncharacteristic of her. "He wanted to protect you," she said. "He may not admit it but, he's fancied you since third year, ever since you sent that slap across his cheek," she chuckled a bit.

"That long?" Ginny asked in aghast.

"He told me once," Pansy continued. "That this war," she said with dread. "We can never be sure what tomorrow will bring, if we're going to live or if we're going to die," she looked at Hermione straight in the eye. "But he said that every moment is special, and he'd much rather spend it all with you, as much as he can take."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny sighed.

Hermione was frozen in place. She couldn't believe it. For so long, she thought that she was the only one who had felt that way, but Draco actually loved her far longer than she loved him. Tears threatened to spill. She looked at her friends, feeling extreme happiness that she hadn't felt for a while—ever since the war started.

"New problem though," Ginny suddenly said.

"What?" Pansy asked, again, another word stolen from Hermione before she can form the word.

"Harry and Ron," Ginny said with dread. "How are you going to tell them?" she asked.

"Harry already knows," Hermione said and earned shocked looks from the two girls.

"And Draco's still alive?" Pansy asked.

"You told him already?" Ginny asked.

"Actually your brothers did," Hermione pointed at Ginny. "Apparently they sent Harry a letter, warning him of the events that happened there," she said, with vengeful tone.

"I can't believe those blubbering idiots," Ginny cursed.

"It's quite alright Ginny," Hermione shrugged. "They did me a favor," she continued. "Harry actually took it quite well," she said.

"He did?" Ginny asked.

"He did?" Pansy echoed.

"He did," Hermione nodded.

"I can't believe it," Ginny said after.

"Neither did I," Hermione nodded her agreement.

"What about the Weasel?" Pansy asked, earning a glare from the female Weasley. "I meant Weasley," she rolled her eyes.

"That's the problem," Hermione nodded.

"He'll go berserk," Ginny said as realization took over, Hermione and Pansy nodded in agreement. Ginny was about to ask Hermione when she was planning to tell her brother, when the door leading to the room burst open, to reveal a disgruntled Draco Malfoy.

"Speaking of the Slytherin," Pansy mumbled which was only heard by the two girls close to her.

Hermione suddenly looked worried as she saw his disheveled state. "Draco what's wrong?" she asked as she got up from the bed. He eyed Ginny warily.

Ginny realizing what that look meant, she sent him a smirk. "Don't worry Malfoy," she grinned. "I know," she stated, earning a heated glare from the platinum blonde.

"Draco," Hermione took his attention back towards her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He didn't answer as he shut the door behind him and made his way towards her. He engulfed her in his arms, startling not only her, but the other occupants in the room as well. His lips descended on her forehead and they stayed in that position for a few more seconds before Draco finally pulled away to look at her.

"The Dark Lord called for me," he told her.

"What?" she asked worriedly. "You've told him you've returned?" she asked.

"No, I haven't," he answered. Understanding hit Hermione. "He's calling me because it's an emergency, it means he's planning something," he explained. "He knows I'm in a mission and he's calling me, which means it's something important," he said as he continued to hold onto her.

"And dangerous," Pansy added, stealing the words right out of Hermione's mouth once again. She didn't voice it out because she didn't want it to be a possibility, even though danger would always be a possibility in this war. Especially for _his_ part.

"I have to go," Draco ignored Pansy's statement and anxiously gazed at Hermione's own worried look. He looked over to Pansy and a silent message was passed between them. Pansy nodded in understanding. He turned his attention back to the witch before him. "Don't worry too much, I promise I'll be back," he looked into her eyes. Tears escaped their confines, and he wiped them away as he placed another kiss on her forehead. "I have to go," he said as he enveloped her once again into his arms.

A sob broke out when she felt his comforting arms entangled off of her. She dropped to the floor when she heard the door open and quickly close behind him. He had disappeared from her. After a minute or two, she collected her logical thoughts and she shook her worried thoughts away. Ginny and Pansy who thought they had to comfort their friend, were shock to see her quickly back on her feet.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked unsurely.

Hermione wiped her tears away. "He promised," she smiled, and that explained everything.

* * *

Draco apparated just outside the familiar grounds of Parkinson manor, he looked around and saw some of the familiar faces of the Death Eaters entering past the gates. He followed suit and went inside. They were all gathered inside that familiar room where they usually surround the familiar long table, awaiting the Dark Lord's appearance.

"Draco," he heard the familiar hiss of his name. He turned from his position and found his Aunt Bellatrix.

"Aunt Bella," he formally greeted his aunt with a slight bow of his head for respect.

"Call for a house elf Draco," she cackled as her dark orbs darted around the room, scanning every single Death Eater in attendance. "We'll be here a while," she explained. "The house elf will show you to your room."

"Aunt Bella, do you know what this meeting is about?" he boldly asked. She shook her head and didn't answer as she left him standing there. He sighed in irritation and followed what his aunt had advised him to do.

* * *

It had been three days since the Dark Lord had called all his Death Eaters in attendance. The Dark Lord, his Aunt Bellatrix and a couple of his most trusted Death Eaters were gathered inside the Dark Lord's private room. They were clearly discussing and debating about something important.

"Malfoy," he turned to see who had approached him. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Flint?" he said in a startled tone. "I didn't know you took the mark," he sneered as he took in his appearance. He silently berated himself for not knowing this simple information. Marcus Flint looked like he had aged ten years. Dark circles were present under his dark hooded eyes; his once short hair, now a long greasy length that was tied behind him to be kept in place, and his once bulky built, now gangly.

"I did," he nodded. "It's just that I'm not that important to be considered a part of the inner circle like you," he grimaced at him. "But I'm still invited to all the meetings; I just decided to be hidden in the shadows, to escape notice."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked emotionless, clearly trying to show the other man that he didn't care one bit.

Marcus Flint shrugged his shoulders before answering. "I got bored."

Draco didn't show how much that answer bothered him. He cast a look towards his old housemate and made a mental note to have Blaise find out more about what happened to him during his absence. They were jostled from their private thoughts when the Dark Lord finally made an appearance. Draco watched as he gracefully took a seat at the head of the table.

Draco quickly went to take a seat as a part of the Dark Lord's _inner circle_, as Marcus Flint had said. He noticed Flint lean against the cold wall, hidden in the shadows, with the other Death Eaters who were not part of the inner circle.

"I have decided," the Dark Lord rasped out in that giddy excited way that Draco hated so much. "Now that my precious items are safe," he stated.

_Precious items._ Draco scoffed inwardly. Only a few Death Eaters were aware of exactly what these _precious items _were, and exactly how valuable they are.

"And we had taken over the Ministry of Magic, it is time we expand," he heard the Dark Lord continued with a smile.

"Expand, my Lord?" Antonin Dolohov bravely asked.

"I believe it's time we finally take over the rest of the Wizarding World, we must now go forward and finally take that first step to purify our world," the Dark Lord stated which received loud guffaws of approval from the long table.

"How will we do this my Lord?" Amycus Carrow asked. "What is our plan?" he asked rather excitedly.

Draco tried hard to mask his horror-stricken feeling. He watched as the Death Eaters around him rejoiced their master's decision. He tried to place a smirk on his face, to show his support. He was rather successful as he shared the nods of approval with his fellow Death Eaters and joined in on their murmured conversations. He almost faltered when the Dark Lord finally answered Carrow's question in a maniacal cackle.

"It's time we take over the other Ministries of Magic."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **6,207


	13. A Howler Personally from Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 13  
**Chapter Title: **A Howler Personally from Molly Weasley

* * *

Hermione paced her room. It's been over a month since they've returned from their mission from the Muggle world, and a good week and a half since Draco was called by the Dark Lord. It would be an understatement to say that she was worried. She sighed when she stopped her pacing. She decided that worrying would do nobody good, so therefore, she decided she was going to help Molly with breakfast today.

"Granger?" a groggy voice stopped her from exiting the room.

"Go back to sleep Pansy," she said in a soft tone from her position by the open door.

"What time is it?" the other girl mumbled.

"It's six—" she paused as she felt a sudden lurch in her stomach. Her eyes bulged and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Granger?" Pansy looked at her as she sat up from her position in the bed, with worry evident across her face. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer as she quickly bolted back into the room and into their bathroom. She shut the door, threw the toilet cover open, dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach. After a few moments of throwing up she groaned, as she hugged the toilet to balance herself. She'd been feeling sick and nauseous the past few days, and now she was throwing up. The taste of vomit still in her mouth when she gathered her strength to stand up, she flushed the toilet and quickly went to the ivory sink to wash her mouth, and brush her teeth.

"Granger?" she heard Pansy knocking on the door.

"I'm alright Pans," she said with the toothbrush on her mouth.

"You sure?" she heard her asked. She finished brushing her teeth, and threw the door open.

"Peachy," she smiled at her. "It's probably all the stress, or maybe something I ate last night," she explained.

"Fine," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Relax and stop stressing," she told her. "I'm going back to bed," she mumbled as she dragged her feet back to her bed. Hermione smiled at her and exited the room, as was her original plan. Once she was out the door, she rubbed her aching temples, she really felt dizzy. She placed a hand on her stomach, trying to will the nausea away.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke from his slumber, and quietly detached himself from Ginny's embrace. He went to the bathroom and got himself ready for the new day. He exited his room and nearly toppled over a figure that carried more books than her hands could handle.

"Blimey, Hermione," he gasped in surprise.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione greeted as she readjust the positioning of her books on her arms.

Harry's eyes bulged in realization when the sight of her lithe figure that carried the books, which are probably heavier than she. "What are you doing," he snapped as he took the heavy items from her.

Hermione frowned at him. "I was trying to do a bit of research with Blaise," she answered as she tried to grab the books back.

"These are heavy," he stated as if that statement answered her unasked question.

"What's your point?" she asked. When she received no answer from her friend, she continued. "I've carried heavier books than those Harry, now give them back," she said.

"I'll carry it for you," Harry said instead as he pulled away from her reaching arms. "Where were you headed?" he asked.

"This is ridiculous," she stomped her feet in agitation. "Now give them—" she stopped suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked in worry.

"Bathroom," she managed to choke out as she ran down the hallway, leaving Harry with the heavy books. Harry watched her go in stunned silence as she entered her and Pansy's shared quarters. He snapped out of his shock and quickly made haste to follow her.

* * *

Pansy just exited the bathroom when Hermione bounded in hurriedly and nearly pushed the dumbfounded girl out of her way. This time, she didn't bother shutting the door as she dropped on her knees as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Gross," Pansy stated subconsciously as she watched the Gryffindor from her position by the door that lead to their bathroom.

"Hermione," a voice interrupted the Slytherin's thoughts. She turned to look at the Boy Wonder who bounded into the room with a pile of heavy books. She watched in astonished confusion as he dropped the books on Hermione's bed and he bolted pass her and into the bathroom. She watched him pull his friend's hair back as she continued to throw up.

"What is going on?" Pansy pronounced exasperatedly.

Harry froze and racked his brain for an excuse. "It's probably something she ate last night," he chuckled nervously.

"We ate the same thing last night and you don't see me barfing," Pansy retorted.

"It's probably because I'm tired," Hermione piped in, after spitting the sour taste from her mouth. "I've just been so stressed out and worried the last month since Draco's been gone," she explained. "I guess the fatigue finally caught up to me," she mumbled.

"Hermione!" Harry scolded. "That is not good for the—" he paused and his eyes widened. "You! That is not good for your health," he finished._And the baby_, he added as an afterthought.

"Relax , Potter," Pansy frowned. "I'm sure it _is_ something she ate," she said after noticing the overreaction.

"Right," Harry nodded as he breathed deeply to calm himself. "Just," he paused as he watched his friend flush the toilet, and then walked over to the sink to brush her mouth. "Take care of your health," he sighed. "Promise me," he added.

Hermione looked at her friend in pure confusion, and nodded her answer.

"You should eat something," Harry suggested.

Pansy scoffed. "She just threw everything up, you want a repeat of that?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, the smell of food is making me sick," Hermione added whilst still brushing her teeth.

"Making you sick?" Pansy stared at her curiously.

"Yeah," Hermione added with a nod of her head as she clutched her stomach, an action that Pansy did not fail to notice. "But I am craving for something though," Hermione added as she soothingly rubbed circles on her stomach. Pansy stared.

"Which is?" Harry asked, wanting to help his pregnant friend (unbeknownst to her) as much as he can.

"Ice cream," Hermione answered an answer that finally snapped Pansy from her trance.

"Ice cream?" Pansy and Harry blurted in unison.

"Yeah," Hermione added and then gurgled and spat. "Strawberry flavor," she said.

"Strawberry?" Harry gaped. "You hate strawberry," he added.

"I know," Hermione nodded her agreement as she walked out of the bathroom, followed by Harry, they passed Pansy, who was still leaning on the door frame that lead to the bathroom and she walked towards her bed and plopped down next to the pile of books. "I don't know why," she explained and looked at Harry with confusion in her eyes.

Harry had no idea what to say. He debated whether he should keep quiet about the pregnancy or just blurt it out and get it over with. "Uh," he stuttered. He finally decided. The guilt of keeping a secret from his best friend was killing him. Blurt it out, it was then. He opened his mouth to voice his supposed 'theory', but Pansy beat him to the punch. Not literally straight to the topic that should be discussed, but Harry was thankfully saved for the moment.

"I think you should get that strawberry ice cream Potter," Pansy suddenly suggested. "Hermione and I need to have a little woman to woman conversation," she added after seeing Harry's rather peculiar expression.

Harry nodded numbly and practically bolted out the room, clearly guessing that Pansy might have the right idea about Hermione's _condition_.

Once the door had shut behind the Boy-who-Lived, Pansy turned to Hermione, with a thoughtful expression. Thoughts of how she should bring _that_ type of conversation up swam disorganized in her head. "Hermione," she breathed out, still not knowing how she should approach a very serious topic.

"Pansy, spit it out," Hermione said.

Pansy shook her head to clear all thoughts. "You said you had your first time with Draco over a month ago," she started.

"Yes," Hermione said. "What does that have to do with—" she stopped. She had already figured that it might be because of that. But for her friend to come up with the same idea as she did was another whole situation. She gritted her teeth. Saying it out lout would mean that it could be a reality. And that was something that neither she nor Draco want at the moment. Not at this moment. Not at this particular time. Somewhere down the road, yes. But not now, not when the war is brewing. Not when it could be cause of danger for Draco. She silently begged. Just not now.

"Did you use protection?" Pansy asked, as she uncontrollably teared up.

"No," Hermione whispered.

"Did-did you had that time of the month yet?" Pansy's voice shook.

"No," Hermione's voice cracked.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Pansy collapsed on the floor.

Hermione placed a hand over her mouth to keep the sobs in. She shook her head in denial. "I can't," she said. "I can't," she repeated the words like a mantra.

"Hermione," Pansy stood from her position and walked towards Hermione to wrap her arms around the crying girl in a ways of comfort.

"Not now," Hermione sobbed as she clung onto her friend. "What am I going to do?" she cried.

"Okay, calm down," Pansy started, unsure whether her words were for her friend or for herself. "We're still not sure," she said, as she tried to take control of her shaking vocals. "I'm-I'm going to go and get Ginny," she started. "We'll explain everything to her, and then, we'll-we'll go out and buy those Muggle tests things," she stood from their clutched positions and she started pacing the room. "And then we'll come back and do the tests," she said as she wringed her hands together in panic.

"We can't just use magic?" Hermione asked.

"Magic? You don't seriously expect that there's a spell to find out if you're with child? It's not cast a spell and our wands will light up in different colors, or that sparks will fly out the results and potentially hurt us do you?" she rambled. "We-we still have to brew the potion for that," she said. "We don't have time to brew a potion, we still have to get all the proper ingredients," Pansy paced. "Oh for the love of—" Pansy stopped pacing and then turned to her friend, who sported the same red-eye look that she did. "I'm going to get Ginny, and then we're going to go," she said. "Okay?" her voice cracked. Hermione merely nodded her understanding.

She silently watched as Pansy, with wobbly steps, left the room, and once that door was shut behind her, Hermione collapsed on her bed, and silently cried as she clutched onto her stomach for dear life.

* * *

Xander paced inside the confines of his own room. The Order leaders are planning to send him back. But was now the time to be sent back? He wasn't even sure if Harry Potter could pull off the whole _kill the Dark Lord_ thing. He had so many questions.

Will he remember his time in the past once he was returned to the future? Will the past remember him once he's left? Will the future remember him, and what he did?

This was all getting so complicated and very confusing.

And Pansy shrieking out Ginny's name in the hall was not helping at all.

He reached out for the Time Turner around his neck. He clutched it tightly enough to leave indents on his hand. "Mum," he whispered the word so gently and carefully. "What do I do now?"

* * *

"I cannot believe you made me wear this ridiculous clothing," Pansy grumbled. She had grumbled all the way to the Pharmacy store, three blocks away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Stop whining Parkinson," Ginny snapped.

"Women, of my stature," Pansy retaliated. "Do not wear such tight pants, women do not wear pants at all," she shrilled. "It's too tight," she clenched her teeth.

"Honey, that just means you have to lose weight," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Pansy gasped dramatically. "I resent that," Pansy said as they finally entered the Pharmacy, she didn't even notice as she followed Ginny to an unfamiliar aisle. "Take that back Weasley," she growled threateningly.

"This is it," Ginny had completely ignored her.

Pansy was about to snap at her to listen but when she saw the numerous boxes in front of them, she paused. "Which one?" Pansy asked, her anger completely gone.

"I don't know," Ginny admitted from beside her.

"You don't know?" Pansy asked incredulously, and there it was again, her anger. "How could you not know?" her voice was rising to a dangerous high, and Ginny was afraid that she'd start grumbling again.

"I am as much as a pureblood as you are Parkinson," Ginny snapped.

"Oh, that's right," Pansy sighed in realization. "Then what do we do?" she asked, almost frightened at their absurd situation.

"Let's just take one for each different box," Ginny suggested.

"What, all," Pansy paused and shuffled through the different colored boxes. "Seven," she counted. "Nine of these," she said.

"Do we have a choice?" Ginny asked.

"No," Pansy agreed. "Grabbed them," and they both grabbed the seven or nine unfamiliar boxes from the shelf. "How do we pay for these?" Pansy looked at the boxes tucked on her arms.

"With this," Ginny brandished a thin paper tucked between her fingers. "Hermione gave it to me before we left," she explained.

"Muggle money, yeah," Pansy said. "Do you think it's enough?" she asked before they went up to the cashier.

"Let's find out," Ginny said as she led the way to the cashier.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked around him. He was in a dream-like state as he looked at the burning village before him. He could hear the cries of help, he figured they were cries of help in a different language; after all, they had been traveling around Europe for more than a month now. He'd lost track of where they were. He walked in a trance-like-state as he passed the burning houses, he could feel the heat reach his core, and he couldn't help but grit his teeth and walk as fast as he can.

He's going to have nightmares again. For that he was certain.

The agonized screams, the tormented screams, the suffering screams, the smell of dead bodies, the smell of burning bodies, the laughter, the laughter of the Death Eaters who had caused all these. He looked ahead, refusing to break down, refusing to look, and at times like these, was when Draco Malfoy will admit that he was a coward.

He clenched his eyes as he walked, thinking of his salvation, the light that will not lead him astray.

Hermione.

Her face appeared in his memories, and a slight smile graced his tormented expression. Her bright smile, her warm eyes, and her comforting embrace. He felt a peace, if only for a moment.

"You are sick," a voice said, snapping him out of his momentary peace.

Draco turned to look at who had snuck up on him. He smirked. "Marcus Flint," he nodded at his old house mate. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he tried to hide a sneer that threatened to escape.

"Your expression is frightening," he started. "You have this sick look on your face," he continued. "A smile, a smile that you're actually_enjoying _this," he gestured around them.

"And you're not?" Draco smirked.

Marcus smirked back. "I killed a house full of children Malfoy," he said, and the smirk disappeared from Draco's face. "I do enjoy this," he grinned, and a maniacal laughter followed.

"Then we actually agree on something," Draco brought the smirk back out.

"I don't know," Marcus shook his head innocuously, as he started a pace, circling around Draco. "You confuse me," he admitted.

"_I_ confuse _you_?" Draco almost laughed.

Marcus stopped in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. "Yeah," he answered before continuing his circling pace. "You see," he started again, as if he wasn't interrupted earlier. "I was walking late in this dark park," he said, as if trying hard to remember something. "And I looked across the street and saw this couple," he smiled, a smile that sent chills up and down Draco's spine. "They were walking right across the street from this small park, and they were holding hands," he said as if he was happy he remembered that certain detail of the story.

"Does this story even have a point?" Draco asked in an uninterested way. But deep inside, his blood ran cold, and a thought of what Marcus was talking about popped into his head.

"I couldn't see the man," he sounded disappointed as he continued again as if he wasn't interrupted. "But I saw _her_," Marcus chuckled excitedly as he stopped in front of Draco once again. "And I saw his hand," he said as his eyes trailed down to Draco's clenched fists.

Draco clenched his teeth together, to the point that they could break, trying to hold down that bark, that warning that was threatening to come out of his mouth.

"He has that same ring you had on," he said slowly. Draco paled, if that was anymore possible, and he unconsciously brought his clenched hands underneath his robes, hiding them from his prying eyes. "But I couldn't see quite clearly what it looked like, but you have it on the same finger that he had it on," he stated and looked up to meet Draco's eyes. They were flashing dangerously at the other man. "So I have to go look again, I'm going to go back there once this whole taking over Europe is over," he chuckled. "Because you and I know," he paused as he leaned forward Draco to whisper in his ear. "That the Dark Lord will kill me if I delivered the wrong information."

Draco gritted his teeth and said, "Are you saying—"

"I'm saying that," Marcus interrupted him. "Who knew that Hermione Granger would turn out to be so beautiful?"

* * *

After a gallon of water later, Hermione found herself inside her and Pansy's bathroom, peeing on nine different sticks of pregnancy tests. After doing so, she emerged from the bathroom, with sticks in hand and the sight of her two, equally nervous best friends.

"How long do we have to wait?" Pansy asked the question Hermione dreaded to ask.

"Just a few more minutes," Ginny answered.

_A few minutes_, just a few more minutes for her to know whether her and Draco's life would turn more complicated or not.

"It's time," Ginny suddenly said after a few moments of eerie silence.

Hermione breathed in and took the first stick from the other ones that were clenched together in her hand. She looked at the result and gulped. She threw that stick on her bed. She took another one from her other hand and gazed at the result. Her eyes clenched shut and she tossed that one on the bed too. She took another stick and looked at the result.

"What is it?" Pansy asked as she cautiously approached her friend.

"Hermione?" Ginny did the same.

Hermione tossed that one on the building pile on her bed as well. She took another stick, and another, and each one was discarded on her bed. Once she was out of sticks to throw on her bed, the tears were released from their confines, and that's when Pansy and Ginny received their answer.

Hermione sobbed as she dropped to the floor. She leaned on her bed for support as she hugged herself. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ginny had offered to stay the night, and Hermione heartily agreed. Pansy suggested that they put the two beds together so that they would have more room. And that's how Hermione slept, well, tried to sleep at least, with Ginny and Pansy on her sides, calming and comforting her.

Hermione laid awake much later than normal that night, just thinking. Yes, she was hoping that the results will come up negative, and all the throwing up is just a bad case of food poisoning, but there's another part of her, who was ecstatic, who was hopeful, to be carrying Draco Malfoy's child, the man she loved more so than her own life. She was partly happy that it turned out positive, but the rational part of her won her over; what the hell was she supposed to do now?

She would never get rid of it. For that she was certain. She would keep it of course. She never really believed in getting rid of an unborn child just because it wasn't the right time to have one. She never thought it to be a mistake either. After all, the child was conceived at the moment when two people who were in love made love.

No, not all of that was the reason she was worried. What worried her, what frightened her, was telling Draco that she's pregnant, that _they_are pregnant.

* * *

Molly Weasley awoke bright and early that day. She always does, every day, to prepare meals for the children and the Order members, even if those two are in the same category.

Yes, to Molly Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else were still children, even if they were already of age, even if they were already a part of the Order. They would always be children to her. So imagine her surprise, when she went out back to throw yesterday's garbage in the trash bin and found a bag full of those Muggle pregnancy tests, which were all positive by the way. And to add to that surprise, was that before she went to bed last night, her only daughter was the last to throw garbage out that late night.

Her fuming aura, her red face, and her eyes that had turned to dangerous slits as she stomped her way towards her daughter's bedroom. Only to find the bed empty, and a half-awake Luna, wondering if she was one of those non-existent creatures she always babbled about. She turned and made way to the bedroom adjacent to her daughters. She barged in suddenly, waking the two boys up in fright, brandishing their wands out, only to find the Weasley matron at the foot of their beds, eyeing them cautiously. She turned and made way for the bedroom down the hall.

Bingo.

She entered the room and found her daughter in bed with the two owners of the room. Startled, they got up to see the fuming matron. They gulped in unison at her scary appearance, even more so when she closed the door behind her and muttered a silencing spell around the room.

"Mum?" Ginny clutched onto Hermione's arm. "What's going on?" she asked in fright. "Is there an attack?" she asked,

"There is no attack," Molly said through gritted teeth.

A wave of relief passed over the three girls, who still held each other due their previous fright.

"Mum," Ginny scolded. "You know better than to barge in here looking like that, especially at times like these," she reprimanded. "We thought that there was some kind of an attack," she sighed in frustration.

"After I am done with the three of you, you would wish there was an attack," she threatened. And the fear was once again, evident in the three girls' faces.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

Molly pulled out the bag and brandished it in front of them, eliciting gasps of shock from the three girls.

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Ron asked Harry as they peaked outside the hall towards the shut room that belonged to Hermione and Pansy from their own room.

"I don't know," Harry shook his head. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Weasley," this time Pansy reprimanded her. "We give you one simple task and you still manage to mess that up?" Pansy said in frustration.

"Me?" Ginny exclaimed in annoyance. "I threw it away properly," she explained. "I didn't know my mother actually goes through every single trash bags," Ginny glared at her mother.

"Ginevra Weasley," Molly said in a calm voice that unnerved the three girls. "If you had properly tied the bag in the first place, then the contents wouldn't have spilled and it wouldn't have been the first thing I see this morning," she screamed bloody murder.

"Okay," Ginny grinned nervously. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to Pansy and Hermione.

"Now I am guessing," Molly started. "That only _one_ of you is pregnant, and that this whole bag belongs to _one_ person only. The reason that there is so many is that the three of you are unsure of which _one_ to use," she paused as she eyed each nervous girl carefully. "The question here is," she paused. "Which _one_ of _you_ is it?" she screamed.

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny looked at each other. Molly looked at Pansy. "Is it you?" she asked, and received no answer from the girl. "Or you?" she turned to Ginny. Ginny didn't answer. Molly paled. "Merlin, you better hope it isn't you Ginny," Molly warned, the girl refused to make eye contact. "Ginevra!"

"Mum," Ginny whined in frustration.

"I am not leaving this be," Molly said. "So whose is it?" she screamed again.

"It's—" Ginny spoke up. "It's mine," she whispered. Molly paled even more, and after a few moments she headed towards the door in angry strides.

* * *

Harry and Ron continued to peek from their room, and watched for any signs of what was going on inside that sealed room. A few minutes later, they saw the door open and Molly's frightening; "HARRY POTTER!" was heard.

Harry flinched.

"She's calling you?" Ron asked bewilderedly. "Why is she calling you?"

"I don't know," Harry shook his head in fright.

"Well, you better go before she calls you again," Ron suggested.

"Right," Harry said as he gathered up every courageous bone in his body and made that trek down the hall.

* * *

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't call _him_," Ginny pleaded.

"Why not?" Molly asked. "Since you two always argue how much of an adult you two could be, he needs to take responsibility for this," she pointed at her.

"Mum," Ginny whined.

"You called?" Harry's voice nervously asked from the hall.

"Enter," Molly told him, and as soon as she closed the door behind him, she casted another silencing spell around the room. "Tell him," Molly told Ginny.

"I have _nothing_ to tell him," Ginny said.

"Excuse me?" Molly's voice reached an ultimate high.

"As you said earlier, we are adults, so we would handle it between the _two_ of us, not the _three_ of us," Ginny told her mother.

"I am your mother," Molly said. "And you are still my baby, and my baby cannot be having a baby of her own," she shrieked.

"A what?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at Harry's pale face. Poor Harry.

"Ginny's pregnant," Molly said to him.

"She's what?" Harry turned to her.

"I—" Ginny silently cursed her mother for blurting out her business.

"Stop," Hermione exclaimed suddenly, before things get out of control. Pansy actually sat beside her looking at the scene before her as if it was pure entertainment.

"Hermione," Ginny looked at her, giving her a look that it's okay.

"It's not Ginny's," Hermione shook her head, ignoring her friend's pleading look. "It's mine," she admitted, and the tears escaped, tears that she thought she had no more to shed.

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly shrieked. Ron almost jumped at the sound of her voice. He gulped as he made the same trek down the hall towards Hermione's room. When he reached the open door, he saw his mother's face, as red as her hair.

"Yes?" he gulped.

"Enter," she said, and as the door closed shut behind him, she muttered the same silencing spell to cover the room. Ron stood beside Harry, wringing his fingers together. Molly then turned to Hermione. "Tell him," she said.

"Tell him what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh this is getting ridiculous," Pansy said as she pulled the sheets off of her and stood. "No offence to you, _Molly_, but how is this any of your business?" she asked. "As you said earlier, we _are_ of age; we _are_ adults, so we don't need you to handle _our_ business," she said.

"Hermione might not be my child, but Ron is," Molly screeched.

"And how are you so sure that it's Ron's?" Pansy retaliated.

"Who else could it be?" Molly shrieked.

"What is going on?" Ron asked.

"She's pregnant," Molly pointed at Hermione. Pansy groaned and Ginny slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Mum!" Ginny said in frustration.

"Pregnant?" Ron looked at Hermione in horror. "How could that happen, we never even," he stuttered. "I mean I wish we did, but," he stopped. "It's not mine!" he turned to his mother. "How could you be pregnant? She is not pregnant," he told his mother.

Molly gaped at him like a fish out of water. She then turned to Hermione. "It's not his?"

"It's not his," Hermione repeated.

"Then who—" Molly started.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked in agitation.

"Ron," Hermione breathed in to gather whatever courage that's left in her body. "Harry," she looked at her two best friends. "I_ am_ pregnant."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,963


	14. Minerva McGonagall's Time Turner

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 14  
**Chapter Title: **Minerva McGonagall's Time Turner

* * *

It was a starless night, the air was warm and thick with fumes and a murky scent lingered in the vicinity. Draco Malfoy stood surrounded by the tormented screams, the agonized cries, and the scent of rotting corpses. As much as he hated the smell, and would practically hold his breath until he was far from the scene, but alas, his anger took over, and unless he do something about it, he would snap that person's neck, the one who stood cockily in front of him. So he breathed in, and out, in, and out.

When the scent hit his nostrils, it felt like metal scrapping the insides of his nose all the way to his lungs. He grimaced and opened his eyes to see Marcus Flint watching him in earnest.

He smirked. "You better watch what you say Flint," Draco warned as he made a move to pass him.

As expected, the other man grabbed his arm before he can go any further. "_I_ better watch it?" Draco heard the amusement in his tone of voice.

Draco slowly turned to look at him. "Information like that, if it fell in the wrong hands," he paused and leaned forward to whisper, "Can have deadly consequences," he said.

Marcus laughed. "I think that warning should be referred to _you_, Malfoy," Marcus said through gritted teeth.

"Me?" Draco grinned maliciously. "I am not the one professing my lust over a _Mudblood_," Draco seethed. "I dare not repeat what you said Flint, as it sends shivers up and down my spine, but do be careful of what you say, _others_," he looked around. "Might hear you," he smirked and turned to leave.

Marcus made a grab for his arm again to stop him from walking away. But this time, Draco didn't anticipate it, so his reflexes took over, and when he was forced to turn to face him, his wand dug deep into the other man's throat.

Marcus' eyes bulged in shock. He didn't even notice him grab his wand from underneath his robes. He eyed the wand that dug painfully in his neck. He involuntarily gulped and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He looked up to see the fire in the other man's supposedly cold eyes. They were frightening. It was like looking into the eyes of death.

Marcus finally found his voice. "Best not do this in front of spectators, Malfoy," he warned, even if his voice shook a bit.

Draco didn't look away, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw their fellow Death Eaters approaching. He snarled at him before withdrawing his wand away. He turned again, to walk away, but after seven paces, Marcus stopped him again, with that choked up vocals of his. He didn't turn to face him. He just stood there, with his back to him as he listened.

"If I were you I'd be careful from now on," Marcus had said. "You may be everyone's favorite General, but I know better," he said, almost chuckling that he knows something that everyone else doesn't. "I have this _theory_, Malfoy," he said. "A theory that I would go to great lengths into proving that it is actually a fact," he smiled sinisterly.

Draco clenched his hands. Talking would most definitely give him away. So he walked, without saying a word, without looking back. His full persona screamed calm and collected. But deep inside, it was a whirlwind of emotions. Fear, anxiety, anger, loss, he gritted his teeth and tried to take control of himself. He was in peril of being exposed, his relationship with Hermione was now in the brink of non-existent, and Hermione was in danger.

* * *

"You're what?" Ron stumbled onto a vacant chair with Harry's help and guidance.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione sobbed and looked into the knowing eyes of Harry Potter. She had figured that he already knew the number one candidate as to who the father was.

"How?" Ron stuttered. The girls and even Harry looked at him disbelievingly. "I mean," Ron snapped. "I _know_ **how**, I just meant—" he couldn't voice out his thoughts so his mother took this opportunity to say something.

"How could you cheat on Ron?" Molly snarled.

"Mum!" Ginny reprimanded. "In case you've forgotten, they've broken up years ago," she added.

Molly glared at her daughter. "Well I—"

"Mum," Ron snapped this time. "Just, leave us, please," he said.

"Ronald—"

"Mum!" Ron and Ginny snapped in unison. After a heated glare at Hermione, Molly Weasley exited the room, and after her departure, Harry casted his own silencing charm around the room to continue the conversation in private.

"Who?" Ron asked as he looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Ron," she sat up on the edge of the bed. "You have to understand, it didn't just happen, but it wasn't—"

"Who, Hermione," he said, even though he had a good idea if who it was. He was as dense as they could get, but even he knew, even he saw, even he noticed, how different, and happy she was in the presence of _that_ man.

"Draco," she whispered the confirmation he needed.

"MALFOY?" Ron bolted up from his seat. Even though he had guessed it to be him, the confirmation, her words, had finally made his theory a fact. This was now reality. Harry stopped him from advancing towards Hermione with a stern hand on his shoulder. Ron noticed this and looked at his friend. "Why aren't you shock with all of this?" he asked him. "You knew?" he asked.

"I didn't know she was pregnant Ron," Harry lied.

"But you knew she was seeing him?" Ron asked.

"I just found out," Harry explained.

"How long?" Ron turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Over a month," she answered.

"I can't believe—" Ron paced the room. He suddenly stopped in front of her and dropped to his knees. "I waited for you," he told her. "When we broke up, we said that it was because we were unsure of what the result our relationship will bring us," he said. "We didn't want to enter a relationship that could also ruin our friendship so we broke up, to find out if what we really want is each other," he continued. "I realized two years ago that I do want you, so I waited for you," he sounded broken. "I waited for you to make your decision for two years, and you didn't even tell me you were starting to develop feelings for Malfoy," he said. "I just wish you'd told me sooner," he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione cried.

"Do you love him?" Ron said as he tried to control his shaking vocals.

Hermione looked him in the eye. "Yes," she answered truthfully.

* * *

Xander paced in his room. He had left his door ajar, only because he heard the ridiculous ruckus that was going on in the hall. At first, he had an idea of what the whole uproar is about, but after hearing Harry and Ron being called in there, he dismissed that theory, so now, he was just plain curious.

He stopped pacing when he heard the door creak open for the third time, and he practically stumbled towards his door to take a peak of what was going on. But when he saw Molly Weasley emerged with a still red, fuming face, and mumbling obscurities, made him all the more curious as to what could possibly be going on.

When she neared his open door, he back tracked and plopped down on his bed, taking a book that was placed by his bed side table, flipping it open, and pretended to read. He noticed her stop by his open door, he looked up to look at her and she practically grimaced at him, even though he could tell that she was trying to give him a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting for breakfast?" she asked, when he was about to answer, she continued quickly. "I had a bit of a late start today, so if you'd give me an hour," she said and quickly disappeared.

Xander gaped at the open door with his head tilted to one side as he thought deeply of what could possibly be going on. A moment or two later he heard his mother's cries and he bolted up from his position to see what was going on, only to be stopped midway to his door when a fuming Ron walked by with unmistakable tears cascading down his cheeks. The older man suddenly stopped when he noticed him. Ron turned to look at him and his silver orbs clashed with the teary blue ones.

Ron's eyes widened at him. His lashes flickered, and Xander noticed a realization forming in the older man's head. Ron gaped at him open mouthed and slowly look away, bothered, and deep in thought. Xander noticed him shake his head, probably to clear the thoughts away, and then continued walking away.

Xander then continued walking towards his open door, and his eyes followed the retreating man's form as he descended the stairs.

He turned to where he had come from and found Harry Potter heading his way. Behind the boy who lived, he caught a glimpse of his crying mother by her open door. She was calling out to Ron, but the man had ignored her. He then saw Pansy and Ginny pulling a hysteric Hermione back into the confines of their room, and shutting the door behind them. What the bloody hell was going on?

"Potter," he called him as he approached. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Trouble," Harry said, a simple word that explained so much. "Inside," Harry directed the younger man into the room.

"Is something wrong with my mum?" Xander asked when the door shut to a close behind Harry.

"Mum? Huh. That still sounds so awkward," Harry shook his head. "But no, nothing's wrong with Hermione," he said. "She just didn't expect that everybody's going to find out about her pregnancy this way," he continued. "Not to mention who the father is of that said baby," he added.

"Did mum say anything about keeping it?"

"No, but I'm positive that she'll be keeping _him_," Harry retorted as he sent a frown at Xander's way. "I know you're not fond of your brother's decisions, but he is still your brother," Harry scolded.

"Yeah," Xander grumbled with a roll of his silver eyes. "Try telling me that during the times when he tried to _kill_ me," he snapped. "And I have about ten scars to prove it," he added with a challenging tone.

"Hey," Harry snapped. "Didn't your parents ever teach you some manners?" Harry asked. "Just because we look to be about the same age, doesn't mean we are," he said. "I'm still twenty-four years older than you are," he said pathetically. "Oh," Harry groaned. "This is ridiculous," he said. "Go talk to your mum," he said. "I need to go and find Ron," he stated.

"Speaking of Ron," Xander started. "I think he knows," he said.

"Knows what?" Harry asked.

"Me," Xander replied. "I mean," he said and then started pacing. "He doesn't know, but I think he's starting to figure it out," he said.

"You mean, who you are?" Harry silently asked for a confirmation.

"Yes," Xander confirmed. "I don't know," he shook his head. "It's hard to explain, but he did give me a weird look just now," he added and turned to look at Harry with worry.

"Okay," Harry sighed. "I'll go talk to him, see if I can get anything out of him," he said.

Xander nodded. "Thanks," he said.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Harry walked towards it to see who it was. When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with Luna Lovegood.

"Luna," Harry breathed out. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Luna said in her dreamlike voice. "But the Order has gathered," she said. "And they asked me to go and fetch Xander," she told him.

Harry frowned. "What about?" he asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders as her answer. Harry turned to face Xander. "What's this about?" he asked him.

Xander sighed before answering hm. "They're sending me back to the future."

* * *

Draco was walking unusually fast. He had approached the Dark Lord, in hopes that he will send him back to the Order's headquarters. He didn't have to lie much, as the Dark Lord was rather furious that the German Ministry of Magic was prepared for their attacks. Draco had told him that he didn't tell the Order of their new quest, the Dark Lord, in turn, reached into his mind, and thanks to his Occlumency skills, he passed with flying colors.

So therefore the Dark Lord decided to send him back to the Order's headquarters to find out if the other side knows anything about their plan and if they warned the other Ministries of Magic about their impending attacks. Draco, of course, had other reasons as to why he wanted to return.

* * *

"He can't return," Harry argued. Much to Xander's annoyance, Harry had accompanied him in the room where the Order's meetings were held.

"And pray tell why not?" Montague asked the fuming Harry Potter.

"He can't, he just can't," Harry shook his head, knowing that he had no plausible reason to make Xander stay.

"Harry, you must understand," Dumbledore said. "That the longer he stays here, the more unbalance our time is," he explained. "So much has changed already, we cannot afford any more, and it may result to complete destruction."

Harry sighed, though he still clearly didn't agree with Order's decision, he had no choice but to follow orders. He bit his lip in order to refrain himself from lashing out again.

"This is your ticket home," Harry heard his old Transfiguration teacher say. He looked up and saw the witch hand Xander a _silver_ Time Turner. He took a step closer to Xander to get a better look at the said Time Turner. The usual white sand inside was present, but there were visible grey powder mixed in there too.

"What's the grey sand for?" Harry asked in worry.

"It what's going to take me back," Xander answered for McGonagall.

"What?" Harry stared at him.

Xander pulled out his mother's gold Time Turner and had Harry take a look at it. There was barely any sand left, but Harry could see the usual white sand present, he narrowed his eyes and he saw black sand mixed in there as well.

"The black sand is what brought me back in time for years, not hours," Xander explained. "The grey sand will bring me back to the future the same way," he told him.

"Is it safe?" he turned to look at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Do not doubt my skills, Mister Potter," McGonagall grumbled.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled his apology. "So, when's he leaving?" he asked the Order leaders. They didn't answer him and realization dawned on Harry. "Now?" he snapped in disbelief.

"We told you, Harry," Remus explained this time. "It's too risky."

"I get it," Harry snapped, still upset.

"its fine Harry," Xander smiled at the unmistakably still disappointed man. "I may not be able to see you change the future," he said. "But at least I'd be able to see the newly rebuilt one," he smiled, almost in excitement.

Harry was about to reply, when Blaise burst into the room, visibly happy and relieved. "Draco's back," he announced, with a big grin on his face, and thus earning confused looks from Order leaders. Harry looked pleased but also confused with the Slytherin's early arrival, and he turned to see Xander, who unnervingly wore a visibly distressed look.

"We'll see you off to the future this afternoon," Dumbledore's voice boomed. "Go now, and say your goodbyes," he told Xander and Harry, who still had their backs turned from him, looking at the happy Blaise. "Mister Zabini, please escort Mister Malfoy in," he said. "Harry, Xander, you are dismissed for now," he said with finality that Harry had never heard the headmaster use before, that made him grab Xander and haul him out the room with him.

* * *

Harry laughed after they entered the confines of Xander's bedroom. "Wow, saved by your dad," he said to Xander. "What's wrong?" he asked him after seeing his troubled face.

Xander looked at him with worry. "Dad's not supposed to be back till winter," he said. "After Scorpius is born," he said with panic evident in his voice.

"Well, you've changed the future, so maybe this is part of it?" Harry tried.

"Harry, he can't know," Xander pleaded at the older man.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Death Eaters don't already trust dad," he started. "If dad slips, even once, he could get killed," he said. "Dad just can't find out that mum's pregnant, not yet, he already has a hard time concentrating on blocking his and mum's relationship from the Dark Lord, and he doesn't need another reason to be worried. Especially with the mission he has now," he said.

"Your brother is not excess baggage," Harry scolded. "Your dad—"

"I'm not saying he is," Xander retorted. "But if dad slips, he could _die_," he pleaded.

"Your mum can't keep something like this from your father. Even if he's away, she needs his support," Harry reasoned.

"Do not underestimate my mother, Harry. Mum does not need my dad to stand on her own. She was pregnant with Scorpius in my timeline, and dad didn't know, and she did just fine," he said.

"But you never know," Harry said.

"You never know either," Xander retorted back. "But my father can't die, not now, not yet," Xander pleaded yet again. "This is something that can affect his future decisions," he told Harry. "Don't you see? I'm not just worried he'll die in Death Eater's hands, I'm worried he might make a decision he's not supposed to make right now,"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked him, very baffled with the things that are unfolding.

"If you have a family right now Harry and you don't have the responsibility and a prophecy of bringing the Dark Lord down," he paused. "What would you do to protect them?" he asked him.

Harry, after a moment of thinking, finally realizing what Xander was trying to say, he answered him; "I'd leave with them and hide."

"Exactly," Xander said. "And you're left without a spy," he continued. "And you and I both know that the Order would be nothing without my dad's inside information, and you won't be able to defeat the Dark Lord without his help," he said. "It's still too early," he told him after a few moments of silence passed. "In my future, when dad found out about Scorpius after his return, mum and he eloped. A year later I was conceived, and dad nearly quit being a spy. Mum didn't stop him and she wasn't pushing him to the decision either. She was letting him make a decision to what he thinks would be right for his family.

Dumbledore had to beg him not to do it, that he was the last hope for the Wizarding world. Dad didn't want that responsibility. Did you know that he cursed you for dying and leaving him with the task of defeating the Dark Lord?" he added with an amused laugh. "But he knew he couldn't turn his back from the world he grew up in. So he stayed," he paused. "To be honest Harry, I'm really not sure, everything I'm saying is just a precaution, a guess," he said. "Better be safe than never, right?"

"What makes you think he'll turn his back now?" Harry asked him, ignoring his question.

"You're alive, aren't you?"

And that was enough to get Harry to consider everything. "Okay, so we beg your mum not to tell him," he said, as if that was the easiest solution to their problem.

"And exactly how are we going to do that? Without letting her know who I am? And have you forgotten? We don't have enough time, I'm leaving today!" he exclaimed. "And don't forget about Ron," he added.

"Okay, okay," Harry massaged his aching temples. "Let's not panic," he said.

"I think it's too late for that," Xander mumbled to himself, watching as Harry pace back and forth.

* * *

An hour has passed and Harry was still pacing, and by the looks of it, his dad was still in the meeting room with the other Order leaders. He sighed in frustration, everything is so different, so wrong, and he didn't know how he could fix this.

"I am too young to be stressing out like this," he heard Harry mumble. Xander held back an amused chuckle, but let a smile graced his features.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Harry quickly stalked towards it, silently happy that he was disturbed from his problems even if it's just for a while. He opened the door to reveal Ginny on the other side.

"Hey," she said. "The Order wants you back in the room," she looked passed Harry and to Xander who stood leaning against his bedroom's window. "Apparently they're done with their meeting with Draco," she added.

"Now?" Harry stared wide eyed at her. "They can't," he looked at Xander, earning a confused look from Ginny.

"Why not now?" she asked curiously.

"They're going to send me back," Xander answered for Harry.

Ginny gaped at him. "Wh-why?" she stuttered. "The war's not over yet, we haven't located all the Horcrux—" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Where's Hermione?" Xander asked instead.

"Sh-she's in her room," Ginny answered.

"Thanks," Xander said before leaving for Hermione's room.

"Xander," Harry followed him, leaving Ginny standing in the middle of the hall, still in shock that the future lad was about to leave. "You can't leave yet," he whispered once he reached him, in front of Hermione and Pansy's bedroom door.

"I know," he told him.

"Then how—"

"I don't know," Xander answered him truthfully. "But I trust you," he placed his hands in Harry's shoulders to better prove his trust of him; it didn't seem to ease Harry's worries though. Xander paused for a brief moment. "Actually, I trust mum," he said, earning a raised brow from Harry. "I think she'll make the right decision, for Scorpius, for her, for dad, for her family," he told him.

"But—"

"But I think it's best if you keep an eye on her and try to stop her if she does blurt the news out to dad, I think that's the best we," he paused and corrected himself. "You, could do for now," he continued as if Harry hadn't interrupted him, before he turned away from the bewildered man to knock on his mother's bedroom door.

* * *

"Xander?" Pansy was startled to see the young man, with Harry behind him, looking nervous.

"Is Hermione here?" he asked. Instead of answering, Pansy made a path for them to enter.

"Xander?" Hermione's voice hiccupped.

"Are you alright?" he asked her in worry as he walked his way towards her. She was resting on her bed before he came in and by the looks of it, she had been crying, as evidence of her red, puffy eyes, and tinted cheeks. Harry came in after him and Pansy shut the door behind him.

"I'm fine," she wiped the tears away. "What's going on?" she asked him, after seeing Harry entered the room.

"I," Xander shuffled his feet. "I just wanted to say goodbye," he smiled at her.

"Goodbye?" Pansy spoke the question.

"I'm going back to the future," he told them.

"Wh-now?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Xander nodded his head.

"Why?" Pansy asked. "The war's not over yet," she stated the obvious.

"It's the time balance," Hermione answered for him.

"Right," Xander agreed with her. "The longer I stay here, I might destroy the balance of time, and completely destroy the world," he explained more thoroughly.

With wide, shocked eyes, Pansy said; "It was nice meeting you," and thus earning an amused smile from Xander.

"How are you going back?" Hermione asked him, her problems gone from her thoughts, and worry for the future boy replaced it.

"This," Xander held the silver Time Turner out. Hermione took it from him and examined it.

"Who tinkered with it?" she asked.

"McGonagall," Xander answered her.

"Is it safe? Did they test it out? Are they sure it's going to work?" the questions came out rapidly from Hermione's mouth. Harry had to hide the amused smile that was threatening to come out. Hermione's maternal instincts were showing, and she didn't even know it.

"It'll be fine," Xander answered, as a boy would answer his worrying mother.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked again.

"Do you doubt McGonagall?" he answered her question.

"It's not that I doubt her skills, she's an amazing witch," she explained. "But this is serious," she reprimanded him. "If things went wrong, you'd be stuck in Limbo, or another dimension. How are you going to get out? How are you going to get back?" she rambled.

"Hermione," Xander stopped her rambling. "It'll be fine," he assured her. Hermione looked at him, the certainty in his eyes was flashing, but she still wasn't convinced. "I have to go," he said after a while. "They're already waiting for me downstairs," he said to her.

"So Draco's out of the meeting?" Pansy voiced out.

"How'd you know Malfoy's back?" Harry turned to her.

"Blaise practically announced it to the whole world," Pansy rolled her eyes.

Hermione giggled. "He was just relieved that he's back in one piece," Hermione smiled, knowing that feeling well. "We'll accompany you down," it was a statement, but it also sounded as a question directed to Pansy and Xander. Pansy nodded her head at her, and so did Xander, after receiving their answers, she stood from her bed and the group walked out of the bedroom, with Pansy closing the door after their departure.

They headed down the hall and down the stairs where Blaise and Ginny were talking to a slightly disheveled Draco. After seeing Draco, Hermione fled down the stairs and into the startled arms of Draco Malfoy; who caught his balance in time before they collapse to the floor.

"Draco," she breathed his name out in relief. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, and whispered in her ear to calm her down. He looked up and saw Pansy descending the stairs with a wide grin on her face, Harry beside her, looked a bit nervous, and then he saw the future boy. A sudden thought came to mind, as he gently took Hermione's arms off of him.

He looked at Hermione with a small smile, and noticed that Pansy, Harry and Xander had reached the base of the stairs. "I'm fine," he assured her. "I'll be right back," he told her, before walking towards Xander. He looked at the startled boy, grabbed him by his collar and hauled him with him.

"Oy," Harry exclaimed, and those around them were shock at his sudden actions.

"We'll be back, Potter," he snarled at him as he pushed the boy into the vacant room that was located across the Order's meeting room.

Xander stared at his father as he shut the door to the room and mumbled a silencing spell around it. Draco Malfoy turned to face him as soon as he was satisfied that their conversation would be private.

"I heard you were leaving?" Draco started.

"I am," Xander answered nervously.

"To the future?"

Xander scoffed. "Where else?"

"Don't get smart with me boy," Draco snapped, making Xander lower his head.

"Sorry," the boy muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"How?" Draco asked. Xander sighed; he was really getting tired of explaining it. He took the silver Time Turner out and held it out for him to see.

"Is it safe?" Draco asked.

Startled, Xander looked up to meet his father's silver eyes. "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Is it safe?" he asked again, slower this time, as if speaking to a child.

Xander merely nodded his answer.

"Did they test it out?" he asked him.

"Um, I'm not sure," he answered him.

"Not sure?" Draco looked at him apprehensively. "Are you stupid?" he gaped at the boy. "You're willing to be the Order's guinea pig for time traveling?"

"Well, McGonagall was the one who tampered with it, so I'm sure it's safe," he studied the silver Time Turner.

"You're willing to put your faith on the aging witch?" Draco looked at him unbelievingly.

Xander tried to hide an amused smile at his father's blatant display of worry. "There's nothing to be worried about," he was trying to stop the wide grin from forming, making him look like a deranged fool.

"I'm not worried," Draco snapped at him. Xander bit his lips to suppress the smile, and lowered his head, to hide his obvious emotions of happiness from his father. "Good job kid," Draco suddenly said, making Xander snap his head up to meet his gaze. To say that he was shock would be an understatement.

"Wh-what?" Xander stuttered.

"Don't make me repeat it," Draco nearly snarled. "It takes a lot of courage, what you did," he continued with a sigh. He was looking at everything else in the room besides Xander as he spoke. "You helped us a lot," he added. "Good job," he finished before turning his back on him and leaving the room.

This time, Xander didn't bother hiding the huge grin that graced his features.

* * *

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Hermione's panicked voice asked Draco as soon as he exited the room. He looked at her in confusion, and behind her were the other worried faces of his housemates and the golden couple.

"What?" Draco looked back at her confusedly. "What do you take me for, Granger?" he snapped at her.

"Guys," a new voice joined in. The group turned to see Tonks with her head stuck out from the Order's meeting room. "Where's Xander?" she asked. "Everybody's waiting," she told them.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her before turning back on the room he exited. The boy still stood there in the middle of the room with a stupid grin on his face, which absolutely baffled Draco.

"Oy, kid," he called the boy. "They're ready for you," he told him. The future boy snapped out his trance and had practically jogged his way out of the room.

* * *

When Xander entered the meeting room, there were more people there than he imagined. The Order leaders were there, of course, gathered around in that same rectangular table, to witness him actually going back to his rightful time.

Surrounding the Order leaders, were its active members, the familiar faces he had grown accustomed to this past few months of his stay here. He looked at Harry, who stood nearest him. He turned his head to another direction, and saw his godmother, Luna, looking knowingly at him. He turned his head again, and even the angry Ronald Weasley was present to see him off.

Even his father's circle of Slytherin friends were there. Pansy, who stood next to Ginny, gave him a huge wave of goodbye, and Blaise stood next to her eying her actions unacceptably. Ginny's eyes were watering as she gave him a small wave of goodbye.

And there, in the very back corner of the room, in the shadows, stood his parents. His mother's arms encircled his father's waist, and he had a possessive arm around her shoulders to keep her in place. He smiled at them, and his mother returned the smile. His father's face remained indifferent as he stared at him.

He looked back at Harry. "Don't forget Harry," he told him, to which the older man nodded in understanding. Xander took the silver Time Turner out, and turned the dial twenty times.

He looked up and met Harry's tearing green eyes. "Have a good trip," Harry said to him, with a forced smile. He nodded at him with a smile.

"Don't die," he told him, receiving a chuckle from him. That was when Xander spun the dial. He looked up and he was surrounded by a small whirlwind. He saw Harry back away a few steps from him.

"Xander!" he heard Harry call him. "Don't give up on him," he yelled.

_What?_

"Everybody has a reason for the decisions they make," Harry yelled.

_Scorpius. Harry was talking about Scorpius?_

The wind surrounding him was getting stronger, the faces of those present to say their goodbyes were a blur. He was glad Harry was yelling, or he wouldn't have heard him. But what's the use of telling him that? He was going back to a better future, wasn't he?

He looked at Harry. The older man, and probably the rest of the people in the room were trying to block the strong winds emitting from him. He turned to his parents. His mum's face was buried in the crook of his father's neck, but she was still looking at him, up to the very end. His father now had his body turned sideways, blocking the wind away from his mother, but he was also still looking at him, right to the very end.

He looked back at Harry. An encouraging smile was given to him, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks," Harry mouthed the word, and Xander completely understood.

Xander nodded his head at him. He could feel the wind surrounding him get stronger. The faces around him blurred even more. The background soon disappeared and an eerie white color replaced it. He could see flashes of light through that now completely white background. He couldn't see them anymore.

His surroundings were spinning, like he was in the middle watching an out of control merry-go-around. He felt his body hover. The wind much stronger than before and it was getting harder for him to breathe. He placed his arms up to block the wind from his face. He felt unbalanced because of his hovering position. He couldn't breathe.

Green replaced the white background, and the spinning background slows down enough for him to make out the new scenery.

_Trees?_

He was slowing down to a point that he can make out his surroundings. He tried to feel the ground beneath his feet but felt none, he was still hovering. He looked down, and his eyes widened in shock. He was about fifteen feet high in the air. The whirlwind still supporting his flight, but then it stopped. Just like that. And soon, he found himself falling. Fast.

* * *

**[**_**March 2023**_**]**

Xander groaned. He had landed, hard. He opened his eyes and saw green. He pushed himself up with the palm of his hands, his palms digging into the twigs and leaves that littered the ground. He looked up and saw the rays of the sun obscured by the vast trees that beset the vicinity. He rested his whole weight on his knees as he shook his head, to clear the haziness.

Where was he?

He tried to stand up, but his knees were wobbly and he had to lean on the tree nearest him, for support. He tried to walk, stumbling and tripping while at it, as he tried to find a clue of some sort that will give him an idea of where he was.

The Time Turner brought you back to when you were supposed to be at that particular time, but since he left months ago, he was fairly sure that he was where he had left, so therefore, he concluded, he was in the Forest of Dean.

He continued walking, and after a few short minutes, he heard an explosion. He panicked, and leaned his whole body against a tree, with the hope of trying to blend in. He looked at where the explosion had come from, and noticed the smoke just a few feet away.

He heard screaming, and commands, and the sounds of quick feet making contact with the forest floor. He looked again, and saw a group of people running away, while another group was at its chase. He breathed out when they were a good distance away. He didn't even notice he was holding his breath.

He calmed his nerves, and turned to look ahead. The sight made him jump; it was a person, a few inches taller than he, stood in front of him watching him carefully. He was so startled of the other person that his heart started beating at an incredible pace.

The sun shone bright behind the stranger and his features were nearly obscured. Xander watched the stranger warily, as he walked forward towards him. Xander reached into his pockets to retrieve his wand, but the stranger stopped his actions with his own wand, pointed at him.

The stranger continued walking away from the bright light and towards him. Slowly, Xander's eyes bulged. His breath hitched, and his mouth went dryer than it already was. His mouth dropped as he stared at the stranger. His silver orbs met the same familiar silver eyes, except the other man's was colder. He watched in abated silence as a familiar smirk formed in the man's familiar face. Xander's lip involuntarily trembled at the sight of him. He clenched his hands into tight fists at the sight of him. He let out uncontrolled puffs of breaths as he willed to control his growing anger.

The man laughed and then grinned maliciously at him. "It's been a long time," his baritone voice rang around the eerie silent forest. "Welcome back, brother."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **6,298


	15. Rubeus Hagrid Welcomes him Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 15  
**Chapter Title: **Rubeus Hagrid Welcomes him Back

* * *

_**[June 2001]**_

He's gone. Disappeared amidst the small whirlwind and flashing lights. Harry lowered his arms, which had protected his face earlier from the strong gust of wind emitting from his future friend's Time Turner. He looked at the vacant spot and felt empty. He's gone. Xander's gone. The one man—boy—who he actually thought could better understand him, was gone.

"Meeting adjourned," startled, Harry turned to person who spoke. Dumbledore had this sad and worried look in his eyes. Leaders of the Order stood around him to vacate the room, but Harry continued to look at Dumbledore, with his mouth agape, still not believing that the wise wizard, had sent away the one person who could actually tilt the balance towards their side—the good side.

As much as he didn't want to admit that the old wizard was right—he still resented him for sending Xander away. Harry watched silently, and in a trance as the Order leaders shuffled their way out of the room, until the younger members were the only ones left.

Dumbledore paused by Harry's still form. Grasping the young man's shoulder, he said; "This is for the best," before exiting after the others.

Oh, Harry had a lot to retort to Dumbledore with that statement of his, but he held his tongue. He had other things to worry about. He turned away from the retreating form of the older man and turned to the other occupants of the room. That's right, he still had to make sure that Draco stays as a spy, Ron didn't open his big mouth that will resort to his future friend not being conceived, oh, and not to mention bring down the Dark Lord. Oh yeah, no pressure there.

He was about to say something, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron's angry form, glaring at the couple who held each other at the dark corner of the room. He saw the redhead about to walk his way towards them, so he briskly walked towards his friend to intercept him.

"Don't," Harry warned, as he clutched his best friend's arm to refrain him from walking any farther. Unfortunately though, his rough and warning tone caught everyone's attention and they all turned to look at him.

Draco glared at the redhead and Hermione's eyes widened in understanding. Ginny gaped at Harry, surprised that he had used a strong warning tone against her brother. It was a first. Luna continued humming, as if the tension in the room didn't bother her. Pansy and Blaise watched warily, preparing themselves to intervene if need be.

Ron felt betrayed. The love of his life chose their childhood enemy over him, and now his best friend was actually supporting the couple. Ron wondered if he had actually entered an alternate universe. It all felt wrong. It all felt weird. Hermione was supposed to be his. They were supposed to end up together, married and happy. Harry was supposed to take his side. Harry was supposed to not accept their coupling. This was bloody ridiculous.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron glared at his supposed best friend. "She's with Malfoy and you're all right with it?" he asked him in disbelief. Draco raised a brow at that statement. He, together with everyone else in the room, watched the quarrel in silence.

"You don't understand," Harry growled.

"What don't I understand?" Ron glared at him, his voice reaching a new level. Then he paused, as a realization hit him. "Is this because of_him_?" he asked with disbelief tainting his voice.

Harry paled.

Ron turned to look back Hermione. She was a step in front of Draco, and she was close to tears. He snarled at her. "Don't even think about crying Hermione," he warned her. "You don't deserve to cry," he said coldly.

Draco grimaced and was about to walk past Hermione, that is until Pansy spoke up. "You're stressing her out Weasley!" she barked in annoyance. Draco turned to his friend in confusion.

"Why should I care?" Ron's voice screeched. "She obviously didn't care about me, why should I care about her?" he demanded. "She's nothing but a—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Harry's warning tone interrupted him.

"I don't understand you Harry," Ron whispered as he took a step closer to him. "This is because of future boy isn't it?" he snapped. "Just because—"

He never got to finish his sentence because Harry took hold of his collar and shook him angrily. "Don't say anything that you'll soon come to regret Ron," he snarled dangerously.

Ron stared at his friend incredulously. He took Harry's wrists and shook them of his hold on him. "You're supposed to be my best friend," he looked at him in disbelief.

"I am," Harry told him sincerely. "But I am also Hermione's," he added.

Ron shook his head and stalked out of the room, leaving the occupants within, stunned and silent.

"I take it you told the Weasel then," Draco's voice echoed in the silent room.

Hermione inhaled to keep her anger at bay as she turned to him give him a glare. "Don't," she warned through her gritted teeth.

Seeing how much the situation bothered her, Draco sighed and pulled her closer to him to give her a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Ginny gaped at him and turned to Harry who shared the same look that she did. '_Did Malfoy just apologize?_' She mouthed to Harry, who in turn shrugged his answer.

"I-I'm going to go and talk to Ron," Harry stated. Hermione turned to look at him.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered. "For understanding," she said.

Harry shrugged, and held back telling them that seeing their future son was the one that helped him understand the situation much better. Truth be told, if Xander didn't reveal that he was their future son, he would've been in the same situation as Ron. Fuming mad and refusing to listen.

"Don't worry so much Hermione," Harry sighed. "He'll come around," he said. "It's just that," he paused, looking warily at Draco. "He's been," he didn't really want to say it out loud.

"He loves you," Ginny finished for him.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, and saw the dangerous glint in the Malfoy heir's silver eyes and noticed his hold on Hermione tighten.

"He'll get over it," Harry quickly added. "Just give him time," he said before heading for the exit.

"Hey Potter," Draco's voice stopped him and he turned to look at him with curious eyes. "What was Weasley talking about?" he asked him. "What's future boy have to do with anything?" he asked him.

"No idea," Harry grinned nervously. "You know Ron," he chuckled.

"I don't," Draco snarled dangerously, as if he, knowing how the youngest Weasley male thinks was an abomination.

"Right," Harry sighed. "I don't either, that's why I'm going over there to talk to him to find out," he explained pathetically before practically running out of the meeting room.

* * *

**[**_**March 2023**_**]**

"Scorpius," his name escaped Alexander's lips with such loathing.

"Where have you been?" Scorpius' baritone voice was coated with disturbing sweetness which was what had put Xander on high alert. "I heard rumors," he said as he started to circle around him, his wand—their mother's wand—still pointed at him. "Though I doubt it's the truth, since nothing has changed," he smiled with venom.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked with pure shock. Was the war not over? Was Scorpius still a Death Eater? Were their parents still dead? Now that he thought about it; Scorpius looked, different? He looked to have aged since the last time he saw him. Scorpius' boyish looks were gone; his face looked more defined and sharp.

Scorpius' eyes narrowed at him, as if trying to decipher whether he should believe his brother's prominent memory loss. "Harry Potter died, the Dark Lord rose to power and has complete power of all of Europe, our father is dead, I am a Death Eater and I _killed_ our mother—" he was on a tirade, but once he made that last statement, Xander had hauled himself at him, screaming, punching and cursing.

Scorpius placed all his strength into pushing his brother off of him, after they had dropped to the forest ground, rolling around like a bunch of primitive Muggles. When he was finally successful in pushing his brother away, they both stood in unison, with their wands pointed at each other. Scorpius held his mother's wand, while Xander, was finally able to brandish out his own wand; his father's.

While he was in the past, he had refrained from using his wand, in fear, of course, that they'll recognize that said wand, which was also why he chose to save Harry using his body, and not magic.

They were a few feet away from each other, each with their respective wands pointed at the other. They stared each other down, unblinking, unmoving, as if waiting for the other to make the first move. Unbeknownst, they made the first move at the same time.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Xander hollered. He saw a bright blue light emerged at the tip of Scorpius' wand. He never heard him cast a spell. He mentally cursed his older brother for being so gifted with magic, wandless and non-verbal spells, while he had to practice, to master doing the things his brother was able to do.

Their spells clashed, a blinding light emitted from it, and a sudden explosion emerged from the contact. The two brothers were blasted away, opposite from each other—a good fifteen feet away—landing hard on their backs.

Xander groaned as the pain he experienced on his back reverberated to his whole body. He clutched his right arm; he had used it as a shield from the explosion, as his wand lay forgotten by his side. His eyes were shut as he tried to will the pain away, but to no avail. Shuffling steps was what brought him back to his senses. When he opened his eyes, he was met by the tip of his mother's wand. His eyes narrowed at it, his heart beating at an incredible pace, beads of sweat formed and cascaded from his forehead. He willed himself to look away from the wand and looked up to meet his brother's piercing glare.

"Any last words?" Scorpius whispered menacingly.

Xander had a lot of last words, and what escaped from his own mouth wasn't what he was expecting at all, and by the looks of it, neither did Scorpius. "He told me never to give up on you," he said.

"What?" Scorpius' face scrunched in obvious confusion.

"He told me never to give up on you," he repeated. "But as you continue to point my mother's wand in my face, the same wand you used to do _his _bidding, to torture innocents, to kill so many innocent people," his eyes watered at the thoughts. "You've tainted mother's wand," he whispered venomously.

"Who?" was the retort that came out of Scorpius' mouth; he had deliberately ignored his next words.

"Harry," Xander answered.

"Harry?" Scorpius' repeated with a confused look. "Potter? Your godfather?"

If Xander hadn't had his mother's wand pointed at him, and the killing curse he was sure to emerge at the tip of it, Xander would've found the whole situation quite hilarious. For he (after all) due to shock, had sported a rather incredulous look, and he actually wanted his brother to tell him that he was joking, even if that wishful thinking did sounded really farfetched.

"My godfather? Xander choked on his words. "You mean, yours," he pointed a shaky finger at him.

Scorpius' face, Xander noted, was in the borderline of amused, and pissed. "Cut the memory loss act brother, it does not fit you," he snarled.

"But he's yours!" Xander almost whined in protest.

Scorpius gritted his teeth. "Blaise and Pansy Zabini are my godparents, Harry and Ginny Potter are yours," he snarled in frustration.

Xander thought hard about what he had said. The wand that was pointed at him and the killing curse that he was sure would soon emerge from that same wand, are long gone from his thoughts after Scorpius had given him that information. It's changed, everything has changed. What was going on? He has no memories, whatsoever of the new future.

Xander looked back at his brother. Scorpius was extremely pissed off, and confused, which was what reverted him back to his current situation.

"He wouldn't have wanted this," Xander found himself saying instead.

"What?" Scorpius growled. "What are you talking about now?"

"Dad," Xander was tearing up, he tried hard not to let the tears fall.

"Father?" Scorpius smiled amusedly with a cocked brow. "And how would you know how father would feel about this?" he asked, and was seriously waiting for an answer.

Xander gulped. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him badly, that he met their father, and that he finally understood why he stayed as a spy for the Order, why he risked his life serving the Dark Lord, why he continued to take in the doubts of the Order members, why he didn't take his family and hid them the way Ron had done. Xander's mature self, had finally understood, what once his adolescent self could not.

"No?" Scorpius asked after a moment of waiting. "Then I guess we have nothing else to talk about," he said and straightened his left arm to better point the wand at him, a pose so similar to their father's. "Good bye brother," he whispered with a maniacal smile. "Say _hi_ to mum and dad for me," he grinned. "_Ava_—"

"XANDER!"

A howling voice interrupted them, and both brothers turned to look at where it had come from. Both their eyes bulged, and their mouths dropped comically at the sight of the half-giant, running across the terrain in haste, with his tattered umbrella in one hand, he had literally demolished everything in his way as he ran towards them.

Hagrid!

Xander took this moment of distraction to grab his discarded wand, pushed Scorpius' extended arm away from him, and that was when Scorpius brought his attention back to him. He looked really livid for being interrupted and had jumped a few feet away from his younger brother, who then held a pointed wand at him in defense.

Scorpius looked at Xander and then at the approaching Hagrid, he turned his attention back at his brother and grimaced. "I guess this is my welcoming present for you," he said to him. "It's your lucky day," he pointed out. "Welcome back," he repeated. "And see you soon, brother," he said, before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

_**[June 2001]**_

He found him in the attic. He was sitting on an old trunk while twirling an obsidian chess piece between his fingers. He neared him and gazed curiously at the chess piece. At first he thought it was a King chess piece, but after studying it, he noticed a small black stone in a pyramidal shape, engraved into the top piece, instead of its usual cross.

"I don't want to talk Harry," Ron's voice snapped him out of his musings.

Harry sighed and sat next to his friend. "She's happy," he started.

"She chose Malfoy," Ron retorted.

"She's in love."

"It's Malfoy," Ron in exasperation.

"They're pregnant," Harry concluded.

Ron shook his head and buried it in his hands, still in disbelief. "With Malfoy's kid," he groaned.

"Ron," Harry sighed. "I don't know what to say, that will make you feel better about this, or at least try to accept it, but," he paused.

Ron chuckled. "You're not going to tell me that they're destined to be together right?"

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully. "Maybe they are," he continued. "And maybe," he hesitated. "Maybe you and Hermione aren't," he stopped to look at his friend's reaction. Ron looked sad and broken, and it greatly pained him to watch his friend like this.

"Thanks Harry," Ron smiled a sad smile. "For stopping me earlier," he continued. "I could've said some really nasty things to Hermione that'll just prove to everyone that I don't deserve her," he said. "You know what the funny thing is?" he asked him with the usual amused look he always had in his eyes whenever he figured something farfetched.

"What?" Harry asked, silently happy that Ron was starting to forget about the Malfoy-Hermione situation, even for a little while.

"I thought future boy was Hermione and Malfoy's kid," he whispered and looked around as if there were other people in the room.

Harry paled.

"But then I remembered just now, before you came in, that he's not going to be born until, what, two or three years later," he chuckled.

"Right," Harry gulped nervously.

"I wonder whose kid he is," Ron thought out loud, as he rubbed his chin, thinking of all the possibilities. "I mean, who else we know has grey eyes?" he turned to Harry for help.

"Uh—" Harry stuttered.

"There you two are!" a voice saved Harry from his impending doom. Both boys turned to look at the new occupant of the room.

"Luna," Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss Ron," she said. Harry and Ron flinched at that. She spoke as if somebody had died. "I'm sure a _Crumple-Horned Snorkack _will fix your pain," she said as she grabbed his wrist and hauled him to his feet. "We must find one immediately," she said and pulled him towards the exit.

Harry watched a rather red and disgruntled Ron being pulled away. Ron tried to free himself, even looking at Harry for help. But Harry shook his head and refrained from laughing out loud.

* * *

**[**_**March 2023**_**]**

"Are you alright?" Hagrid's gruff voice asked when he finally reached the bewildered boy. Xander shook the shock of Scorpius' departure away and turned to the half-giant who obviously towered over him. He hadn't changed one bit, Xander noted.

"I-" Xander stuttered. "I'm fine," he told him_. Just confused, _he added as an afterthought.

"Well," Hagrid said as he smoothed out his beard. "I am glad to see you back," he chuckled, his cheeks turning a shade of red. "It's been too long," he said afterwards. "Been two years to be exact," he continued when the younger man didn't bulge. He could see that he was still in shock. But after making that last statement, he finally received a reaction from him when his eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look at him.

"_Two_ years?" Xander repeated.

"Or more," Hagrid nodded his head.

"But-but that's not possible," Xander stuttered. "I couldn't have been gone for two years, I was only there for a few months," he reasoned.

"Er, I don't know what to say to you but," Hagrid scratched his beard. "I think we should go and see Dumbledore, he'll know what's going on," he said with confidence.

Hagrid led him the way towards his parked motorbike, at the edge of the forest. Xander followed him quietly as he tried to process all the information that was given to him. Harry Potter still died, and probably before Europe's Great Magic War, but Harry obviously lived by the time he was born, since he _became_ his godfather, which was so wrong, since he thought that Harry would be Scorpius' godfather, that and their parents were still dead, and had probably died the same way they did before he left for the past. What was going on?

"Here we are," Hagrid said which jostled Xander out of his jumbled thoughts, to look up and see the parked shiny black motorbike with an attached side car. "I'm sure everybody else had gone back, since I don't hear any explosions," he said.

_Everybody else?_ Xander looked at Hagrid, but did not bother to voice his question out; he didn't think that he could handle more information. But unluckily for him, once Hagrid started talking, he never stops until you interrupt him and redirect him to a different conversation.

"I swear, that Hugo is just like his uncles," Hagrid chuckled. "Except his tricks are rather explosive," he continued chuckling.

"Hugo?" Xander finally voiced out. "You mean Ron and Luna's son?" he asked with wide eyes. "How is that possible?" he asked. "I thought Ron opposed to his children partaking in the war," he said. "And not to mention he's about ten years younger than me," he continued as he watched Hagrid hop on the bike, and Xander secretly felt sorry for the bike when it creaked and lowered as it held Hagrid's massive weight.

"What are you talking about?" Hagrid asked him with confused eyes. "He's your age," he said. "A few months older than you to be exact," he added. "Aren't you two best friends?" he asked. Xander's eyes couldn't have possibly grown larger, but it did.

"Bu-but," he stuttered.

"Come on, hop on," Hagrid indicated to the attached side car. "Everybody's waiting for us," he said and then started the motor, the engine revving to life.

Xander, in a trance like state, hopped onto the side car, and didn't even notice when Hagrid took off to the sky. He was so lost in thought the whole ride, which made him not notice the passing time. If he were paying attention, he would've noticed the _Forbidden Forest_ beneath them, and the once majestic Hogwarts castle in the distance, now decaying with time and the lack of care. He only noticed that they have arrived when Hagrid cleared his throat.

Startled by the rumbling sound, he looked up and his eyes met the destroyed castle. The towers were destroyed, half of the castle's roof had crumbled, the sign of scorches was obvious on the charred walls and visible banners and paintings his eyes could see, and the green moss had taken refuge at its once magical walls.

"Hogwarts?" he turned to Hagrid. "What are we doing here?" he asked him.

"It's the new Order Headquarters," Hagrid answered him before hopping of the bike. Xander followed suit and followed the man.

"Where?" he choked out, because obviously, the castle was destroyed, and he doubted that there were any available rooms to hold out the whole Order.

"Above ground, it is destroyed, too dangerous to reside in, might crumble, and not enough rooms to hold our number," Hagrid agreed. "But your father was a smart man," he chuckled as if he was amused that he was actually admitting something like that about Draco Malfoy. "After the attack on Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he sent your mother here with your brother and the rest of the Order members to take refuge," he said.

"Where?"

"In the Slytherin dungeons," Hagrid answered, and Xander was soon hit with the realization. Yes, the castle above was destroyed, but the foundations of it, the one that once strongly held the castle up, was the dungeons, Slytherin's lair. Xander managed a chuckle because of the irony of it all.

* * *

_**[June 2001]**_

Harry exited the kitchen after finishing his dinner. He walked up the stairs, with Ginny's room as his destination. When he reached the top of the staircase, he saw Hermione and Draco exiting from Blaise and Draco's shared room, and was on their way to enter Hermione and Pansy's room. By themselves. Harry panicked, his eyes bulged, and he dashed towards them.

"Hey," he greeted them, skidding to a halt in front of their startled and confused faces.

"Potter," Draco simply said before walking past him, with Hermione in tow.

"Wait," Harry stopped the couple. Draco and Hermione turned to give him confused gazes. "Uh, where are you going?" he asked.

Draco raised a brow. "None of your business," he stated, before pulling a half confused half angry Hermione with him.

"Maybe we could spend some time together," Harry said. With this statement, Draco and Hermione paused and turned to look at him oddly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco sincerely asked.

"Harry," Hermione started, dismissing Draco's rude question. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Peachy," Harry nodded with a wide grin. "What? I can't ask my two friends to grace me with their company?" he grinned.

"No," Draco stated simply, but both Harry and Hermione ignored him.

"Um, now is not the best time," Hermione was trying to send hidden signals to Harry, telling him to get lost. But obviously Harry ignored these signals.

"What? Now is the best time," Harry exclaimed.

"Um," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, which made Harry nervous. "Harry," she gritted her teeth. Not a good sign. "I need to talk to Draco about," she whispered. "This morning," she whispered lowly so that Draco wouldn't hear.

Harry made a face. Nothing was working so he took her arm. "Excuse us for a second Malfoy," he smiled at him and which he noticed, unnerved the other man, and pulled Hermione a good distance away and muttered a silencing charm around them to keep their conversation private. Just in case.

Harry looked at her confused look. "Tell him about the," he looked down at her still flat stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry," Hermione answered with a huff. "Tell him about the," she practically pointed and glared at her flat stomach.

"Now?" he squeaked.

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "Yes, now," she growled.

"Well, you can wait," Harry suggested nervously.

"Wait?" Hermione's voice rose. "Why would I want to wait?" she asked him, and her look wanted a straight and honest answer.

"Uh," Harry stuttered. "I don't know Hermione," he grumbled in frustration. "I mean," he tried to think of an excuse, and thought of what Xander had told him, so he went with that excuse. "The guy is dealing with a lot right now, I mean, the mission Voldemort gave him, not to mention being a spy, plus making sure he uses his Occlumency to keep you and the whole Order a secret," he ranted. "Protecting your mind is pretty tough you know, especially if you have to do it a lot and for a long period of time, it'll tend to give you a pounding headache," he went on.

Hermione stared at him disbelievingly. "Don't you think I know that?" Hermione whispered. "I do Harry," she almost pleaded. "But Draco has every right to know," she said. "This is his child too," she said.

Harry sighed. Well, if she put that way. Harry looked at her sympathetically. "I know Hermione," he whispered. "I'm sorry, it's just that," he paused. "He and I are not friends," he started. "I don't think we ever will be," he added. "But I pity him sometimes," he admitted. "He always looks so calm, like he has everything under control, but," he paused. "I know he's suffering," he said. "His position is tough, and I really respect him for his decision to do this, and to continue to do this," he admitted.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Don't let him hear you say that or he'll really chuck you straight to St. Mungo's mental ward," she chuckled.

Harry laughed. "As long as you don't say anything Granger," he joked.

Hermione smiled amusedly and nodded. She then turned serious after a moment. "But I have to tell him Harry," she sighed. "He has the right to know," she said.

"I know but," Harry sighed while looking at her in desperation. "Can't you just wait?" he hoped. "Just for a few months," he added quickly after seeing the disbelieving look present in her face.

"No," Hermione scoffed and turned to leave. If Hermione hadn't had a lot of things in her mind, she would've been suspicious as to why Harry was pushing the announcement of her pregnancy to Draco. Or maybe it's just the hormones. She walked away with Harry sputtering and mumbling his reasons after her.

When she reached Draco, he cocked a brow in question at the man who continued to follow behind her tirelessly. She shook her head towards his direction in a way that completely advised him to dismiss Harry's peculiar actions. He took that silent advised and entered their room, Hermione close behind him.

"Hermione," Harry practically pleaded, all that was missing was that he grovel in the ground to stress his desperation. Hermione turned and glared at her friend. She was already inside the room, and Harry was close to stepping inside.

"No, Harry," she stressed. "End of discussion," she finalized. "Good night," and with that, she slammed the door in his face, almost hitting him.

Harry stared with panic at the now closed door. _Oh shite_. Xander was going to kill him. Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Right? Wrong. _Shite_! What should he do? Should he interrupt them by banging on the door?

_No._

Hermione would probably just ignore him, and if not, he'd probably push her to a point where she'd be suspicious, and he's not ready to explain the real truth as to why she can't tell Draco why she's pregnant.

_No. Maybe something else?_

He groaned. He stepped back from the closed door, until his back hit that solid wall. He slipped and dropped to the ground in defeat, still staring at that closed door, and silently willing that Hermione not tell Draco.

_Maybe._

He should just trust Hermione as Xander had instructed. But he still had this itchy feeling that he had to witness it before he could let the topic go. And so Harry sat there, for hours, just staring at the door, hoping and wishing that his future friend was right.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

Xander walked the halls of what was once the Hogwarts dungeon and Slytherin's lair. He followed Hagrid's bulky frame as they passed rooms with people who thought they were whispering (but were loud enough for Xander to hear) and had prying eyes. Some of the owners of those prying eyes were familiar; some were the ones that he hated, and some new ones he wasn't familiar with.

But what surprised him was the number of members, there were ten times more members in the future than he last remembered. Was this the effect of his going back in time? Such drastic changes, he didn't think he can handle any more. But he knew this was just the beginning.

"Here you go," Hagrid said, snapping him out of his thoughts, and therefore making him turn to look at the closed door. "This was once the Potion's classroom," Hagrid informed. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "Go on and knock," he directed.

Xander knocked on the door, and a raspy "_Come in_," was heard. Xander followed directions and entered the room. He looked and saw the familiar greying Dumbledore of his future.

"Professor," Xander said as he ran to the greying man and engulfing the startled man in an embrace. Hagrid smiled at the scene and silently exited the room, as Dumbledore gave him a look of gratitude.

Dumbledore chuckled as he patted Xander's back. "Welcome back, young Mister Malfoy," he welcomed.

"Dumbledore," Xander looked at him. "Everything's gone wrong," he said. "Why—" he stopped when Dumbledore raised a hand to stop his questions.

"I am glad you've made it safely," he said. "I was a bit worried, for the last twenty-two years," he chuckled, earning a smile from Xander.

"But everything's so different," Xander opposed, trying to get back to the topic at hand; the sudden changes. "And the jump in time," he added.

"Then sit," Dumbledore motioned to the vacant seat in front of his desk. "And let me ease your worries," he said as he took a seat behind his desk. "Oh," he stopped Xander once again as a thought came to mind. "One by one," he told him.

Xander chuckled. "The future is different from before," he started.

"As it should be, you did change it," the older man pointed out.

"Harry still died," Xander followed up.

Dumbledore nodded. "He was killed during the attack on the Order's first main Headquarters in Number 12 Grimmauld Place," he informed him.

"My parents still died the same way as they did and Scorpius is still a Death Eater," Xander continued.

"That is because time reverted back to normal when Harry was killed," he answered.

"So as long as Harry dies," Xander started.

"Time will continue the way it was afterwards," Dumbledore finished. "Except with new added characters and probably different settings," he said.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Minerva studied the mechanics of the Time Turner," Dumbledore started, ignoring Xander's question. "By taking the Time Turner off, your mother's Time Turner, not Minerva's, you will acquire the new memories that you need," he informed. "But it is just a guess, it really hasn't been proven," he gave him a mysterious smile.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked, clearly confused.

"Your mother's Time Turner sent you back, the reason why you still have memories of the old future is because its source of magic is protecting you. So by taking it off, you'll be able to remember the new memories for this new future," Dumbledore explained.

"But I might forget my original future?" Xander asked, still confused.

"You might, but it's highly unlikely," Dumbledore said.

"I see," Xander said as he fingered his mother's gold Time Turner around his neck, right next to McGonagall's silver one. He wasn't sure if he wanted to forget his old future.

"From what you've told me almost twenty-two years ago, I'm sure that this future," he paused, carefully deliberating the words he's about to say. "May not be the future that you are hoping for, but it is probably better than your old one," he said with an encouraging smile.

"I know," Xander enveloped the gold Time Turner around his neck. "I'll do it," he sighed as he made the decision.

"Whenever you're ready," Dumbledore said.

Xander breathed out as he grabbed the chains, and pulled it over his head. He paused, waiting. Nothing. He looked at Dumbledore's expecting eyes, still nothing. He was about to pull the Time Turner back on, when a sudden flash blinded him, making shut his eyes as a reaction. He stumbled backwards, and he felt the Time Turner slip his fingers.

He opened his eyes and he saw white, then all of a sudden, pictures—memories, he deciphered—flashed before his eyes. Like one of those Muggle movies in fast forward mode. He didn't know how long he stood there watching these _memories_, but it felt like a dream, you were there, you saw yourself experience it, you felt it, but at the same time, you felt distant from it.

When it was finally over, the white background seemed to disappear, and his eyes focused on the worried look that graced Dumbledore's face, he was standing and leaning on the desk, calling his name to attention, but Xander had phased out for the last minute. Xander paled, his stomach sunk, and he felt the insides forcing their way up to his throat, so he turned away from Dumbledore and gagged on the floor.

"I take it that it worked," Dumbledore cleared his throat as he sat back down on his seat, as he flicked his wrist and made magic clean the mess Xander made on the floor.

"Sorry," Xander covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He saw the discarded Time Turner on the floor and bent to pick it up and placed it back around his neck. It was too important for him. It was the only connection that he has left with his mother. Whenever he wore it, he always feels his mother's presence, as if she was protecting him.

He then noticed Dumbledore flicked his wrist again, and a glass of water and a hand towel appeared on the desk. Xander took the towel and the glass of water graciously. He wiped his mouth with the towel, and drank the glass of water as Dumbledore waited patiently for him

"I—" Xander started, but didn't quite know where to start. "I don't know how to explain it," he said as he looked at Dumbledore with a defeated look. "But I still remember my old past," he gave him a nervous smile, he was glad he did, but the new information clouded his satisfaction. "I saw myself there," he started, with a more serious tone. "But I felt like I was watching somebody else," he explained. "I mean, I remembered feeling what I was supposed to be feeling at a specific memory. I felt happy at a memory, like I remembered it, but it also felt distant with it," he said. "It was like waking up from a dream," he told him.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding, to which Xander was silently grateful, since he wasn't sure if he could explain it any further. "For now," he stood again. "You need rest," he told him. "You look as pale as Nearly-headless Nick," Dumbledore observed.

Xander agreed. He was starting to feel an incoming headache.

"I called someone to escort you to your room, he should be here any moment," Dumbledore continued.

"_What are you lot doing_?" Xander heard a voice from outside the room scold. "_Why is everybody gathered here_?" the voice asked. "_Get back to your rooms you nosy lot_," the male voice commanded. "_Don't you people have better things to do_?" the voice continued on its tirade.

Xander imagined that some of the Order members are trying to listen in on the private conversation behind that closed door; he would've chuckled at the thought that they were caught and dejectedly sent back without hearing anything, if it weren't for his pounding headache and the bitter taste in his mouth.

A knock on the door signaled that person had arrived and had sent the other nosy members away. Dumbledore walked over to the closed door with a smile, and opened it.

"Thank you for doing this James," Dumbledore said.

_James?_

Xander turned on his seat to look at _James._ He racked his head for the new memories, and there was only _one_ James he knew. Dumbledore was blocking the entrance, so Xander really couldn't see what this man looked like or if it was the same _James_ in his new memories. When Dumbledore made way for the man to enter, Xander's suspicions were confirmed. He almost fell flat on the floor in shock. His eyes bulged open and his mouth dropped open.

—_Merlin's beard_!

He was looking at the spitting image of Harry Potter!

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **6,448


	16. A James Potter in a New Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 16  
**Chapter Title: **A James Potter in a New Future

* * *

_**[June 2001]**_

Hermione closed the door behind her, still a bit frustrated with Harry's peculiar actions. She was going to tell Draco whether he liked it or not. Well, they had just finished eating dinner, and Pansy suggested that she'd take Draco's bed for the night in Draco and Blaise's shared room, not that Pansy would actually sleep in Draco's bed since Blaise would be in the same room. But either way, she had blushed profusely at that suggestion, but was thankful for it.

They needed privacy, because Hermione had decided that she needed to tell Draco about their pregnancy. She gulped as she watched him slowly take his clothes off, to change to much comfortable clothing.

He turned to her, and caught her watching. He smirked at her. "Like what you see?" he teased.

Hermione blushed and glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself," she growled as she walked towards her bed. She sat on the edge, breathed in deeply, and opened her mouth to say:

"We need to talk," was what she wanted to say, but the words didn't actually come from her mouth but from the platinum blonde who gazed at her worriedly.

"About what?" she dreaded his answer.

"Us," he said.

_Yes, that answer._

"What about us?" she asked. He sighed and went to sit down next to her. "You're not leaving me are you?" she asked.

He looked at her panicked expression and had the urge to hug her, so he did. "Merlin, no," he stated. She breathed out the air she was holding in. "But," he started, and her heart rate sped up again. "It might as well be that, after what I'm about to tell you," he said.

"What are you saying?" she asked in a shaken voice.

"You know I'm selfish, right?" he asked with that trade mark smirk.

Her breathe came out as a strained laugh. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know how to explain this, or even know when to start," he confessed "Do you remember Marcus Flint?" he asked her.

"Who?"

"Marcus Flint," he repeated.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, not particularly sure where this was going. "He was a couple of years ahead of us, he was your Quidditch Captain," she said.

"Yeah, him," Draco nodded. "He's a Death Eater now," he told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not surprising, he was in Slytherin," she raised a challenging brow at him.

Draco chuckled. "That he was," he said. "But that's not the point," he said.

"Then make one," Hermione's eyes bulged open.

Draco raised a brow at her sudden mood swing but didn't bother to point it out. "He's not a favorite," he said. "So to say, he's not part of the_Inner Circle_," he explained. "He's suspicious of me," he said, and let the news sink in.

"What?" Hermione whispered her disbelief.

"He thought that he saw me, but he clearly saw you. When we were walking back to headquarters from that Muggle School, he saw you. We were holding hands Granger, and he believes that it was me," he explained to her. "He's told me straight that he would be keeping an eye on me. But with this mission, just to lay low, I came to a conclusion that I will stay there until the Dark Lord's sure that we've completely taken over Germany," he said.

"And how long will that be?" her voice croaked.

"I don't know," he said. "And this is when I become selfish," he said as he reached out to cup her cheek in his palm. "I don't want to lose you," he told her truthfully.

Hermione sighed and leaned in to his touch. "I'm not going anywhere Draco, I'll be right here when you return," she smiled at him. "Just come back alive," she begged.

He smiled. "If I don't move for a while, I will stay alive," he told her, and she silently agreed.

He leaned in to her, capturing her lips in to his. She opened her mouth in a moan, and his tongue took this opportunity to hungrily devour hers as it swept adeptly inside her mouth trying to get a grasp of taste of her true essence. His hands had a mind of their own as he gripped her closer to his hard muscular chest, not wanting to let her go.

Desperate, he was desperate to have her in his arms, deeply afraid that she might disappear from him if he let her go. He pulled her impossibly closer, and hauled her up to sit on his lap and guided her long legs to wrap around his waist. She was perfect. They fit in every way possible.

He flipped them over, in a position where they now lay on their bed, with her writhing in pleasure beneath him. He wasted no time in discarding their clothes and was quick to start caressing and kissing every inch of her. He started at her collar bone and leisurely worked his way down.

She had never felt anything so amazing. He fondled with her breast, making her arch up to him. She never knew her body was so sensitive to his touches. His fingers began to stroke the inside of her thigh in a repeated pattern, those fingers slowly and skillfully reaching her core. His strokes began to pick up a swift pace as his thumb brushed across her clit. A single yet determined digit plunging into her opening, he wanted to bring her pleasure before he found his own.

Hermione whimpered and arched her back, when an indescribable building of tension began to course through her body focusing on her abdominal part and she soon found herself begging for the release she knew would come. Using all his self-control, he withdrew his hand from her heat.

She made a hoarse snarl in disappointment and had almost cursed him from his sudden withdrawal. He moved to tower over her, nudging her legs apart and resting his own between hers. He loved the feel of her body against his; she was so soft and tender, easily breakable. He brushed his lips against her swollen ones and they were soon entangled in a fiery, passionate kiss, each trying to outdo or control the other.

When they withdrew from their kiss to catch their breaths, she had sudden feeling of emptiness. She wanted him, all of him, and it had hurt to think that he would be soon be gone, away from her presence for Merlin only knows how long.

Draco paused to lick his lips as he drank in the lovely sight of her in her naked glory sprawled on the bed, her wild hair fanned out around her angelic face, her magnificent breasts heaving gently and her eyes sparkling even in the dark room that was only illuminated by the full moon outside the window. He'd never gazed upon anything so beautiful.

Through her silent musings, she felt him move above her, and in a swift movement, he impaled her fully. She moaned, her back arching once again, her head casually thrown back, as her hands gripped the sheets they lay on. She reached up and dotted his chest with soft kisses. Her movements and impulses came so naturally. She could hear Draco's ragged breaths mingling with hers through their silent room. They savored their joining for a brief moment, until she felt him moving inside her.

She bit her lip to suppress her moans, and tried to listen and focus on Draco's grunting; it was like music to her ears. When she couldn't suppress her moans any longer, she opened her mouth and a hushed scream emerged from her lips. She could feel the cotton rubbing softly on her back whenever she met Draco thrust after thrust, grinding her pelvis into his. Gradually, she was ridden harder, making her cling to him tightly, her fingers pressed into his shoulders, her nails dug, making crescent shapes into his alabaster skin. Her moans and whimpers escalated in volume as she neared her peak.

She screamed out his name when her dam broke with a powerful explosion and she felt that initial release burst. Her insides quaked, and she discernibly trembled. Her body relaxed, and she watched the man above her, sweating, and still pounding into her relentlessly. She watched how his body tensed and she felt his powerful release and coated her heated walls. She heard him grunt her name out, before collapsing on top of her.

She loved the feel of him above her. Her arms encircled his waist as she trailed kisses up and down his exposed neck. They stayed still, unmoving, breathing heavily, just embracing each other, for how long, she couldn't remember. When she could feel his uncontrolled breathing returning back to normal, she felt him hardening inside her. He propped himself up and gave her a smirk, before pulling both her legs up, resting them above his shoulders. Her eyes widened with the new position. She could feel that he was deeper inside her, and she couldn't help but moan with the new pleasure it presented.

"Round two," she heard him whisper, before he started to relentlessly move inside of her.

* * *

**[_March 2023_]**

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

Xander found those words repeatedly flashing before his eyes ever since he returned to the future. Apparently he had been gone for almost two years, and so much has changed, except for the war being over that is.

He must've looked ridiculous, with his position and current facial expression as he openly gaped at the young man before him. He _really_ was the spitting image of Harry Potter! He had the same raven hair, the same green eyes, the same facial structures, and the only thing missing was the round spectacles the real Harry Potter usually wore.

"Blimey," the man—James had said, which seemed to help jolt Xander out of his apparent shock. "Dumbledore said you might not remember anything when you return, but I didn't expect it to be this bad," he said.

"Holy Circe—" Xander stood from his spot and started pacing, he glanced a look at the _Harry Potter double_ and made a sound of shock and continued pacing. He knew him because of the new memories, but at the same time, he felt that he didn't, and therefore was having a hard time grasping the reality of the situation. "You," he stopped and turned to look at_James_. "You're Harry's son?" he gasped.

"I'm Harry's son," James nodded. "And you're his godson," he started. "And you need rest," he nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

"Rest? I don't need rest, I need an explanation," Xander argued.

"Once your head is well rested, you'd be able to think much clearly," James continued, ignoring his refusal. "Come on mate," he opened the door. "This way," he walked out, and nodded his head towards Dumbledore, and Xander followed him in an obvious trance. He did need the rest; he was just too stubborn to take it now since everything was so different.

"Wait," Xander paused and turned to look at Dumbledore. "What about my time leap?" he asked.

"I'll be the one explaining that to you," James answered. "After you get some rest," he said with finality and once again led him to his room. Xander had no choice but to follow.

They walked the busy hallway towards his appointed room. Xander barely took notice of the stares, the pointing, and the hushed whispers he knew were about him; everything has become much too complicated for him to bother about petty gossips.

He followed James, not really paying attention of his surroundings, or how they even got there. But they stood before a closed door, one that James opened to reveal a small room with a single sized bed, a side table, and a study desk by the window.

"This'll be your room," James said with hidden excitement once they entered that said room. "There's a _Dreamless Sleep Potion_ in the bathroom's cupboard," he pointed to the one of the closed doors inside the room. When Xander merely nodded and continued say nothing, James continued: "You may not remember much about us, but," he paused and looked at Xander with sincerity. "Welcome back," he said, before closing the door, and leaving Xander alone with his jumbled thoughts.

Xander, still in shock, walked in a trance-like state towards the bathroom to retrieve the potion. He opened the cupboard to retrieve it and he nearly dropped that said potion after catching his reflection on the bathroom's mirror. He walked towards it with his mouth agape.

He looked older! His face was more defined, more contoured and his jaw, more firm and harder. His baby looks were gone, and he actually looked more mature. Two years. He had missed more than two years of his life because of time traveling. No wonder Scorpius looked older; he had been gone for more than two years.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and worries away. He took a good amount of the purple liquid and quickly headed towards the bed. He needed a quick recharge before he could think about all the changes that happened. Not to mention losing close to three years of his life. After stumbling on the way towards his bed, he let gravity take over, and dropped to his bed, he was asleep before his head had hit the pillow.

* * *

_**[June 2001]**_

She woke in the middle of night with his arms encircled around her, and she could barely feel his breathing on her face. She looked up and saw him in a deep slumber. She reached her hand up and traced the contours of his face. Hermione held back a cry, now that she had come to a conclusion with her decision.

She couldn't tell him. Call her selfish, but she wanted to keep him alive. If it meant she had to go through this pregnancy alone then so be it. She couldn't put him in any more danger than he was already in. She buried her face in his chest and silently cried herself to sleep.

She woke up again, just as dawn was about to break. She looked out the window and silently willed the sun not to rise. She didn't want this day to start, knowing that the man who had his strong arms wrapped around her will soon depart to a depressing place, alone. She felt him shift, and she knew he was starting to wake. She watched him silently as he opened his eyes, revealing those silver orbs she loved so much.

"Hey," her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

His brows furrowed as he tried to stifle a yawn. "What time is it?" he asked. He turned to look outside the window and saw the early rays of the rising sun. "Shite," he cursed as he carefully untangled himself from Hermione. "I have to go," he stated as he dashed across the room to retrieve his discarded clothing.

Hermione sat up on her bed, and wrapped the white sheets around her naked torso. "Now?" she asked dejectedly.

Draco paused in putting his shirt back on and turned to look at her. He gave her a sad smile and slowly walked up to her. He cupped her cheek and watched as she leant towards his hand. He closed in and captured her lips and started a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Don't worry about me so much," he whispered as he put his shirt back on.

"You're about to go back to the place where Death itself resides and you're asking me not to worry?" she raised a brow in challenge at him.

Draco chuckled as he fastened his cloak. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, I promise," he told her. "Walk me out?" he asked her.

She nodded her head in acceptance. She raked her fingers through her tousled hair, and threw the covers off of her. She stood from the bed, naked, and walked towards the rack where her bathrobe was leisurely discarded. She turned and saw Draco smirking and admiring her body, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Hey," she reprimanded him and wrapped the robe around her, and fastened the tie around her waist. Draco chuckled and approached her in quick strides. He untied the robe, revealing her naked front, making her blush even more.

"Really Granger," he chuckled. "I've seen it all. What's the use of hiding it?" he admired her.

"That's different," she murmured, wrapping the robe around her.

He laughed. "I won't be able to see you for a while, so let me look at you," he brushed his thumb on her still swollen lips. His words were like arrows piercing her heart. Hearing him say it was different, it was reality, it was the truth.

"Draco," her voice shuddered.

He saw the sad look in her eyes, making him take her into his comforting arms. "I'll come back to you, I promise," he whispered. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. She reached up and clutched his wrists, thinking that she could keep him there. He leaned in and kissed her. This time, it was soft and gentle. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers; neither was budging from their position. He breathed out and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. Hermione shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears to disappear. She wanted to be strong for him.

He pulled back, her hands retracting from his, and dropping to her sides, her robe now wide open for him to see. She didn't even notice it; she was too depressed to do so. He reached behind her and encircled the tie to wrap the robe securely around her. He took her hand and they silently walk towards the door.

When he opened the door, his eyes nearly bulged at the sight that greeted him. "What the fuck?" he voiced out, making Hermione snap out of her depressive mood. She looked past Draco and to the sleeping man on the floor across their bedroom door.

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed in shock. She ran past Draco and shook her friend awake.

"Huh? What?" Harry's eyes widened at the sudden rude awakening. He turned and saw Hermione beside him. "Hermione," he exclaimed in shock. He wanted to ask her about Draco, but he saw the man behind her with a curious look in his eyes. "Uh," he stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, sleeping?" Harry answered sheepishly.

"In the corridor?" she asked in aghast. "Since last night?"

"Don't worry about me, Hermione," he slapped her wandering hands away, which were checking if he had hurt himself anywhere. "I'm fine," he assured her. "I was just tired, and I guess I didn't reach my bedroom and fell asleep on the floor," he lied. "So," he said after a while of being under the two scrutinizing gazes. "Breakfast?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger, I have to go," he turned to walk away.

"Wait," Hermione stopped him, she turned back to Harry with a glare. "You stay here, I'll be right back," she snapped, before standing to run towards Draco's retreating form.

Harry watched as his friend took Draco's hand, up to the point where they disappeared down the flight of stairs. He sighed and stood to follow them. He walked down the creaking stairs, and stopped mid step, when he saw his best friend and childhood enemy in a tight embrace. He was sure they could see him from his position, but they had just ignored him. He saw the look on his friend's face. She looked indifferent, but as always, her eyes betrayed her, and it shone with worry, fright and love.

Draco walked back and out the door, he didn't break eye contact with Hermione, the only thing that broke their held gazes was when Draco had finally shut the door close. He was gone. And that was when Hermione's mask broke. Harry ran down the stairs and caught his friend before she collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione," he rubbed soothing circles on her back, and she clutched onto him for dear life, letting all her pain and worry out.

"I never told him," she sobbed. And with this confession, Harry almost did a celebratory dance, and tried to hide the emerging grin.

"Never told him what?" he asked, acting oblivious, his mouth twitching to keep the grin at bay.

"I never told him I was pregnant," she cleared.

"Wh-why?" he really wanted to know.

"Because I'm selfish, because I don't want him to die, because I know he had to go, because I know he had to play his part in this war," she cried. "He'll never forgive me for this."

"It's all right Hermione," Harry soothed her. "He'll forgive you," he assured her. "He loves you too much not to," he said knowingly. "And you're not going to be alone through your pregnancy," he said. "We're all here for you."

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

Hushed whispers were what woke him up. He didn't know how long he was out, but somehow, he felt rejuvenated and refreshed. He willed to open his still groggy eyes and saw the stoned ceiling above him. He looked around the unfamiliar room, and remembered what had happened before he passed out. Yes, he was back in the future, and frustratingly, not much has changed.

As Dumbledore had said, there were added characters, and different settings.

Xander's silver eyes looked at his door, where he was now sure he heard the whispers were coming from. He pulled the covers off of him and quietly made his way towards the door.

"_You go in_," he heard a female voice say.

"_Me? Why me? _You _go in_," he heard a male voice retort.

"_This is ridiculous, let's just knock_," a different female voice said. Xander scrunched his brows in thought. That voice sounded familiar, _too_familiar. He grasped the door knob and opened the door, eliciting shrieks of surprise. Xander took a step back as the people—three of them to be exact—dropped to the floor entangled with each other.

"Hey," the only male of the three whined as he sat up, disentangling himself from the other two female. "What was that for?" he glared at Xander's confused form. The man—who seemed to be about Xander's age—has shaggy flaming red hair, piercing blue eyes, an oval shaped face, with freckles that littered atop his nose.

"Uh-sorry—" Xander mumbled with a questioning tone.

But when he met eye contact with the red-head (who Xander seemed to remember as Ronald and Luna Weasley's son) the other man's eyes widened in surprised and nearly tackled him in a fierce hug. Xander couldn't keep his balance so they both toppled to the floor.

"Mate," the young man—Xander racked his head for his name—said.

"Hugo?" Xander said the name, unsurely.

Tears gathered in the man's eyes, but they didn't fall and a huge grin broke out. Xander made a surprised sound as the man engulfed him in yet, another embrace.

"He remembers me," Hugo (now Xander was sure that was his name) said in joy and excitement.

"Uh—" Xander started. "Kind of," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Kind of?" Hugo retorted in aghast as he pulled himself away from Xander. "So," he paused, his face turning grim. "I'm not from your _original_future?" his voice shook, Xander was afraid that the man would start bawling.

"Sorry," Xander said again, with that same sheepish, yet apologetic grin.

"No way," Hugo whined and was suddenly roughly pushed out of Xander's vision by a female, who had strawberry blonde hair, and the same piercing blue eyes as Hugo had, she was beautiful (like one of those famous Muggle models), a few years older than him and very familiar.

"What about me?" she asked him.

"Victoire," Xander exclaimed in remembrance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hugo grumbled in distaste.

"Of course Xander remembers her, she was born before him," a snarky feminine voice said—the familiar voice from earlier. He looked at her from behind Victoire. She was pretty, with her light honey brown skin, long and straight, silky, jet-black hair, a slender figure, a heart-shaped face, with stunningly clear baby blue eyes (a shade lighter than Hugo's and Victoire's), a slender nose and plump rosy lips.

She was never a part of his old future, but somehow, his memory of her was so vivid. She noticed him staring at her bewildered, and she cocked her head in wonder at him. She cleared her throat which seemed to knock him back to the situation at hand.

"Of course he remembers you," Xander heard Hugo grumble. "My cousin he remembers, the girl he fancies he remembers, but not his _best_mate," he finished, and then receiving a whack in the head by the dark-haired girl.

Xander turned to Hugo with a confused look. "She's not from my original future either," he told him.

"What?" Hugo had the grin plastered back on his face. "Are you serious?" Hugo asked.

"I remember everybody," Xander assured him. "It's just that," he paused to think. "You and—" he looked at the pretty girl and remembered her name. "Annabelle," he whispered her name with care. "Were not in my old future," he finished saying.

"Oh," Hugo scratched his head, clearly confused.

Victoire stood, straightened her clothes, and rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Don't injure yourself trying to think too hard," she said to Hugo, earning a heated glare from him, which she completely ignored to turn to Xander with a caring smile. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Xander wasn't even sure, that was, until his stomach growled.

"That's a 'yes'," Hugo stifled a laugh, and Xander's cheeks tinted a rosy color. He shyly looked at Annabelle who was also stifling her laughter.

"I'll go tell mum you're awake," she said before leaving.

_Mum, as in Fleur? _Xander shook his head. The future was _so_ much different now.

"What are you lot doing here?" an annoyed James asked after Victoire exited.

"Uh," Hugo stuttered, his eyes darting at Annabelle and Xander rapidly.

"We just wanted to see him," Annabelle sighed.

"Didn't I specifically say to leave him be until he awaken?" James glared at the two.

"Well, he's awake now, isn't he?" Hugo pointed a finger at Xander, who stood from his spot, Hugo and Annabelle soon followed.

"Its fine," Xander told James. "Really," he assured him. "I rested well," he smiled.

"You should be, you've been out for a couple of days," Annabelle said.

"Wh-what?" Xander gapped at her. No wonder he felt famished.

"Time travel must be exhausting," Hugo thought out loud.

"Either way," James cleared his throat. "Go ahead and go to the kitchen, Aunt Fleur's already cooking a feast for you," he smiled in amusement. "She's been worried sick the last two years," he smirked. "We'll also brief you on what's happened the last two years you were gone," James answered his building question.

"And the time-skip?" Xander asked.

"Ah, that," James seemed to think about it. "I lied," he said with a mischievous grin on his face. "I don't know anything about that, but," he said, seeing the disbelieving look on Xander's face. "The person who can tell you about that will be here soon. So let's go," he said and lead the way to the kitchen.

Xander nodded and followed James, Hugo and Annabelle to the _kitchen_.

* * *

**[_July 2001_]**

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl," Ginny Weasley thought out loud as she gently stroked Hermione's already protruding belly. She sat next to Hermione, who silently lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling while lost in her own thoughts.

"I hope it's a girl," Pansy said from her position on the other side of Hermione.

"What are you going to name her?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Or him," she added. "I hope it's a girl too," she sighed.

"If it's a girl," Hermione paused. "Annabelle," she said the name with a smile. "Annabelle Narcissa Malfoy," she said. "After Draco's mother," she told them.

Pansy gasped. "I love it," she said. "I really do," she nodded her head.

Hermione smiled at her. "And if it's a boy," she paused, a thought came and she smiled. "Scorpius," she breathed out.

"Scorpius?" Ginny's nose crinkled in thought. "What an unusual name," she said. "Why Scorpius?" she asked her friend.

"Because Draco always wanted to name his first heir Scorpius," Pansy answered Ginny, but all the while looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, silently confirming Pansy's answer. "Scorpius Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Lucius?" Ginny and Pansy gasped in unison as they gaped at their friend as if she'd gone mental.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed with confidence. "Draco may not say it out loud, but," she paused. "He still cares a great deal for his father," she told them. "He hasn't given up on him, not just yet," she said.

"He'd love it," Pansy smiled, and Ginny nodded in support.

Hermione smiled at them and gently rubbed her stomach after Ginny had abandoned it after the shock of hearing Lucius' name. She smiled warmly at her protruding stomach. Her baby,_their_ baby, hers and Draco's, Draco's child, was growing inside of her. She didn't regret her decision, because somewhere, out there, Draco was still alive and breathing. The only thing she did regret was that Draco couldn't be there with her to experience the growth of their first child together.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

Once they had entered the kitchen, his nostrils were hit by a sweet aroma. Fleur Weasley stood by the cooking stove, stirring whatever broth that could emit such a delicious scent. He watched her, she had aged, but she was still beautiful. She gave him a smile when she caught sight of him, and abandoned what she was cooking to give him a heartwarming embrace.

"It eez good to see you back," she said with a tinged of that French accent of hers.

"Nice to be back," he whispered before he was ushered by new Order matron to sit. Hugo and Annabelle sat across from him and also waited for the meal to be served. Plates and utensils magically floated and properly placed in front of them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James silently exiting the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he asked before the older man could leave.

James turned to him with a smile. "I told you somebody can explain to you what happened with the time jump, right?" he said amusedly. "I'm going to get him now," he said before exiting.

Xander watched him leave and was about to question Hugo and Annabelle as to whom this person was but the food that his stomach had been craving for had magically appeared in front of them.

Annabelle finished eating a plate of food, and watched Hugo and Xander stuffed themselves full. Xander was a normal eater, but he was eating as much as Hugo was, probably even more, which clearly surprised Annabelle—and that's saying a lot, because Hugo was a heavy eater.

After watching Xander finish off his third plate, the door to the kitchen reopened, making Xander, Hugo and Annabelle look up to see who had entered.

James came strolling in with a smile on his face, and after him, another man entered. He looked to be about six years older than Xander, with dirty blonde hair unusually streaked with blue. Xander's eyes bulged at the sight of him. He didn't need new memories to remember this man. He bolted up from his seat in shock and excitement, due to another familiar face.

"Teddy!"

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **5,300


	17. As Explained by Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 17  
**Chapter Title: **As Explained by Teddy Lupin

* * *

**[**_**September 2001**_**]**

Marcus Flint walked with determination. He was going to expose Draco Malfoy for who he really is; a treacherous, Muggle-born loving spy for the greater good. Problem was, that because of the Dark Lord's _take over Europe_ agenda, his most trusted General (Draco Malfoy) was busy preparing with the other _inner circle_ Death Eaters, for war with the other countries' Ministry of Magic.

He grumbled in frustration. Draco Malfoy hadn't even been sent back to the Order Headquarters in a while, almost five months! And he couldn't help but feel impatient. The first country on their 'to take over list' was Germany. And it was giving them quite a fight. They were prepared, which was what the Dark Lord was very pissed off about. He even sent Draco back to the Order to find out if they knew anything, or if the other Ministries were really just prepared for a Lord Voldemort attack.

But of course, since Marcus wasn't a part of the _inner_ circle, he didn't even knew that Draco had left only until he had return. So he inwardly cursed the Dark Lord for missing that chance to prey on the young Malfoy heir.

Of course, the Dark Lord knew he had made a name for himself, after completely taking over Britain's Ministry of Magic, so he wasn't _that_doubtful if Draco Malfoy was a spy who tells the Order everything. So Marcus took it upon himself to expose the blood-traitor.

So here they were, in their five month long war with the German magical community—unbeknownst to the Muggles, might I make that clear, they really were such clueless creatures—while the Dark Lord sits comfortably inside the luxurious Parkinson Manor with his other trusted Death Eaters, like Bellatrix Lestrange, Marcus cringed at the thought. Come to think of it, Draco Malfoy and Amycus Carrow were the only ones in charge of this particular attack.

They had to go after each country individually, since they couldn't afford to break their numbers individually and not to mention they also needed new followers to acquire. So far, they've requited about a hundred newly marked Death Eaters, an addition to the budding army.

The German Ministry was starting to dwindle; soon, they would have complete power over it. Time can only tell at this particular moment.

Marcus' thoughts were interrupted when he heard slight shuffling behind him. He turned, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as he tried to scare the person who dared interrupt his thoughts. But he didn't quite expect the man standing behind him, with an eccentric look on his face and a disconcerting grin.

"Lucius Malfoy," Marcus said the older man's name with wary. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, not really interested. Ever since the Dark Lord had denounced Lucius from his position, it had been downhill for the man ever since. Not only did he lose his own son's trust, that said son even took his wife away, not to mention the Malfoy fortune as well. Imagine the disgrace and the humility, it would drive any proud man to the brink of insanity—which was what happened to Lucius. The Dark Lord only chose to keep him as a part of the Death Eaters was because he was deemed _entertaining_ as a loony person by the Dark Lord himself.

"I know what you're trying to do," Lucius whispered lowly, all the while giggling as he did so.

"And that would be?" Marcus dared asked.

"You're trying to expose Draco," he smirked, his tone hinted elegance, the crazy look was gone, and in place was the old Lucius Malfoy. The proud, manipulative, conniving Lucius Malfoy and it scared Marcus.

"Wh-what?" Marcus stuttered, clearly startled at the sudden change.

Lucius reverted back to the crazy grin, and mad look. "Don't worry, I won't tell," he started giggling again, as if having a secret between two people was exciting. "I can help," he whispered the last part before quickly walking away. Marcus stared at the once proud Malfoy. He still looked crazy, as he walked away with his back hunched, as he twirled his fingers together, all the while looking back and forth, side to side, as if he was expecting someone to jump out and scare the living day lights out of him.

So what was that earlier? Was it just a figment of his imagination?

Marcus scoffed. The man really was mad. And this little encounter was the proof. He turned and walked the opposite direction away from that said man. He needed a drink. He needed to plan. He was obsessed, he knew it, and he wasn't ashamed of it, because if his plans come to fruition, power and glory was what awaited him.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

"Teddy!" Xander exclaimed. He stood from his seat and ran to Teddy, embracing the man in excitement.

The other man returned his embrace with a slight chuckle. "Welcome back Xander," he said. He motioned for the other boy to retake his seat after the two pulled away from each other. The others gathered around the table to listen in to Teddy's explanation.

"Teddy, I have so many questions, I—" Xander started but was quickly silenced when Teddy raised his hand in a motion that told him to stop.

Teddy chuckled. "Relax for a bit Xander," he smiled. "I'll explain everything about the time skip, and if you still have questions, I'll answer them," he assured him.

Xander nodded in a quick agreement and patiently waited for Teddy to start.

"But before that, let me fill you in on what has happened since you went to the past," Teddy added. Xander nodded in agreement and had mentally prepared himself for the new information. "We thought you were dead," Teddy stated grimly, with such sad and worried eyes. "You disappeared so suddenly, we never found you, so we really had feared the worst. Of course we never thought that you would've run away to hide, or had decided to join the other side, seeing as you're the most passionate one among us to defeat not only the Dark Lord, but your brother as well," he paused. "And then six months ago," Teddy breathed in, Xander feared what he was going to say next. "Ron Weasley, the last member of the Golden trio was killed during an ambush. He saved his whole platoon with the sacrifice of his own life. And with him died the last hope the Order had."

Xander noticed Hugo flinched hearing his father's name and saw Annabelle rest a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"During those times, we were finally beaten down, broken, and nobody had the will to fight anymore. So Dumbledore gathered us all and told us of your mission to the past. Imagine our surprise when we found out our dead friend is actually still alive. You never stopped fighting, so we didn't either. We also figured that the only reason some of us were even alive right now was because you've managed to keep Harry alive," Teddy smiled while shooting an amused look at the blushing James. "Dumbledore said that when you left the past, Harry was still alive," he continued.

"But he still died," Xander said through gritted teeth. "I failed."

"No," James quickly said. "You're wrong," he shook his head.

"We had a traitor in the Order," Teddy explained when James couldn't.

"A traitor?" Xander asked.

"Astoria Greengrass," Teddy said the name, and the memory of the girl hit Xander like a ton of bricks. "She grew jealous of your mother's relationship with your father. When your mum was pregnant with your brother, Astoria thought that it was just a one night stand that had resulted into an accident. She thought she still had a chance with your father, but apparently, she was wrong. She finally snapped when she found out your mum was pregnant with you.

"She then decided to tell the Dark Lord of the location of Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Teddy paused as he looked Xander in the eye. "I think you can guess what happened next," he stated, and Xander nodded.

"An attack on the Order," Xander mumbled.

"Your dad saved a lot of lives that day, and found us a really good base," Teddy praised.

"Yes, Hagrid told me about that," Xander mumbled.

"Harry Potter died during that attack, you were only a year old at that time," Teddy added.

Xander shook his head. "So much has changed," he mused. A lot has changed. But his parents still died the same way. His dad still died protecting his family from a swarm of Death Eaters, and his mum was still killed by her own son. His own brother.

"The Time Turner is a powerful yet dangerous artifact. While you were travelling to the past, Time had already shifted to change to prepare for your arrival," Teddy continued.

"Meaning?" Xander looked at the older man, his face clouded with confusion.

"Since you don't belong in the past, magic had altered some events in the past that would accommodate you, it didn't matter if they were small details or big details," Teddy explained. "As you know, time travel is a very tricky thing. That's why it's limited to be used to a few chosen people, like your mum," Teddy started. "You're probably not aware that your mum aged a couple of months when she used the time turner for her classes. Basically, you did too," he paused. "The Time Turner is only supposed to be used to travel back in hours. It's not supposed to be used to travel back in days or weeks, or in your case, years. It has its setbacks. When you went back to the past, you just turned sixteen, but in actuality, you had probably aged months, if not, a whole year already." He explained. "And basically," he paused.

"It's the same as going back," Xander realized. "So I lost almost three years of my life in a few seconds the Time Turner sent me back and forth?"

"Pretty simple, but true," Teddy nodded.

Xander felt like he wanted to throw up. Three years of his life, gone, in an instant, and to add salt to the open wound; nothing has changed. He hadn't changed anything. The Dark Lord was still alive, Harry Potter was still dead, war was still set in motion, his parents were still dead, and his brother was still evil. His family was still broken. It just wasn't fair.

His breathing turned ragged, and he could barely hear Teddy's apologetic words as tears escaped and cascaded down his cheeks. His hands trembling as he wiped them away. What now? He can't go back in time anymore since the magic from the Time Turner was completely depleted.

"What now?" Xander found himself asking.

Teddy sighed deeply. "I don't know, we don't know," he shook his head. "Dumbledore is the only person holding the Order together and the other leaders are dead," he sighed. "We're completely at a loss," he said.

"Mission failed," Xander muttered.

"We're not blaming you Xander," Teddy added quickly. "Nobody even knew about your mission, we thought you were dead," he said. "You can't take away hope from people who never knew it existed," he said. "You did your best," he said.

"It wasn't good enough," Xander remarked through gritted teeth.

"It was enough," Teddy said in a tone filled with finality. "Nobody here can even begin to imagine doing what you did," he said.

"But how did you know where to find me?" Xander asked. "The exact time? The exact place?"

"That was where you left to go back in time right? As for the time, it should be the same day, date, and time from when you left the past, so we camped out there waiting for your return," he said.

"So the Time Turner brings you back to where you had left from? So if I go back in Time now I'd end up back in Hogwarts," Xander mumbled.

"What are you saying? You're not going back anymore," Teddy said suddenly.

"Why not? It could be our only—"

"How exactly are you going to get back?"

"I don't know yet, but—"

"No! You're not going back anymore," Teddy argued.

"Why not?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"You may not realize it, but traveling through time stresses your body, I don't think your body can handle another trip," Teddy said, his eye filled with concern.

"We don't know that—"

"And we'd rather not risk it," Teddy said in finality. An awkward silence engulfed the room, and the other members were avoiding eye contact with each other. "End of discussion Xander, you're not going back," he said before leaving the room, followed by a worried Victoire.

"You must understand Xander," James spoke for the first time. "We all thought you were gone, dead, and then we found out you're actually alive," he started. "Teddy's just watching out for you," he said.

"I know," Xander nodded with a sigh. "But we just can't do nothing," he added.

"We're not," James smiled playfully. "The others are due to return tonight," he added. "Want to come with us and pick them up?"

"Pick them up where?" Xander raised a confused brow.

"In the Forbidden forest," James answered.

"Hey James," Xander looked at his brother's best mate. If anybody could understand the feeling of betrayal from Scorpius, it was this man before him. "How—" he paused. "How did it happen? The attack on Grimmauld Place?" he asked.

"The whole place was burned down," James spoke. "The numerous assault lead to my father's death," he informed him. "You're dad found out about the attack and had taken the risk to save the rest of the Order members and he took them here in Hogwarts, me and my mum included. That was when his cover as a spy was blown. But he made a brilliant decision," James chuckled. "Nobody had thought that we'd taken refuge back in Hogwarts, where it all started, and in the walls of the Slytherin dungeons no less," he smirked.

Xander smirked in pride. "My dad's a brilliant man," he stated with that inherited Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

"He was," James agreed.

"He is," Xander stated.

* * *

_**[September 2001]**_

It was pointless. Ever since the Dark Lord's whole agenda of take over the other Ministries of Magic, the whole Order couldn't take a step to advance. They had been rooted to the same spot for months now. And even if they can advance with the new plans, it would be pointless. They would be just be walking in blindfolded. There weren't any new information from Draco as well. All Draco could manage to give the Order was the time and location of the next attack, but nothing about the Dark Lord. Draco's information did prepare them, but the difficult thing to do was act and look surprise about the attack, and not to look like they were expecting it.

The only good news was that just a week ago; Harry had found out that Ginny was three months pregnant. It was a good boost to Harry's already depleting energy. Somehow, Grimmauld place had become a breeding ground for the next generation.

Harry sighed in defeat as he walked the empty halls of Grimmauld Place. He had just gotten back from patrol duty and wanted nothing to do but take a hot warm bath and sleep. He paused suddenly, after hearing squeals and giggles from the closed door of Hermione and Pansy's bedroom.

Harry decided not to interrupt and headed towards his and Ginny's room. Since they were already expecting a child together, they were allowed to stay in one room. Ron wasn't particularly worried about the news since he and Luna had started a relationship just a few weeks ago. It was enough to keep his over protective nature at bay.

It was amazing how the news of expecting a child could bring such great hope and happiness to their dim world. Harry grinned, it was times like these, hearing them laugh and giggle, that would make Harry believe that there wasn't a war going on.

Harry chuckled. The girls kept calling Hermione's baby, Annabelle. Of course, he was the only one who knew the true gender of the baby. Harry had to stifle a laugh. This would be a funny story to tell Scorpius in the future. How everyone thought and wanted him to be a baby girl.

He suddenly pause mid step on the way to the bedroom. The thought of the future made his face turn grim. Scorpius' future. The very future his own brother wanted destroyed.

A sudden scream snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned just in time to see Ron exit the girls' room. Ron quickly shut the door behind and after seeing Harry in the hallway, he ran towards him.

"Ron, what's—" Harry started to ask, but Ron explained quickly.

"Run Harry," he gasped as he bolted past him. "Run for your lives," he said before entering his bedroom. Harry sighed. The bath had to wait.

He entered Ron's room and shut the door behind him. "What were you doing in there?" Harry asked.

Ron was already sitting on his bed, trying to catch his breath. "I was asking Hermione about this," he took the unusual chess piece out of his pocket. The same one he had seen him playing with.

"What about this?" Harry took the chess piece from his friend to inspect it again. "I thought you said it was given to you by Knightly."

"It was," Ron nodded. "So I asked him about it, and he said Dumbledore gave it to him a long time ago, said something about it being an important key," Ron explained. "But, exactly how can a chess piece be an important key?" he asked. "So I asked Hermione," he said. "And she said she's never seen it in any of the books she's read. Then I made a comment about how that's impossible because she's probably read every book that's ever been published. Then she started snapping at me, and then she started crying and then she started laughing," Ron sighed. "I tell you mate, it's that bloody mood swing," he grumbled in annoyance. "She's worse than she's ever been," he cried out.

Harry smiled. He was slightly grateful that Ginny isn't at the stage where she could experience those mood swings. He then looked down at the chess piece on his hand. The King's chess piece with a small black stone in a pyramidal shape, engraved into the top piece, instead of its usual cross.

"A key huh," Harry mused. "To what?"

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

"So who are we picking up again?" Xander asked as they strolled through the abandoned Forbidden forest. It seemed like a normal forest now, with all its creatures escaping or hiding because of the terrors of the Dark Lord and the war. What was once a gloomy and frightening forest was now a serene and quite one.

"Rose," James answered nonchalantly.

"Weasley?" Xander's eyes bulged.

"Do you know any other Rose?" James chuckled. "Ever since her dad died, she'd been more active in the war," he explained. "It helps her cope," he said. "She's one of the head Healers of the Order."

"She learned from mum," Xander spoke after fishing through his new memories.

"That she did," James nodded. "Nobody's allowed to apparate near the base, and so they have to apparate on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, and our job right now, is to escort them back. There may be wounded that's why a pick-up team is needed."

"Won't the Death Eaters figure out that the base is in Hogwarts, since they're apparating just a few miles from it?" Xander asked.

"In the beginning, we thought so too. But then that would be too obvious now would it?" James smirked. "But so far, for years now, they only think that the Forbidden Forest is a meeting point that we use out of the hundreds we have. This isn't the only meeting point, we also use Dean's Forest, the burnt down Grimmauld Place as well, even the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. If we stopped meeting here in the Forbidden Forest, then they'd soon figure out that the base is close here, so we rotate out meeting points, this time, it's the Forbidden Forest," James explained.

"I see," Xander nodded in understanding.

"It's possible that there could be an attack," James added. "So be alert," he warned. Xander merely nodded in understanding.

The wait was mind-numbing, he'd never been so nervous, he was even more so when he saved Harry from the Killing Curse. He clutched his father's wand tightly in his right hand, he was afraid he might break it if he didn't ease up. There were ten of them who were sent to the meeting point, and they were divided into five groups, hidden in different locations surrounding the spot where they were expecting their comrades to arrive. He was about to snap from the tension but was finally able to breathe when James spoke:

"They're here," he said. He leapt out of their hiding place and Xander watched as he and the newly-arrived hooded figure had their wands pointed at each other. He noticed the people from the pick-up group had all revealed their locations and had their wands pointed at the newly arrived group.

"What was it that Annabelle hid from Hugo that made him cry at the thought that he had lost it?" James asked the hooded figure.

"Dad's chess piece," a soft feminine voice answered.

James sighed and lowered his wand, and proceeded to hug the hooded-figure. "Rose," he breathed. "I'm glad you're safe," he said, as Rose hugged him back.

Xander stood from his position, catching the eye of the hooded-figure. He heard her gasp and watched as she pulled away from James. James followed her line of vision and smiled at what she had seen.

"I'd say 'guess who's back' but then that would be pointless," he chuckled.

"Xander," she gasped, taking a step towards him. She grabbed hold of her hood and pushed it back, revealing a set of wavy dirty-blonde hair, the signature Weasley blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles (that only seemed visible if you take a closer look) scattered above her slender nose. So this was what it felt like; to realize that your best mate's sister was hot.

"Rose," Xander breathed out in an uncomfortable surprise. He wasn't expecting this. In his original timeline, Rose was just a toddler when he had left for the past. Oh yes, with Rose and Hugo looking to be about his age, he was most definitely assured that he had changed a lot of events in the past.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she enveloped him in a hug. "I was so worried, I thought Dumbledore was just giving us false hope when he told us you were still alive, but here you are," she cried on his shoulder. Xander rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

"I—" Xander suddenly found it difficult to form words.

"Has he seen you?" she asked suddenly, pulling away from him and looking him in the eye. Xander stared at her. At the corner of his eye he saw James and the others assisting with the new-comers and was probably making sure they weren't fakes. They were gathering the wounded and helping with the newly brought medical equipment.

"Who?" Xander looked back at her. And there he saw it, the continuous, undying hope in her eyes.

"Scorpius," she whispered so low, he thought he had just imagined it. Xander sighed. Yes, this time, it just wasn't him that was betrayed by his own brother. He could see the abandoned look on James' face whenever his brother was brought up, he could see the broken look on Rose's face when she spoke his name. He could see himself in them, but before, he was alone, and now he knew others who shared his own pain. Harry was right on one thing, he wasn't alone, not anymore. "I-I'm sure he'd be happy to see you alive," she stuttered.

Xander looked at her. She clearly loved his brother. She continued to have faith in him and it pained him, because he knew, deep down, he continued to do so too. The bitter pain of his brother's betrayal was still not enough for him to show it openly like Rose. "Yeah, he was," he answered her, his face a mask of indifference. "Then he tried to kill me," he breathed out and stepped away from her, walking towards James in order to help out.

He couldn't bear to look her. Rose continued to show strong faith in his brother. And he was scared. He was afraid that the walls he had built to hate his brother for what he had done would crumble to his feet if he even thought of having faith in him again. It would just make him weak. And Scorpius would laugh at him again. He always did so whenever Xander showed any sign of weakness.

The walk back to the new Order headquarters was bathed in a thick awkward silence that only Xander seemed to notice. He kept shooting glances at Rose, debating whether he should apologize or not for being so cold and insensitive. He sighed, for probably the umpteenth time just that past half-hour they started walking. He walked towards her and was about to apologize when a sudden flash of green light caught his attention—all of their attention to be exact. He looked back at the far end of the line. The last man standing in their group had a look of surprise in his face, before dropping dead cold on the forest floor.

"Ambush!" he heard James scream. The people in their group dropped the items they were carrying; some darted towards the forest bushes to use for camouflage, some went to help those who were supporting the injured to take refuge behind the huge boulders that littered the forest.

Xander stood frozen on his spot, shock at the sudden turn of events. He felt somebody grab him by his shirt's collar and hauled him behind a large pine tree. He saw Rose behind it already, and turned to see who had man-handled him. James was breathing at a fast pace, and shot him a questioning look. He felt so stupid and weak for just standing there like an idiot. A second or two later, he would've joined their late comrade lying on that cold floor.

"I didn't even hear anybody cast that spell," Rose breathed.

"There's only a few who can cast the Killing Spell without having to say the spell," James added.

"And it being able to accurately hit his target at such a distance narrows that list to one," Xander added, finally snapping out of his shock.

"Scorpius," Rose whispered his name longingly.

Xander saw James take hold of her wrist. "Stay close to me, and don't wander off on your own," he warned her. She looked pained as she nodded her agreement. A sudden blast of explosion made the trio dropped down to their knees to take cover from flying debris. Xander chanced a look behind the large pine tree and saw numerous mask hooded figures approaching. And soon, an unplanned battle began.

He wasn't aware how long they've been fighting. But clouds of dust and smoke made him think that it had been awhile. That one part of the forest was practically destroyed. Tress and boulders were blown up, small fires had started at some areas, and bodies lay lifeless on the ground. He didn't even know who was still breathing or not. He could see Rose attending from one fallen comrade to the next, trying her hardest to save their lives. He was amazed at her. She was clearly disturbed with the deaths of her friends, but she'd bravely get up, and tend to next body, and then the next. James wasn't too far from her side, watching her back.

Suddenly, a Death Eater engaged James in battle, and they seemed to be in the same footing when it came to battling. But something told him that the Death Eater was having fun playing with James rather than actually taking him seriously. But of course, the Death Eater was indeed a talented wizard, and that took a lot of concentration from James just to be able to keep up with him.

James growled in annoyance. "Scorpius!" he screamed and shot a curse that hit the Death Eater's mask. The curse bounced off the mask but destroyed it in the process. The mask crumbled to the floor, and Scorpius' angelic features was shown. He grinned maniacally; amused that James had actually landed one on him.

"You've gotten better James," his smooth baritone voice was still heard loud and clear through explosions, screams, and cries that were echoing in the once silent forest.

"Scorpius," James glared at him, his eyes narrowed into thin slit, and his teeth gnashed so hard. Xander was still battling another Death Eater, and had finally managed to subdue him in order to run toward James to help him fight against Scorpius. Rose had finally been distracted from what she was doing to stare wide-eyed at the man they used to call a friend.

And this small little distraction was enough for a Death Eater to cast a curse towards her. Fortunately, Xander saw this, and instead of continuing running towards James, his course changed and he ran towards Rose, who was still gaping at his brother. He managed to push Rose away, and the Death Eater's curse grazed his right shoulder.

Rose landed a few feet behind Xander, as the younger man screamed and writhing in pain. James turned his back on Scorpius, a big mistake, and tried to head towards Rose. Scorpius shot him with a curse that sent him to the ground shrieking in agony.

"I got him!" the familiar crazy cackle echoed in Xander's head. His veins were popping in pain and he could hear a loud beating drum in his head but he still managed to hear and decipher the voice's owner. He clutched his right arm, and through his hazy vision, he saw the maniacal appearance of Lucius Malfoy. "Draco, I got him," he laughed excitedly.

_Draco?_

The pain had started to slowly decrease, but his whole body still felt numb with the wracking pain. Scorpius entered his blurred vision and he grinned at him.

"I think I'll hold onto this," he said and dangled their father's wand in front of his dirt-covered face. He managed to release an angry growl, which only fueled Scorpius' amusement. "Now," he breathed and stood, escaping Xander's line of vision. "What to do with this one," he mused.

_This one?_

Rose!

"R-run!" he coughed out. "Rose," his throat hurt. "Run!" he managed to blurt out.

Scorpius tsked. "Now that would be stupid," Scorpius said.

The battle was clearly over, and Xander knew that they had lost. He managed to lift his head up and his eyes bore into Rose's frightened ones. He was willing her to run away, and leave him and James. He looked towards James, he didn't even know if he was still breathing, and from his position he couldn't tell. He looked back at Rose.

"Run Rose," he gasped.

"Shut up!" Scorpius barked, and his booted feet made painful contact with his already pounding head. Xander groaned in pain.

"Malfoy," a new voice Xander didn't recognized spoke. The owner of the new voice waited for Scorpius' orders.

"Bind him," Scorpius looked at his brother. "We'll bring him to the Dark Lord," he crouched low to meet Xander's eyes. "He always wanted to meet you. You were always just too stubborn to do so," he chuckled.

"And of the rest?" the new voice asked.

Scorpius' silver eyes bore into Xander's own. "Kill them."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **5,355


	18. Hugo Weasley's Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 18  
**Chapter Title: **Hugo Weasley's Plan

* * *

_**[October 2001]**_

Hermione Granger waddled inside the walls of Number 12 Grimmauld Place's private library, her sanctuary. She grumbled and cursed as she flipped through pages, book after book, looking for any information about a King's chess piece with the pyramidal shaped stone. And so far, no clue, not even a small whiff of what it could possibly be.

Ron had told her about it being an important key, and it definitely piqued her interest, hence her current situation in the library. She grumbled again. She's been searching for a whole week now, and still no clue.

She absentmindedly stroked her stomach as she breathed out a deep sigh. "What do we do now Anna?" she asked her unborn child. She had gotten used to calling her unborn child Annabelle, whose sex was still unknown. But Pansy and Ginny were absolutely sure that it would be a girl. She smiled. It would be lovely if her child would be a girl, she had always wanted a little girl. But either way, it didn't matter. It was hers and Draco's, and she would love him or her unconditionally.

A burst of new confidence surged through her and she resumed her search.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

"No," Xander grasped Scorpius' leg to stop him from advancing towards Rose, who was clearly outnumbered. "Brother, please, no," he pleaded. Scorpius shot him a look of joyous amusement, and then he laughed out loud.

"A sign of weakness, _brother_, is unbefitting for a Malfoy," he lectured, as if it was the most normal thing between brothers who were enemies. Scorpius raised his left arm, his wand pointed at his brother. "Go to sleep now Xander," he whispered. "It would be best," he said. Scorpius opened his mouth to cast a spell, but the man suddenly crouched low as a red light zoomed past him, just an inch above his head.

"Shoot! I missed," a voice from the shadows of the trees exclaimed.

Renewed hope surged through Xander when he became familiar to whom the sound of that voice belonged to.

"Shite," Scorpius cursed, and then turned to his fellow Death Eaters. "Retreat," and with the word, one by one, the Death Eaters disappeared.

"Scorpius!" Rose called out to him. His silver eyes clashed with her bright blue ones. She was pleading with her eyes for him to stay, for him to return with them.

He gave her a sad look. "I'll kill you next time Rose," he promised, her eyes widening at the malicious tone in his voice. "But you're coming with me, brother," Scorpius snarled as he grabbed onto Xander's shirt collar, and the younger man felt that familiar pull of side apparition.

He had passed out. He didn't need to be told, but he knew. And when he opened his eyes, he was startled when he realized that he was resting in a Victorian type room. He immediately rose and felt a sudden wave of nausea hit him. An amused chuckle caught his attention and he whipped his head towards the source.

Scorpius stood there by the large windows, his arms crossed and a plastered smirk in place. He looked clean and unscathed, as if he hadn't just returned from battle. Xander pushed himself up into a sitting position as he glared at his brother.

"Do not worry brother, they are still alive," his smooth baritone voice assured him. "Your little friends got there on time to spoil my fun," he shrugged as he walked towards Xander. "I did win though, so I had to take a prize," he said, indicating that Xander had been that prize.

"Why am I here?" Xander scowled.

Scorpius sighed. "Must I always repeat myself?" he asked mainly himself. "I told you before, the Dark Lord wanted to meet you," he said.

"We've met," Xander retorted.

"Not officially, no," Scorpius shook his head. "Besides, he wanted to talk to you personally, he wants to ask you something," he said.

"About what?" Xander asked.

"Don't know," Scorpius shrugged. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it would be loads of fun," he grinned.

"Can _I_ ask you something?" Xander asked.

Scorpius studied him before answering. "That depends on what your question is," he stated.

"Can I ask it then?" he asked for permission.

Scorpius merely nodded.

"Why did Lucius call you Draco?"

Scorpius laughed. "So you picked up on that?" he asked in enjoyment. "Dear grandfather has gone senile; he thinks I am our father. When he took me in, he was still aware of who I was. He taught me everything you know. The Dark Lord did warn me that _grandpa_ would lose his sanity soon enough, good thing he lost it completely when I finally learned everything I needed to. It's just annoying that I had to watch over him, but I guess I owe him that much," he explained nonchalantly. "He would call me Scorpius one day and then Draco the next. And then it would just be plain Draco. He really thinks I'm his son."

"What had the Dark Lord done to him that would lead him to insanity?" Xander angrily asked. He wasn't a big fan of his grandfather's. But no one, absolutely no one, deserved to be driven into insanity, and whatever the Dark Lord did to his grandfather, Xander was sure it must've been painful.

"Who knows, who cares?" Scorpius brushed it off. "He was already like that when I got here," he said.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Ah," Scorpius mused. He revealed his left hand which held their mother's wand. "Get up Xander," he told him. "The Dark Lord is ready for you."

* * *

_**[October 2001]**_

If Draco thought he was already in hell, then where the hell was he? Because this place was much worse than hell.

Well, to be precise, the event unfolding in front of him was worse than that.

Marcus Flint stood tall and proud beside the Dark Lord, while a cursed Amycus Carrow writhed in pain and agony on the cold marble floor in the center of the Parkinson Manor's grand ball room. Amycus' dark red blood stood out in bright contrast against the pale white marble floor.

He unconsciously gripped his fists hard enough to break skin. How could he have missed this? Thinking back, he knew the signs where there, but he never really looked into it. Why? Because he'd been distracted. If he was thinking straight, then he wouldn't have missed this opportunity to expose a high ranking Death Eater, who was plotting behind the scenes to over throw the very Master he had vowed his loyalty to. This little uncovering could've wiped away every doubt the others had of him.

He cursed inwardly, hating the fact that he wasn't the one to have uncovered Amycus Carrow's betrayal, but hating it more because Marcus Flint had been the one who had exposed Amycus Carrow's hidden plans.

He looked away from Amycus' writhing form and back to where Marcus Flint stood. He wasn't surprised that the other man was gloating in his successful accomplishment. He wasn't surprised even when Marcus turned to look at him with a smirk plastered in his face, clearly boasting his success over his failure.

Draco raised an unconcerned brow at him, trying to show that he wasn't at all affected by this short moment of success. He was rather pleased when the smirk was replaced by a frustrated frown. Draco smirked in triumph and turned back to watch his Aunt Bellatrix cast curse after curse at the already dying man.

Draco's outward appearance showed calmness and satisfaction, but deep in his thoughts was a whirlwind of panic. He mentally tried to keep track of his erratic thoughts to plot out his next move. Marcus Flint's obvious show of challenge directed at him concerned him deeply. It wasn't just rivalry of '_who the Dark Lord likes better_', it was more than that. And he had a very bad feeling about this.

Therefore unlike before, he decided to follow his gut feeling, and was consequently very wary of one Marcus Flint.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing.

After being forcefully taken to the presence of the Dark Lord, and deliberately defying every offer given to him, he shouldn't be surprised at the verdict given at the end. He shouldn't be, but he was. Maybe because he wasn't thinking that it would come to this conclusion, or that he had never imagined himself to ever be in this situation. But he was, and his whole body was numb at the order the Dark Lord had barked.

He couldn't even swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He was just completely paralyzed. Who wouldn't be? He was living in a world where the Dark Lord had completely taken over the Magical community, and that same Dark Lord had just ordered a public execution, just for him. The first one after five years since Ron Weasley's own public execution. It was an act to show the whole magical community that the last surviving member of the illustrious Golden Trio was helpless and that everything else was hopeless.

It worked. Nobody dared defy the Dark Lord after that.

But what was there to gain in his public execution?

Death was looming over his shoulder, and Xander was deathly terrified. His eyes automatically searched for his brother, an unconscious reaction of his since young, because his brother had always been there to protect him. He was actually hoping he would jump in to save him again. But it's different now. He was brutally reminded so when he stared at his brother's cold and disturbingly thrilled eyes.

He was on his own. Xander had never felt so alone than he did at that very moment.

Panic rose, when he felt arms pull him up from his kneeling position, and they started to drag him out of the Parkinson's grand ball room. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He searched the familiar faces in the gathered crowed, and his silver eyes once again landed on the same silver eyes that belonged to his brother.

"Brother!" he yelled to him. "Help me," he sobbed desperately.

Scorpius smirked.

"Scorpius!" he screamed desperately. "Please," he begged brokenly, as he let the Death Eaters drag him out of the room filled with laughing and amused Death Eaters. Tears blurred his vision, and through his panic, he didn't even notice how he ended up in the dungeons in the basement.

He was casually thrown inside an empty cell, befitting for a man who has less than 24 hours left to live, not like the Victorian decorated room he had awoken to earlier. It was hopeless. There was no daddy to save him now, no mummy, and no brother either.

He inwardly cursed his brother, and cursed himself for his cowardice. But mostly cursed his brother, blamed him for everything that has happened, their parents' death, his impending death, everything.

He had never hated his brother, more so than he ever did at that very moment.

* * *

_**[November 2001]**_

Hermione struggled to lift one foot up, left and right between intervals, as she tried to climb up the stairs to her room to get some much needed rest. She had been helping Molly and Ginny around the house all morning to the early afternoon, because Order members from other safe houses had come in for the monthly progress meeting. And after much persuasion and pushing, Hermione finally agreed in taking the rest of the afternoon off.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she was startled when a pair of hands grazed her shoulders, not strong enough to push her straight down the stairs, but enough to trip her backwards. She caught her balance and landed softly on the last tread of the staircase. Her arms automatically wound around the baluster and she gripped it hard, keeping herself in that position as she raised her head to search for her attacker.

Her honey brown eyes clashed with a pair of hazel brown eyes.

"Greengrass?" Hermione gapped at the other girl. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" her anger flared. One of her arms automatically unwound from the balustrade to land protectively over her seven and a half month belly.

Astoria Greengrass' eyes followed her unconscious movement and a disgusted look graced her pretty features at the protruding reminder.

Hermione noticed where the other girl was looking, and she desperately prayed that one of the members would step out of the kitchen to notice her current situation. She felt her protective instincts took over as she hunched her shoulders and twisted her belly away from Astoria's site for as much as she could.

"I thought they were just rumours, some kind of sick joke," hate and disdain leaked from her trembling voice. "But when I saw you, I just couldn't believe it," she hissed, and Hermione could feel her hate radiating just from the tone of her voice.

Hermione dared not say anything in fear of her child's life. In her position on the floor of the staircase, and Astoria's towering figure over her, she had absolutely no chance in overpowering the other girl. She wouldn't even have much time to draw out her wand to defend her and Annabelle. So she remained silent.

"I never thought Draco would stoop so low as to touch a filthy mudblood such as you," she snarled. "And to actually get you pregnant," her voice rose, Hermione hoped somebody had heard. She took her wand out and pointed it at the defenseless Hermione. "What did you do to him?" she accused.

"What?" Hermione gasped in confusion.

"What kind of spell did you cast on him?" she stated more clearly.

"I didn't do anything," Hermione raised her voice.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Astoria covered her ears and shut her eyes as she tried to convince herself to deny the obvious truth. "You liar!" she pointed her wand more closely at Hermione.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Astoria's wand flew from her tight grasp and onto the awaiting hand of one Blaise Zabini. A rush of relief filled Hermione at the sight of her lover's best mate at the base of the staircase. She watched as Blaise made his way towards them.

Astoria was already crying. Her tears were unstoppable as it cascaded down her deathly pale cheeks.

"What the bloody hell were you doing Greengrass?" Blaise's angry voice asked coldly as he tried to help Hermione up from her uncomfortable position. It took a while to get her back up to her own two feet, as she still clung onto the balustrade just in case.

"It's not fair," Astoria sobbed. "It's just not fair," she shook her head. "He's the only reason I'm here, and he goes and gets _her_ pregnant!" she pointed an accusing finger at Hermione, before running back to her own room and shutting the door violently behind her haste.

Hermione heard Blaise breathed a sigh of irritation and she turned to thank him for his heroic intervention. But before she could open her mouth to speak, Blaise spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Sorry, Hermione," he sighed. "She's just a bit," he paused, searching for the right words to say.

"Heartbroken?" she finished for him. Blaise forcefully nodded.

"She'd fancied Draco since we were kids, she'd always thought she'd be the next Lady Malfoy," he explained, and some part of Hermione understood, but the other part, the growing mother side of her was still furious.

"Angry enough to push me down the stairs and possibly kill my baby?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What?" Blaise stared at her aghast. "She—what?"

"You heard me," Hermione said and took that last step to the top of the staircase and waddled towards her bedroom.

"I'll talk to her Granger," Blaise said as he tried to follow and support his best mate's pregnant lover.

Hermione paused and breathed out a sigh to release some of that pent up anger. She turned to look at Blaise and spoke.

"I'm worried about her," she said. "And I don't mean in a good way," she continued. "I mean, I'm afraid that she might do something," she paused. "Horrendous," she tried explaining her worries.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her, not completely understanding her. "Greengrass?" Blaise smiled. "The girl's too much of a coward, she's all bark but no bite," he assured her. "Don't worry," he said in a soothing voice. "I'll handle it," he said.

She knew she couldn't convince Blaise. Astoria, after all, is still a friend of his, one who he grew up with since they were children. She wasn't at all surprised that he was having a hard time believing her.

"You know that saying?" she asked him. "'_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_?'" she waited for an answer, but received none. "A heartbroken woman would go to great lengths when in pain, especially to the one that caused her pain," she told him. She sighed after a moment of silence, she didn't want to be the evil person here and set up friend against friend, but she was still absolutely furious with Astoria who, though unsuccessful, tried to push her down the stairs.

"Granger—"

"Forget it," Hermione sighed. "It's the hormones talking," she excused herself and shuffled towards her room, closing it behind her with a soft click.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

News of Xander's public execution spread like wildfire. Members of the Order were frantic, and in a heated discussion of the horrid situation.

Debating left and right, pros and cons were thrown around the room.

"We won't, and that's final," a male Order member in his late forties, whose name was Henry, spoke. "It's a trap," he said.

"It's _obviously_ a trap," a female Order member named Alice, agreed.

"We can't just leave him there to die," Bill Weasley spoke.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Henry asked. "Send in members to the center where swarms of Death Eaters will be present, not to mention the Dark Lord himself, and save his arse?" he said with a hint or sarcasm in his voice. "its suicide," he threw his arms in vexation.

"It's a suicide mission," Alice agreed with a nod of her head.

"Besides," another male member spoke. "He's _his_ son," he said with a bit of disgust etched in his voice.

"And _his_ brother," another male member spoke, who's son was murdered by Scorpius.

"_He _is also _her_ son!" Bill roared in anger. "Or have you all forgotten about that?" Bill was beyond furious. He knew it would be a suicide mission, he knew that if they stormed in there to try and save Xander, it would be a blood bath. But they could at least show a bit of compassion. But there obviously was none.

"I will not send my son to his death to save the brother of his own brother's killer!" the male Order member roared back.

"Besides," another member piped in. "He'd been gone for how many years now? How are we sure that he actually travelled back in time?" he spoke his doubt.

"Because Dumbledore said so himself," Fleur Weasley spoke in anger, trying to keep the fresh tears in her eyes from falling.

"Dumbledore," Alice scoffed. "He's old and senile," she scoffed. "He isn't even fit to lead the Order anymore, nothing's been change," she said.

"An' yah think yah can do bettah?" Hagrid spoke in anger, in defense of the man who gave him a second chance.

Alice harrumphed. "Anybody can do better than him," she rolled her eyes.

"Then I open a motion," Henry spoke. "A vote for a new leader!" he screamed, and voice was over powered by the other silent voices in the room with full agreement and support.

The young Order members stood leaning on the walls, still too young to debate with the other older members and where only there to witness the meeting, which they hoped would favour in helping their friend. But it turned from trying to rescue Xander into over throwing Dumbledore from his seat. The Order had condemned their friend. They'd abandoned him.

Hugo watched as his uncle tried to calm and talk reason to the other members, but to no avail. His aunt soon joined in to defending Dumbledore, and it became so loud, he didn't even notice Annabelle talking to him until she jabbed him with her elbow.

He turned to her, her eyes watering as she tried to hold the tears back.

"What do we do now?" she asked in a whisper, not loud enough for Hugo to hear, but he understood her. He shrugged and pointed towards the exit of the room. And one by one, the younger members exited.

Once out of the room, James punched the wall with his fist in anger. He growled in frustration, angry at himself that he couldn't protect those younger than he.

"What do we do? What do we do?" he kept mumbling in a panic.

"I'm not abandoning him," Annabelle spoke with finality, which made everyone turn their attention to her.

"But the Order members are right," Rose spoke in a soft tone. "It will be suicide," she stated. There wasn't any fear in her voice, or doubt, she was just stating a fact. But she looked determined, as if she agreed with Annabelle.

"I'm going," Hugo spoke. "I'm going to go and save my best mate," he said.

James sighed and rested his head on the wall. "We're so going to get in trouble for this," he smirked.

"Yeah, if we live through it," Annabelle smirked.

"I have a plan," Hugo grinned maniacally, and everyone looked at him with nervousness, because everybody knew, that Hugo's schemes could live up to the Weasley twin's reputations combined, possibly even more.

* * *

_**[November 2001]**_

A week has passed of obvious awkwardness between Astoria and Hermione. Ever since that frightening episode, Ginny had never left Hermione's side. Hermione had told Ginny about what happened and had made her promise not to tell Pansy, in fear that the other girl might hurt her own friend. Pansy thought that the awkwardness was because of Astoria's one-sided love for Draco, and not as drastic as her almost pushing Hermione down the stairs.

But either way, she was glad the Greengrass girl was out of the house and in her own safe house. She could finally relax a bit without the fear that the other girl might appear behind her and push her down the staircase.

Ginny was finally able to leave her side, not that Ginny being by her side had given her any comfort What can two pregnant girls do against a non-pregnant girl who doesn't need to waddle as she walks?

And so here she was, in her room, still obsessing over the books she deemed could contain information about Ron's funny looking chess piece. She flipped through the old books, sighing for the umpteenth time as she shut the last one that didn't even so much as mention a funny looking chess piece.

She softly rubbed her belly, smiling at the thought that in a few more weeks, she'd be able to meet Annabelle, face to face. She wondered if she'd look like her or Draco, she wished she'd have Draco's eyes. She'd always loved Draco's eyes.

She turned and plumped the pillows on the head of her bed, and settled more comfortably, before grabbing the familiar book that took residence on her bedside table. She opened it; it was a book of children's stories for Magical children. Dumbledore had given it to her for her graduation, and she had taken a liking into reading it out loud for Annabelle.

She flipped to her favourite story and read it out loud, "'_The Fountain of Fair Fortune,_'" she rubbed her belly and read the first paragraph out loud. When she was in the middle of the story, a sudden thought hit her like a jolt. She paused her reading, and concentrated on what had triggered her brain to run amuck.

She stared at the book in her hands. "It can't be," she whispered as she flipped through the book and stopped at a certain page. "'_The Tale of the Three Brothers,_" she read out loud.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

There was no sun to wake him up in his dark cell, only cold water thrown onto him, and a quick kick in the abdomen. He groaned as he clutched his stomach in pain, he didn't know how he could've dozed off with his impending doom just a few hours away, but he did, and he dreamt of his parents.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? His parents are waiting for him on the other side, if there was another side. Looking at the bright side, he'd at least be ridden of the stress and the burden, which is probably not healthy for a young man his age to carry.

"Get up," a gruff voice barked.

He looked up and saw one of the Death Eater jailers who took him in his cell last night.

He didn't move. He hoped they'd just kill him right then and there so that they wouldn't have the pleasure of enjoying his death and use it to invoke fear in the already terrified Magical community.

"Get up!" the Death Eater said with more force as he pulled Xander up with his gloved hand.

Xander struggled to stand on his two feet. If he was going to die today, and in public, then decided to make his father proud; by standing tall and proud, and completely show them no fear.

He gathered the last of his strength, stood tall, squared his shoulders and stared at his executors in the eye as he allowed them to lead him out with chains over his wrists and ankles, clanking in protest at his decision. He should have been fighting, struggling, and pleading for his life, but he didn't want to give them that pleasure. A Malfoy will fight to his death. That was what he learned from his father.

His bare feet should be cold as it made contact with the cold stone floor, but instead, he felt nothing. Not even the fear of death itself.

And before he knew it, sunlight grazed his pale face, and he looked up, admiring the beauty of the sun. Was this how it feel like when you're about to die? He felt the suns warmth engulfing him; it was so warm, so peaceful, and so comforting, it was just like his mother's embrace.

He closed his eyes, basking on the warmth as he felt that familiar pull of side apparition, and when he opened his eyes, he was in wooden stage, in front of people who were forced to gather to watch his death, surrounded by Death Eaters in their Dark Hoods, cheering and jeering for his death.

How sick.

The prosecutor started speaking of his crimes, a flimsy voice that he managed to drone out of. The people gathered could barely look at him, as if they were ashamed they were there in the first place. They had no choice, nobody had any choice.

He looked around, his face a mask of indifference as he scanned the crowed, looking for anything that will hold him linked to reality, to keep him grounded and strong, to help him keep this charade of being strong and defiant.

His eyes stopped suddenly. In the far back of the gathered crowd, his eyes staring at the familiar baby blue eyes.

_Annabelle!_

He almost lost control of his mask as fear engulfed him. No! They can't be here! He looked around, but found no trace of the others, for a while, he felt relief. But when he looked back to where he had seen Anna, she was gone.

Was it just a figment of his imagination? No. It couldn't be.

But she was gone, as if she was never really there. Xander sighed and dismissed it as a mirage before his death.

"…defiance against the Dark Lord is punishable by Death!" he heard the prosecutor say. His two guards kicked him in the back of his knees to force him down to a kneeling position, which made the crowd go crazy. He gritted his teeth. The shame and the embarrassment of dying this way were finally seeping through his skin.

This was how they kill those who defy their master; stripping them of their pride and dignity, the only things that were left of them.

He looked up, searching for his brother. He wanted Scorpius to see him die. He wanted him to look him in the eye as his given life leaves his body. But he was nowhere to be found.

He cursed his brother.

"And now," he heard the prosecutor say. "Our dear Angel of Death, to deliver the final judgment," his voice was stained with excitement.

Xander froze.

_Angel of Death_?

He looked around, and there he was with Lucius Malfoy following just a step behind him. Ascending the stairs to this makeshift stage, with their father's face and their mother's wand at hand, was his executor, his own brother.

* * *

_**[November 2001]**_

"Ron!" Hermione called to her friend from inside her room. She stood and walk towards her bedroom door, but before she could get there, the door already opened, and through it came Ron Weasley looking panicked.

"What? Are you alright?" he asked her frantically.

If Hermione hadn't been glorifying in her recent founding, she would've taken the moment to feel a bit touched with Ron's worrying even after everything they've been through. Though he'd been dating Luna Lovegood for a couple of months now, she was glad their friendship hadn't been affected with her relationship with Draco. Though he's still having a hard time believing it, he was trying to understand, as her friend, foremost.

"Forget that Ron," she swatted his hands away which were patting her down for any injuries. "That chess piece you were talking with me about, I think I know what it is," she said. "Can I see it?" she asked, extending her hand towards him.

Ron calmed down and dug into his pockets. He'd made a habit of always keeping the thing close. He'd always felt it was some kind of good luck charm.

"Here," he handed it to her awaiting palm.

Hermione hungrily took the item from him and inspected it more closely, turning it around her hands, but mostly inspecting that Pyramidal top.

"What?" Ron asked her. "Do you know what it is?" he asked.

"I think so," she breathed out, looking the piece as it was a priceless object.

"Well, what is it?" Roan asked, sounding a bit impatient.

"Its—" she stopped, and a painful gasp elicited from her.

"What?" Ron's eyes bulged as he watched his friend's face pale, and her arm instinctively landed on her protruding belly.

Hermione looked down, and Ron followed her gaze towards her left leg. Hermione couldn't really see, but she could feel it, that smooth, tickling sensation, cascading down her leg.

Ron laughed. "Hermione, did you just pee?" he laughed again. If Hermione wasn't panicking at that moment, she would've smacked Ron in the back of his head. "It's all right Hermione," his laughter subsided, confusing her silence as her embarrassment. "I think pregnant people can't hold it in sometimes right? Ginny said she always had to go to the bathroom," he told her. "I'll go get her and mum, okay?" he said between stifles of giggles.

"Ron, you dolt," Hermione gritted her teeth. "I didn't pee, that's my water breaking!" her voice started rising.

"What?" Ron looked at her confused. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. What a perfect time for Ron to be, well, Ron. "You have to speak English here Hermione," he shook his head. "I don't understand that pregnancy language," he said.

"I'm having the baby!" she screamed in words she knew he would be able to understand.

Ron looked like he was about to barf out slugs.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

"Uncle Bill!" Hugo screamed, as he thrashed around Hagrid's death-like grip.

Bill Weasley shook his head at his nephew, while Rose was contained in his arms trying to get free. James, Rose, Hugo and Annabelle were about to execute their plan, but were halted by Neville Longbottom, who was watching them after the meeting in the Slytherin dungeons, and had brought Bill, and Hagrid with him when he noticed them sneaking out of Headquarters early in the morning.

"You can't do this," Annabelle was crying in Neville's arms. "You can't let him die," she sobbed.

"So we'll go ahead and let you die?" Bill asked angrily. "Do you think that if you were successful in rescuing Xander, that he'd be happy to be back when one of you gets killed? And trust me, at least one of you will be," he reprimanded.

James stopped thrashing in Hagrid's other massive arm, and understood what his uncle was trying to say. One life in exchange for two, or three, or maybe even four wasn't worth it. Even Xander knew that, which was why he stood there, tall, proud and defiant, he wanted to leave message. That it was okay to not come for him, because he had already accepted his fate.

James dropped his head and cried.

"No, no, no," Hugo cried in defeat.

"What-what do we do now?" Rose asked in a deathly whisper. Annabelle had gone dead still in Neville's arms.

"We watch," Neville spoke.

Annabelle raised her head and stared at Neville as if he were crazy.

"We watch him sacrifice his life for what he believes in," he looked back at Annabelle. "He could've joined them, you all know the Dark Lord wanted him, as much as he wanted Scorpius," he reminded them. "But he refused, he refused because he still has hope," he said "And you all need to carry his hope, it's the only way we'll be able to defeat the Dark Lord," he whispered.

"Let's go," Bill pushed them out towards the roof of the building they were in. From atop, they'd be able to see the execution and their friend would be able to see them as well. It was going to be a final farewell.

The sun was warm, the wind was cool, it wasn't a perfect day for an execution. Executions weren't supposed to look like this. They're supposed to look dreary, with massive rain clouds, lightning and thunder for effect; no, this was just too perfect a day.

When they reached the roof, they crouched low, but were thankful of the sun's rays that gave enough shadows for them to hide in.

Rose gasped at the sight of Scorpius, his back turned to them as he pointed his mother's own wand at his own brother, ready to deliver the final kill. She dropped to her knees, her palm over her open mouth; still could not believe that the boy she once knew could do something as horrid as to kill his own brother.

Hugo crouched low and looked straight at his best mate, urging him to look at him. He was surprised his wish was granted. His blue eyes clashed with Xander's silver, and a moment of understanding passed between them.

Xander was surprised to see his friends, but was glad that they decided to accept his fate the same way he did. He wouldn't want a rescue if it meant one of them would die, he just couldn't live with the guilt.

He looked away from Hugo and met the eyes identical to his. He wanted Scorpius to look him the eyes as he killed him.

Scorpius smirk, as both brothers stare each other down, willing the other to look away, but neither faltered. And out of the corner of his eyes, Xander noticed the Dark Lord rose from his seat.

"Kill him," his slithery voice commanded; it was the same voice that silenced the whole crowd of Death Eaters, and the same voice that Scorpius had followed for years, the same voice that haunted Xander for year. A part of him was glad that he would never have to hear it, ever again.

"Goodbye brother," Xander spoke. He didn't notice if his voice trembled in fear, maybe because his whole body was already trembling in fear that he didn't notice it.

He got the message across, as he saw a flicker of regret flashed through his brother's eyes before returning to that cold look. Or maybe it was just his imagination?

Oh, it was.

As that familiar green light formed at the tip of their mother's wand, and he knew it was all over.

* * *

_**[November 2001]**_

A piercing scream engulfed the usually quiet Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione sat on her bed and hand on her stomach as she breathed in and out, trying to calm herself, but Ron pacing in an obvious panic in front of her was not helping at all.

"Ron!" she screamed to get his attention.

"Yes, yes, yes," he turned to her, deathly pale and scared.

"Go get your mum, Ginny, and Pansy," she wheezed out.

"Get mum, Ginny and Pansy, right," he nodded as he continued to stare at her, completely at a lost. "How do I get them?" he sobbed in panic. Hermione rolled her eyes and collapsed on the bed with a groan. "Hermione, don't look at me like that, this is the first time I've ever experienced anything like this," his voice was trembling in fright.

"Walk, you dolt," she sobbed the answer to his obvious question.

"Right," Ron nodded. "Walk," and he ran out of the room, only to return not even a second later with Molly, Ginny and Pansy, who had heard Hermione's earlier scream.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny spoke her shock at the sight of Hermione.

"I think, I know I'm having the baby," Hermione gasped out.

"She's having the baby, she's having the baby!" Ron screamed while pointing a finger at his friend, as if the others didn't understood what she just said.

"We get that you idiot, now get out of here," Pansy snapped.

"Out? Why?" Ron looked offended.

Hermione screamed, which immediately answered Ron's question.

"Oh, right," he said and bolted out of the room.

"Okay, girls," Molly's calm and commanding tone broke through the building panic. "We prepared for this, now get everything ready," she told Pansy and Ginny, who on automatic mode, did what Molly commanded.

"It's too early," Hermione cried while she shook her head. "Why is she coming out? It's too early, it's—"

"Hermione, calm down, it's going to be alright," Molly soothed. "Breathed in and out, and try to calm down," she said.

Hermione's head was starting to get hazy as she shook her head. "Oh Merlin, Draco," she cried. "Annabelle," she breathed out. "She's coming," fresh tears cascaded down her already sweating face. "She's coming, she's coming."

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

The green light was gone.

He saw the curse emerged from the tip of Scorpius' wand.

But he was still alive.

A deafening silence engulfed the centre.

Xander turned and looked behind him. The guard to his left lay lifeless on the wooden stage, while the guard to his right sat on his arse, looking frightened at the man who had killed his partner.

Wait a second—

Xander turned to look at his brother, whose face looked more human than the Devil he was deemed to be. There was movement inside his cloak, and a less than a second later, he saw his father's wand drop from inside his cloak. It bounced a couple of times before staying still in front of him. This all happened in a matter of seconds, but it felt forever for Xander. He felt the chains on his wrists and ankles disappear, but he dared not move, he was still in shock.

"Xander," Scorpius called for his attention, and this snapped Xander out of his confusion to look up at his brother. "Run," he gasped, before turning around.

Cries in the centre of Diagon Alley broke out, and massive panic ensued. Xander looked behind his brother and saw Death Eaters struggling to fight the fleeing crowd in their haste to get to the stage. While Scorpius threw killing curses at the approaching Death Eaters, all the while trying to throw counter curses that meant to protect them.

Xander searched for the Dark Lord. He wanted to make sure that this wasn't some kind of hoax. But the Dark Lord didn't look too happy himself. He looked surprised, and angry. But he looked more like he was in denial.

His friends who were on the rooftops had taken position and started helping the brothers by cursing those who were trying to approach the stage. Panic rose even more since nobody knew where the curses were coming from. Even the Dark Lord stood still, waiting for an attack on him.

As realization finally hit Xander, he grabbed his father's wand and disarmed the remaining guard behind him. The prosecutor, who stood shock still didn't even notice Xander's petrifying curse hit him.

"No!" a terrorizing scream seemed to silence the whole crowd. Xander turned to Lucius Malfoy, who bellowed out his disagreement. Lucius Malfoy never looked terrifying than he did at that very moment. "You will not betray me," his voice was loud and strong. "Not again!" he pointed his wand at Xander. "Not because of a filthy mudblood," a flash of purple light emerged from the tip of his wand, directed towards him.

But before the curse could reach him, a body threw itself in front of him to block the unknown curse. He felt liquid splattered on his face, and looked up to see his brother's body towering over him.

Scorpius was facing him, and blood emerged from his mouth dripping down to his chin. Xander felt scared. He felt more scared than when he thought he was going to die, because this time, he might lose his brother.

Scorpius dropped down to his knees in front of him, and Xander caught him in an embrace before he hit the stage face down. He looked forward and saw Lucius Malfoy with a startled face. The other man was in shock that he had hurt the person he believed to be his son.

Xander looked down at his brother's back, and nearly vomited at the site. Huge gashes littered his back. He could see the torn muscles in between the burns. Not only was he cut up badly, he was burned as well.

"Xander," Scorpius wheezed. "Run," he coughed out. "Apparition walls are not in effect," he added quickly.

And he did. Xander ran using his wand. He apparated them both out of the centre of Diagon Alley, towards the place he knew they would be safe;

_Home._

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **7,146


	19. Amycus Carrow was his Pawn

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 19  
**Chapter Title: **Amycus Carrow was his Pawn

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

The cabin was dark and damp. The whole place smelled like a rotting corpse. Dust, moss and grime were visible everywhere. The whole place was clearly exposed to the environment, and went untouched for the last few years since they'd been here.

Xander hated this place.

Yes, it was where they grew up. But this whole house was like a huge blank white canvas that was splattered with blood. Their father died here trying to protect his fleeing family. They took refuge here after the Death Eaters captured Xander and his brother, which soon resulted in his mother's death by the hands of his own brother.

At that time he didn't even knew that the abandoned house that their mother took them to after their escape from the Death Eaters was their old house. It was just so different than the one from his childhood memories.

And now his brother, his supposed enemy, was lying on the couch and bleeding to death, after he had saved his life. He had tried healing the cuts and burns, but Dark Magic was always hard to heal, and every time he tried, it just kept getting worse. Scorpius had asked him to stop healing him, that there was no point, because there was no cure.

To say that Xander was very confused would be an understatement.

So he sat, sobbing in one corner, watching his brother gasp and wheeze as he rocked back and forth, clutching his hair as he tried to get some understanding of his current situation. It was all too much already. He couldn't take it anymore. He had finally reached his breaking point.

"Xander," his brother's voiced seemed to calm him and had seemed to break him away from his own break down. "Come here," Scorpius' voice broke. "Please," he pleaded.

Xander quickly stood and half-crawled to his brother's side.

"Listen to me," Scorpius gasped. Xander gave his brother his full attention. "A vial, get me a vial," he breathed out.

Xander quickly stood and ran to the kitchen. He opened one of the dusty cupboards, revealing dusty vials covered in cobwebs. He grabbed one and tried to clean it with his already dirt-stained shirt. It would have to do, and quickly ran back to his dying brother's side.

He handed Scorpius the vial and his brother took it from him with shaking hands. Xander silently watched as Scorpius raised their mother's wand and pointed the tip to his temple. He drew his eyes shut in concentration and after a few seconds, Scorpius withdrew the wand away, and that familiar silver liquid emerged. Xander watched mesmerized, as if it was the first time he had seen this done.

Scorpius placed the liquid into the vial and with a trembling hand, passed it back to Xander who was still in a trance. Xander took the vial from his brother and cradled it in his hands as if it was the most important artifact in the world.

But in all honesty, he had absolutely no idea what kind of memories were contained in it.

"I personally want to explain everything to you," Scorpius started with a wheeze. "That," he pointed to the vial in Xander's hand, "Is just in case you don't believe me, or if I ran out of time explaining everything."

"What are you talking about?"

Scorpius looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "It all started that night mum died…

"_Mum, please, you have to get better," Twelve-year old Scorpius sobbed as he clutched onto his mother's already cold hands._

"_Scor, honey, there's no time, you have to listen to me," Hermione said between intervals of gasping and wheezing._

"_No mum, you can't die," he cried._

"_You have to live, do you understand? You and Xander, the both of you have to protect each other," Hermione gasped. "I'm sorry you can't run," she sobbed. "I just wished, I'd taken you both, and ran away," she cried. "I'm sorry I'm leaving the both of you with the battle your father and I took part in. I'm sorry you had to take this burden," she continued with fresh tears streaming down her face. "This time turner can help you," she held out the golden time turner she'd kept since her Hogwarts years. "Your dad left it behind, I still don't understand what he did with it, but I'm sure you'll figure it out."_

"_Mum, there's no hope," Scorpius said with a broken voice._

"_Scorpius, there is always hope," Hermione smiled at her son as she stroked his tear stained cheek._

"_It's hopeless, ever since dad died, it's been downhill ever since. It seems that they always have a spy in our side, and we had none in theirs, how are we going to win if they know each step we're making?" he said. "How do I protect Xander?"_

"_Think like your father," Hermione gasped out. Her eyes drifting shut, ever so slowly._

_Scorpius stared at his mother. "Be like father," he whispered. And an understanding settled between mother and son. "They want me," Scorpius stated. "Grandfather wanted me," he repeated, and then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No I can't," he cried._

"_What is it Scorpius?" Hermione's voice was so soft, he could barely hear it._

"_I can't kill you mum," he cried. "They wanted me to kill you," he sobbed. "I can't, I won't," he shook his head._

_Hermione smiled. "I am such a bad mother, to give such a huge burden to her own son," she whispered. With the last bit of her strength, she took Scorpius chin and gently made him look at her. "You have to protect each other," she said. "You're all your brother has left," she said._

_Scorpius shook his head. "I won't let Xander die," he pledged. "I'll kill them all before they could touch him," he said in all seriousness._

"_Then let me be the door to a new hope," she told him. "I'm dying already Scorpius, don't let my death be pointless, If this is going to help you, then I will sacrifice myself a million times for you," she said._

"_I can't mum," Scorpius shook his head._

"_I know," Hermione nodded. "So let _me _do it," she said and took her wand resting above the side table. "Let _me_ be the one to kill for you, let me carry the burden with you," she took Scorpius' hands and wrapped it around her wand. She looked into her son's silver eyes, like looking into Draco's eyes, and cast an unforgivable curse. The first one she's ever casted and it had to be on her son._

_Scorpius moved, as if in a trance, his body shook as he was forced to point his wand at his mother. He screamed in his head for her to stop. He tried to break out of the curse, but even at a weak state, his mother's magic was still strong. A lone tear streamed down his expressionless face._

"_I'm sorry Scorpius," Hermione whispered as she stared at her son's silver eyes._

_Scorpius managed to break down a few walls of his mother's Imperius curse to whisper: "I love you mum," and the light of the dark spell left the tip of his mother's wand that hit her square in the chest. She screamed in pain and lay writhing on the bed. His mother's blood engulfed him, and her dying body broke her curse._

"_Go," Hermione coughed out. Blood protruded from her mouth as her coughing became uncontrollable._

_Scorpius shook, but when he heard the nearing running steps of Pansy and his brother heading towards them. He quickly had to compose himself and placed a mask of coldness, one that he would have to master if he was ever going to pull off this dangerous charade. If he can't fool his own brother, then what chance does he have when in front of the Dark Lord?_

_The door creaked open, and he turned to face them._

_His eyes were cold and his face was expressionless…_

* * *

_**[November 13, 2001]**_

The Dark Lord had finally given Draco clearance to return to the Order. After multiple unsuccessful raids on the other Ministries, it resulted in needing information from the Order.

Draco was glad he could return.

He had told Blaise about it by sending his patronus, and his friend confused him by replying '_just in time, mate,_' now he didn't know what he meant by that, but he sure was curious to find out.

It would take him a week before he got there, so he decided to set off early the next morning. He had to apparate from one apparition point to the next to shake off any curious followers. He had to be safe. But the thought of seeing Hermione again, made him just want to apparate straight to headquarters. Should he take that risk? Everyone else was busy celebrating Amycus Carrow's death; nobody was even paying him any attention.

He was on his way towards his personal quarters when he ran across the smug-looking Marcus Flint. He didn't pay him any attention and kept a straight look and passed him without a word. But of course the other man wouldn't have any of that.

"Returning home to your pet are you Malfoy?" Marcus sneered.

It took every fibre in Draco's body to refrain from hitting the other man. He gripped his fists and didn't bother to look back nor reply at his former schoolmate and Quidditch captain, and kept on walking.

"He was just bait Malfoy," Marcus said. Draco faltered, his jaw hurt from being strained from being refrained from snapping at the other man. "You're the big fish to catch," he chuckled.

Draco smirked and finally turned to face a startled Marcus who thought that Draco would just keep on walking. "You're a stupid man, Flint, who doesn't think before he speaks. You should change that, or it'll get you killed one day," Draco warned as his mercurial eyes gazed into his, before walking away and leaving a furious Flint behind.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

… _Scorpius ran. The moment he fled through his parents' bedroom window, his feet wouldn't stop moving, even when branches hit him like a painful whip as he ran through the forest, not when he slips or trips and he falls face down, he'd still get up and continue running._

_He felt numb._

_He stopped suddenly, his body felt heavy and he dropped to the forest floor. He cried. He didn't know how long he cried, or how long he stayed in that crouched position. He was deathly afraid. He had second thoughts of going back and telling his brother and Pansy the truth, but the thought of seeing his mother's dead body made him falter. He was such a coward._

_He killed his own mother._

_Just so he could protect his younger brother._

Xander.

_He still had Xander, and his younger brother needed him. He needed to protect him. He needed to gather his thoughts and plan ahead. He was smart, he could do this. A new hope sparked somewhere within him. But then, as he was shuffling through his thoughts, making plans, predicting moves, the thought of the Time Turner came rushing back, and he cursed at his stupidity for leaving it behind._

_He had so many questions about it. Why did his father tinker with it? What was its purpose? Well, obviously, a Time Turner would send somebody back in time, so what did his father do that made this particular Time Turner special?_

_He cursed. He was going to have to trust his brother to figure that one out on his own. But for now, he was going to have to buy him some time to do so. That and try to get the Dark Lord to trust him._

_Piece of cake._

_He groaned and leant on a tree as he thought hard of his next step. First, he needed to protect his mind. His father had already taught him the basics, and he'd read all the books about Occlumency, which made him a bit confident with his ability._

_The problem was how he was going to find the Death Eaters …_

"….I couldn't find them," Scorpius wheezed, his eyes drooping. He fought the urge to fall asleep; he needed to explain the important details himself. He owed it to his brother. "They found me," he said. "The rumors about my training are correct. I disappeared for a couple of years and I was taught by grandfather himself. He made sure I was like father, it comforted him, like I was some kind of sick replacement," he paused. "You were wondering why Lucius really thought I was his son? Why he'd gone crazy?" he looked at Xander, who was listening intently. "I did that to him," he confessed. "We stumbled upon you and Dumbledore in the Forest of Dean, where you left for the past," he explained.

"You knew?" Xander's eyes widened.

Scorpius nodded his head. "We both knew," he answered. "We saw you, just when you were about to leave, when you disappeared, Lucius panicked and attacked Dumbledore, asking where you'd gone with the Time Turner," he said. "He was going to tell the Dark Lord, I was sure of it," he wheezed. "So I cursed him. I found father's self written Dark Magic curses in Malfoy Manor," he explained. "And used one of the curses in there on him," he told him. "My actions obviously explained everything to Dumbledore, and he explained everything to me."

"He knew?" Xander felt his anger rising.

"He just found out when you left, and by accident," Scorpius answered.

"But he never told us," Xander fought.

"Because I asked him not to," Scorpius retorted.

"The reason why dad was caught was because there were so many who knew, so many who doubted," he reasoned. "The Dark Lord and all of his followers believed my story and trusted me, because all of you who begged me to come back, not one of you ever tried to hurt me intentionally," he explained. "The Dark Lord loved that, and because of that hope you all had in me, he trusted me," he said.

"And you passed information to Dumbledore himself, and only to him," Xander finished and got a nod of confirmation from his brother.

"Did you ever wonder why every time you get caught up with Death Eaters, you always met up with me?" Scorpius managed to smirk, even when his lips were blood stained and blood trickled down his chin.

"You were keeping me alive," Xander bowed his head; everything was starting to make sense now. The safe departure from the future to the past, why Scorpius knew where he would end up if he ever returned, why his brother was alone to meet him in the Forest of Dean, Scorpius was making sure he was still alive and stayed that way. That was why the new headquarters in the Slytherin Dungeons was never found. He was protecting them, always leading the Dark towards the other way, and he was never doubted, because he had played his part well.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Scorpius apologized.

Xander shook his head. "No, I'm sorry," he sobbed. He didn't need an apology; he didn't want one from his brother. He felt ashamed, for hating and giving up on him, for being ashamed of him. He couldn't even look him in the eye anymore because of different reasons. "When you caught me in the Forbidden Forest," he sniffed. "You already knew what was going to happen," he said in realization.

Scorpius nodded.

Xander felt his anger rise. "You should've told me," he cried.

Scorpius managed a hoarse laugh. "If I had told you, then you wouldn't have reacted that way in front of the Dark Lord," he pointed out. "And then the Dark Lord wouldn't have agreed to let me be your executioner, then I wouldn't have been able to save you," he finished. "Besides," he continued. "You, of all people, needed to hate me," Scorpius smirked. He started coughing wildly; he spat blood on the grimed covered floor as he tried to regain control of his breathing. "I don't have much time left," he coughed.

"No," Xander cried as he clutched onto his big brother's bloodied hand. "You can't leave me Scorpius, you can't," he cried harder and buried his head on the couch his brother was laying on.

"You have to go back," Scorpius ignored his pleas as he took his free hand and pointed at the Time Turner dangling around his younger brother's neck. "There's still hope," he wheezed, his eyes, a normal mercurial silver color, are now gray and dull.

"I can't," Xander shook his head. Now that he found out that his brother wasn't truly evil as he had seen him to be, he was actually looking forward to depending on his big brother and not just shouldering everything on his own. But that wasn't going to happen, his brother was bleeding to death, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The only family he has left, was going to die, and he couldn't do anything about that either.

Was the fate of everyone he loved and cared about was death?

"Xander," Scorpius called his attention. "Father has friends," he said, and Xander understood what he meant.

Xander nodded.

"Don't lose hope Xander, mother never did," he smiled. "Live."

It was his brother's last word, until death finally claimed him, his eyes closed shut but with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**[November 13, 2001]**_

A piercing scream vibrated through the silent halls of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Silent sobs and hushed concerns were whispered inside a dimly lit room.

"Breathe," Molly urged from her position between Hermione's legs. Pansy started rapidly breathing in and out beside her. "Not you Pansy, I meant Hermione," she snapped at the other girl. Fresh tears cascaded down Hermione's sweat stained face, as she breathed in and out in a swift routine as Pansy went to sit beside her for comfort.

"I can see the head! I can see the head!" Molly Weasley screeched. Hermione Granger sobbed and let out a scream. She could feel beads of sweat emerging from her sticky pores. She sobbed, and clutched onto the hand that she was gripping like a lifeline. She was absolutely sure that she was cutting off some blood circulation, but she couldn't find herself to loosen her death grip.

"You can do it Hermione," Pansy encouraged with a tiny squeak in her voice; she was after all, the owner of the hand that Hermione was currently crushing.

Through her hazy vision, she could see Ginny running around the room, grabbing fresh clean cloths and basins filled with water. She could not, even thru the massive pain she was experiencing, comprehend why they were using white cloths, or why Ginny just won't use magic instead of running around like a crazy frantic lunatic. She shouldn't be stressing out like that. It wasn't good for her condition. Hermione could clearly see the familiar bump on Ginny's abdomen, and just wished Ginny would just go back to her own room and just sit down and relax.

"Oh dear Merlin," Ginny's head swished back and forth, so fast, it made Hermione even more dizzy. "Mum, what do I do, what do I do?" she screeched as she held the water filled basin on her hands.

"Ginevra!" Molly scolded in a high tone. "Just set that here next to me, and grab me more cloths," she commanded.

"Right," Ginny answered in a whisper. "More cloths, more cloths," she circled in her position before dashing towards the wooden cabinet to pull out more clean cloths.

"Hermione push," Molly screeched.

"Auuugh!" Hermione violently snapped her head forward, almost hitting Pansy as her body racked in more unimaginable pain.

"Why is that thing killing her?" Pansy's eyes bulged in concern as she looked frighteningly at the lower part of Hermione's body, which was covered in a white, blood stained linen. She was silently grateful she couldn't see past that white linen to witness the miracle of birth.

Ginny finally reached her mother, her hands full of the white cloth her mother had asked her to bring. Her eyes widened in horror when she witnessed a crown of bloody platinum hair, emerging from a place where she knew it would not fit.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ginny screamed.

"Ginevra!" her mother scolded as her eyes motioned to the cloths she was carrying.

"Oh! Right," she handed her mother the cloths, her mouth still hanging wide open.

"One more push, Hermione," there was a hint of excitement in Molly's voice.

Hermione screamed and did as she was told.

"Here we are," Molly said, her voice more soothing, and after a few seconds, a wailing cry was heard. And all pain forgotten; Hermione propped herself up, trying hard to steal a look at her child, hers and Draco's, their child.

"What—" her voice cracked. She wanted to see her child. She waited patiently as she watched Molly wrap her child on that white cloth that Ginny had brought. It only took seconds for Molly to wrap the naked infant, but it had seemed hours to her. She wanted to hold her baby.

"It's a boy," Molly tearfully announced as she handed the child over to the new mother.

Hermione's face broke into a wide smile as she reached out to take her son. "Scorpius," she whispered as she held her son gently, like something so easily breakable.

"Ginny, pass me the scissors," Molly instructed.

"Scissors?" Ginny snapped her eyes away from the beautiful picture the mother and child created. "Oh right," she turned away again, and grabbed the sterilized scissors they had prepared beforehand.

"Here you go," Ginny handed the scissors to Hermione. "Mum," she added, her eyes tearing up in what she deduced as her pregnancy's uncontrolled emotions.

Hermione sobbed and happily took the scissors from Ginny. She looked down at her son, who had quieted down a bit, his eyes still shut close, and she carefully cut the umbilical cord that connected her to her son.

"What? So it's not an Annabelle?" You can hear the disappointed tone in Pansy's voice.

"Hm, I think that little wiener in between the legs makes him a Scorpius, Pans," Ginny pointed out.

"Uuh," Pansy started again. "Are all newborn babies supposed to look like," she looked down at the bloody, orange, wrinkly baby. "No offense Hermione," she quickly added.

Hermione chuckled. "He's beautiful," Hermione released tears of joy as she gently caressed her son's cheek.

"Yeah," Pansy nodded. "Let's just go with that," she mumbled and decided to drop the topic.

"We need to clean him up, Hermione," Molly said. "And we need to make sure he's perfectly healthy," she added. "Poppy's already on her way here, she'd be here in a few, and we also need to make sure you're fine," she rambled on. She reached for the newborn baby Scorpius, and Hermione reluctantly handed him over.

Hermione watched as Molly started cleaning Scorpius up. Her eyes never leaving her son, as her eyes betrayed her and started to droop in fatigue and darkness soon took over. And for the first time since the war started, the dark didn't appear to be too frightening.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

Xander didn't know how long he sat on the floor leaning on the coffee table just inches away from the couch where his brother lay. Maybe it had been hours, maybe only minutes, he didn't know, he wasn't sure and he didn't even care. That was how his friends found him. They stood by the door, shock at what greeted them.

Rose was the first to move, she dropped down on her knees to check on Scorpius, only to realize he had stopped breathing and was ice cold. Tears flowed from her blue eyes as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, her arms around him and silently cried.

Annabelle was the first person who kneeled in front of him and gave him a hug of comfort. He didn't hug her back, and she didn't mind because she kept that position. He needed it, as he was still sitting still, in a trance like state, still processing everything that had happened.

"What happened? What's going on?" Xander recognized Teddy Lupin's voice from beside him.

Xander moved for the first time. Ignoring the aching muscles, he reached up and presented the vial containing his brother's memories. He didn't need to take a peek in it; he trusted what his brother told him. Scorpius' words were enough.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn to see that the hand belonged to Hugo. He looked up when he noticed somebody behind the couch. James Potter looked ghostly pale as he looked down on his cousin and his dead best mate, with tears freely flowing down his face.

Xander sighed. He gently pushed Annabelle away and stood from his spot. His muscles ached in protest. He felt Hugo's hand retract when he stood his full height. Everybody stared at him. He only noticed Bill and Fleur with Victoire and Teddy by the kitchen door. Nobody dared speak. He walked, like a person under the _Imperius curse_ and walked out the house.

He knew Hugo and Annabelle were following him. When he reached outside, it was dark and a thick fog enveloped the forest. He saw Neville keeping watch outside with an apologetic look on his face. Xander ignored him and kept walking towards the tool shed. He opened the rusty door and pulled out a shovel. He knew they were watching him. He walked towards the side of the house and finally broke down due to the scene that greeted him.

It was his father and mother's grave site.

He cried loudly as he hugged himself, the discarded shovel forgotten by his side. He was just letting all of his anger and frustrations out. After awhile, he was screaming and punching the ground. Nobody approached him, and he was thankful for that.

After letting all of his frustrations out, he resumed his trance like state, picked up the discarded shovel and started digging, just a couple of feet away from his mother's grave.

The sun was already rising when he deemed the hole he had dug deep enough. Hugo had stood close by him throughout the night, just watching and not saying anything. Neville kept a silent watch and Annabelle leant on the outside walls of the house, sitting on the dirty ground as she dozed in and out of sleep.

Xander got out of the hole and threw the shovel aside. With more life than he had during the early hours of the day, he walked towards the house. When he reached inside, Rose was still awake and had taken his position and kept a silent vigil by his brother's side. The others were still awake, still careful and wary of their actions around him.

He walked towards the familiar closet, where he knew his mother kept their linens. He withdrew huge white linen and grabbed a couple of cleaning cloths. He took a basin from the kitchen and filled it up with water and went straight to his brother's side. Rose stood to help, realizing what he was about to do, but James stopped her.

Xander was grateful to James for that. As selfish as it sounded, if Rose had approached, he would've yelled at her to stay away. He needed to do this on his own. He had lost his brother, the brother who risked everything for his younger brother, who sacrificed his freedom and his life, the only family he had left. And now he was gone, and he was alone.

He silently and gently cleaned his brother's bloodied and dirt covered body. He took his brother's Death Eater cloak off of him and found items in it that he decided to take a look at a later time. It took him awhile to do this task and when he was done, he was a bit hesitant to wrap him with the white linen he had taken out. He looked so at peace, like he was just silently sleeping. It took every nerve in his body to stop himself from crying.

With effort, he carried his brother's body to the gravesite he had prepared right next to his parents. He jumped down the hole as gently as he could and placed the body carefully on the ground. He pushed himself out of the hole, and with trembling hands took the shovel in his already blistered hands. He looked down; the image of his brother's peaceful face was clouded by his lingering tears.

He looked away and took dirt from the pile and gently littered it over his brother's body. Tears flowed freely down his ashen face, which he ignored and continued his task. The tears came harder when he could no longer see his brother, and only the outline of his body was visible. He paused for a while, dropping to his knees and crying hard. After a while, he gathered his energy and courage and resumed his task. When hole was filled, using his magic; he created a grave stone for his brother:

_**SCORPIUS LUCIUS MALFOY**__  
His little brother's hero_

Xander smiled for the first time.

* * *

_**[November 2001]**_

Blaise met up with Draco just three blocks away from Headquarters. He had taken the long way home, and it took him a week of travelling to get to the usual meeting point. The two gave their individual greetings, and proceeded to head towards the place they had called home for the last few years.

"What's with you and that stupid smile on your face?" a bewildered Draco asked.

"Nothing," Blaise tried to suppress a laugh.

"What's wrong?" Draco stopped walking,

"Nothing," Blaise said with a straight face and seriousness. Draco resumed walking but was still a bit wary due to his friend's strange behaviour. "You'll find out soon enough," Blaise mumbled deeply before following after his friend.

When they reached headquarters, most of the light inside where turned off. It was after all, 2 o'clock in the early morning. They threaded silently inside the house. Draco was about to pass Hermione's room, deciding that their reunion could wait till tomorrow morning, as it was already late, but Blaise stopped with a hand over his shoulder. He turned to look at his friend with a confused look gracing his already tired features.

"What?" he whispered.

"Molly agreed that Pans and I share a room, seeing as we're already engaged. You and Hermione are sharing a room now," he whispered back.

"And _the _Molly Weasley agreed to this?" Draco asked with a raised brow. The older woman was a tight knit, and would overreact if she caught a boy in front of a girl's room. So her letting opposite sexes living in one room was a huge surprise.

"She did," Blaise nodded.

"Alright then mate," Draco nodded, still confused. "Have a good night," he greeted and watched as his friend passes him heading towards their old room. He turned to face the closed door and gripped the handle to enter. He didn't know why he felt nervousness as he pushed the door open, only to be greeted by loud crying wail, emitted by, what sounded to him, like a crying infant. He quickly shut the door, surprised, and turned to look down the hall, where Blaise stood in front of his bedroom door, watching him amusedly with a knowing grin.

"Goodnight mate," Blaise grinned before entering his own private quarters.

Draco looked back at the closed door. Was he just imagining it? He opened the door again. There was no sound of a baby crying. Then what was that? He opened the door wider, the picture inside froze him on the spot. The room was bright, there was a king's size bed, and a crib located in the middle of the room. And Hermione, he spotted Hermione sitting by the wide window, sitting on a rocking chair as she rocked back and forth cooing at the bundle on her arms.

_Holy shite—_

She looked up, and was startled to see him. But he was comforted when she gave him a welcoming and loving smile. He managed to take step forward with his mouth wide agape, which he didn't notice. Her smile and welcoming gaze gave him courage to take the next steps towards her. So many thoughts ran rampant in his head.

_What was going on?_

_Whose kid was that?_

_Is it hers?_

_Was it his?_

_Whose was it?_

"What?" Draco choked out. It was the only word that he could form at the moment.

"Welcome home," she whispered, and then she looked down. Draco followed her gaze and nearly took a step back in surprise. The platinum haired baby on her arms gazed up at him with his own eyes.

_Holy mother of—_

"What?" Draco was obviously speechless. He backed tracked, tripping ungracefully and landing on the bed, his mouth still agape and his eyes widened in confusion.

"Meet Scorpius," Hermione's voice trembled in nervousness, clearly afraid of his reaction.

"Scorpius?" Draco repeated, still shell-shocked. "Mine," he stopped and corrected his words. "My son?" the words sounded foreign in his mouth.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

Draco stood and took wary steps towards her. He looked down and was immediately mesmerized. He felt angry, happy and proud at the same time. He dropped on his knees to floor beside her and gazed at their son. _Theirs_. He couldn't believe it. Even the thought of it was farfetched. Sure he had fantasies of having a child, a family together with Hermione, but that fantasy was for when the war was over. Not now, not when the war was at its worst.

He sighed and looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said exasperatedly. And she explained everything. They had few exchanged words of defense, and she apologized. She knew what she did was wrong, but she was trying so hard to protect him and keep him focused. And the funny thing was, he understood, as angry as he was, he understood.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione asked.

Draco paled. "Uh—" he felt scared as stood quickly in an upright position, unsure of what she was suggesting.

Hermione giggled and stood gracefully. "Here," she motioned forward and Draco took a step back.

"I don't know Hermione," he sighed. "What if I hurt him?" he asked nervously.

Hermione laughed. "You won't," she assured him. "Here," she tried again. She showed him how to lay his arms out and he took his son in his arms. The feeling felt foreign to him. He stood there, unmoving, just staring at his already sleeping son.

"Don't just stand there frozen," Hermione whispered with a stifled laughter. "Rock him back and forth," she suggested. "Gently," she added when he suddenly twitched, which made baby Scorpius wrinkle his little button nose. That small reaction put a huge smile on his face.

"I'm a father," he grinned crazily. "Holy Merlin, I'm a father," he cried nervously.

Hermione watched silently from her sitting position on the bed, as Draco finally found courage to walk around the room with his son in his arms. His arms were still stiff, but he was doing a good job, it being his first time.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Draco," she apologized.

Draco lifted his occupied eyes away from his son and looked at Hermione. He walked towards the crib and gently laid his sleeping son down. He walked towards the mother of his son and dropped down on his knees to be leveled with her. He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and soft sweet kiss on the lips, with a slight caress.

"I missed you," was what he said. He smirked at her, "And I forgive you."

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

It was during the afternoon when Xander first spoke to his friends. And it wasn't particularly the news they were hoping for. Bill and Teddy definitely disagreed, but it was out of their hands. He already turned seventeen, even beyond that—though he wasn't there when he turned seventeen—he was already of age. Therefore, they can't really stop him. The best they could do, was support his decision.

"It's insane," Teddy shook his head.

"Xander," Bill sighed. "It's too dangerous," he said.

"I wasn't asking for your permission Bill," Xander spoke. "I'm merely telling you because all of you are my friends."

"Think through this—" Bill pleaded.

"I already have," Xander stated. Not faltering one bit about his decision.

"Xander, you aged, unknowingly, while you were travelling back and forth. Your presence over there created a new future. If you go back who knows what else could happen. The time you go back to, it could be the time when Harry Potter is already dead, how he died, the time the date, it could all change when you go back. Even your own parents could be dead and you don't exist. If you going back shifted the time balance again, there's a high possibility that you won't even exist. And you not existing in the past, you'll disappear. Do you understand that?"

"I don't care," Xander gritted his teeth. "I have nothing else to lose. I've already lost everything!" his voice rose.

"Xander," Annabelle took a step towards him. "You still have us."

Xander shook his head at her, as he tried to keep the tears at bay. "It's not the same Anna," his voice trembled. "It's not the same," he whispered. "_He _took _everything_ from me. My dad, my mum, my brother," the tears finally flowed freely down his pale face. "I have no one left," he sobbed. "Scorpius wanted me to go back," he said in a more firm voice. "And I'm doing as he says, you can't stop me," he told them. He looked back at Annabelle. "I'm going there, with or without you, I know the way," he told her.

She shook her head. "You're not going alone, you're not alone. I'm coming with you," she said with finality.

Xander nodded, grateful with her decision.

"Can we just at least talk about this with the others?" Bill pleaded. "Let's head back to headquarters and—"

"Explain everything? Xander finished for him. "And tell them what? That Scorpius wasn't the enemy and that he actually tried to save as many lives as he could but still killed people to keep himself alive? He still killed people, Bill. Nothing's going to change that. My brother wasn't a saint, but he did what he could to keep us both alive. And he got the bitter part of the bargain!" His anger rose. "I will not sit in a room as they debate over whether my brother was good or evil. I will not hear them defame my dead brother's name."

"Xander—"

"No," he said firmly. "I've said what I have to say."

"Neville," he turned to the younger man who had yet to say anything.

"I agree," Neville said.

"Thank you," Bill breathed a sigh of relief.

"I meant with Xander," Neville added.

"What?" Bill turned to him with a shocked look on his face.

"Scorpius was right, this is the only way left," he continued. "With Scorpius—" he stopped suddenly, looking at Xander who had diverted his gaze away. "We have nothing now. Because the inside information that Dumbledore was giving us, it helped us, it kept us alive, and without that information, we're all just sitting ducks."

Bill sighed and looked at Xander in the eyes, trying to decipher a way he could convince the younger man to rethink his plans. He had none. "Good luck," he said instead. "I hope Blaise or Pansy can help you with the Time Turner."

"Hey!" Annabelle said in an offended tone. "Xander's dad wasn't the _only _Dark Magic expert on our side," she smirked. "My dad's pretty knowledgeable too," she smiled at Xander.

"I'm coming with you," Hugo spoke for the first time.

"No," Bill said firmly and shook his head.

"Yes," Hugo retorted. "I can help them," he said. "They're my best friends."

Fleur stood suddenly from Bill's side before Bill could respond. "Good luck," she whispered, soft tears cascading down her face. Startled, Bill looked at his wife in aghast. Defeated, he sighed and nodded his head in affirmation.

"Stay alive," Bill said firmly.

* * *

_**[November 2001]**_

"Are you positive?" there was obvious excitement in Marcus Flint's voice. "A child?" he couldn't believe it.

"I can give you my memories if you want," the female he had met so late at night responded. "My memories are the only proof you need," she said.

"What do you want?" Marcus raised a brow at her, waiting intently for her demand.

"First, I want a meeting with the Dark Lord," she said.

Marcus Flint grinned. It was too easy. "Welcome back."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **6,857


	20. Gregory Goyle's Backyard

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 20  
**Chapter Title: **Gregory Goyle's Backyard

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

Xander sat on the fence; he remembered his father built with his and Scorpius' help, just outside his childhood home. He fiddled with his mother's wand, thinking back on the few happy memories his family had. This was the same wand she asked Scorpius to use in order for them to survive. And on his other hand was a leather-bound journal he found tucked inside his brother's Death Eater cloak.

He sighed. He tucked his mother's wand into his own coat pocket, just next to his father's wand. He opened the journal and was confused, except for the first page, to have found it filled with blank pages. It was obviously important to Scorpius for him to have carried it around.

But what was it?

He flipped back to first page and re-read the passage. It was obviously his brother's hand writing.

_I only reveal myself to my blood._

What does that mean?

He traced the letterings and it glowed for a brief moment until he retracted his hand in surprise. He looked at his hand, which he still hadn't cleaned, and was polished with dirt and dried blood due to his skin breaking from the shovel he used to dig his older brother's grave.

"That's it?" he said out loud with a soft chuckle. He felt stupid due to the simplicity of it. He chuckled again. "Still trying to fool me and make me feel like a fool even after your death," he shook his head with a smile. He reached down his dirtied boot and retracted a dagger. Another item he found in his brother's belongings. He pricked his finger lightly with it and let the blood drop over the first page of the book.

The paper seemed to have a life of its own as it completely absorbed his blood. He stared mesmerized as words formed at the bottom of the page

_...hello brother._

It greeted.

Curious, he flipped to the next page and found it blank. Again, he took his already pricked finger and smeared his blood on the top of the page. His eyes widened when the page revealed a whole paragraph in his brother's handwriting. He adjusted himself in his seat to be comfortable and started reading.

_Alexander,_

_If you're reading this, then it would only mean that I've already died. First of all, I wanted to apologize; for deceiving you foremost, for hurting you, for killing your friends, for trying to kill you (though I wasn't really serious about it if that could lessen your anger towards me) and the list could go on and on._

_I wasn't the perfect big brother, though I did try._

Xander paused reading when tears started to blur his vision. He wiped the forming tears away and took in a deep breath before continuing.

_I don't want to make any excuses for my actions as there was none. None that would bring back all the deaths, all the pain and torture I've inflicted. I just wish for your forgiveness._

Xander could just imagine his brother writing this passage. At a young age, in his early teens, sitting in a dark room that was lowly lit by a dying oil lamp, who couldn't sleep a wink because he was afraid for his life. Sleeping in the same house as the Dark Lord, not knowing when he'll get tired of you and order your execution as you slept. He couldn't imagine the mental torture his brother must've gone through.

_I don't expect you to read this, nor do I expect your forgiveness. But I will tell you this. Not once did I ever regret any of my decisions. I will kill again if I have to, if it meant keeping you and me alive._

_I was a coward, I admit, so I really don't expect you to understand the decisions I've made. I just hope that you'll keep an open mind if you do decide to go on reading. Well, I will more likely show you than tell you…_

The paragraph ended there. Confused thoughts ran through his head. Show him? How was he to show him? He turned to the next page and saw a date on top of it. I t was dated a few months after he had killed their mother. All of a sudden, the wind around him started to get heavy and he was suddenly startled when he felt like his whole body was being squeezed forcefully and before him, the book seemed to get closer and bigger.

Or was he just getting smaller?

* * *

_**[December 2001]**_

She watched as he stood in the middle of their room while cradling his son in his arms like an expert. She smiled at the warm picture, a picture she would not see again until his return. It was during these times that her heart would beat at a rapid rate and her breathing would become erratic. Draco was about to embark on his journey back to the _other side_. His life would be in danger yet again.

All their lives are always in jeopardy, but it seemed that his was always at the top of the list, right next to Harry. A lot of sleepless nights awaited her during her lover's absence, though she didn't mind since she had Scorpius for company now. She smiled at the thought. The little bugger loved to keep his parents up late at night and Draco would always be the first one up to comfort their crying son whenever he had another one of his baby episodes.

She thought that it was his way of making up to her and their son during the months he was gone. She still felt terrible for her decision to withdraw that important, life-altering information from Draco. But seeing him alive and well was enough of a consolation for that moment of selfishness.

Draco stopped moving when he was sure that Scorpius was in a deep slumber. He gently placed his son down on his crib and turned to look at his ashen-faced lover. He sighed, knowing that millions of thoughts were running around inside her overtly active head because of his announced departure. He walked towards her, aware that she could snap at any given time if he said the wrong words.

He kneeled in front of her. He knew that saying the words; _"don't worry about me"_ would be pointless. She'd scoff at him with an additional roll of the eyes for that pointless statement. But what to say when even you yourself know that your future was a blank page and at the wrong turn, death itself would greet you?

"Hermione," he breathed.

"Don't," she said. "Don't tell me not to worry, because you know that it's going to be pointless," she stated. He tried to force back a smile.

"I wasn't going to say that," he said.

"Then what?" she looked like a defeated child.

"I'll be back," he whispered, before kissing her forehead and exiting the room without as much as a backwards glance.

Draco gave out a breath of relief. Leaving was always the hard part. He's not leaving just one person he loves dearly, its two now. And it's as twice as hard. The thought of his sleeping son who could wake up crying at any given time was enough to make him stay and just care for him. But the thought of his son's future made him strong enough to leave his side and rejoin the Dark Lord. The only thing that clearly bothered him was that he was going to miss his son's first Christmas, and therefore he had decided then and there that he would make it up to him once the war was over.

With his hood covering his most distinctive feature and that smile on his face, he walked towards the apparition point where he'll be one pop away from going back to that dreadful place where everyone was wary of you, and you have no idea who's crazy enough to stab you in the back.

He apparated straight to the Death Eaters lair and wasted no time to walk that familiar path towards the Goyle Manor located in Germany. While he was walking, he felt that familiar hair-raising feeling at the back of his neck that someone was following, that someone was watching him. He slowed his pace and waited. He prepared himself for an attack a confrontation by fingering the familiar wood inside his cloak.

He heard rustling from his right side and turned quickly, in a split second, as he took his wand out and placed it threateningly beneath his follower's throat. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. His own father, Lucius Malfoy, stood before him, but deprived of all the glory he once carried. He was hunched low and was completely terrified at the wand that was pointed at him. He was dirty and he smelled like he hadn't showered for weeks.

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed with a roll of his eyes. He lowered his hand and looked at his father with sad eyes. What had happened to Lucius Malfoy? There were the times when the man was completely sane and there were also periods where he's a complete lunatic. What had the Dark Lord done to him?

He had tried to plan so many time to fake his father's death, and pull him our of the Death Eater circle to rejoin him with his mother, who still like him, had not given up on Lucius Malfoy, the glorious and prideful patriarch of the Malfoy family. But with his unstable personality, Draco could not afford to take the risk to take his father away from there. So he had no choice but to sit back and watch as day by day, the father he knew disappeared piece by piece.

"Father," Draco breathed out. "What are you doing out here?" he asked the other man and started walking again.

His father squeaked and followed after him. His eyes were darting back and forth, as if somebody would jump out of the shadows to catch him doing something he shouldn't be doing. It baffled Draco a bit but decided to shrug it off when he saw the tall gates that lead to Goyle Manor, just a few more feet away. He could see the guards moving just outside, but before he could get their attention to state his arrival, his father spoke in a hushed tone that sounded so normal it startled him.

He looked at the older man. "What did you say?" he asked him

"Who's there?" Draco heard a voice call out. He looked ahead and saw one of the snatchers keeping watch started to approach them.

Draco ignored him and turned back to look at his father. "Father," he stated with more clarity in his voice, as if he was speaking to a child. "What did you say?" he asked again.

"They know," his father whispered, the mad look was visible behind his mercurial eyes. He covered his mouth and tried to stifle his childish giggles. "They know," he whispered again.

A bit wary and disturbed, Draco turned to the approaching Snatcher. He noticed the other didn't leave his post and was watching them warily.

"What do they know?" Draco was afraid to ask.

Lucius laughed loudly this time. "Your son," he laughed as if he spoke the punch line of a really good joke. Draco paled after realizing what Lucius meant. He stood there as the missing pieces drop to fill in the blank spaces. So that was why the Dark Lord wanted him back so urgently. It wasn't about the strategies; it was about his son, and therefore his betrayal.

"It's Malfoy," he heard the Snatcher say. He looked ahead; the other Snatcher left his post and headed towards him. That was against the protocol, and to break the protocol before him was taboo. Unless they know he won't be able to blab. Because he was probably already deemed to be a traitor before he could explain.

"Fuck me," he cursed as he turned and was about to flee towards the apparition point but was halted by his father's presence.

"You can't run," Lucius cackled. "Big Master wants to speak with you," he giggled.

Draco felt the panic rise to his throat. He turned and saw the two Snatchers heading his way. Past the gates into the Manor, he could see the lights coming to life and more people were emerging from inside the gate. Draco looked ahead and his father still blocked his path. But different from before, he stood there still, as if he'd only seen him for the first time.

"Draco," his father's once normal tone was back. "Run," he said with wide eyes. Draco needn't be told twice as he bolted pass his father and kept running without turning to look.

His father was back to his mad self and was screaming bloody murder: "There he goes! There he goes! I found him!" he screamed with an enjoyed laugh.

A curse narrowly missed him with a carried reminder that he was running out in the open and was an easy target. He proceeded to run towards the forest that surrounded Goyle Manor. He went running in, thankful for the camouflage, the extra darkness and the protection the trees created. Tree barks, branches and leaves flew around him when the rogue curses from the Snatchers and the Death Eaters that followed him hit his surroundings. The darkness and the unstable path slowed him in his haste to get away.

He stumbled down a steep hill, free falling towards flat ground. He got up as soon as his body hit the forest floor and continued running. The pain, the pulled muscles and the opened wounds were forgotten in his haste to survive. He could still hear the screaming and the yelling behind him. He realized he wasn't making any distance. He had to think of something and fast. He willed himself to try and calm down to think.

When he managed to clear his head, the surroundings became familiar to him. He had walked through this forest before, studying and getting familiar with the layout. He knew where he was headed and it was perfect. Just a few meters ahead would be a dead end. He was headed towards a wide river to be precise, which would be difficult to cross. And if they're smart, they had refrained from taking the barriers down for apparition. Therefore they would be able to do nothing but run like normal muggles.

He could smell the fresh water and hear the splashing noise of the strong water. When he saw the cliff that lead to the river came into view he didn't hesitate and jumped ten feet into ice cold winter water. The sensation pricked every pore in his body like sharp needles. The temperature made it hard for him to breath and move. When he paddled and flailed his way to reach the surface he inhaled wildly and could hear the angry voices of his pursuers.

He looked up and saw the familiar faces of the Snatchers, he himself had trained. Marcus Flint was also there; grinning like a mad man who was clearly enjoying his majestic fall from the top, literally. Marcus pointed his wand at him. Panic once again filled Draco; he wouldn't be able to run away from a curse in his current situation. He tried to get control of his thrashing body that was controlled by the strong water current, but found it difficult to do so. Then all of a sudden, Marcus brought his arm down and with a manic grin he looked past him and Draco followed his gaze to what he already knew awaited him.

"I'll fish your body out at the bottom, Malfoy," Marcus Flint laughed.

The ninety-foot drop waterfall was a few metres away and Draco struggled to think of a way to survive. Except this time, he might have none.

* * *

_**[March 2023]**_

When Xander opened his eyes he felt like he was inside one of those old muggle televisions his mother used to talk about. Everything was in black and white and he wondered how he got there, where he was and what he was doing there. Realization hit him, when one of his mother's stories came to mind. Tom Riddle's diary. His brother must've remembered that same story and imitated the young Dark Lord's idea, except with the whole 'placing his soul in it' idea.

He looked around and found his brother, about seven years younger at the tender age of fourteen. He followed him after that. Living what he called his daily life. He went in and out of the book, going day by day as he witnessed his brother's first kill, his first torture, his lessons with Lucius Malfoy, the mental torture he endured, the nightmares he had and his growing fear of the Dark Lord.

Xander had to applaud him; his brother did a good job of hiding his feelings. Scorpius would only break down into silent tears when he was in the privacy of his room. But even then, he would quickly place the mask he was so used to wearing in order to avoid any unwanted attention. To say that he pitied his brother would be an understatement. As he witnessed his life, day by day, he couldn't help but feel, lucky. However wrong that was, he felt lucky. And it was all thanks to his older brother.

Xander felt anger and resentment towards the people who made his brother feel that way, including him. He reasoned that the only way he would be able to make it up to him is to set things right. He needed to set things right, not only for his brother's future but for his own peace of mind. Xander didn't think he could live with the guilt.

He reached the last page of the journal; it was when Scorpius was planning their escape. He saw how Scorpius murdered the people in charge of putting the apparition barriers out to keep everybody in Diagon Alley. He saw how his brother cast an _Imperius_ curse on one of the Snatchers to report via patronus that the barrier was ready. And everything fell into place, just as he had planned.

It was simple, yet brilliant.

He closed the journal gently, as if finally closing the last chapter of Scorpius' life. It was so hard, his body shook with all the pent up feelings, it was his and his brothers combined. He will live for his brother and follow up on his wishes. He made a silent vow that he would make things right, even if it killed him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a nervous looking Rose approach him. She smiled when he didn't glare at her. She closed the distance and took a seat next to him on that fence his father had built with his two sons.

"Is that his?" Rose started.

"Yeah," he answered. He wasn't really in the mood to talk.

Rose laughed. "You know," she said. "They actually sent me out here to try and change your mind."

This caught Xander's attention. He looked at her and raised a brow in question.

"I know," Rose nodded. "As if I could actually change your mind," she sighed. "Maybe they sent me, because they're aware that I was really close with Scorpius that I'd say what I think he would say at a time like this?"

"If that's the case then they should've sent James," Xander snapped. He wasn't in the mood for this; he was at the stage where he just wanted to be left alone.

"You're right," Rose nodded, ignoring his outburst. "But then again, James lacks the sense of consideration," she added, making Xander smirk in agreement "Just like your brother," she sighed. "Maybe that's why they're best mates, yeah?" she smiled.

Xander nodded in agreement.

"I know how your feeling," she said. "But this isn't the right way to approach this," she stated. "Yes, you may feel that nothing else matters because you've lost your whole family," she went on, not wanting to be interrupted by another outburst. "But Scorpius didn't sacrifice his life for you just so you could rush to your death," she finished with heavy breaths.

"I'm not rushing to my death, I'm doing what my brother told me to do, go back in time," Xander stood from his position.

"But it's dangerous to head over to Italy at this time," she sighed. "That's where the focus of the war is at right now, you'd be rushing into their lair," she reasoned.

"Then who do you suggest fix the Time Turner?" he asked her. "Dumbledore?"

"Xander—"

"There's nobody else who could fix this thing to get me back to the past," he held the Time Turner up for her to see. "Blaise is my last hope," he sighed. "He has as much knowledge in Dark magic as my father did," he said. "He's the only one who can fix this," he said with finality.

"But what if they're right?" Rose asked. "What if you've already changed so much in your last visit, that this next one might completely erase you from existence?"

"I'll take that chance," he told her.

"Xander—"

"My brother is dead because of me," his voice rose. "If my life will give him a better future than the one he had," he raised the journal for her to see. "Then so be it," he snapped.

Rose was staring at the journal in his hand. "He wrote it down? Everything?" There were tears in her eyes. Xander sighed and nodded. He leant on the fence and looked at the journal in his hands.

"I'd let you look at it, but," he sighed. "It only answers to my blood," he explained. "I don't really have the energy or the courage to relieve his life again," he said truthfully.

Rose nodded in understanding. "He did that for a reason," she smiled. "To say goodbye to you, because to him, you're the most important," she explained. "What you think of him is what matters the most," she cried. "Only you," she sniffed. "I feel a bit jealous," she laughed forcefully.

Xander flinched. He knew too well about Rose's not so secret crush on his brother. How could he have forgotten? He wasn't the only one who lost someone. James lost a best friend and Rose lost somebody she loved. They all did.

"I'm sorry," Xander sighed.

Rose shook her head. "There's no need," she said. "Is there no way of changing your mind?" she asked after a moment of silence passed.

"Absolutely not," he answered.

Rose smiled. "What was I thinking?" she joked. "You're as stubborn as he was," she smiled, and they laughed. They talked about Scorpius, they laughed, they cried, and it comforted them.

After a few exchanged stories, Hugo and Annabelle approached them warily.

"Xander," Hugo first spoke. "We're ready to leave whenever you are," he said.

Xander looked at his friends, his friends who would stand by his choices.

He stood from his spot. "Thanks Hugo, Anna," he said sincerely.

"Get cleaned up so we can go," Annabelle told him.

Xander smiled. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

_**[December 2001]**_

Hermione held her son in her arms as she watched the people inside Number 12 Grimmauld place run around in a bit of a panicked state. She stopped Pansy who passed by her.

"What's going on?" she asked her friend.

Pansy looked at her and then at Scorpius. "I—" she paused. "Oh Merlin Hermione," tears welled up in her eyes. "Lovegood's in her room, I think you should ask her to take care of Scorpius for awhile.

"Why?" Hermione asked and her grip tightened around her son.

"It's Draco," Pansy said suddenly. Hermione almost lost her balanced.

"I—" she started, but found herself in a situation where she had no idea what to do or what to think.

"Hermione," Pansy took hold of her. "Let's go, to Lovegood, come on," she guided her friend to Luna's room.

Hermione has never left her son's side since the day he was born. She was always in the same room with him, conscious or unconscious. Hermione felt angry that she had to leave her son because something terrible might have happened to his father. None of it was fair.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she followed Pansy to where the Order meeting was being held.

"Blaise came in after some Snatchers tried to question him about Draco," Pansy answered. "Since Blaise and his family aren't part of the inner circle, they didn't doubt him, so other Snatchers passed down some information straight from the Dark Lord himself."

"Information?"

"Hermione," Pansy breathed. "Draco's been branded as a traitor," she said. Hermione felt numb, her mind went blank and she felt herself hyperventilating. Pansy ran to her side to try and get her to sit, but her body refused and she started pacing the empty hallway.

"What—where, where is he?" she stuttered. "Pansy, where is he?" she asked her friend.

Pansy shook her head as the gathered tears in her eyes threatened to fall. "We don't know," her voice broke.

Hermione's arms automatically wrapped around herself and she unconsciously leant on the wall for support. Her body suddenly felt heavy and her knees weak to keep herself upright. She slid, dropping to the floor whilst thinking of all the negative possibilities that could happen to Draco. She didn't noticed Pansy kneeling in front of her with a panic expression gracing her features. There was this buzzing sound in her ears that made it difficult to hear what Pansy was saying. Tears clouded her vision and she opened her mouth to speak, only to realize she had no idea what to say.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione," Pansy cried and engulfed her in her arms.

Tears cascaded down Hermione's cheeks as she found it difficult to breath, all the while hoping, pleading and bargaining to no one in particular, that Draco would be fine.

* * *

_**[April 2023]**_

It had been weeks since they left Xander's home. They had evaded snatchers and Death Eaters alike, and found themselves in a rundown muggle pub, waiting silently for their ordered food. It would take them a couple of day's worth of walking to get to the base of the mountain where the Zabini Mansion was located. They were so close to a new hope that Xander imagined his brother smiling proudly at him.

Xander was sitting on a booth with his friends as he flipped through the blank pages of his brother's journal. He sighed unconsciously, earning the confused glances of his friends who were seated across from him. He looked up, when he got that familiar feeling of being watched and saw his friend's concerned looks directed at him.

"What?" he asked them.

Hugo shook his head vigorously and Annabelle sighed deeply as the group resumed their silent wait for their ordered food to arrive.

"What did he say?" Annabelle was the first to speak, startling both Hugo and Xander. Hugo gaped at her like a fish out of water and Xander looked away with a defeated sigh.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Hugo said quickly after noticing his friend's reaction while glaring at Annabelle who sat furiously beside him.

"He needs to talk about it; he can't just bottle it all up inside. It's not healthy," she said.

"That's not how we should approach the topic," Hugo hissed back.

"Annabelle's right," Xander spoke to stop the two's incoming disagreement.

"You always side with her, why do you always side with her?" Hugo whined when Annabelle sent him a knowing smirk.

"What did he say?" Annabelle asked again, ignoring the grumbling Hugo beside her.

Xander sighed as he fingered the leather-bound journal in his hands. "Nothing cheerful," Xander sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked.

Xander sighed and gathered his courage to speak. "They didn't trust him at first. They gave him a small room; there were no windows, just a door to get in and out from. The sheets were dirty, the room full of dust, grime and spider webs. Bugs and mice crawled in and out. His only light was a tattered oil lamp. He had to save oil because it usually took a long time for them to refill the lamp.

During winter was the worst. It was like living inside an ice block with sheets that were too thin to protect you from the cold. He was never able to sleep, during the first two years, because nobody trusted him. Every night he stayed up, wondering who would come through that door to torture him or to kill him.

He didn't cry. He didn't dare to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, a sign of weak emotions. He wasn't allowed to cry. He wasn't allowed to complain. He wasn't allowed to look anybody in the eye, because nobody trusted him. To them, he was tainted. He carried my mother's blood. The blood of a muggleborn and not just any muggleborn, it belonged to Harry Potter's muggleborn best friend. He also carried father's blood, the blood of the traitor. They despised him.

Lucius Malfoy was actually his only friend, if you could call it that. He taught Scorpius to be better. He trained him and nobody dared approached Scorpius when he was around. Nobody dared lay a hand on him like they usually do. Nobody dared to give him any type of bruises. Nobody dared to break any bone in any part of his body. He was safe when Lucius was around. But even Lucius can't take him out of that dreadful room. They still didn't trust him.

It finally got better, when he delivered his first kill.

He saved Bellatrix Lestrange.

He killed an Order member in cold blood. He used the vilest curse grandfather taught him while having to keep a straight, blank face. To say that every single one of them was shock would've been an understatement. Bloody hell, even the Dark Lord was surprised. And ever since then, the Dark Lord kept an eye on Scorpius.

When Scor got back in that gloomy room; his whole body shook, he vomited, he cried. He tried to wash the blood off of him, his skin peeled and bled during the process. He tried to calm himself down; he didn't have the luxury to waver any longer. And ever since then, he killed more. He killed innocent people. Men, women, children and even old friends, he didn't discriminate. He tortured people, he killed traitors, and everything got a bit better.

He was allowed to live in Malfoy Manor with Lucius. His life got a bit better, and it was luxurious. But behind his bedroom doors, his dreams hunt him. Every night he tossed and turned, dreaming of all the faces he's killed. It almost drove him to insanity, and eventually he became suicidal. He wanted the nightmares to end. No matter how much he tried to look mad when killing, to look like he's enjoying killing people, he shook in fright in the inside."

Xander paused; he gripped his fists tight, strong enough to break skin. He looked up to see the shocked and frightened faces of his friends. They were lucky they didn't witness his brother's nightmare. Xander lived it. He entered his brother's journal and relived every single nightmare his brother had. For years, Scorpius was in that nightmare he could never wake up from. No wonder his brother seemed happy when death finally claimed him. Scorpius must've felt at peace.

He was angry at his brother for leaving him. But after reliving his life, he understood, and he was able to let go. He didn't want his brother's sacrifice to be for naught, which was why he decided to travel to Italy with his friends to get the Time Turner fixed. He hoped Blaise would be able to tinker with it that way his father had. He had to go back, he needed to go back. He owed it to his brother.

"Bloody hell," Hugo sighed, after remembering that his body needed oxygen as he had been holding his breath the entire time Xander was speaking.

Xander smirked. The perfect words to describe his brother's past.

Xander turned to Annabelle who hadn't spoken a word. He was afraid he had gone too far and had been too descriptive that it frightened his friend.

"Anna?" Xander called for her attention. She was breathing heavily and she was tearing up.

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry he had to go through that," she said. "But what kept him sane?" she asked. "You said it almost drove him mental, that he became suicidal," she stated. "So what kept him sane?"

Xander kept silent.

Realization hit Anna after seeing Xander embarrassed and silent. "Oh Merlin, Xander, I'm sorry," she breathed out.

"Wow," was all Hugo had to say.

"A part of him must've hated me," Xander laughed forcedly. "I would hate me if I had to go through all that just for—" he stopped and gritted his teeth.

"Xander," Anna reached out to take his tight fists into her warm comforting hand. "Scorpius could never hate you," she said. "He chose that path for a reason. Because he _wanted_ to," she stressed.

Xander needn't be told. He knew that. He just wanted somebody, anybody to blame him for his brother's death. Because he was already blaming himself; he just needed some sort of confirmation. That it was his fault. Everything was his fault. He had thought that Rose or James would blame him. But they said nothing. And silence is the ultimate punishment.

"Don't think for one second that Scorpius' death was your fault," Hugo said sternly, making Xander looked up at him in surprise. "It wasn't your fault," he shook his head.

"I hated him," Xander argued.

"He chose to protect you!" Hugo retorted.

"I cursed him," Xander snapped.

"He died to protect you," Hugo gritted his teeth. Anna cast a silencing charm around them when their voices started to rise.

"I wanted him dead!"

"He's _your_ brother!" Hugo snapped. Xander's eyes widened, as if he only suddenly realized that. "He knew what he was doing. He knew you were going to hate him. But he already forgave you for that. Even before you started to hate him, he already forgave you. You were the only one that mattered. What you thought of him was the most important. It was only you.

Not James, not Rose. You. So why can't you forgive? It was all Scorpius ever wanted. He's already forgiven you for hating him. Why can't you? Why can't you forgive yourself?"

* * *

_**[December 2001]**_

Pansy and Hermione waited outside the corridor were the meeting room about Draco's situation was taking place. They weren't allowed to enter as the room was already sealed shut because it had already started. The wait was torture. She was pacing the corridor impatiently. She wanted to know more information about Draco's situation. A million thoughts were already running in her overactive brain.

The door finally opened thirty minutes later. The members scattered, some entered the fireplace, to floo back to their respective safe houses, and some stayed to talk with the other members. Hermione spotted Harry and Blaise and ran towards them, with Pansy in tow.

"What happened?" she asked her best friend, who looked deathly pale.

"I—" Harry stuttered, he couldn't continue after seeing the broken look on his best friend's face.

"I can handle it Harry, now tell me," Hermione demanded in that knowing tone that frightened Harry to no end.

Harry gulped before speaking. "The death eaters already declared Draco dead," he said quickly. "They can't find him Hermione, there's no body," Harry added, as if it was a consolation. Hermione staggered backwards and sat on an empty chair, her breathing quickening and her thoughts running a hundred miles an hour. Harry stepped forward and kneeled in front of his friend. "We'll find him," he promised her. "I already asked the Order to set up a search party, and they agreed."

Blaise harrumphed, making Pansy and Hermione look at him questioningly. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a sour look on his face.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

Blaise grimaced. "Some stupid Order members actually wanted to leave Draco for dead. Some said that now that his cover was blown, there's no use for him anymore," Blaise rolled his eyes.

Anger flared within Hermione, and Pansy looked gobsmacked. "How dare they?" Pansy exclaimed.

"Goes to show that they really can't trust us Slytherins," Blaise said. "As if Draco and I hadn't risk our necks enough," he scoffed. "Good thing Potter stepped up and requested a search for 'his _friend'_ and that shut them up" Blaise scoffed.

Hermione turned back to Harry. "Thank you Harry," she smiled.

Harry returned her smile and hesitated to reply that he also did it for future baby Alexander. Because if Xander wasn't born, then he wouldn't be able to return to the past to warn Harry and save the future, not to mention that their timeline will go back to its original one. With Harry dying in that white mansion, and there will be no pregnant Ginny, and no future child for Harry. Which also meant that—Oh, dear Merlin! Everything would go back to the way it was; a hopeless future.

Harry stood suddenly, attracting the confused gazes of his friend and the two still angry Slytherins. He paled and he started to sweat.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Uh—" Harry stuttered. "Nothing," he shook his head. "Have to go and get ready for the search," he said as an excuse.

"_Where_ are you searching?" Pansy asked.

"Goyle Manor in Germany," Blaise answered for Harry. "Heard it from the snatchers," he explained when he received questioning looks from his fiancé and Hermione.

Pansy forced a laugh. "Are you joking?" she asked, but she was clearly not amused. "That place is huge," she stated.

"Goyle's coming with us," Harry said. "He'd be able to guide us. It is his backyard after all."

"Besides," Blaise continued. "We have an idea where he might be," he finished with assuredness.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Blaise nodded. "We used to hide there when we were children. Not even Greg's parents are aware of that location," he smirked. "We just stumbled upon it, and I have a strong gut feeling that he's hiding there."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **6,456


	21. Pansy Parkinson sends him back in Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 21  
**Chapter Title: **Pansy Parkinson sends him back in Time

* * *

_**[December 2001]**_

Draco groaned as bolts of pain racked through his whole body. He looked down his right arm and saw it twisted in an unusual way. His ulna bone was broken and sticking out, breaking his skin and bathing his right arm in his own blood.

He cursed and reached for his wand. He muttered a quick cleaning spell to clean the blood away and another to put the bone back in place. His bone reverted back with a tight snap and therefore making him growl in pain. The bone wasn't healed, but at least he'd be able to put a splint on his broken arm. He transfigured his Death Eater's cloak to create bandages and a temporary sling to support his arm.

Once he had finished taking care of his arm, he checked all other parts of his body for any other injuries. When finally satisfied that he was physically fine, he took the time to check out his hiding place. At the current moment, he was safe. He looked around the familiar vicinity and felt a bit nostalgic. It was the same place he and his friends had used as a hideout place when they were children.

He didn't think he could actually pull off the stunt he did to enter the place. It was after all, a cave that was located behind the waterfall. Nobody knew of this place. Not even the homeowners themselves—well, except for their son.

So when he was free falling from the top of the waterfall, he used his body and a little bit of magic to push himself into the cave. Unluckily for him, he was using his old memories to remember exactly where the entrance to the cave was. And even more unfortunate, was that he overused his magic, and therefore used too much power to push himself in, and thus breaking his right arm.

But fortunately, he survived, and that was all that mattered.

The bigger problem was; how was he to escape? With a broken arm and Death Eaters swarming the forest, he was very sure that it would be an impossible task. He didn't have a lot of time, not if he wanted to bleed and starve to death. The apparition walls are probably still up; he didn't dare try to apparate out of there, since trying would lead the Death Eaters to his location. He had never felt so trapped. Usually, he had plans and back-up plans and back-up plans to those back-up plans. But now, he was completely at a loss of what to do.

He was breathing heavily, thinking of possible actions in his current situation. He became frustrated whenever he came up with nothing. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and the image of Hermione and his new born son, Scorpius burned into the back of his eyelids. He smiled.

* * *

_**[April 2023]**_

The manor was normally gloomy. Always has been always will be. But today, it was extra gloomy. The Dark Lord was blazing mad due to the betrayal of his most favourite pet. Rodolphus Lestrange couldn't help but feel the Dark Lord's lost. Scorpius Malfoy, though a half-blood, was still a gifted Death Eater. One of the best, no, he was the best. Even he, a pureblood, had to admit that much. The Dark Lord would've given Scorpius anything if it meant having his unwavering loyalty.

But, as they say, blood was thicker than water.

Scorpius Malfoy was as mad as his wife was. Bellatrix was actually the only one who seemed happy about the betrayal. It only meant she was the Dark Lord's favourite again. Rodolphus scoffed at the thought. Though they never really considered themselves husband and wife, even if the paper says so otherwise, it still disgusted him the way his _wife_ acted around the Dark Lord. It gave him shivers every time he thought about it, which meant she was back to her 'kissing the Dark Lord's arse' act. He was very much dedicated to the Dark Lord, but he wouldn't go as far as his wife with 'kissing his arse'.

And because he had to witness that again, he was getting more depressed with the young Malfoy's betrayal.

To think that the kid already had everything; fame, power, the Dark Lord's trust, and he went and gave all that up for his little brother. Rodolphus scoffed at the thought. He wouldn't go as far as betraying the Dark Lord for _his_ little brother.

Rodolphus stopped walking. The hallway was empty; everyone was smart enough to steer away from the Dark Lord these days, as he had become even more unpredictable since the betrayal. The thought of Scorpius Malfoy's little brother invaded his thoughts; the boy's familiar brown hair and the silver eyes. Where had he seen that boy before? Well, he'd seen him multiple times trying to kill his older brother, but he had a gut feeling he had seen him somewhere before.

He stood there for Merlin only knows how long, thinking of where and when he had seen this boy before. His face was contorted in confusion as he tried to put the pieces together.

And that day, from so many years ago, when he was a hair's breathe away from killing Harry Potter came into mind. The green curse that was about to hit Harry Potter's back, and the young boy with tousled brown hair and silver eyes, diving ludicrously to divert Potter away from the curse.

_Bloody hell._

It couldn't be.

And yet, he couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance. Could it be a relative perhaps? But no, the boy was a half-blood, his mother a mudblood, it couldn't be a relative.

Changing his original destination, he turned and headed towards the Dark Lord's private quarters, to share this new disturbing information.

* * *

_**[December 2001]**_

Draco awoke to a sound of hushed voices. Panic rose as he struggled to lift himself up into a defensive position. His broken right arm was cradled by the makeshift sling and using his left hand, he raised his wand, waiting for the source, or in this case, sources of the voices that wakened him. He went near the entrance of the cave, trying to get the advantage that whoever was coming in, will be coming in one by one, and therefore giving him the advantage of attack.

The chosen curse was readied at the tip of his tongue.

"Whoa!" said the familiar voice.

Through the small light created by the lone candle in the cave, he could make out the familiar face of one of his best mates.

"Blaise?" he said in disbelief but his wand didn't waver. He kept it pointed straight at Blaise's chest.

"It's me, Draco," he said.

"Forgive me if I'm a bit paranoid, mate, but I've got Death Eaters after me, so you're going to have to prove you really are who you say you are," he said sarcastically. "Tell me something only Blaise knows," he said after seeing the blank look on his face.

"You have a son, Scorpius," Blaise said with confidence.

Draco scoffed. "That's not a secret anymore, apparently everybody knows that little bit of detail, hence my current situation," he stepped forward and pressed his wand in Blaise's exposed neck. "Try again," he said.

"I'm your son's godfather?" Blaise tried again.

Draco wavered. "You are?" he asked with confusion evident in his face.

"You didn't know?" Blaise asked back.

"What's with the hostile treatment?" a new voice asked, surprising Draco. He cursed himself for forgetting he had more than one company. The pain must really be getting to him. He stepped back, creating as much distance between himself and his guests. Draco was startled to see Harry Potter's face with his hands up in a non-threatening manner when his wand was suddenly pointed at him. Gregory Goyle was right behind Harry with wide eyes as he witnessed the events unfolding.

"Potter?" Draco voiced out. He placed his left arm down.

"What?" Blaise expressed his disbelief, mixed with annoyance. "You believe that he's the real Potter, but you don't believe that I'm really me? I'm your best mate!" he exclaimed.

Draco raised a brow at his friend. "He's Harry Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy," he stated.

"Good point," Blaise nodded and walked towards him. "Let's see the damage," he said. Draco sat back down on the cold wet floor and let Blaise take a look at his injury.

"Is it that farfetched for me to come to your rescue?" Harry asked as he walked around the small cave, checking his surroundings.

"Very," Draco simply stated, not giving Harry a second glance. He kept watch at Blaise who tried to fix his injury to make him more comfortable for their escape. He looked at his friend, deciphering whether he should bring up the subject now or reserve it for later. He chose the former. "You're my son's godfather?" he asked.

Blaise, not expecting this conversation, looked up at his friend. "Yeah, Hermione asked me and Pans," he said. "Why?" he asked. "Don't like it?"

"It was," Draco paused looking at Harry, who at this time had stopped walking and turned to look at them. "Unexpected," he finished. "I thought she'd choose one of them," he jabbed his free finger towards Harry.

Harry sighed. "Hermione thought that you'd like the idea. Scorpius being your first born and all," Harry shrugged.

"And you're not a bit disturbed by her decision?" Draco raised a confused brow. The Potter he knew would've disagreed with Hermione's decision of choosing the Slytherins over his beloved Gryffindors.

"Because you didn't know, didn't go through with her through the whole pregnancy, and didn't experience the birth, she thought that it would at least compensate for her not telling you," Harry rolled his eyes. "I was respecting that decision," he explained.

"Of course you are," Draco said, not believing a word Harry had said.

"Uh, guys," Gregory broke through their conversation. "Getting in was easy, how are we going to get out?" he asked them nervously.

"And here I thought you people are my rescue team," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we went in without thinking," Harry admitted abashedly.

"I'm surprised they even let you go," Draco said to Harry. "I can't believe they sent their precious hero to rescue a snake, with two other snakes," Draco scoffed. "How did you manage to convince them?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't," Harry shook his head. "Ron's with us by the way," he added.

"Weasley's here?" Draco looked sicker than he did earlier. The thought of being saved by a Weasley was nauseating.

"He's outside, keeping watch," Harry said.

Draco almost screamed in frustration. "Get him in here, we don't need a watch," he hissed.

"Yes we do. What if we get caught?" Harry said.

"We won't," Draco said in certainty. "I've been here for hours and I haven't been found. We'd be found if he stands out there," he snarled. "You're supposed to be the rescue team, you're just making the situation worse," he snapped. "Get him in here."

Harry sighed and made his way to the exit. "Fine," he grumbled.

"So what's the plan?" Blaise asked as he tied the makeshift sling around Draco's neck. Harry returned with a sulky Ron trailing behind him.

"Why are you asking me? You're the rescue team," Draco snapped.

"You don't have a plan?" Ron piped.

Draco turned to give Ron one of his finest glares. "If I had one _Weasel_, I would've been out of here hours ago," he then turned to Harry. "I can't believe the rescue team came in here without an escape plan," he said.

"We were hoping you had one," Harry sighed.

"If I had one, I wouldn't _need_ a rescue team," Draco snapped. He was getting more frustrated by the minute. "This is ridiculous," he mumbled.

"I have a plan," a gruff voice intervened, making everyone in the cave turn to the source. "Uh," Greg turned to Draco as if waiting for permission to go on.

"What is it Goyle?" Draco asked in the calmest tone he could muster at that moment.

* * *

_**[April 2023]**_

Xander thought hard about what Hugo had said. He finally got to his personal answer when they reached the outskirts of the forest that would eventually lead them to the Zabini Manor. Yes he would be able to forgive himself, only when and if he succeeds in helping Harry defeat the Dark Lord in the past. He had to succeed. It was the only way he knew he could make it up to his brother.

It won't be long until they saw the prestigious Zabini Manor. A couple of hours hiking up and they'd finally reach their destination. Finally, he felt much closer to his goal. He couldn't wait. He needed to go back for so many reasons. Screw the consequences; he'd risk his life a hundred times if it meant changing the future, even if it meant he wouldn't be a part of it.

It did take them a couple of hours hiking up the forest. They didn't take the main path up, just in case they run into anybody. They just couldn't risk being seen.

As they walked through the uneven terrain, Xander couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching him. He couldn't rid of that familiar shiver running up and down his spine, which made him a bit twitchy. He would look back and forth, left and right, multiple times, to look for the source of the unwanted feeling.

He failed to find the source of his distress. He tried shaking the feeling off to no avail, until they reached the gigantic gates that led to Zabini Manor.

"We're here," Xander heard Annabelle breath out. She led the way, while muttering a spell to let two certain visitors in. Xander felt the wards shift around him as he passed the gate. They walked the long path towards the entrance and saw a familiar woman, standing on the porch with her arms crossed and a shocked, yet curious look on her face.

"Mum," Annabelle exclaimed as she ran towards an older-looking Pansy. Annabelle hugging her mother, made Xander wished he could see his. He turned from the affectionate display and tried hard to concentrate on his future tasks.

"My, my," the soft velvety voice belonging to Pansy snapped him out of his nostalgic thoughts. Xander turned to look at her apprehensively. "Come in," she said with a sad smile as she led the younger ones into the massive, yet empty house.

The glorious manor looked old and worn. It obviously hadn't been cleaned in a while. The dark curtains were closed and what little light that managed to enter highlighted the dirt and dust that littered the air. The marble floor that was usually slippery to walk on was unpolished and dull.

Pansy led them to the kitchen; the room was a bit tidier than the rest of the Manor. She and Annabelle prepared the drinks and snacks, as Hugo and Xander took a seat and waited patiently.

Annabelle served the drinks as Pansy placed the tray of food in front of them whilst taking a seat, her eyes completely focused on Xander. Hugo immediately tackled the food; Annabelle graciously placed food on her own plate as she grimaced at the display Hugo created. Xander didn't have much appetite.

"You're alive," Pansy spoke, as if finally comprehending the truth that was before her eyes.

Xander stared at her and merely nodded his head.

"I heard about your brother," she sighed with her eyes closed, as if she was relieving the memory that happened years ago. She was, after all, in the same room when her own godson supposedly murdered the girl she considered a true friend.

Xander took his mother's Time Turner from around his neck and placed it on the table, towards Pansy. "I need to speak with Blaise," he said as he watched Pansy stare fixatedly at the golden Time Turner.

"About what?" Pansy asked. Though Xander knew she probably knew what he was talking about.

"I need to go back," he hissed out.

Pansy shut her eyes close. "No," she stated.

Startled at her response, and lack of it, made Xander speechless.

"Two of my best friends are gone," she stated, her voice stressing on each word. "Draco's been my friend since we were children. Hermione's taught me everything about what being girlfriends meant. They were both, very important people to me," she said, her tears threatening to fall. "You have his eyes, the shape of his face, her nose, her lips," she cried. "You're all that's left of their legacy," she shook her head. "I can't send you to your death," she said with finality. "I won't."

"Mum," Annabelle stared wide eyed at her mother.

Hugo was silent and was carefully chewing his food, his eyes darting around the room, as if he was trying to think of an excuse to leave the uncomfortable conversation.

Xander sighed and bowed his head. "Father refused to run away," he started. "I hated him for that, I always wished he'd chosen to run, take his whole family, hide, and live quietly. When I learned how mum truly died, I hated her for pushing Scorpius towards a life of brutality. She sacrificed as much as my father had, and I just couldn't understand why.

Why couldn't they have just taken us and run away? Why did Scorpius decide to be a Death Eater? Why did he choose to go through all that pain and suffering when we had the choice to run? Why did I decide to stay? Was it because I thought my brother killed my mother? I knew it was more than that. I didn't know why I stayed," he raised his head to look at his brother's godmother.

"You could die," Pansy whispered.

"There's always hope," Xander retorted. "That's why dad didn't run away, that's why mum guided Scorpius, that's why Scorpius decided to be a Death Eater. I don't think I can live in hiding," Xander smiled at the irony of it all. "I don't think I can hide forever, it'll be torture," he whispered. "That's why Ron came back; he couldn't just hide and do nothing,"

"And he died," Pansy whispered, very aware that Hugo was in the room.

"He died laughing," Xander smirked, making Hugo smile.

Pansy sighed. "You are just like your parents," she said. "Stubborn as a mule," she smirked, that very Slytherin-like smirk. "But I'm sorry," she said, looking at Xander, her eyes dancing in mirth. "Blaise is not home."

* * *

_**[December 2001]**_

Draco couldn't be any gladder to see the sour faces of the Order members who disliked him. It was safe to say that he was absolutely glad to be home. They had followed Greg's plan, it was plain brilliant really. The only dangerous and difficult part of it was going down the rocky waterfall without being seen by the roaming Death Eaters and Snatchers. And using the _Bubble-head charm,_ they were able to make their escape deep underwater, following the flow of the river, towards safer grounds.

The water was ice cold, as Draco had remembered, therefore they casted a warming spell before taking a dive. They emerged from the river, soaked and their skin resembling close to prunes. They casted a drying spell, before apparating towards home.

And some of the members weren't happy to see him back.

His return was a symbol of failure. He was their most important spy. The only person who was able to get close enough to the Dark Lord. The fact that he got caught because of personal matters didn't make the situation better. He sat in the room as Order members reprimanded him. He had half a mind to stand and abandon the room, taking his family with him and run away from this war.

But he knew, even if he tried, that it would never work.

He continued to sit there, in the middle of the room, even when the meeting was finally adjourned. People had started exiting the vicinity. Severus, his godfather, gave his shoulder a squeeze of sympathy before making his exit. McGonagall, his old school teacher gave him a warm smile before leaving. Even that big oaf Hagrid stopped to say that he was glad to see Draco safe before making his leave.

He and Dumbledore were the only two people left.

"I failed," Draco said, not looking the older man in the eye. He was trying to concentrate on that same stain on the carpeted floor since the meeting started.

"You survived," Dumbledore said.

Draco shook his head. "We have nothing now," he growled lowly, his anger slowly rising.

"We'll get through it, I'm sure," Dumbledore smiled. He gave him that annoying secretive smile he hated so much. "Go now, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said after a few moments of silence. "I'm sure your family has been worried enough."

That got Draco to move. He stood from his seat and exited the room. Outside, he was greeted by numerous people who had stayed after the meeting. He turned when he noticed Hermione walking towards him in a trance like state.

He sighed in relief after seeing her. She enveloped him in her warm embrace. The first feeling of peace after that nightmare he had gone through. But that peace didn't last. The hushed voices were loud enough for him. Draco gripped Hermione in a tighter embrace as he listened to all the disappointed remarks from people he didn't even knew.

It was like standing before his father again.

_I can't believe he got caught just because he decided to fool around._

_We'll lose, without inside information how are we going to act?_

_I knew that fool Dumbledore made a mistake in making that boy a spy._

_It's simply like master like apprentice. They're both failures._

As a pureblood, Draco may have opened his mind to newer and better possibilities. He did father a son with a muggle-born. How much more open minded can you get? But there was one thing he couldn't shake off as a pureblood heir, and that was disappointing his father. That disappointed look Lucius had given him when he found out his son had been in love with a muggle-born was forever burned into his memory.

He had to _Obliviate_ his father then, but he wasn't as gifted in altering memories at that time, therefore there were unwanted consequences with his hasty action. A part of his father's brain was damaged because of the spell. Lucius would drift in and out from his normal self into this mad person. There were times when he would go a whole week, maybe even a month when he would revert back to his old self. But it got worst as time passed. Draco felt at peace during those times. The guilt was temporarily erased whenever he saw his father back to his prideful self.

Maybe this was what the muggles called _karma._

He hugged Hermione tighter. The voices around him seemed all the same. It was like hearing his father's voice of disappointment.

"I failed," he whispered loud enough only for Hermione to hear.

"You're alive, that's all that matters," she whispered back.

"The other Horcruxes, we'll never know what and where they are now," he said.

"We'll figure it out," she assured him.

"I'm not a spy anymore," he whispered. "It's over," he said, a part of him feeling at peace, no matter how wrong it was. Because he knew, that they were one step closer to defeat.

* * *

_**[April 2023]**_

"Where-where is he?" Xander sputtered.

"Russia," Pansy said as she took the Time Turner in her hands. "Won't be back for a couple more weeks," there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Xander groaned. He didn't have much time. Every minute, every second was precious, and he didn't have enough to waste. He might miss his chance in saving Harry Potter.

"Pansy, is there any way you can contact him?" he pleaded. "I need the Time Turner to take me back at least twenty years from now," he said.

Pansy scoffed as if she was offended. "Blaise and Draco aren't the only Dark Magic specialist," she smirked. "I know a thing or two about Dark Magic as well," she fingered the Time Turner. The smile returned to Xander's face as hope welled up within him. "I didn't think Draco was so smart," she mumbled in reminiscence.

"What do you mean?" Xander's face contorted in confusion.

"When you appeared to us years ago," she started. "Draco made sure that he and Blaise destroyed every Time Turner available whenever they invaded the Foreign Ministries. He said it was for Insurance," she chuckled. "Who knew that all that obsessing would actually pay off?" she laughed bitterly. "Anyways," she turned and stared at the door that led to the kitchen. "We better hurry, they're here."

"Who?" Hugo asked. His quick reaction to panic was a trait he probably inherited from his father.

"Death Eaters, probably," Pansy said evenly. "They're trying to break in instead of knocking," there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Um, shouldn't we run?" Hugo asked, his voice shaking in panic.

Pansy harrumphed. "Don't underestimate the wards that protected the Zabini family for hundreds of years," Pansy stood from her seat, Time Turner in hand. "It won't be easy trying to break in here," she said. "It's practically impossible trying to find this place if you weren't shown the way by a Zabini, or if you aren't a Zabini," she said. "They must've followed you here," she said in thought, she didn't look concerned.

Xander cursed. So that was what that annoying feeling he's been having while they were hiking up the forest.

"I should work on this now," she looked at the golden object in her hand. "It's hard to break in, but not impossible," she whispered and made her way towards the exit. "Make sure you children do not take a step outside of this house," she said before disappearing.

Annabelle, Hugo and Xander stared at each other before following the older woman out the kitchen. They followed Pansy to the second floor of the Manor, in a room that looked a lot like a Potions room.

"You need potions for this?" Xander exclaimed, his own panic rising.

"No need," Pansy said. "I had nothing better to do so I'd been brewing potions a lot. Everything I need should be available for this," she said. Xander doubted that explanation. Pansy must've known when she found out about Scorpius that Xander would come knocking on her door, asking to tinker with the Time Turner.

But what was the point of refusing him when she had everything prepared in the first place?

As if reading his mind, Pansy answered his unasked questions. "I thought I could persuade you to stay here with Annabelle and me," she whispered, as she started gathering her needed potions with her wand. "But I knew, somehow, you'd persuade me," she smiled sadly, as she took a cauldron out. "Just like your parents," she smiled at him.

Xander returned her smile, before exiting the room, followed by Hugo and Anna.

"Where are you going?" Hugo asked. "Pansy said not to take step outside the house," he reminded.

"I know," Xander nodded. "I just want to see who our visitors are," he said.

They reached the front door, and Annabelle threw the curtains aside, and their eyes widened at the sight. Twenty or so Death Eaters led by Rodolphus Lestrange, were gathered outside the gate. They were casting and blasting spell after spell to try and weaken the ancient wards that protected the Manor for generations.

"They'll get in," Annabelle whispered, her tone covered with fear.

"We'll be ready for them," Xander gripped his father's wand.

"Maybe we should set up traps," Hugo piped innocently, making Xander and Annabelle look at him. They got nervous all of a sudden. It was no secret that when it comes to trickery, Hugo was worse than the Weasley twins combined. His traps tend to be childish, yet brilliant at times. Sometimes they're so simple, yet you still fall for it, and sometimes they're so brilliant, you wonder how one can think of such a thing.

"We should," Xander smirked, and they set off to work.

It took the Death Eaters three hours to break the wards. It took a lot of screams and hollering for them to bypass Hugo's traps and reach the second floor, with half the original number they came with.

Xander wanted to barricade the room, but Hugo insisted on fighting in the hallway. Xander never once doubted Hugo when it comes to strategizing, so they set up protection wards at the end of the hallway and brought tables and shelves just out the room to set up as a wall of protection. Hugo said it'll be easier to fight in a narrow space where the enemy would have no choice but to come in pairs, which will even the battle field for them.

"Mum, are you done yet?" Annabelle asked from her crouched position by the door. Hugo and Xander were outside the hallway just to her side, in front of stacked tables and shelves.

"Don't rush mummy, baby," Pansy managed to coo. "One tiny mistake and we can all end up dead, or worse, stuck in a dimension of nothingness," she said.

Annabelle gulped, and didn't bother her mother again after that.

It was suddenly quiet as they waited for the onslaught that was sure to come.

The ward they set up vanished and Death Eaters ran into the hallway. Annabelle, Xander and Hugo casted spells that stunned the men, making the others retreat back.

"Malfoy," Xander recognized the growl, belonging to one particular, nasty Death Eater; Rodolphus Lestrange. "Where are you, boy?" he cackled.

"Done!" Xander heard Pansy exclaim happily from inside the room.

"I know who you are," Rodolphus said in a sing-song voice. "I remember where I first saw you," he continued.

Fear enveloped Xander. He had a gut feeling of where the other man's words were headed next and he hoped, he prayed, to every holy saint, and deity out there that he was wrong.

"It was that night, the night when I almost killed Harry Potter."

Xander paled. It was deathly quiet. He could feel and hear his own ragged breathing.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Rodolphus asked, using a tone that seemed like they were having a normal conversation. "You're the one who took my glory away," Rodolphus screamed the last words and the Death Eaters showered the hallway with curses and unforgivables. The three ducked inside the room, and barricaded it the heavy bookshelves.

"Go!" Pansy screamed at Xander as she grabbed him the collar of his shirt and trusted the Time Turner towards him. Xander stood shock still at the sudden turn of events, and gripped the Time Turner in his hands absent-mindedly.

"He knows who I am, what I did," Xander mumbled. He stood still, watching in a trance as Pansy twisted the golden Time Turner twenty times. Twenty years.

"No," he stopped her from spinning the knob.

"You have to go, now," she said.

"I have to help you," he reasoned back.

"We can handle this," she said.

"No," Xander stated.

"Xander!" Hugo screamed. "Just go!" he said.

"But—" Xander didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pansy twist the knob, the Time Turner spinning around madly. He looked up to meet Pansy's stare as she backed away from him.

"Xander," Annabelle yelled. "We'll make sure all other Time Turners are destroyed so they won't be able to follow you," she smiled, just to assure him. Xander nodded at her and turned to look at Pansy.

"Good luck," Pansy whispered.

He could barely hear her as a strong gust of wind circled him. His surroundings started to blur. He watched helplessly as Annabelle, Hugo and Pansy fought the swarming Death Eaters that managed to break into the room.

He nearly took a step back when Rodolphus emerged into his line of vision. But the older man couldn't get close to him. Even the spells he sent his way were useless.

Rodolphus growled and lowered his wand, knowing that his attempts were futile. "I'll kill you boy!" he screamed. "I'll kill you!"

He wanted to stay, he wanted to help, but it was useless. He knew he couldn't stop the Time Turner from bringing him back. Tears formed in his eyes, as he watched helplessly as the Death Eaters overpower his friends. He made a silent vow that this time, he would not fail.

He felt that familiar sensation of time travelling. He felt light, like he was floating. He felt nauseated, as the images around him turned, round and round, or was it he who was turning? He wasn't entirely sure. But he knew that he was about ready to throw up.

* * *

_**[April 2003]**_

And like somebody had pressed the stop button. The nauseating sensations stopped without warning. He doubled over and threw up, just like he imagined. Xander spat the awful taste in his mouth and breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. He looked up and looked at his surroundings. It was dark, but he was sure he was outdoors. Where was he? He wasn't sure.

Then things started to fall together, and the placed looked familiar. He was in that neighbourhood park, just a block away from the Order Headquarters. Excitement started to build-up within him, as he took a step closer towards his destination.

It wasn't a very good idea. His body's equilibrium has not yet settled properly. He stumbled and landed on a nearby park bench. He breathed out; the cold was starting to get to him. He rubbed his hands together before taking his wand out. He summoned a patronus and quickly sent it to his wanted recipient.

It didn't take long.

Harry Potter came stumbling in, glasses askew, and his hair sticking out in different directions, and growing stubble on his face. Was it just his imagination or did the other boy looked older? Did _he_ look older? He wondered if he aged again after travelling twenty years back. But it wasn't really important. Xander was just glad he got to a time when Harry Potter was still alive. And Xander was glad he himself was still alive, it meant that there's still a possibility that he'll exist.

Harry took slow steps closer to Xander. His mouth agape, his eyes wide, he couldn't express the words he wanted to say. He could only manage a whisper of; "You're back."

* * *

_**[April 2023]**_

The Dark Lord did not like the news. Rodolphus glared at the lifeless body on the ground. The Malfoy boy managed to escape to the past, and the children that accompanied him were also able to escape, with an unavoidable sacrifice of course.

He managed to bring the dead body of a Slytherin traitor. The traitorous bitch surprised them by opening a hidden wall in the room. The younger ones were able to flee, but they had to leave her behind or they'll all end up dead.

"You mean to tell me that you managed to let my biggest threat escape, in a place where even _I_ can't reach him?" the Dark Lord snarled.

Rodolphus bowed lower in repent.

The Dark Lord started laughing, making those present even more nervous. "And Draco Malfoy, destroyed all the Time Turner available to us years ago," he continued laughing manically. "So we have absolutely, no way at all, to head back to the past and stop the boy?" he laughed louder. He only stopped after a few moments, when he tried to calm himself to breath properly after his outburst. "I must say, Draco Malfoy," he spoke to no one in particular; he was glaring at the lifeless body before him. "You hunt me even though you're already rotting six feet under. The face of the boy that had been your replacement was after all, your son, a traitor to the very end. And here I thought that your look-alike serving me like a lap dog was a slap to your treacherous face."

"Forgive me my Lord," Rodolphus apologized.

The Dark Lord merely ignored him. "I must say, I applaud your brat for his great act. When he betrayed me, I thought that it was your best move. I did not predict that you have an even better one under your sleeve," he drawled as he fingered the wand in his hand. "You made a move years ago to trap me in this position didn't you?" his voice raised. "You planned it all out, didn't you? You gave your son a chance so big that he could actually destroy me!" he snarled, staring heatedly at the grovelling man before him.

"My Lord, I—"

"Silence!" The Dark Lord hollered at him. He laughed again. He knew he had no moves left. It was impossible to make a move when your opponent was unreachable. He couldn't believe it. He actually had to _hope_, that the brat would fail, that he would have enough time to invade another Foreign Ministry and acquire a Time Turner. But he also had enemies in this Time. Those annoying Order members would surely try to warn the Foreign Ministries to destroy or hide all Time Turners to stop him. The future was getting dimmer, and all because of a man who's rotting beneath the soil he strides on. "Checkmate, is it?" the Dark Lord whispered, yet lout enough for the occupants of the room to hear.

Rodolphus looked up to apologize again and didn't expect the green light heading towards him.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **6,319


	22. Rodolphus Lestrange's Obsession

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 22  
**Chapter Title: **Rodolphus Lestrange's Obsession

* * *

Harry Potter enveloped him in a hug. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed it after everything he had gone through. He just needed a show of compassion. Harry pulled away moments later. He smiled at Xander. And that was when everything came crashing back.

"Oh shit," Xander cursed as he turned his back on Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, clearly perplexed.

Xander started pacing back and forth as he clutched onto his hair for dear life. "I have to go back," he mumbled. "They need me, they'll—" he groaned. "Shit," he cursed.

"Xander," Harry took hold of him. "Calm down," he said in a very calming tone. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go back," Xander started. "They need me, they'll get killed," he rasped.

"Who?"

"Pansy, and Anna, and Hugo," Xander shook his head. Tears cascaded down his deathly pale face.

"Pansy? And who?" Harry was clearly confused. Xander was shaking so bad that it frightened Harry. "Look, let's sit down and talk about this calmly," he suggested, finally getting through Xander's panic attack. "I'm happy that you're back, but somehow I think your return means bad news," Harry chuckled as they sat down on the park bench. Xander noticed him cast a silencing spell around them, to keep their conversation private.

Xander glared at him after taking a seat. Though he was still worried, he was even more pissed.

Harry leaned back. "What?" he asked.

"I think Death himself is after you," Xander growled. "What did you do that pissed him off so much?" Xander said mockingly.

Harry grinned mischievously. "Well, he has been after me since my first year, and I've been evading him quite well," he replied sarcastically. "Wait," Harry said, as realization hit him. "What did you mean by that?" he asked. "Don't tell me I—"

"You did," Xander interrupted.

"You're joking," Harry gasped.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Xander retorted through gritted teeth.

"But, I thought you changed everything," Harry said. He sounded like he was out of breath. "I mean, I have a son now," he smiled brightly at Xander.

"I know," Xander said. "James," he nodded. "He gave me quite a shock when I got back."

"He's in the future?" Harry asked in excitement. "I mean," he shook his head. "Of course he's in the future," he laughed in embarrassment.

"Yes, he is," Xander spoke, his still gritted as he spoke. "And he was fatherless too," he added, just to get Harry back on topic.

"Oh," Harry looked defeated. "How did—I mean, I—" he sighed.

Xander can understand Harry's defeated feeling. To be told that you're supposed to have died, twice, was a bit depressing.

"Anyways," Xander mumbled. "They know now, so we're on a time restriction," Xander said,

"What do you mean, what happened?" Harry asked when he was sure that Xander had calmed himself.

"They know," Xander mumbled.

"Who knows? Know about what?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord, he knows. He found out I went back in time," Xander whispered.

Harry paled. "He knows?" he stuttered. "How?" he was afraid to ask.

"Lestrange," Xander said the name. He noticed Harry clench his fist in anger.

"The other one," Xander quickly added. "The one who almost killed you," he reminded sourly. "Rodolphus Lestrange," he said.

"How?" Harry's throat was suddenly dry.

"He recognized me, from when I saved you, and he put two and two together," Xander answered.

"Holy Merlin," Harry breathed out as he leaned back on the bench, slumping in defeat.

Xander sighed and gathered his courage to tell the next bad news. "Scorpius, he, uh," Xander struggled. "He died," he said quickly Harry almost didn't understand.

"Wha—" Harry gasped. He didn't know what to say. He knew of Xander's hatred for his own brother. He watched as the younger man twitched in his seat. He couldn't seem to stop moving. "I—"

"And you know what the funny thing is?" Xander laughed through his falling tears. He was rocking in his seat and twisting a part of his cloak in his hands. "He only became a Death Eater, just so he could keep me alive, just so he could become a spy and pass information to Dumbledore," Xander was so pale, Harry could see the dark shadows beneath his eyes. "He sacrificed everything for me and I wanted him dead. I hated him so much that I didn't want him to exist," Xander cried, slamming his fists on his thighs, strong enough to leave rock-size bruises. "I'm so fucked up," he whimpered.

It took a few seconds for Harry to process everything that Xander said. He was speechless.

"And Pansy, and Hugo, and Anna, they could be dead," he sobbed. "Because of me," he felt deflated. "Why is everybody dying because of me?" he asked, but didn't expect an answer.

Harry shook his head. "What happened in the future doesn't matter anymore," Harry said sternly, making Xander look at him curiously. "You're here now, that means the future is changing again. And this time, we'll defeat the Dark Lord. You're not going back, I won't let them send you back, not until we defeat that monster," he said in an assuring tone.

And just like that, Xander felt rejuvenated. His shoulders felt lighter, like Harry had taken some of the burden off him. It felt better to know that there's a person who he can lean his shoulder on, a person who understands what he was going through, a person he can confide in. And it felt good.

Xander nodded understandingly at him. "This time," he agreed. "What year is it?" Xander asked, trying to change the topic, trying to think like his brother, he needed to plan ahead.

"Two-thousand and three," Harry answered automatically.

Xander's eyes widened at the given answer. "Two-thousand and three?" he choked.

Harry nodded.

"What month?" he asked, his voice trembling in anticipation.

"April," Harry said.

"Holy—" Xander stood and started pacing, which startled Harry. "Now we're really on a time restriction."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Where are my parents?" Xander asked.

"Back at Grimmauld Place," Harry answered.

"Is there anything different now that I should know about?" Xander asked nervously.

Harry seemed to think for a while before answering. "You're dad's not a spy anymore," Harry said.

"What?" Xander turned to face him. "That's not possible," Xander said.

"He hasn't been a spy for almost two years now," Harry said. "Well, a year and a half at most," he shrugged.

"No," Xander shook his head. "My dad still died the same way he did in my original timeline, they found out he was a spy, and they killed him," Xander kept shaking his head. "He was still a spy, I'm sure of it," he said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, him or Harry.

"Well, maybe it changed since you returned," Harry suggested.

"No, that's not possible," he said. "Time was supposed to flow as it should _before_ I returned. It's not supposed to change while I'm back in my original time," he said, his voice rising in panic. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Xander sat down violently, clutching his head as he tried to think.

"Okay, calm down," Harry said. "We'll figure it out," he said, but he didn't sound too sure. "Um, Xander," Harry spoke after a few moments of silence, he was still curious about his fate. "When do I—how do I—" he stuttered.

"Attack on Grimmauld Place," Xander answered, knowing what the other man was going to ask. "There's going to be an attack in a couple of years, after I'm born, you'll be killed while trying to get everyone to safety," he continued.

Harry turned away suddenly. "Attack?" Harry's voice suddenly sounded strained.

"Yeah, but now that I've returned, I'm very sure it's going to change," Xander added.

"I don't think so," Harry said as he rose from his spot.

"Well, maybe the _when_ will change," Xander said.

"_When_ is right, it's happening now," he said.

Xander turned to him. He stood, his mouth agape looking at the distance. "What are you talking ab—" he turned to where Harry was looking. The dark sky was bathed with blood. Fire and smoke was visible from their distance. Just a block away, Grimmauld Place was under attack.

Harry ran with Xander close behind him.

* * *

Something didn't feel right. At least that was how Draco felt when he got into bed with his wife. His wife, he still felt giddy every time he thought Hermione Malfoy née Granger as his wife. They had gotten married, just a few months ago, after Scorpius' first birthday.

Hermione had always wanted a winter wedding. It was one of the few things he could grant. It wasn't big, or extravagant. It was plain and simple. His mother was there, happily carrying her grandson, who held the ring pillow on his tiny little hands. He was growing up looking exactly like his father. Draco couldn't be any more proud.

They got married at the backyard of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, after Harry Potter's insistence. It was snowing lightly so they casted a warming spell in the vicinity as the wedding took place. Everything was decorated in silver and red. He didn't particularly like the idea of green and red.

She was gorgeous, walking down the aisle, littered with red rose petals, which were charmed to stick like glue on the snow covered ground, also charmed hard, so that your feet won't sink into the cold snow. She wore the traditionally white muggle wedding dress, something he had immensely enjoyed taking off her after the wedding.

They said their vows and their declaration of love in front of their loved ones. He was close in tearing up when tears flowed from her honey brown eyes. That day, she smiled the brightest he had ever seen. He had made her happy, and it felt good. Making her happy was what he lived for.

It was just perfect. His friends were there, and so were hers. The guest list didn't exceed fifty. It was a simple wedding, not really befitting of a Malfoy. He'd made so many promises to her then, promises for after the war. He had promised, that once the war was over, they would move to Malfoy Manor, Hermione had opposed. But after promising she could redecorate the place, she had happily obliged.

After the war, they had promised to make their family of three, a family of four, or maybe more. Draco had experienced growing up as an only child; he didn't want that for Scorpius. They didn't want another child while still at war, which was why they took extra caution during their honeymoon. Well, Hermione always made sure he cast a contraceptive charm; since he was more, well, knowledgeable in that department.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione stirred beside him. He was reminded that he had this awful gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. He got up, waking Hermione up in the process.

"What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"Just going to check up on Scorpius," he answered, and walked towards the connecting door that leads to their son's room.

He entered the dim lit room, and walked towards his son's sleeping form. He smiled at the sight of him. He gently brushed his platinum locks and smirked proudly at the sight of him. He stood straight and was about to turn to leave, when he noticed a flash in the darkness outside the bedroom window. Alarmed, he killed the fire atop the lone candle that dimly lit the room with his wand and walked towards the window. He stood beside it, hiding his body and peering through. He saw nothing but darkness.

He turned away. Took his son from his bed, a little roughly, startling the boy awake. Scorpius didn't cry, as he wasn't much of a crier. He did look alarmed, but when he realized it was father who was carrying him, he calmed and let him carry him towards his parents' bedroom.

The light in his parents' bedroom was bright, that the young boy squinted at the sudden brightness. His mother was sitting upright at her side of the bed, with a confused look gracing her features. Draco walked towards her and handed her their son.

"Kill the light," he whispered.

Though still confused, she did as asked and bathed the room in darkness. Scorpius, though still at a very young age, was still frightened of the dark. He buried his face in the crook of his mother's neck and clutched his arms around her. His mother rubbed soothing and calming circles on his back.

He felt his mother move to stand. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "But something's wrong, something's not right," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Then suddenly, through the quiet darkness, a loud explosion was heard and was soon followed screams. Scorpius started to cry. Hermione tried to calm her son down, while Draco ran to the door, opened it and peered outside. The hallway was dark, he looked down towards the staircase where the sound emitted from, and he could see a bright red of light emitting from the bottom of the staircase.

"Draco," he heard someone call his name. He turned away to look at the source of the voice. Blaise was also peering out of his room; he noticed Ron Weasley was awake as well, quietly gazing out his room.

But where was Harry Potter? Surely the explosion would've woken the Boy-wonder up. Where was he?

"Hey, Weasley," he called the red-head's attention. "Go check on Potter," he ordered.

Ron didn't like to be ordered. He glared at Draco and was about to retort, but his worry for his best friend and sister took over and he did as told. Ron crossed the hallway and into his best mate's and sister's room without knocking. Once Ron disappeared behind the door, Draco went back inside his own quarters. He went to grab his cloak; he took every potion he thought he would need inside the drawer of his bedside table and placed them inside the pockets of his cloak.

He then turned to Hermione, who was silently watching him whilst trying to calm their silently sobbing son. "Go to Blaise and Pansy's room," he told her as he grabbed her cloak and placed it around her shoulders. They exited their room, He used his body as a shield as Hermione dashed towards the end of the hallway, with Scorpius in her arms, towards Blaise and Pansy's room. He turned and saw Blaise open the door wide enough for her to enter.

"Malfoy," he heard an angry hiss. Draco turned to a beat red Ron.

"Go over there," Draco growled and pointed towards Blaise's room.

Ron was about to retort, but was cut off when his sister pushed him out of the room. "Just go, Ron," she scolded. Little James was asleep in her arms when she emerged. They walked quickly into the room, where everyone had seemed to gather.

"Malfoy, where are you going?" Ron asked behind the open door.

Draco ignored him, and took cautious steps towards the staircase. The fire was blazing and screams could be heard. He could hear spells being casted, but by whom and to who, he wasn't sure. He steadied and readied himself quickly when he heard heavy steps heading towards him.

He sighed in relief when the Weasley twins, Fred and George, still in their matching stripped pajamas, stopped suddenly at the sight of a pointed wand with their hands up in surrender.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, put that thing down," George snapped.

"You could've killed us," Fred added.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, ignoring their overreacted ramblings.

"What do you think is going on?" Fred asked back.

"We're being attack that's what's going on," George said.

"Don't tell me you're going to ask who's attacking us, next," Fred rolled his eyes.

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "How bad is it downstairs?" Draco asked.

"Very bad," Fred said, as he and George head towards the open door with all the protruding heads of the curious occupants of the room.

"They got us surrounded," George added. Draco followed, walking backwards, listening to their given information, whilst keeping an eye at the staircase.

"Lupin and Tonks are guarding the staircase. They got all our exits surrounded," Fred followed up.

"There's no way to escape," George's voice was rising.

"We tried apparating, but they placed apparition walls up to prevent us from escaping," Fred added, his voice also rising.

They reached Blaise and Pansy's room. "There's a fireplace in this room," Draco told them.

"So we can floo out of here?" George asked excitedly.

"But where do we go?" Pansy asked.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny piped.

"Harry?" George turned to his sister.

"He's not with you?" Fred asked.

"I woke up and he was gone," Ginny said.

"Did they tell you where we should go?" Blaise asked the twins, ignoring the Potter conversation.

"Just told us to scatter and escape," Fred answered him.

"But not to go to go directly to the other safe houses, in case we're being trailed," George added.

"Then where do we go?" Ron panicked.

"Somewhere where they can't expect us to go," Pansy suggested.

"Somewhere abandoned?" George added.

"Where in the blazes do we find a place like that?" Fred asked.

"Hogwarts," Draco said, and every panicked being inside the room turned to him. They looked at him as if he had gone mental.

"In case you've forgotten, Malfoy," Fred started.

"Hogwarts was destroyed," George nearly screamed.

"Above, yes," Draco nodded.

"But not what's underneath," Hermione finished. Draco smirked at her.

"The Slytherin dungeons," Blaise said in realization.

"Our old common room," Pansy added happily.

"Is Hogwarts still connected?" Hermione asked.

"It should be," Blaise said, looking at Draco knowingly.

"Go, now," Draco told them. "When you get there, hide in the forbidden forest," he instructed. "When you're sure no one has followed you there, make the Slytherin dungeons our refuge at the moment," he said. "Now go," he told them.

Hermione walked towards him, with Scorpius who was silently crying in her arms. "What about you?" she asked, her voice cracking in panic.

"Oh Merlin, where the hell is Harry?" Ginny panicked.

"I'll go find him," Draco said.

"No, I'll go," Ron said.

The two males stared each other down before Pansy intervened. "Oh, for Merlin's sake," she said in annoyance. "Weasley," she turned to the male red head. "In case you're blind, Potter's not here, your sister's going to need you," she said, and then turned to Draco. "Be careful," she whispered. "We'll take care of Hermione," she added.

Draco nodded his thanks and turned away to look at the worried face of his wife. He walked towards her and enveloped her and his son in an embrace.

"You come back alive," he heard her whisper. He merely nodded, not vocalizing any promises. He let her go and turned to leave.

Hermione watched while her heart breaks for each step he took farther away from her. She watched his back longingly as he left, and couldn't shake away the dreadful feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Xander stood in front of the burning house, his mouth agape at the sight before him. He looked through the broken windows and could see colourful flashes, like fireworks, emitted by the casted spells from the owners' wands from the inside. He snapped out of his trance when he noticed Harry running up the steps to head into the house.

He followed him, the door was blasted open, and they hastily went in. They ducked and rolled, trying to evade the spells headed their way. He followed Harry; his head swinging back and forth, left and right, taking note that the house was in full chaos. Dead bodies littered the floor as Death Eaters and Order members fought. Blood was splattered in the walls, the injured were trying to blend in with the dead on the floor, and it was just chaotic.

He knew where they were headed, down the hall, towards the staircase that leads to the second floor. They turned to head down the hall, and that was when Xander saw him. Marcus Flint, with his arm raised and his wand pointed towards them. The familiar green light discharged from the tip of his wand and was headed towards them. Instinct took over as Xander grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him backwards. They stumbled before hitting the floor.

Harry was in too much panic to care about his surroundings. It was a fatal mistake and he knew it. He was just so blinded with worry for his little family that he didn't notice Marcus Flint at the end of hallway, casting the killing curse that was intended for him. He felt someone pull him by his collar, nearly choking him, as that nightmarish green light zipped past him, just inches away from his face. He felt the person behind, who he already assumed to be Xander, trip, and therefore pulling him down with him.

Harry cursed with his eyes wide in surprise. He turned to see Xander groaning in pain. Harry quickly got up, pulling Xander with him and heading towards the wall, as they crouched low to avoid the flying curses.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle," Xander wheezed.

"Shit," Harry cursed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I can't believe I—damn it, I should've—"

"You have a bad habit of saving Potter, boy," a hoarse voice said.

Startled, Harry and Xander turned to see Rodolphus Lestrange towering over them, his wand pointed at them. They didn't dare move, as their eyes were fixated over the older man's threatening wand.

"You should get rid of that nasty habit," he laughed. "But I've taken quite a liking to you, boy," Rodolphus smirked. "Even though you've foiled my attempt of victory before, I'm willing to look past that. Are you a pureblood, boy?" he asked with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Half-blood," Xander stated clearly and proudly.

Rodolphus tsked at that information. "Pity, but it'll do," the smirked was back in place. "You want to join our side?" he smiled widely, showing his rotting teeth.

"Let me think about that," Xander smirked in jest.

"Take the time you need," Rodolphus smirked back. He pointed his wand at Harry and opened his mouth to cast a spell, but before he could even utter a word, a curse hit him, sending him flying towards the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Harry and Xander turned to source and saw Draco Malfoy heading towards them with a shock look on his face whilst dodging the rogue curses and the fighting bodies of both the Order members and the Death Eaters. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he was looking at Xander.

"He saved my life," Harry whimpered unbelievingly whilst pointing a shaking finger at the younger boy.

Draco crouched before them. "What?" Draco turned to Harry. "Don't tell me," he paused. "You have got to be joking," he snarled at Harry before turning to Xander. He looked down and saw the younger boy clutching his right ankle. "Can you get up?" he asked.

"I think so," Xander replied.

"Get him out of here Potter," Draco said. "Up the stairs, in Blaise and Pansy's room," he whispered through the deafening screams. "They're planning to use the fireplace as an escape," he added.

"To where?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts," Xander whispered absent-mindedly.

"Where?" Harry gawked at Xander.

"I'm guessing this happened in the future," Draco whispered, ignoring the flabbergasted look in Harry's face.

Xander merely nodded his answer. "But not for another two years," he added, clearly disturbed by the sudden turn of events.

"And I'm guessing, Potter died because of that attack, which was why you came back, and now things are changing," Draco ranted. "Again," he glared at Harry. "Get him out of here," he told Harry again, before he stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked his father in alarm.

"I saw Flint running down there after you pulled Potter back," he pointed to the hallway. "I have a bad feeling about…" he paused. He wasn't sure what or why he was feeling these negative waves about Marcus Flint, and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass in finding it out, whatever it was. "I'll get as much people as I can to lead to the exit," he said instead. "I'll see the both of you later," he said before turning to leave.

Xander was about to stop him from leaving. But his father's last words stop him from doing so. The way he said it, it just sounded so wrong.

"Xander," Harry said, snapping him out of his wandering thoughts. "Let's go," the older man said as he pulled Xander up. Xander had an arm around Harry's shoulders for support as they limped carefully, watching their surroundings, towards the staircase that was still guarded by Lupin and Tonks. The two older Order members let them pass towards temporary safety.

* * *

"Here," Harry handed him a cloak. Xander placed the thick cloak around him. They were in the Slytherin dungeons, in the Slytherin common room, that was guarded by George and Fred Weasley. The twins told them that the others were scattered in the Forbidden Forest just in case they were followed but now on their way back with full knowledge that the vicinity is safe.

Crabbe and Goyle were the next escapees to have come out of the fire place after Xander and Harry. The two had said that Draco had led them there after they had run into him inside the burning house. It was the last they saw of him before he continued his pursuit on Marcus Flint. Xander felt that clenching bad feeling in his gut again.

It was freezing cold in the dungeon. Xander pulled the hood of his cloak up, and cast a warming spell on him. He watched as Harry turned to the twins and asked them to help retrieve everyone who had taken refuge in the Forbidden Forest. The twins obliged and left the security to them.

Minutes later, the matriarch and the patriarch of the Weasley family arrived. McGonagall followed after them, supported by Nymphadora Tonks. Reinforcements had arrived in Grimmauld Place and had started to chase out the unwanted Death Eaters, which calmed Harry and Xander down.

The older members quickly started to redecorate the decaying Slytherin dungeon. Debris's were cleared, classrooms were made into sleeping quarters, a warming charm was placed, which Xander was greatly thankful for. Candles were charmed to light the place, rooms where magically cleaned, and in a matter of minutes, the whole place seemed liveable.

Hour and half later, Molly informed them that Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape where on their way there to help with the injured. Xander was appreciative of that information; as his ankle was starting to swell. The fire blazed and out came Severus Snape, the usual frown evident in his face.

He looked at Harry and Xander and headed towards them. "Potter," he turned to Harry. "Draco," he said to Xander. "What happened?" he asked, but then froze after realizing his mistake.

Xander froze. Harry looked shocked. Even Snape's usual stern face looked startled.

"Uh," Harry stuttered. He then reached behind Xander and pulled the hood off. "It's Xander," Harry said. "He came back," he was at a loss for words, though his tone did sound like his statement was meant to be a surprise.

Severus didn't say a word. He was looking at Xander as if he was trying to put the pieces together and if he even came to an answer, he wasn't sure, as Snape didn't let on. "Pardon me," Severus said. "The lights are a bit dim, I thought you were Draco," he explained, though he was unsure why he should explain himself.

"No worries," Xander managed to say.

Severus then turned to Harry. "Where's Dumbledore?" his tone was flat and bored.

"He hasn't returned yet," Harry replied.

"I see," Severus drawled before leaving the two startled men behind.

"What the bloody—" Harry started when Severus was out of earshot. "Do you think—" he couldn't even finish a sentence due to all the panicking.

"I don't—" even Xander wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't think he figured it out, do you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Xander replied.

"Well, he didn't say anything, so—" Harry paused. "Hermione!"

Xander turned to Harry, and towards where he was looking. His mother was at the entrance of the Slytherin common room, her eyes wide in shock at the sight of him. Xander stood from his seat quickly, wincing slightly due to his swollen foot, he felt like he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Um," Harry stuttered.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at Xander.

"Uh," Xander looked at his mother, and then noticed the bundle in her arms. His eyes widened in shock. The _bundle_moved and he was greeted by the younger version of his recently deceased older brother. His silver eyes bore into his, as if saying _'I'm watching you'_. Xander gulped, his eyes still glued at the toddler.

But his brother was _alive._

And Xander felt a bit of that guilt lifted from his shoulders.

"This is my son, Scorpius," Hermione spoke after noticing Xander staring at her child.

Harry looked panicked. He would've found Harry's expression funny, if it weren't for the severity of the situation. "Congratulations?" Xander offered. He wasn't sure what to say.

Hermione laughed. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Harry!" Ginny's relieved voice came from behind Hermione. Harry turned to her and was relieved himself at the sight of his own family.

"Mate, where were you?" Ron came in after his sister.

Harry engulfed his family in his arms.

Ginny squeaked when she got a full view of the occupants of the room over Harry's shoulder. Ron turned to where his sister was staring and found his answer to his question.

"Yo-your're back?" Ron stuttered.

Xander bowed his head. The past was changing again, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for the attack that happened in Grimmauld Place.

"Why is he back?" Ron turned to Harry for answers.

Harry grinned foolishly.

"Don't tell me," Ginny sighed. "You died again?" she scolded him.

"I didn't die _again_," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ginny apologized sarcastically, which terribly started to scare Harry. "Almost died _again_," she snapped.

Harry winced at the high tone of her angry voice. "Xander saved me," Harry reasoned. It was a pitiful excuse but he had no excuse.

"Again," Ginny, Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"You do know they're not going to let him stay?" Ron told Harry.

Xander watched as the four of them argue about him like he wasn't there. He hated that. They were older than him, yes, but at this time, they were basically the same age, so he should have a say. Xander opened his mouth to say something but the words that were supposed to emerge died at the tips of his tongue when the fireplace blazed green.

Harry and the others retrieved their wands and pointed it to the person emerging. Xander couldn't take his wand out in fear that his mother would notice his father's wand, and instead, clutched it thru his cloak pocket for assurance.

They were all relieved when Lupin came out stumbling, landing on a sitting position on the cold dungeon floor.

Harry kneeled next to him, asking if he was injured anywhere. Remus didn't answer, though he did look older than he should normally look and he was breathing heavily; he was fighting to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He looked up at them and was a bit startled to see Xander. Xander felt that pang of guilt hit him again, like everything that's been happening was his fault and that his arrival caused all these events to happen.

"Remus," Minerva McGonagall entered the common room with Molly and Arthur Weasley in tow. "What happened?" she asked.

"They retreated," Remus wheezed. "The Dark Lord called them back and they left, just like that," he reported. "It was a blitz attack. After they left, we extinguished the fire, but there's enough damage done. We can't go back. Charlie and his reinforcement team stayed to help the injured. They also started to gather the dead bodies," he choked at this.

"How many casualties were there?" McGonagall's voice shook.

"A lot," Remus bowed his head.

Severus Snape came into the room, overhearing most of the conversation he asked: "Where's Dumbledore?" he asked.

Remus twitched. He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. "We found him in his study," he said. When nobody said a word, he continued: "He's dead," he stated plainly. His voice was forced and strained. He heard gasps emitted from them. He took that old Gryffindor courage and looked up, making eye contact with Hermione. "There was another body in there," he started.

Xander felt the air knocked out of him. The image of his father burned in his retinas. He turned to his mother who stood beside him. She was clutching her son like a lifeline. She was deathly pale, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes wide in anticipation.

Remus opened his mouth to speak. "Draco's dead."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **5,621


	23. Using Marcus Flint

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 23  
**Chapter Title: **Using Marcus Flint

* * *

Hermione felt terribly cold and numb. She stared blankly at Remus. With her blank mind, she couldn't process her surroundings. Her knees went weak and she buckled. Somebody caught her. Her knees were weak but her grip on her son was tight. Somebody had then pried Scorpius from her, and she wasn't sure who.

The words uttered by her former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor rang in her head.

_Draco's dead._

He was dead.

Her worst nightmare was at play. She couldn't breathe, her vision became blurry, and she was at a loss of what to do. She thought of Scorpius and her, the war, _what were they to do now?_

Draco.

Her chest tightened as her eyes darted around from one place to another. Thoughts suddenly ran into her head, like an out of control freight train. With the sudden attack of information, she finally came to a conclusion.

Draco was dead.

And darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry tried to shake his friend awake. A lone tear cascaded down his best friend's deathly pale cheeks. He looked at Ron who mirrored the same worried look. Ron had caught Hermione in time before she hit the cold floors of the Slytherin common room.

"Enough of this conversation," Severus Snape stepped up. His voice shook but it was barely noticeable. "A private word with the leaders of the Order, please," he snapped and turned towards exit, the rest of the members following close behind him

Harry didn't know why he called for Remus' attention. He turned to Xander who stood frozen and staring at nothing in particular.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked.

"Is," Harry stuttered. "Is it okay for us to go back there and—"

"Absolutely not," Molly barked.

"But—" Harry started. His eyes landed on the former Potions Professor.

Harry was startled when the other man turned to look at their future guest. "Do what you must Potter," Snape drawled in that usual bored tone. "You're grown men, you don't need permission," he turned suddenly, leaving a flabbergasted Molly Weasley behind.

Molly turned to him. "I'm sorry," Harry said before turning to Xander and pulling him towards the fireplace. The other boy felt heavy, like he was dragging a sack of potatoes. He turned to look at Xander, the boy was still in a trance. Molly had given up with Arthur's persistence and they followed the gloomy Slytherin to a private room.

"Xander," he gripped Xander's shoulders and shook him. "Xander," he called again.

The younger boy blinked and looked at Harry as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Harry, my d—"

"_Draco_ is dead," Harry interrupted quickly. "You have to come with me," he said. "I need to see for myself," he said.

"Why do you have to go?" Ron asked.

"Ron," he turned to his friend who, in turn, had gathered Hermione in his arms and stood in front of him. "Take care of them," he said. Harry turned to Ginny who used one arm to hold James and the other to hold Scorpius' hand as he stood next to her. "I'll be back," he told her.

"Don't die," she said through gritted teeth.

"Xander's with me," Harry grinned. "I won't die," he winked and pulled Xander towards the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder that Lupin brought with him and said their destination.

"That's not funny Potter," were the last words Harry heard from Ginny before the green flames engulfed them.

* * *

The room was dark when they stepped out of the fireplace. The smell of smoke suffocated him. He watched as Harry took hold of him and they made their way downstairs where he was sure Charlie Weasley and the rest of the reinforcements were working with the aftermath of the attack.

They trudged down the stairs in search for Charlie. Harry was calling his name when they reached the bottom floor. The dead bodies and the injured ones that littered the floor earlier were gone. He looked towards the room where his father had saved him from his own great Uncle just a couple of hours ago. Members of the Order answered Harry's question as he stared fixatedly at the spot where he last saw his father.

In a trance like state, he walked towards where he had gone. He followed his father's footsteps to where he was found dead. Harry was calling him, but he didn't notice. He also didn't notice him following behind him. He turned towards Dumbledore's office, the door was wide open and he walked towards the door in a dream like state.

The room was a mess. Broken glass littered the floor with torn books and burned parchments. Blast holes decorated the wall, the chandelier on the ceiling hang limply on one side. Bookshelves were turned over. As if somebody made sure that nothing in the room would be decipherable.

"Hey," Xander was snapped out of his thoughts by the new voice. He turned and saw a tall muscular red-haired man.

"Xander, this is Charlie Weasley," Harry introduced.

Xander and Charlie gave each other a curt nod. Unlike the other Weasley's who were tall, slender and fair, Charlie was muscular and tanned.

"What happened here?" Xander asked him.

"A bit of a mess, isn't it?" Charlie said. "It's like somebody tried to bury something in here," he added. "Which is why we haven't touched the room, we'll investigate more," he explained.

"Where—" Xander choked.

Harry looked at Xander sadly.

"Hey Charlie, if you don't mind, can we-uh-see Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy?" Charlie sent him a funny look. "What for?" he asked.

"Just need to clarify something," Harry answered.

Xander glared at Harry as they followed the man out to the backyard, where all the dead bodies were gathered for a proper burial. With a low voice, Xander said; "Hey Harry, I'm not particularly in the mood to see my dead fa—"

"Xander," Harry had cut him off in a low whisper. "You are so over struck with your—" he turned to look at Charlie, who was walking a couple of steps ahead of them, but seemingly oblivious to their conversation. "With Malfoy that you forgot you're _still_ here."

Xander froze making Harry stop walking, but Charlie kept on walking without them not noticing the two had stopped following him. "You mean," Xander started.

"I'm as confused as you are Xander. I know Hermione can be a Saint sometimes, but I highly doubt that she was blessed with a child without the help of a sperm donor. And I know you did the whole _hocus__pocus_ of when you are conceived, so I doubt that you're a time travelling fetus," he rambled.

"He's—"

"I don't know," Harry shook his head. "There may be some phenomenal explanation of why you're still here, but don't get your hopes up about Malfoy," he warned.

"Hey!" Charlie called from down the hall. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"Coming," Harry hurried down the hall, with Xander hot on his heels.

* * *

"That's Dumbledore over there," Charlie pointed at one of tables gathered in the backyard. Harry turned towards where Charlie was pointing. As much as he wanted to see if Malfoy was dead or not, his feet were pulling him towards where his former professor and mentor; Xander didn't utter a word. Xander must've wanted to see him as much as he did.

They reached the table. The body was covered with a heavy black fabric. Harry, with trembling fingers, reached out to pull the material down. Gently, he pulled back and he turned away. He couldn't bear to see the worn out face of his once great mentor. He choked a sob and looked back down. Dumbledore had multiple scratches and marks on his face. He looked older than when he had last seen him. Harry wondered what happened to him.

"Professor," Xander whispered in disbelief. Too many things are happening. Dumbledore wasn't supposed to die. His father wasn't even supposed to die until after he was born. His friend's warning echoed in his head. All these changes, because he wanted to save the brother who sacrificed everything for him. Xander was at a lost, he didn't know what to do anymore. "What will happen to the Order?" he found himself asking Harry.

Harry turned to the guilty looking Xander. "Don't you dare Xander," he warned in a low whisper. The younger boy looked up at him. "I know what you're thinking and so stop it," he said. "It's not your fault," he said.

Xander wasn't convinced.

"There's one more thing," Charlie started. Harry turned to him questioningly. "I think we caught his killer," he announced.

"What?" Harry gawked.

"Over here," he led them to the sole tent in the backyard. It was one of those magic tents; small in the outside, and yet humongous in the inside. They entered the tent and were surprised to see four Order members surrounding a man who was magically bound and gagged in the middle of the room.

Xander stared at the man. He looked familiar. That long oily black hair tied in a ponytail and those blue eyes. Where had he seen him before?

"We don't know who he is, but after a thorough investigation," Charlie grinned. "He'd be singing like a mockingbird," he smirked with a promise.

"I know who he is," Harry spoke.

"What?" Charlie and Xander asked in unison.

The Death Eater glared at Harry.

"He's Marcus Flint. He went to Hogwarts with us, Slytherin, he was a couple of years ahead and was Malfoy's Quidditch Captain." Harry blurted out the information.

"Marcus Flint?" Charlie echoed. Harry nodded. Charlie then turned to one of his subordinates and ordered more information about the gagged man.

"I think you should talk to Blaise," Harry suggested. "You'll find out more from him than from what your men can gather. Charlie nodded and accepted the advice. "And Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Over here," he said and led them out the tent towards the far corner of the backyard, where another table was located. Atop was another body covered in that same heavy black fabric.

_Dad._ Xander reached out to pull the cover down. He gulped and with a quick jerk, revealed the face beneath.

Harry squeaked as he nearly jumped in surprise. In his own disbelief, Xander quickly dropped the fabric and took a step back. Charlie ran up to his side and stared at the face beneath.

"Bloody—how did—what?" the red-head stuttered.

* * *

_He's not dead. _Hermione repeatedly reminded herself.

She was in her new room sitting on the head of the bed with her legs tucked in her arms. Scorpius was sleeping soundly beside her; he was so quiet that she didn't notice him wake. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't feel the bed shift as her son left the bed.

The only time she became aware that he had awoken from his peaceful slumber was when he nudged her with his tiny hands. She looked at him in surprise and saw him handing her his favourite book: _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard._ She smiled at Scorpius. Gaining a bit of energy back, she took hold of her son and started reading him his favourite story book.

When she had finished one of the book's tales, Scorpius jumped out of her lap. Story time was over as he started playing with his transfigured toys. Hermione closed the book and placed it on the bed side table. She fingered the white gold wedding band wrapped around her ring finger.

She sighed as her memories took over…

_She was standing in front of a full length mirror. Her hair was pinned back with the veil in a half-ponytail, with the loose tresses flowing freely down her back, and few that framed her face. The muggle wedding dress she wore was made of pure ivory silk. Insert Draco's favourite line about Malfoys having the best of the best. It was a vintage-styled, one-shoulder strapped gown. __The bodice hugged her on the right places, with its thick silk strap twisted and tied on her shoulder, the long ends flowing freely down her back_

_Truthfully, she didn't want a big wedding. How could one think of spending and planning a glamorous wedding during these times? But Narcissa had begged her to at least let her plan a small wedding. She obliged, only because it seemed the woman was going to do it whether she wanted to or not. At least, she got a say in some things._

_She thought her future-mother-in-law would go overboard with the preparations, but instead, she surprised her with a simple elegant wedding ceremony. Only close friends and family were invited. Harry had practically offered his house in a silver platter to Narcissa to be the venue. Although, Hermione wondered still why Harry was so supportive of her relationship with his once sworn enemy._

_Ron was civil, but he never tried to become friends with any of the Slytherins, and vice versa. Harry was, well, odd. He was civil, yes, friendly, no. But he was making more effort than he normally would. He acted like a real leader. He didn't take any sides. He listened to both. He sometimes agreed with Draco, which was a bit unnerving at times._

_She did confront Harry about that, and he surprised her with his answer: "If Malfoy and I didn't start off at the wrong foot, and if we weren't divided into houses, we could've been close friends," he had said. "I think he and I have a lot in common," he admitted, which eventually shut Hermione up._

_Ginny emerged from her line of vision. She gazed at the younger girl through the mirror and they smiled at each other. "Your maid-of-__honor__ is ready," she grinned. Ginny and Harry had eventually gotten married when they found out they were pregnant with baby James. "Your bridesmaids are almost done as well," she added as an afterthought. Hermione nodded her understanding._

_A few minutes later, Narcissa called them. Apparently, her wedding was about to start, and she could feel her heart pounding through her silk gown. She had decided to give herself away. It was difficult to ask either of her male best friends to do the part; it felt like she was handing over her father's duty just because he was miles away in Australia without the knowledge of her daughter's existence_

_She finally made it to the aisle. Narcissa had really done a great job. She looked down the aisle and saw the familiar faces of the people she had come to call her family. She took a step on the floor covered snow. Her feet would've originally sunk into the thick snow, but Narcissa had charmed it so that wouldn't happen. Rose petals littered her feet as she walked towards the beautiful man at the end of the aisle._

_He wore the traditional black Wizard dress robes with his silver tie. His hair was sleeked back just like it used to be when they were still in school. His mother had insisted that his face shouldn't be covered by his platinum blond locks. He obliged, but only for today._

_Their life was peaceful, as peaceful as it could be while still at war. She was able to sleep at night without worrying about Draco's double life as a spy. Draco got to spend time with their son. They were able to call themselves a family. But she knew, deep down, as happy as Draco was, he was upset._

_Upset that he failed. Upset that he couldn't do more to protect his family. She knew that if given the chance, Draco would go back as a spy..._

Hermione glanced at the book at the table. _If given a chance._ The words rang in her head. She stared at the book long and hard. She'd told Ron about his chess piece, and it possibly being a part of the Deathly Hallows. Ron had laughed at the thought at first, but soon succumbed to the idea. He and Luna had done multiple researches about it at Grimmauld Place, which eventually lead to Rose's conception, and boy was Molly fuming with two of her children, pregnant the same year. Molly nearly bit his head off when Luna turned out to be pregnant again, just eight months after giving birth!

Luna, due to her pregnancy, decided to stay with her father in their house, another Order headquarters, until the birth of her baby. Ron and Luna had decided _not_ to tie the knot until after the war was over. Ron wanted to give her a grand wedding. Hermione was happy Ron found happiness with Luna. It made her less guilty with what she had done to him.

She grabbed the book and flipped towards that familiar story. _The Deathly Hallows_, clearly, Harry's cloak of invisibility was part of the _Deathly Hallows_. But what about the wand, the wand that was deemed to be the most powerful wand in existence, which only answered to one master who had claimed the right to own it?

Hermione thought back. The attack was too sketchy. It had no purpose, other than killing Order members. Dumbledore wasn't even supposed to be in the Headquarters, but he was back early from his mission. How were they found in the first place? How did they know that Dumbledore would be back early? Was it just a coincidence? There has to be more to it. It's clearly not about Draco, it was more about Dumbledore. Did the Death Eaters follow him?

The Dark Lord had gained more power when Draco dropped out as a spy. He in turn had ignored Dumbledore for months. His Horcruxes were safe, so why was he after him?

She needed answers, and she was lucky that there's a library just above their location.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ron asked when he saw Hermione enter the Slytherin common room. She placed Scorpius by James side, and the two toddlers went on with playing with their transfigured toys.

"Where are Blaise and the others?" she asked Ron, and therefore ignoring his earlier question.

"They're in their room, just a couple of doors down from yours," he answered. "They locked themselves in there after finding out what happened to Malfoy," he said.

"Gin, can you watch Scorpius for a while?" she asked.

"Su-sure," Ginny stuttered. The two had decided to leave Hermione alone after hearing about Draco's death, but with her recent actions, she didn't look like she needed to grieve.

As if reading her mind, Hermione sighed and answered Ginny's unasked question. "He's not dead," she said, and thus earning wide-eyed looks from Ginny and Ron.

"Hermione," Ron sighed. "Lupin saw their bodies—"

"No," Hermione's voice rose. "I-" she stuttered. "I don't know how to explain it but," she paused as she was haunted with Draco's image. "I can feel it," she stared at Ginny. "I don't know how to explain it, but, I know he's still alive," she whispered before turning to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Ron stopped her.

"Library, I need to do some research," she answered.

"Hermione, you're scaring me," Ron squeaked. "The library was destroyed," he reminded her.

"Only part of it Ron," she sighed before walking out of the room in search for her husband's friends.

* * *

"That's not Malfoy," Harry stated the obvious as he pointed at the man. He was definitely not Xander's father. The man had a darker colouring, a complete contrast to his father's lighter colouring.

"I know him," Charlie growled. "He was one of the head Snatchers, Scabior," he said.

"Where is he then?" Xander asked agitatedly.

"He was supposed to be here," Charlie answered. "I put him here myself," he stated.

"Well obviously that's not him, so where is he?" Xander asked again.

"I—damn," Charlie cursed and turned to his team, ordering them to check the other bodies for Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Xander paced as they waited for the team to search for the body. It didn't take long, but the wait did feel like an eternity for them, until one of the members of Charlie's team walked up to them and announced they couldn't find the body.

New hope surged within Xander. His father could still be alive.

"If he's not here then where is he?" Harry voiced out.

"I swear I saw him. Even Lupin saw him, he was dead," Charlie said. "We even performed a check on how he died, he was killed by the killing curse," he informed them. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Charlie paced frantically.

"You saw him?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Charlie nodded enthusiastically.

"It was Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked out loud. _Unless._ He took a step towards the dead Snatcher. He carefully tilted the head and checked the back.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked.

Nothing seemed amiss. "Just checking something," Harry answered, as he stepped back after finding nothing. "Wait a second," he mumbled. "Marcus Flint, where did you say you found him?" he asked the confused Charlie.

"In Dumbledore's office, I told you, he was the prime suspect for both Dumbledore and Malfoy's deaths," he paused and looked at the dead Snatcher. "Or whatever Malfoy is. Is Malfoy alive?" he asked Harry. Charlie's face was contorted in confusion.

"He could be," Harry said. He was grinning now. He walked back towards the tent with Xander and Charlie.

"Harry," Charlie followed him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You said you found Flint in the office, magically bounded and gagged?" Harry tried to get the facts right.

"Yes," Charlie answered.

That was all the information Harry needed. They entered the tent, and Marcus Flint still sat there, glaring at his captors. Harry went behind the Death Eater, to again, check something. His grin got noticeably wider.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"Come here," he told them. Charlie and Xander obliged. Xander noticed Marcus looked confused. The Death Eater was trying to turn and see what Harry found entertaining on his back.

Xander and Charlie stood beside Harry and stared at the Death Eater's back. They weren't sure exactly what they should be looking at.

"Here," Harry pointed to Marcus' pony tail.

Half of it was sliced cut.

* * *

He stumbled and tripped his way into a vacant muggle home. He had broken into the house using magic and went straight to the bathroom to clean himself up. He was injured; a not so serious gash on the side of his abdomen.

He looked up and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked gangly, and much older for his age. His oily jet black hair was sleeked back, dull blue eyes stared back at him and the copious amount of stress was visible in his pale face.

He thought back about what happened in that room in Number 12 Grimmauld place...

_He silently crept in the quiet hallway, a complete contrast to what was happening on the farther end. The door to Dumbledore's office was cracked open, but not wide enough to peer inside. He heard a swift shuffling within. This may be the reason why the Death Eaters attacked, to acquire all the information Dumbledore had on the Horcruxes._

_He breathed in, collecting his thoughts, and quickly planned a safe-proof plan to overpower whoever it was on the other side. After breathing out, he had a plan in mind. He placed a hand on the slightly opened door. He saw a shadow through the cracks and could tell where the invader was standing. Plan set and ready. He counted in his head… 1…2…_

"_Expelliarmus!" he nearly screamed after bursting into the room._

_The invader's wand flew towards him and he caught it easily. His eyes widened after seeing the occupant of the room. He was no invader. His left arm that was connected to his wand slightly faltered at the sight before him._

"_Dumbledore?" he voiced out the name in confusion. "What?" He looked down at the wand in his right hand. It was clearly the aging wizard's wand. He looked back up at him. Dumbledore looked older, much older than what he was accustomed to. He also looked drained, like it was taking every bit of his energy to even stand up straight. And as he had predicted, the older man collapsed to the cold floor._

_Still confused, he ran and kneeled to his side. He heard Dumbledore mutter something. Only something he would clearly know. The truth about what he did to his father. He had only told Dumbledore this devastating secret of his. No one else knew. This was Dumbledore. He quickly tried to hand over the other wizard's wand. Dumbledore stared at it as if touching it would kill him. This clearly confused him._

"_Take care of it, it's yours now," the older wizard rasped out._

_Confused about that statement, but more curious about what he was doing back at headquarters when he was supposed to be out on a mission, he asked; "What happened to you?"_

_Dumbledore didn't answer him, instead he coughed and reached into his robes. He pulled out a necklace and handed it over to him._

_Under close inspection it was a locket, heavy gold, with a serpentine 'S' in the middle. It was scarily familiar, something only he had seen in his family's library books._

"_Salazar Slytherin's locket?" he asked, mesmerized by the piece of object in his hand. It was a very valuable artefact. "How?" he looked back up at Dumbledore._

_Again, he didn't answer. "Destroy it," he said weakly. "It's a Horcrux," Dumbledore mumbled._

_His eyes widened even more. He looked at Dumbledore, he had so many questions running through his head. He was about to ask another, when Dumbledore's eyes widened. He turned to see what caught the other man's attention and his own eyes widened._

"_Avada Kedavra!" the intruder had casted the killing spell and that eerily familiar green light headed towards him…_

His heart was beating erratically. He didn't think this through. It was a plan that 'sorta-just-happened'. Something that could clearly get him killed if not thought out properly. But he didn't have time to plan. He needed to just 'wing-it' as Potter always says.

He groaned and backed tracked, leaning on the bathroom wall and sliding down to sit on the tiled floor. He buried his head on his knees, and started thinking. He could still go back; he didn't have to do this. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! They didn't courageously enter the Lion's den without a plan. That's the Gryffindor thing. No, Slytherins were more tactful. They weighed the pros and cons before actually making a move. And if there were more cons than pros, then consider that plan abolished.

And this, this plan, was most definitely favouring the Cons.

He winced suddenly, already knowing that familiar feeling. He looked at his left forearm and saw the familiar mark.

The Dark Lord was calling.

_Shit._

_Pros and cons, pros and cons_. He thought hard.

Then his family came to mind. And that settled it.

He stood abruptly, with renewed passion and dedication. He could do this. He looked at himself in the mirror with renewed determination. His mind was on overdrive, as plots and schemes invaded his thoughts. Possible outcomes were thoroughly analyzed. Back-up plans were created. Back-up plans to those back-up plans were produced. He just hoped that the other side will be quick to catch on with his motives. It was going to take a miracle to pull this off. But then again, it was going to take a miracle to end this war.

He reached into his robes and took out one of the flasks that he grabbed from his bedside table when the attack happened. He looked inside and saw that he had enough to last him for a couple more days. But that would not be a problem. When he returned to Parkinson Manor, he knew the Dark Lord's potion master has plenty in stock. He could just sneak in there and grab a couple until he could create his own batch. Nobody would even miss those missing flasks.

After all, Death Eaters used the _Polyjuice Potion_ for infiltration all the time.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,735


	24. Severus Snape Knows

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 24  
**Chapter Title: **Severus Snape Knows

* * *

She sat in a corner, hugging her knees as she stared blankly at the moulding floor. She found it disturbing, that even at its destroyed state, the library walls still gave her comfort. Or what was left of the walls that protected the hundreds of books that once graced the luxurious room.

She hadn't shed a single tear over Draco's… fate.

It was not that she didn't want to cry, she was practically teetering over the edge of sanity. She just refused to cry, because she didn't want her son to see her at that broken state, kind of like where she was now.

She buried her face on her knees and finally cried, releasing all of her pent up pain and anger. She was still in denial, denial of her husband's fate. Draco was resourceful, he was cunning and smart, and he couldn't have died. She refused to believe that he had left her and their son.

She stayed in her curled position for only Merlin knows how long. She cried until there were no more tears left. She sat in a daze, looking at nothing in particular. Her mind had wandered off, lost in the memories of the past, hoping and praying that she could stay there.

It took every bit of her remaining energy to stand. She roamed the destroyed library, her fingers touching the books that survived through the attack and years of exposure to nature. She found it difficult to concentrate; she didn't even know why she was there, and if there was a reason, she'd forgotten.

She needed to get out of there. She'd literally go insane if she stayed any longer. So she apparated away, to a place she promised herself never to go to until after the war has ended.

She landed gracefully in a quiet neighbourhood. She stepped out from the shadows from where she was hidden, and walked the familiar street towards a destination she hoped she'd never had to go to while the war was still in motion. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and Hermione Malfoy née Granger was very desperate.

She needed fresh new eyes to shed some light on her current situation. She needed to feel hope and a sense of understanding. She needed that familiar voice, that familiar warmth of comfort whenever she was confused and hurt.

Through her musings she hadn't realized that she had reached her destination. A high-pitched voice had stopped her fast-paced walking and her head whipped to her right to stare at a middle-aged lady with curly blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Are you here for the open house?" she asked again with that shrilly voice of hers.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Never seen you around here before," she answered with a quick shrug of her shoulders. "Its right over there," she pointed across the street.

Hermione saw a large house with a huge _Open House_ sign, with its double front doors wide open. She didn't care much about the big house; she was more interested with the house next to it, a small bungalow home, with a nice garden.

"They're finally selling the place," the muggle went on. "It's a pretty house, but nasty neighbours they are," she said. "You're the first one I've seen who's actually interested. God knows the price on that place is too high," she then eyed Hermione curiously. Hermione didn't need to use _Legilimency _to know what the woman was thinking. _No possible way a woman in her early twenties could possibly afford a place like that._ "What you do for a living?" the muggle woman asked curiously.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm a housewife," she answered. It was half-true, and with fewer details that she hoped the nosy woman would get the hint that she wasn't interested in giving her any more details than that.

But apparently, she was wrong.

"You're married," the woman said. It was more of a statement than a question. Hermione turned to face the nosy muggle woman and found her with wide-shocked eyes, staring at her hand where the Malfoy heirloom curled around her ring finger.

Hermione tucked her hand inside her coat pocket. "Thank you," she said before crossing the small street towards the house. She needed to go inside for appearances sake and to not look like some deranged muggle, roaming in an unfamiliar neighbourhood for no apparent reason.

She stood in front of the house that was surrounded by a white picket fence. She admired it and could imagine herself and her family living in it. Her chest throbbed at the reminder of her family. _Draco._ She fought the urge to cry, and luckily her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from the bungalow home right next to the one she was admiring.

She turned towards the house and saw a man in his mid-fifties emerge from the small home carrying a small plant pot in his hands. "I'll just be out here," he called over his shoulder. Hermione's eyes glistened with fresh tears at the familiar face. She prayed the tears would not fall and debated whether she should go up to him and strike up a conversation rather than entering the house.

But Hermione could feel the nosy woman's heated stare from behind her head, and made the decision to go into the _for sale_ house.

"Hullo," a petite woman of Asian descent greeted her warmly. Though Hermione could see doubt in her eyes. "Welcome," she smiled. "I'm assuming you're interested in the place?" she asked. "Though it's a bit pricey," she added unsurely.

"The amount is not a problem," Hermione said quickly, channelling in Draco's cocky attitude in regards to money.

The young woman's face brightened and she quickly led Hermione to a tour around the house.

It did well for her. It took her mind off of things. The distraction was what she needed. And throughout the process, she grew to love the house.

"It's a five bedroom house," the realtor—Mei, had said. "Four rooms upstairs, and one down here," she led her to the first room. "There are three bathrooms, two upstairs and one downstairs," she showed Hermione the bathroom. "We have the kitchen here," she said after passing the living room. "And the laundry room is right down here," she said. "And over here," she led Hermione to a sliding door that connected the kitchen to the backyard. "Is our backyard," she opened the doors and led Hermione out.

Hermione's eyes widened in awe at the size of the backyard, it really was huge. Huge enough for Scorpius to run around and play.

"Do you have kids?" Mei asked, startling Hermione in the process. Hermione turned to her and saw the petite woman admiring the rock on her finger.

Hermione smiled. "Yes," she answered with a smile. "I have a son," she said proudly.

"Ah," Mei smiled happily. "I wouldn't say that this house is perfect for a blooming family, but I'm guessing that you and your husband are planning to have a bigger one. Then I'd say this house is a good investment for your growing family," she said.

Hermione felt another stab in her heart. _A growing family_. No, it would only be Scorpius and her from now on. She was in a trance when she followed Mei up the stairs to see the rest of the house. The master bedroom was perfect. Big enough for Draco's taste and a perfectly attached bathroom Hermione had only dreamed of. The other three bedrooms were perfect; one has a bathroom of its own—it was perfect for Scorpius, and the other two bedrooms were connected by a shared bathroom.

This was a bad idea after all. It only reminded her of something she can never have.

She followed Mei downstairs, the realtor prattled on about the good things of purchasing the house. Hermione went outside to the front yard to get some fresh air, and to clear away the negative thoughts that haunted her. Mei was gathering all the information and brochures she'd made for the house to help the only interested buyer make up their mind about purchasing the place.

Hermione walked around the front yard waiting for said documents while lost in her thoughts.

"Are you buying the place?" a friendly voice asked.

She turned and saw the same man who had emerged from the bungalow house. He stood behind the fence that separated his property from the '_for sale' _one. Hermione smiled, finally given a good reason, walked up to the man and held a hand out.

"I'm Hermione Malfoy," she introduced.

The older man stood straight. He dropped the small shovel he was holding, took his gardening gloves off and shook her hand. "Alexander Wilkins."

* * *

Xander didn't know what to think. What did it all mean? Was his father alive? Was that why he was still here, breathing, yet fading? His thoughts were jumbled, making him more confused by the second. Harry snapped him out of his musings when the older man gave Charlie an order.

"Get Snape and Lupin here," he said in a commanding and eager voice.

Charlie merely nodded, not in the least bit perturbed that the younger, less experienced one was barking out orders. Xander could only guess that the former Dragon tamer was as bewildered as he was with the unfolding events.

"Harry," Xander started. But the Boy-who-lived cut him off by casting a spell towards Marcus Flint.

"Just a spell," Harry explained when he saw the questioning look on Xander's face. "So that he can't hear us," he added.

Xander nodded in understanding.

"Can you give us a moment?" Harry asked the four Aurors who guarded Marcus Flint. The lot looked at each other before making a hesitant retreat.

When they were gone, Harry cast a silencing spell around the room.

"Harry," Xander walked up to the older man. He had so many questions. "Is my fa—" he paused, looking at the magically bound, blinded, and gagged man.

"It's alright, he can't hear us," Harry assured him.

"Is _he_ alive?" he asked.

"Do you have any other explanation as to why you're still here?" Harry answered with a question.

No, Xander didn't.

"Holy—" Xander dropped to sit at a nearby chair.

Harry could only nod in agreement. "Brilliant, really," Harry complimented. "Mad, but brilliant," he added.

Xander nodded in return. "It makes sense," he mumbled.

"What does?"

"Why he was still a spy in my timeline," Xander answered.

"Well, now we know he lasted as Marcus Flint for a while," Harry said. "Now the question is how long he will last this time, now that the events are changing again."

Xander closed his eyes and groaned. "That's not the only problem," he added.

"There's more?" Harry's face looked ashen.

Xander raised his arm up towards Harry. It wasn't noticeable, but if you look closely it was happening. Xander was fading. "I'm supposed to be conceived within the next two weeks," Xander's voice shook.

Harry paled even more. "Oh, shikes."

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Wilkins," Hermione smiled as they shook hands.

"Please," the older man chuckled as they both pulled away. "Call me Alex, he said. "So whereabouts in England are you from, Missus Malfoy?" he asked, eyeing the rock on Hermione's finger. "I've detected my native accent," he pointed out.

Hermione smiled. "Please, call me Hermione," she smiled. "And I'm from Wiltshire," she answered automatically.

"So you and the husband are planning to move here in Australia then?" he asked.

"Nothing is written on paper yet," she smiled.

"Hm, I detect a bit of uncertainty," he smiled back. "Well, if you ask me, a native to a native," he learned forward, Hermione following his action. "It was the best damn decision I ever made," he grinned.

Hermione laughed.

"Though, I don't quite remember why we did move," he looked to be thinking back on that day. "I guess it was the spur of the moment thing. I blame it on that middle-age crisis crap," he paused. "Not mine, my wife's," he grinned jokingly.

Hermione laughed again.

"But why are you the only one house shopping? Where's the Mister?" he asked.

Hermione paled, Alex seemed to notice her hesitant pause. "He's unaccounted for at the moment," she said, her eyes tearing up. Every fibre of her being wanted to scream, cry and have this aging stranger hug her in that comforting way she had missed. But that was what they were. _Strangers. _She wondered if Alex found her odd; a stranger in the brink of crying to another stranger over personal problems.

But Alex didn't appear to mind. He had that comforting and understanding look, who wouldn't mind if a stranger planned on bawling their eyes out in front of him. He seemed to know that she needed to let out her warring emotions.

"What does your husband do?" he asked. A safe question, one that he knew would lead to whatever was troubling the young woman.

"He's," Hermione hesitated. _What did Draco do for a living?_ He was a student, thrown into a war where he had to choose sides. He was an innocent boy who fell in love with a girl who was the epitome of everything he should detest. He was the boy, whose life was always on the line, not knowing whether he would live to see another day. He was a boy who fought to protect her. He was a boy who became a father at a young age, a loving husband the next. He was… _was._

A lone tear escaped its confines and slid down her pasty white cheek.

"Hermione," the stranger's voice caressed.

"A soldier," she stated simply.

Alex's brows rose in realization. "I see," he said softly.

She nodded vigorously, while wiping that stray tear away. "A friend of mine," her voice shook, no longer caring whether the older man would find her weird for spilling her guts out. "They're in the same squad, he said that, he said that," her voice quivered. "That he saw him…" she couldn't finish. But she didn't need to. Alex already knew.

"Was his identity confirmed?"

Hermione let out a choking sob while muffling it with a hand over her mouth. "It may be wishful thinking, it may be denial," she didn't answer the question, her hands now gripping that white picket fence. "But I can feel it," she said, as if trying to convince him. "He's alive, I know he is," she cried. "We have a son," she added desperately. "And I know he won't leave us, not like this," she sobbed.

And then there it was. That feeling of comfort and understanding engulfed her, and she cried harder on this stranger's shoulder, only partly separated by that white picket fence

"Then you keep that faith," she heard him whisper. "You look into your son's eyes and you get the strength you need to go on," he added. "Because at times like these, that is what we all need; with a little bit of hope." He gently pulled away, holding her at arm's length, his honey brown eyes directed at her own. "Be brave," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she whispered with new found strength.

"Missus Malfoy, is everything alright?" a voice asked from behind her. Hermione turned and saw Mei clutching the documents across her chest while warily looking at the two.

"Everything's going to be fine," she answered brightly. "In fact, Alex here had just swayed me," she looked at the smiling man. "You were right Miss Han," she said. "This is the perfect house for a starting family," she went on. "I'll take it."

* * *

They were gathered in a tent; the vicinity was sealed and silenced. Remus and Severus were there as acting leaders since Dumbledore's death, Charlie was there to confirm that Draco Malfoy's body was missing and Xander was there for insurance sake, a sort of, if-all-else-fail-then-be-ready-to-tell-the-truth sort of insurance. Marcus Flint was still in the tent just as he had been for the last four hours.

"You mean to tell me that Draco is alive?" Remus looked at Harry as if he'd grown another head.

"It's the only explanation," Harry argued.

"To what exactly?" Remus retorted. "Because his body is missing? That doesn't prove anything Harry," he sighed. "I thought Alastor taught you that you can still gather information from the deceased bec—"

"Because the brain is still active for a few more minutes," Harry finished. "I know," Harry stated. "But that's not really the reason why—" he paused and shared a look with Xander. "Can you just please, trust me," Harry turned his attention back to Remus.

"I'm sorry Harry," Remus shook his head. "Unless you give me valid proof, I can't change months of preparation and planning for something like this," he said.

"We could save a lot of lives," Harry argued.

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry turned to Xander desperately.

Getting the hint, and gathering his courage, Xander stepped forward. "Remus, I'm—"

"Enough," the demand came from the former Hogwarts potions master.

Xander noticed that Harry paled. And he couldn't help but share his sentiments. If Snape vetoed the idea that his father might still be alive, then there's no hope to convince the Order that they have a spy on the other side.

"If Draco _is_ alive," he started, making the occupants of the room look at him in surprise.

"Don't tell me you actually agree—" Remus cut him off, only for Severus to do the same with a cold glare for being interrupted.

"If there is an explanation that Draco could be alive then I'm all ears," he snapped.

Harry gaped at his former Potions professor. He'd never seen Snape so… protective.

"There is a fault on your explanation," Severus told Remus. "If they did take Draco's body for information, why leave Dumbledore behind?" he asked. Remus looked like he was processing the idea. He knew Severus was right. Why take the former spy, when the leader of the whole organization that can take them down was right there for the taking?

Harry looked like his birthday came early. He never expected that he'd be _silently_ cheering for Snape!

"Two weeks," Snape said.

"What? Remus asked in confusion.

"After this attack, I'm sure the members would appreciate the time to mourn and regroup," he explained. "Draco is smart, if he is still alive then I suggest we wait two weeks, he'll send word, I know he will," he said, the last part mostly to himself.

Remus looked at the eager look on Harry's face. He sighed. "Two weeks," he agreed. "The Order will stay still for two weeks, no movements, no missions," he assured.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

Charlie Weasley nodded in agreement. "We need that time to find our defector," he said. "And with everybody keeping still, it'll be a bit easier," he said.

"Defector?" Harry asked.

"The whole attack was solely focus on killing Dumbledore," Charlie explained. "They had eyes on him; they attacked a few minutes after he'd returned to Grimmauld Place. It was him they were after. So obviously they have someone working inside the Order," he said.

"The question is; why," Remus said. "Why now? What's the reason, other than Dumbledore's the leader of the Order, there's more to it," he continued.

"And I'm going to find out who betrayed us," Charlie nodded.

"Also," Remus started. "This information about Draco is between the five of us only," he said as he stared at the occupants of the room.

"But," Harry spoke to oppose but Xander stopped him.

"He's right," the youngest agreed. "Remember what I told you?" he told Harry with a sharp glare. "Only _one_ person knew _he_ was a spy and he was much more successful in deceiving the Dark Lord," he said pointedly, hoping that Harry got the message.

Luckily, Harry got the point.

"But can we at least tell Hermione?" the Boy-who-lived asked.

"Harry," Remus sighed. "I'd rather not give her false hope—"

"False hope is exactly what she needs, after you told her that her husband's dead and now you can't even produce a body for her to bury," he snapped. He didn't want to use the guilt card on Remus, but who better to help Draco Malfoy on the other side other than the very woman who knew him best?

They're going to need her, and they knew it.

"Potter's right," Snape readily agreed.

Harry gaped at him. He wished he had one of those Muggle recorders to remember this moment.

"We're blindsided at the current turn of events. We're without proper communication with our own spy. Until a better way of communication is established, who better to know what Draco's planning other than his wife? The woman who _you_ deemed to be the smartest witch of her age," he explained smoothly with an intended challenge for the other man to deny the last part.

Xander refused to point out that they're talking like they do believe his father was still alive.

Remus sighed again. "Hermione only," he told Harry.

Harry shook his head vigorously in agreement.

"If that is all, I need to inform the other squad leaders about our current predicament about Dumbledore's death," Remus stated. "We're putting Marcus Flint under constant surveillance. The magic bonds on him will not be taken off. If what you say is true, and Draco is still alive, this is the best way we can protect him," he said. "And we also need to elect a new leader," he said grimly, before turning to leave, quickly followed by Charlie Weasley.

Severus stayed behind glaring at the two. Xander wanted to cower away, while Harry looked everywhere else besides the former Head of Slytherin.

"You," Severus walked up to a startled Xander. "What is your name again?" he asked.

"Alexander."

"Such a muggle name," the older man said.

"I was named after—"

Severus held a hand up to interrupt him. "I wasn't asking," he said.

Xander gritted his teeth.

Severus went on, his voice rising by each word he said. "You should know the consequences of revealing information from the future; you'll not only destroy yourself but the whole balance of time. I thought Albus taught you that already when he sent you back? But then again, you are _her_ son, so I'm not entirely surprised if you inherited that annoying trait of hers to not listen to their elders' warnings," he paused looking at the startled eyes of the younger boy.

Xander had no doubt that the man before him knew exactly who he was and where he came from.

Severus looked at him from head to toe, twice, before continuing. "Don't cover your head again," he warned. "Anybody with eyes could see that you look like the both of them," he warned. "Especially your father," he finished. And with the sway of his robes he exited the tent, his robes still billowing behind him, leaving Harry and Xander gaping after him.

"Is he always that theatrical?" Xander asked the still bewildered Harry.

Harry scoffed when he finally got his demeanour back. "You should see him at the dungeons," he retorted.

"So he knows," Xander said. It was a statement, not a question.

Harry nodded. "No doubt about it."

Xander groaned.

"Come on," he clasped the younger man's shoulder. "We have to tell your mum," he said as he led the way out, followed by a more diminished Xander.

* * *

She apparated at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, she walked towards the entrance of the new Order Headquarters, climbing down the stairs towards the familiar Slytherin dungeons. She made haste towards the Slytherin common room and was nearly tackled to the floor by Ginny's anxious hug.

"Where were you?" she sounded panicked.

"I went out," Hermione answered casually.

"Doing what exactly?" Pansy stood next to Ginny, with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked peeved.

"I bought a house," she answered.

Ginny and Pansy stared at her gobsmacked.

"Excuse me?" Pansy stuttered.

Ginny shook her head and dismissed Hermione's answer as a joke. "At least you're back, Harry and future boy aren't here yet," she looked downright murderous, Hermione almost felt sorry for Harry.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked. And just as the question left her mouth, the fire in the common room erupted in green flames, and Harry Potter came out stumbling. It roared again, and this time, Xander glided in gracefully.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Harry started as soon as he was able to right himself.

"Uh, what about a '_hello, I'm still alive'_ greeting for your _wife_," Ginny snapped.

"Sorry Gin," Harry apologized as he gathered his wife in his arms and kiss the top of her head. "But it's an emergency, I need to talk to Hermione about why I left," he hinted.

Ginny, took the hint and set her sights on the stone floor, realizing and remembering that her best friend just lost her husband.

"We'll be back," Harry said as he pulled Hermione and Xander out the room towards a more private venue.

* * *

They were in Snape's former office. The room was sealed privately as Harry and Xander retold the events of what happened back at Grimmauld Place. Hermione silently absorbed all the information as her mind manually tried to piece the puzzle together.

"He's alive?" Hermione gaped at the two of them.

"From what we can gather," Harry nodded.

"What—How?" Hermione stuttered. For a second there, Harry felt good that he knew something Hermione didn't, but now wasn't really the time to gloat.

"Polyjuice," Harry answered, and that explained everything.

Hermione blanched. And the pieces started to magically fall together, forming the solution to the puzzle she'd been trying to crack.

"You said the purpose of the attack is not only to bring down our strongest base, but to kill Dumbledore as well?"

Harry nodded.

"And you said that Marcus Flint killed Dumbledore?" Her voice was rising hysterically.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Oh God," Hermione panicked. "We have to warn him, we have to find him, we have to stop him," she babbled hysterically. Draco had just escaped death, and now he was at its sight again.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Even Xander looked confused.

"The Elder wand, Harry," she snapped.

Harry flinched, taking a step back. "You don't honestly believe that children's story do you?" he asked in aghast.

"The invisibility cloak, Ron's chess piece, Dumbledore's wand," she stuttered. She sounded like she herself didn't believe what she was saying.

"Hermione, this is insane—" Harry started.

But Hermione interrupted him with an intense glare that Harry hadn't seen since his sixth year at Hogwarts. "They attacked not only to kill Dumbledore, but so that one of his precious Death Eaters would be the wand's next master. In this case it was Marcus Flint. If Draco is alive, and he re-entered the snake's nest dressed as Marcus Flint, then his life is in danger. If the Dark Lord promises some kind of glory award to whoever killed Dumbledore, Draco would step up to claim that glory if he thinks it meant being in the Dark Lord's good grace.

He doesn't know about the Elder wand, Harry. If what you say is true, and that Draco may have witnessed Dumbledore's death in Flint's hands, then he might step up to claim that false glory. Voldemort will kill him on the spot," she screeched at the last part.

"Hermione, that's—" Harry started.

"Mental?" Hermione finished. "But can you put it past him not to believe in this story?" she retorted. "Harry, we live in a world, where we can make pigs fly. Don't you think it's possible that a children's story is actually based on a true story?" she asked. "He'd kill Draco if it meant being the new master of the Elder wand. Draco could die!"

"And the Dark Lord would have the power to kill you, Harry, the only person who can kill him," Xander added.

"Not entirely," Hermione mumbled. "Marcus Flint is currently the true master of the Elder wand, not Draco."

* * *

He appeared out of thin air just outside the newly veiled Parkinson Manor. Luckily, he was able to hitch a ride with another Death Eater, feigning that he was too weak to apparate on his own, and evidently showing that gash on his abdomen as proof.

The Death Eater who so graciously offered him side-apparition to the Manor had already started walking ahead of him. He followed a few steps behind him, thinking, trying to decipher the events that lead him to his situation.

He fiddled with the wand hidden in his cloak. The deceased Headmaster had asked him to _take care of it_, which completely puzzled him. When they reached the ballroom of the huge Manor, he saw the Dark Lord up top a makeshift stage. He internally froze, he hadn't seen the core of evil for more than a year and he still marvelled at the amount of dark Magic he emitted, and the fear he seemed to cast unknowingly.

He stood still at the front of the crowd with his fellow Death Eaters, as the Dark Lord rose from his seat and acknowledged them.

"I heard good news," he looked maniacal. "That Dumbledore is dead!" he sounded elated. "Now who was responsible for this great feat?" he looked around with a disturbing smile on his face, he was pacing back and forth while he fiddled with his hands, he acted like an addict on withdrawal.

He quirked a brow at the Dark Lord's odd behaviour. But either way, this was an opportunity he cannot let go.

He gathered what courage he had and stepped forward.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,991


	25. Astoria Greengrass' Deceit

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 25  
**Chapter Title: **Astoria Greengrass' Deceit

* * *

Hermione Malfoy née Granger had always prided herself for being a very patient woman. It took a lot to get her angry or how else could she have tolerated Ron all those years of mood swings back at school? Not to mention Draco's arrogance and Snape's one-sided—well, you get the point. She did have pet peeves that could push her over the edge in an instant. To mention a few were; betrayal, one's personal stand against the equality of house elves, intentionally trying to hurt one of her love ones, and to add to that list: an imminent death of a love one.

So she snapped.

She grabbed her wand and dug it into the throat of their unsuspecting guest from the future. The younger boy backed up towards the wall with his hands raised and his eyes wide open in shock. Harry was quick to reach her side, trying to calm her down, but not moving to take her wand away and to risk her casting a spell that may decapitate the boy's head.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked his tone coated in panic.

"Did this happen in the future?" she growled. She knew the consequences of learning too much information from the future; she did have a first-hand experience, which was why it took a lot of self-control not to shower the future kid with questions when he arrived the first time.

But Merlin was she desperate. If this had happened in the future, then there might be a solution, a way to save Draco. She was willing to take a risk.

"Tell me now!" she demanded.

"Hermione!" Harry scolded. "Things are changing since his arrival—"

"The same events could still happen but with different consequences," she argued.

"He wouldn't know!" Harry was desperate.

"Then this is _his_ fault?" Hermione's voice cracked and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry scolded.

"Is Draco in this situation because of _him_?" She went on. It was a low blow, she knew it, and she could see the regret in the boy's eyes. She lowered her wand and slumped to the floor, her shoulders drooping in defeat.

Xander watched his mother's broken form. Was it his fault? Was this the consequence of messing with _Time_? _Twice._ Was '_not existing'_ his punishment? He did say that he wouldn't care if it came to that, but now that the end was before him, he couldn't help but feel… scared.

Xander dropped to the floor right next to his mother. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry."

Hermione turned her head to look at him, her honey brown eyes clashing with his metallic silver ones. Her breath hitched and she gasped. Dumbledore's warning rang in her head. She suddenly remembered that day, when Dumbledore had warned her to not over think the boy's identity. That he was to be trusted explicitly. In other words; _don't think about doing a background check on the boy_.

Harry stared at Hermione after hearing her short intake of breath. He knew that look; that calculating look where she was piecing the pieces together to form an answer. A very dangerous answer. The back of his mind screamed; _get her back on track_.

"Malfoy," Harry blurted suddenly through the quietness of the room. Hermione looked at him as if she was lost and was trying to figure out who Harry was. "Time's running out, we need to think of a way to warn Malfoy."

That seemed to do the trick as realization was evident in her eyes. "Blaise," she said.

"What?" Harry and Xander looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"He'll know of a way to get to him," she explained. "We have to tell him," she said urgently.

"One problem," Harry started. "We can't," he shook his head. All it took was one penetrating glare from his female best friend for him to quickly add, "Okay, I'll go get him." And he rushed out of the room, leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence.

After a while, Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No need," Xander returned with a smile. A more comfortable silence engulfed them.

After a moment, after thinking things thoroughly, Hermione gasped.

"What?" Xander asked, startled by her sudden reaction.

"Marcus Flint was caught," she stated. Xander nodded in assurance. "He was magically bound, and Draco managed to give him a hair cut," she went on.

"Yeah, so?"

"Wouldn't that mean Draco overpowered Flint?" she looked at him. It took a few seconds before the meaning of her words dawned on the both of them. Both their eyes comically widened at the same time.

"Harry!" they both stood and rushed out of the room in search for the aforementioned man.

* * *

He processed all of the information at his disposal. The Dark Lord was eager to know who had killed the Order's leader. The attack was solely to have Dumbledore killed. They had eyes on him, the Order had a traitor, or how else would they know that he had returned? In addition, the attack weakened the Order what with Grimmauld Place being their first base of operation. All information they had were piled up in there, and it all went up in smoke.

From what he saw in the earlier attack, the group consisted with a few important high ranked Death Eaters, but mostly snatchers, with it being a suicide mission after all. So why would it matter who killed Dumbledore? Was it to give others determination? No, they were already ruled by fear; the Dark Lord didn't need to give them strength.

From what he could tell—with all the fear aimed at him and the false respect he received—Marcus Flint was already a part of the inner circle. Who wouldn't be, after he had caught him, Draco Malfoy, as a spy for the Order, and not the other way around?

"Now who was responsible for this great feat?" the Dark Lord bellowed.

It was an opportunity he cannot let go. He gathered what little courage he had left and stepped forward. All eyes were on him. He immediately tightened the walls in his mind before speaking.

"Was it you Flint?" the Dark Lord grinned, waiting for confirmation.

Draco wasn't sure what to say. Yes or no? He's spent a lot of time watching the Dark Lord and the position he was in sent warning bells in his head. And one of the Malfoy genes, which job was to strive to survive, was tinkling. There was something weird going on, and he didn't like it one bit.

The Dark Lord twitched; his pale arm was poised to his side where his wand was tucked. He knew that posture all too well, it was when the Dark Lord is about to do a quick draw and snuff the life out of you.

"No, my Lord," Draco answered. The smile on the Dark Lord's face disappeared. He looked somewhat relieved—like relieved that he didn't have to kill one of his valuable Death Eaters because he would still be of good use, but at the same time, he also looked angrier because he was back to not knowing who killed the Order's Leader.

"Who was it?" the playfulness in the Dark Lord's voice was gone, replaced by that menacing sneer.

"The Snatcher, Scabior," Draco answered. Remembering that annoying Snatcher who suddenly burst into the room when he had just transformed into Marcus Flint.

"Where is he?" the Dark Lord looked hungry as his eyes roamed around the room. Even the Death Eaters and Snatchers were looking around, warily eyeing each other.

_What was going on?_ Obviously, a lot had happened since he was ousted, and he had a lot of work to do to get back on track.

But as he predicted, a brave Snatcher spoke to answer the Dark Lord.

"He is dead my Lord," the unnamed Snatcher said. "When we went back to check on the damage, we saw the Order gathered around his body."

Draco fought the smirk that threatened to show. _Message delivered._

"Who killed him?" the Dark Lord's voice echoed around the silent room.

Draco's eyes narrowed at their pacing Leader. _Why does it matter who killed whom?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Rodolphus Lestrange stepped up. All eyes were on the mad man, waiting for him to deliver his report. This made Draco nervous. When he exited the hallway from Dumbledore's office, his _uncle_ had spotted him as Marcus Flint after regaining consciousness.

Rodolphus Lestrange was the one man who can foil his plans. Through his memories, the Dark Lord can come to a conclusion that he may be lying—which in fact, he was. So that didn't bode too well.

"It was Severus Snape, my Lord," Rodolphus bowed. Draco's heart beat was erratic, but he managed to breathe out a sigh of relief. Nevertheless, due to this blatant lie, more thoughts flooded his head. His brows furrowed in confusion. He was thankful that all the attention was focused on Rodolphus, because his face probably portrayed all his warring emotions.

"Snape?" Voldemort repeated the name. He looked like he didn't trust what Rodolphus Lestrange was saying, and Draco knew that the man was lying.

Draco stared at his uncle. What was the man planning that he actually lied to the man he idolize as much as his own wife did?

Draco guessed that Rodolphus probably opened his mind for the Dark Lord to see because they were both still for a few seconds, not breaking their eye contact.

When Rodolphus' shook his head, Draco guessed that their connection broke. He needed to gather more information if he wanted to stay alive and keep his identity a secret. There was a plan here somewhere; he just had to find it.

He quickly reverted back his attention to the Dark Lord and couldn't help but grimace as a shiver ran down his spine when the Dark Lord grinned as if he'd already won the war.

* * *

The meeting was quickly adjourned and Draco walked towards his new destination; the Potion's room. He quickly needed to restock his supply of _Polyjuice _potion_._ A figure stepped out of the shadows and he was so startled, not by the presence but to whom it was that he let that said person dig her wand on his throat.

"Greengrass?" he stared at her with a baffled look on his face that seemed to pass off her as a surprise that she managed to dug her wand in his throat and not the fact that his friend's younger sister was in the snake's lair.

"You promised he wouldn't get hurt!" she cried. Tears were gathering in her eyes as she painfully dug her wand in his throat.

_He_? _Who's he_?

"And now he's dead!" she shrieked.

He needed to buy time. He had absolutely no idea what Astoria was on about. He cleared his throat before he spoke to the angry woman before him.

"Greengrass, we're in the middle of the hallway," he pointed out. "Privacy is in order," he snapped at her. But she seemed to understand as she lowered her hand, albeit still fuming mad as she led him by wand point to a vacant room.

He heard her mutter silencing spells around the room as he gathered his thoughts and information to at least try and understand what Astoria was talking about. So he did what any other male in his current position to extract unknown information from an angry woman. He stayed silent.

"You promised me," she started pacing.

Draco managed to study her as she paced. She didn't take his wand, either there was a little bit of trust between Astoria and Marcus or she was just too angry to think about confiscating it. She looked distressed. He hadn't seen her in a while and she looked like she'd lost a lot of weight. Her once voluptuous body was now thin and frail. Her once pretty face looked hollow and aged. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark bags beneath them.

"I did everything you asked," she was crying now. "And now he's dead!" she screeched. "This wasn't part of the bargain, Flint," she turned to him.

He continued to stay silent, merely cocking a brow in her direction to incite her. It seemed to work as she continued to speak brashly.

"I planted all the evidence you gave me to lead Dumbledore to the Horcrux," she continued. Draco automatically clasped the heavy locket in his pocket. "When I heard he left for a solo mission, I contacted you immediately. I went with you to where that fake Horcrux was and—" she sobbed, stopping mid-sentence as she dropped to the floor, hugging herself.

He stared at her. He needed her to keep on going.

She hiccupped before speaking again. "Oh Merlin," she cried. "When he drank that green potion, I thought, I thought," she stuttered. "He'd gone insane," she looked terrified.

He came to his own self conclusion that whatever it was Dumbledore had drank, must've been powerful enough to weaken the Order's leader and unknowingly lead Marcus Flint to Grimmauld Place. He remembered the last few moments he had with the former Headmaster. He had looked ashen, drained of his energy with his right hand burnt and his eyes diluted.

_What exactly had he drunk?_

Draco pondered, shuffling through the entire Dark Arts spell encyclopaedia that was stored in his head. Nothing was coming to mind. But whatever it was, it was powerful enough to weaken Dumbledore.

He looked back at the guilt-stricken Astoria. She had betrayed him. Did Daphne know about this? Pansy had always been close to the Greengrass sisters. This news was going to kill her, he was sure of it. But who was '_he_' that Astoria was talking about? He thought hard on who had died during the attack. There wasn't anybody who died that he would consider important for Astoria to break down but—

Oh Merlin. He inwardly groaned as he stared at the younger girl. If Hermione was there, she would have berated him for being '_such a guy_'.

He still wasn't sure, so he decided to test the waters. "His death was an accident," Draco started. This seemed to awaken Astoria from her guilt trip as she looked up at him defiantly and stood to better stand her ground.

"You said you'd protect him," she retorted.

"I can't help it if the bloke decided to become a hero," he replied angrily with, again, no specifics.

"I never should've trusted you," Astoria spat. "You always hated him because you've always envied him. He had everything you ever wanted," she said.

It took a second for him to react. When she started talking, he anticipated that she'd defend '_him_' and at the same time belittle him. So he wondered what a man like Marcus Flint would do when insulted. So he did what any other Death Eater with power would do when belittled.

He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall while mustering his most intense glare. He depicted that there may be more to the agreement since Astoria was still here.

"And you crave for someone that never belonged to you in the first place," he said, his eyes burning into hers. "You were bested by someone who's—"

"Shut up!" Astoria pushed him away.

"The deal is not over," he said. It was a question, but Astoria took it as a statement. If Astoria was still here in the Death Eater's lair, taking all this shit from Marcus Flint, then there must be more to the agreement.

She massaged her bruising neck as he continued to study her.

"And you better hold _that _end of the bargain," she wheezed.

If only he knew what _that_ was.

"Why don't you go back and see if we can find a way to _finalize_ the last agreement," he suggested. He was trying to get more information out of Astoria.

"Are you insane?" she paced. "That dragon tamer had the eye on me before I left the shelter. I think he's starting to doubt me," she sighed.

Draco had his back turned away from her. Thoughts flew around his head as he put the pieces of information together.

"And Blaise was there too, I think he knows," she paused. "No, I'm pretty sure he knows," she stressed.

Draco turned to her with a confused look on his face.

Blaise Zabini. In a Shelter? Especially when he specifically instructed him to stay by his family's side? Even if Blaise thought he really was dead, he would've followed through with that request of his. And Blaise Zabini never had any business with the Order's shelter bases. So what was he doing there?

"What did he say?" Draco asked.

"He was talking to the dragon tamer," Astoria shrugged.

Now Draco was confused. He'd always taught his Slytherin mates to be consistent during the war. Blaise talking to the dragon tamer was out of the bloke's regular behaviour. Blaise_never _talked to any of the Weasleys. He always passes information either to him, Snape, or Hermione, but never a Weasley. And he was pretty sure he would refuse to play as a messenger for the Order.

He turned away from Astoria to hide his confused look.

"Did Zabini go anywhere else after that?" he asked her.

"Yes," Astoria answered from behind him. "He made it clear that he was passing a message around all the other shelters," she said.

Draco grinned. It was a message then.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"Nothing we already know," she started. "Just to keep Dumbledore's real killer a secret," she continued.

Draco frowned. _Real_ _killer?_ He pondered as the pieces started to fall together. "They know who killed him?" he asked her.

"He didn't say."

"Do you?" he turned to look at her.

"No," she shook her head. "Who _did_ do it?" she asked curiously.

Draco paused. "The Dark Lord's asking the same question," he answered with a dismissive tone. Fortunately, Astoria dropped the topic. He turned away from her and clutched on to his pocket where that seemingly heavy locket was placed.

It was a fake. The locket that Dumbledore risked his life to get, which also resulted to the downfall of their home, was a fake. They got nothing out of it, and they lost everything because of it.

He turned his head slightly, studying Astoria out of the corner of his eye. He had to get into her head. Consequences be damned, he needed more information. A quick _Obliviate_ after his deed would fix everything. Determined, he turned fully to face her and casted a quick binding and silencing spell on her.

She fell on the floor, hard. He walked over to her and studied her frightened eyes.

He took out his wand and pointed it to her temple, cast the spell and prepared himself to dive into her memories.

He didn't expect the information he received.

Once done, he stood straight and walked away from her still frightened form. He paced around the room, willing the anger away. The bitch wanted his son, his and Hermione's son. Astoria's words when she was talking to the real Marcus Flint echoed in his head.

_He was supposed to be mine._

_She stole him from me._

_Scorpius is supposed to be my son._

It took a lot of willpower to not walk back over her defenceless form and wring her neck for bringing his innocent son into her path of worthless revenge. He breathed in and out, trying to calm his fraying nerves.

He couldn't stay there any longer. He needed to refocus to erase and modify Astoria's memory as quick as possible. He got the information he wanted from her and he needed to plan his next moves, not to mention re-establish a connection of communication with the Order.

He quickly went back to Astoria and brought her up to a sitting position on the couch. He re-entered her mind. It wasn't easy, because she was blocking him the second time. The first time, she was shocked that it didn't register that he might use _Legilimens _on her, but she was ready the second time, knowing that he might do something to erase what he just did.

It took a while but he managed to break her down.

He quickly did what he needed to do, making sure he didn't leave anything that would make her suspicious of him. Once done, he walked towards the window and lifted his spell off of her.

From his position, he watched her blink twice before he spoke.

"Greengrass?" he called to her. "Did you hear me?"

She turned to him in confusion. She shook her head before replying. "I-I'm sorry. What did you say?" she stuttered.

He sighed dramatically. "Never mind, you're stressed about his death. I'll think of a way to get you your brat," he told her what she wanted to hear.

She smiled before nodding in approval. She lifted the wards she had on the room before exiting, leaving a still fuming mad Draco Malfoy behind.

He stared at the closed door, plotting his next moves in his head. He really needed to contact the Order, but first, he needed more potions.

* * *

Blaise Zabini returned to the Order's new shelter beneath the ruined Hogwarts castle. He entered the room where Hermione and that future boy were in, awaiting his return. They greeted him eagerly upon his arrival, showering him with question after question without waiting for an answer.

"Did you and Charlie manage to do it?" Hermione started.

"Did you think the spy really heard you?" The future boy asked after her.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Hermione asked again.

"Calm down," Blaise brushed past them and his eyes fell on his best mate's son, playing by himself on the bed. He walked towards him and ruffled his godson's platinum hair before speaking. "Yes, the dragon tamer and I went to all the shelters and had the same conversation where everyone can hear us," he sat on the bed next to Scorpius.

"And?" Hermione urged him.

"I had an idea as to who—" Blaise stopped and noticed that determined look on Hermione's face. "But I'd rather not say, since it is just a guess," he added quickly.

Hermione walked towards him angrily, and he braced himself for the onslaught.

"And why not?" she growled. "We could've been killed. My son could've died. Grimmauld place was burned down. Dumbledore is dead. A lot of innocent people are dead. I thought my husband is dead. He could be dead. And you won't tell me who might be responsible for all of this?"

"It's just a guess Granger," Blaise sighed. "And with your emotions right now, I'd rather not have you scare that spy," he reasoned. She seemed to calm down when she noticed her son looking at her oddly. Apparently, the kid hadn't seen his mother yell before. "Where's Potter?" Blaise asked.

"He's with Ginny," Xander answered him.

Blaise looked at the silent Hermione, who was probably gathering all the information she had to try and figure out who could have possibly betrayed them. He ignored her and turned to look at his godson. He noticed the tattered book by his side and picked it up.

"Hey, I remember this," he said.

Hermione and Xander turned to look at him.

"I gave this to—" he paused with a slight hesitation. "Dumbledore," he mumbled.

This bit of information seemed to snap Hermione out of her musings. "You gave it to Dumbledore?" she asked.

Blaise nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, I didn't know he gave it to you," he said. "I never thought he'd give it to you," he corrected himself.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Something about it being important," Blaise shrugged. "He said that it'll help us locate the rest of the Horcrux," he restated what Dumbledore had said.

"Exactly how can a children's book help us locate the Horcruxes?" Xander voiced out.

"That's what I said," Blaise shrugged.

But at that point, Hermione wasn't listening. She took the book from Blaise and was looking at it as if it was a valuable artefact.

* * *

After obtaining the vials he needed and making sure to modify the Potioneer's memory into thinking he had given him a simple Dreamless sleep potion, he snuck out of the room and using Astoria's memories, he headed towards Marcus Flint's chambers.

He froze mid step when—just down the hall, he saw Bellatrix Lestrange heading his way. His heart beat restlessly, but he tried to walk forward, trying hard not to attract unwanted attention. She didn't even look at him when she passed by.

But he saw her. Well, more specifically, he saw what was hanging around her neck.

_Well fuck me._

Draco internally cursed. The _real_ necklace was just hanging there for the taking. Bad news, it was guarded by the Dark Lord's vilest snake.

He kept walking but the woman's cooing made him stop. He turned to look and found her staring at him. He lowered his head and gulped as he silently waited for her to speak.

"You didn't go?" she spoke. She looked confused. Then she cocked her head to one side and grinned. "He expected you to kill him you know," she said sweetly that most definitely sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Dumbledore?" he spoke for the first time.

"But you failed him," there was a fake regretful tone in her voice. "Must be why he didn't call you to go on the next mission," she cackled.

"What mission?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. Not that it mattered. It seemed that there's a little war going on between Marcus Flint and Bellatrix Lestrange. His aunt did hate it when the Dark Lord favoured somebody else, more than he did her.

"Oh it doesn't matter now, they already left," she seemed ecstatic to be the one to break the news to him, little did she know that the feeling was mutual. "They left to attack another shelter," she continued. "More specifically, the one where Severus Snape is stationed."

Draco paled. He turned and left his laughing Aunt behind. His haste to leave her passed off as anger to the unsuspecting Death Eater. He needed to warn the Order, fast.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,411


	26. In Memory of Narcissa Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 26  
**Chapter Title: **In Memory of Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

He trudged outside, looking behind him once in a while to make sure he wasn't being followed, and went deeper into the forest to acquire the privacy he needed. When he was absolutely sure he was alone, he took his wand out and casted the _Patronus._

A silvery hue emerged from the tip of his wand, balling up to take form of a familiar medium sized animal, with slanted eyes, a long narrow snout bordered by long whiskers and a bushy tail that reminded him too much of his wife's hair during her younger years. His mercurial eyes stared back at those cunning eyes that twinkled in mischief.

He passed on his message and watched as the creature gracefully trotted through the forest. He watched until his Patronus disappeared, hoping that his message could get to them on time.

He looked back at the Manor he had once visited when he was a child; it was the perfect time to scour the place. His hunt will be a bit easier since he knew every crook and nook because he had explored it as a child with Blaise and Pansy. The Dark Lord had decided to lead the raid in Spinner's End; most of the Snatchers were gone, and only a few Death Eaters remained.

He needed to be quick to get the answers he needed.

* * *

Xander was in Hermione's room whilst she and Blaise went up to the destroyed library to do some research on the children's book Dumbledore had left behind. His silver eyes bore onto the identical ones across from him. Scorpius was left in his care as he waited for the two adults to come back.

He felt weird sitting there on the floor with a one year old who was supposed to be his older brother. He felt like he needed to say something even though the toddler wouldn't understand him.

"Um," he stuttered as he stared at his older brother. The younger version of his brother blinked his eyes up at him. Xander sighed at the absurdity of the situation. "Hey Scor," he started. "I'm lost," he stated.

The child merely looked up at him with curiosity, probably wondering who this boy was who was left behind to take care of him.

"I don't know what to do," Xander continued. "If you were in my situation, what would you have done?" he asked, followed by a sardonic smile. "If you were in my situation, you probably won't be in this kind of situation. You're too much like dad and mum to end up in a dead end. You'd probably have succeeded from the beginning. I know I said that I'm fine if I ceased to exist, but," he paused and buried his head in his knees. "I'm scared."

Scorpius rose from his sitting position, abandoning his scattered toys and went to softly pat the head of the crying boy.

Startled, Xander looked up to see his little brother's still innocent face. He managed a smile that made the little boy smile back. "Thanks, brother," Xander whispered, before the door burst open, and Harry came stumbling in.

Xander rose to his feet, towering over his little brother to look oddly at the older man.

"Xander," Harry wheezed. "Where are the others?" he asked, after noticing the slightly empty room.

"Mom and Blaise went up to the library," Xander answered.

"The library?"

"Research," Xander shrugged.

Harry shook his head. "For what?"

Xander shrugged.

"You—" Harry started but couldn't finish his sentence. He noticed that the boy was pale and faintly transparent. "We need to do something about you," he said.

Xander looked down at himself and realized what Harry was referring to.

"It's getting worse," Harry stated. "We need to find a way to call back your dad," he said.

"You and I both know that's not possible," Xander sighed as he sat back down on the floor next to his brother who went back to playing with his toys.

"And why's that?" Harry asked. "He snuck out before," he stated.

"That's different," Xander said. "He's posing as Marcus Flint now, he has no reason to leave the Manor unless he's been sent out on a mission," Xander said. "And other than that, he can't leave for a long period of time, and I think conceiving me will take more time than a quick—" Xander paused and shivered at the thought of his conception. "You get my point."

Harry also paled at the thought. "But we have to do something," he paced. "We can't just let you," he paused searching for the right words. "Not exist."

"Nothing can make my dad come back, you know that," Xander said. "Besides, I already accepted the fact that I might not exist," his voice shook.

"We still have time," Harry said.

"A week and a half?" Xander merely shook his head in defeat. Their conversation was abruptly cut short when the door clicked open and Hermione and Blaise strolled in.

"What were you doing in the library?" Harry quickly changed the subject.

"Research on the book, Potter," Blaise answered as he held the children's book up.

"How is that going to help us know what the other Horcruxes are?" Harry asked.

"We have no idea, but we are open to suggestions if you have any?" Blasé sarcastically remarked.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked. "That was a pretty long talk with Ginny," she said as she walked past him and took her son in her arms.

"I went to see Lupin afterwards, they're debating whether who should be the next Order leader," Harry answered.

"And?" Hermione raised a curious brow.

Harry shrugged. "No decisions as of yet," he said.

"Why don't you do it?" Xander suddenly suggested.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Be the leader," Xander said, earning confused looks from the occupants of the room.

"As if we aren't doomed enough," Blaise said as he sat back on an empty chair.

"Are you mental, I can't be a leader," Harry retorted, ignoring Blaise's remark.

"I second that," Blaise agreed.

"Why not?" Xander asked. Hermione was looking back and forth between them from her sitting position on the bed with Scorpius on her lap. She was silent but was processing the idea.

"I don't know, I just, can't," Harry stuttered. The idea of being responsible for the lives of so many was enough to send him flying to the bathroom and vomiting.

"Who better to be leader than the _Boy-who-Lived_?" Xander argued.

"Snape, Lupin, McGonagall," Blaise listed off the tough competitors for the position.

"I can't be responsible for the lives of so many people," Harry retorted.

"You already are and they'll accept you," Xander argued.

"I'm not fit for the position."

"They'll listen to you," Xander hinted. "You'd be able to help Draco on the other side," Xander added, earning the complete attention of both Hermione and Blaise.

"Ironic," Blaise mumbled. "Kid's got a point," he added.

Harry turned to Hermione with a frightened look on his. "I can't do this by myself," he said.

Hermione shook her head. "You don't have to," she said. "You're not Dumbledore. If you decide to do this, you're not alone. You have he whole Order to help you, you have us," she smiled. "You don't have to do it by yourself."

Harry turned to Xander who sported an encouraging look on his face. "You're going to help me through this," he told him. "I'm going to need your advice the most," his voice still shook.

Xander merely grinned and nodded in response.

"Let's do this then," Harry finalized with a courageous nod.

"So Potter's running for leader?" Blaise looked around the room.

Their awkwardness was interrupted by a playful giggle and they all turned to look at the jovial boy on his mother's lap. The young Scorpius stretched his arms out towards Xander.

"_Boder_," the boy spoke, earning a gasp from his mother.

"Did he just speak?" Blaise asked as he straightened up from his position on the chair.

Hermione looked excited. "That's his first word, that's his first word," she announced happily.

"Great, what was it?" Blaise smiled.

"I think he said _bother_?" Hermione answered. She turned to Xander hopefully. "Did you teach him that word? What did he say?" she asked. Scorpius was still trying to reach out to Xander.

But Xander was too pale and in a complete panic to speak. He turned to Harry who shared his sentiments. Even Harry got the gist of it. Scorpius had just spoken the word that can completely expose his secret.

Both were at a loss of words but were thankful when a familiar silver hue entered the vicinity and impeded the conversation. The object stopped just in front of Hermione and she gasped at the familiar fox facing her. Even Blaise stood from his position at the sight of the _Patronus_ that started to circle Hermione with mischievousness.

"What?" Harry gapped.

The _Patronus_, in the shape of a fox, circled Hermione as it opened its mouth and the familiar voice echoed in the room. Once the message was delivered, the creature disintegrated into thin air. Hermione turned to the others to see if she had just been dreaming but the shocked look on their faces told her the contrary.

Draco's alive, but he'd conveyed bad news.

Harry ran out of the room, quickly followed by Blaise to report to the Order the dreaded news.

* * *

His first stop was Marcus Flint's room. The Death Eater should have some valuable information stored in there that he can use.

It took two hours to completely turn the room inside and out and all he could find was tiny jewellery box. There was a parchment wedged inside the case and he carefully pulled it out. He opened the tattered parchment and read the contents:

**_Diadem - Hogwarts_**

That was it. He couldn't figure out what that meant so he stuck the little parchment inside the safety of his cloak, right next to Dumbledore's wand. He looked around the nearly destroyed room and figured that he couldn't possibly find anything else there. He checked every shelf, book, floor tiling, and even tapped the walls for hidden compartments, all to end up with nothing.

He needed to get to the next room where he was sure he'd be able to acquire some useful information—the Dark Lord's study. Problem was how he will get there. He knew the room had wards casted by the Dark Lord himself. The only possible way to get in there without being detected is if— he grinned as an idea formed in his head.

He remembered as a child, when he was playing in the Parkinson Manor grounds with Pansy Blaise, how that little house elf that was so dedicated to Pansy would follow them around, everywhere they go, that creature would always be there.

Now, what was its name again?

"Posey!" he called for the elf. He could only hope that the elf was still alive and working at the Manor.

But when a sudden snap and a puff of smoke appeared as a frightened house elf kneeling in fright before him, he couldn't be happier that things were going as planned.

He kneeled on one knee before the elf, and the tiny creature kneeled even lower before him.

"Do you remember a certain," he paused, baiting the elf. "Pansy Parkinson?"

With the mention of the name, the tiny elf puckered its trembling lower lip, its large eyes tearing at the sudden flood of memories while its tiny hands gripped its tattered pillowcase clothing.

Draco smirked. The little creature would be his ticket to success.

* * *

Six hours after his father's message came, Xander watched as Charlie and Blaise helped a deathly-pale staggering Harry into the Slytherin Common room. Molly and Ginny ran to them, checking to see if the _Boy-who-Lived_ had any injury. When they found none, Molly looked at her second eldest son for answers.

"We encountered the Dark Lord," Charlie answered their silent question. "He himself came to lead the attack on Spinner's End. We manage to evacuate a few of the refugees before the full on assault," he went on. "The Dark Lord killed Snape himself. In fact, he looked very eager to kill him, and after he did it, he looked—" he paused searching for the right word. "Relieved?"

"Relieved?" the youngest of the Weasley males echoed. "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Charlie shook his head. "After he killed Snape, they just left," he said.

"Two attacks within forty-eight hours," Blaise sighed as he staggered to the floor, Pansy quickly coming to his side. "They must be up to something," he groaned when Pansy gave his aching body a relieved embrace.

"How did you know there was going to be an attack?" Pansy asked as she loosened her grip on Blaise. She was more worried than the rest because Spinner's End housed the members who defected from the Dark Lord—and they were usually Slytherins.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered, earning surprised expressions from the people around him.

"Draco's alive?" Pansy choked, staring at the impassive Hermione while everyone else processed what Harry had just revealed.

Harry turned to Xander quickly, stopping the boy from reprimanding him for revealing a secret that shouldn't have been exposed.

"Dumbledore, Snape," Harry shook his head. "No more. I won't risk any more lives," he said through gritted teeth. "I won't risk Malfoy's life."

_Or yours._

The silent words hang between them. "Hey Charlie," Harry turned to Charlie. "Can you tell the Order I want a meeting?" he asked.

"Now?" Charlie asked in surprise. Harry nodded and the bewildered man left through the blazing green flames.

Once gone, Blaise turned to Hermione. "Hey Granger, you're not pregnant are you?" Blaise asked out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to a beet-red Hermione. "Of course not," she scoffed at the ridiculousness of the question.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Hermione refrained from stomping her foot down in annoyance.

"Why?" Pansy asked Blaise in Hermione's place.

"Snape," Blaise answered. "I found him after the Dark Lord casted the spell to kill him," he said. "Before Potter came, he said that _Draco's son is in danger_," he passed the message.

"Scorpius?" Hermione turned to her son who was playing with James in a makeshift playpen.

"That's what I said," Blaise said. "But his exact words were; _Not Scorpius, the other one_, then Potter came in," Blaise pointed at the still pale boy who was clutching a flask in his hands as if his life depended on it.

By this point, Harry looked as pale and as translucent as Xander with that given information. "Are you sure?" Harry stuttered.

Blaise turned to him with an annoyed look. "Of course I'm sure," he snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Harry snapped back.

"Because you were so adamant to dive into Snape's memories to listen to anybody else," his voice rose.

"What?" Ginny piped up. "Snape's memories?"

Blaise pointed at the flask Harry still held. "Snape gave it to him before he died. After Potter dove in and he came back out acting like that," he motioned to Harry as a whole.

"What's in it?" Ginny asked her husband.

"His memory about my mum," Harry answered. Ginny's eyes widened, as did the rest of the people who were listening. "It doesn't matter anymore," Harry stood and dismissed the topic. "What we need to do now is to focus now on what we're going to do next."

"So what's the plan, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm taking charge," Harry answered with an improved determination. "I'm going to be the next leader. I'm going to end all this," he said and turned to Blaise. "Get a message to Malfoy," he told him. "Tell him to abort his mission and to get his arse out of there immediately," he said.

"That's not a very wise decision Harry," Xander spoke for the first time.

"I don't care Xander," Harry snapped. "I won't risk it," he said.

"It doesn't matter," Blaise stopped their budding argument. "Draco's going to find a way to come back after he hears what happened," he said, sharing a knowing look with Harry. "And he will find out, the Death Eaters would be talking about it."

"What do you mean?" It was Hermione who asked.

Blaise looked at her. He gulped and prepared himself to tell her the bad news. "Narcissa Malfoy is dead," he broke the news. "She was murdered by her own husband."

* * *

Draco ran into him on the way to the Dark Lord's chambers. He was summoned regarding the infiltration on Grimmauld Place; obviously the Dark Lord needed something from him if the call was urgent and just after he had just gone back from another raid.

He could only hope that his message got to them on time and that there weren't a lot of casualties. Especially the two people he care about that was stationed in Spinner's End.

Rodulphus Lestrange had an unsatisfied look on his face. Draco knew that look all too well. It was the face of an angry and displeased man. This only meant that it would be easy to make him talk due to this anger.

"Failed mission?" Draco taunted when the man passed by him in the hallway. He heard him stop from behind him and took guard by gripping his wand beneath his cloak, lest the other man attack him in rage. He casted a _Silencing spell _around them, just in case there were unwanted eavesdroppers.

"Quite the contrary Flint," Draco could hear the smugness in Rodolphus' voice. "It was a success. You have me to thank for that the Dark Lord is in a good mood when you see him," he said.

"Do I now? Unless of course I tell him that you lied to him," he goaded. He felt the other man shuffle behind him, and could feel the intense glare directed at his back. Draco turned around to face him with a smug smirk on his face. "I was there after all. I saw Scabior dead by Dumbledore's side, I went out, I didn't know who killed who, you saw me, and Snape came in afterwards. So we both know that Snape didn't kill him," the words seemed to flow out easily, that he almost believed his own lie.

But it seems that he'd hit the jackpot. Rodolphus Lestrange's information was as limited as he thought it was. That was all the other man knew, that he exited and that Snape followed in after he was gone.

"You wouldn't dare implicate yourself," Rodolphus snarled. He was right. If Draco did snitch, the Dark Lord would catch him on his own lie. But in Rodolphus' point of view, he would have more to lose than Marcus Flint would. So Draco decided to play with fire, besides, what else does he have to lose?

"Who do you think he'd show more mercy to? The Death Eater who lied for personal gain, or the Death Eater who had no information to begin with but was loyal to the end?" his outward appearance basked in determination, but deep inside, he was shaking from the head up, down to his little toes. He didn't like treading the dark seas with so little information.

"What do you want Flint?" Rodolphus snarled.

Draco controlled the grin that threatened to emerge.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

Rodolphus was already caught in his net.

"Why did you lie?" Draco asked.

"What would you gain with that information?" Rodolphus took a threatening step forward.

But Draco stood his ground and took his own threatening step. "Amusement," he answered with a grin.

Rodolphus scowled before grinning manically. "The boy," he answered.

_Boy?_

"The boy who kept saving Potter," he continued, and Draco knew exactly which boy he was referring to. "I want that boy," he grinned, his rotted teeth flashing in the dim lights.

Draco clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He couldn't decipher why he was so angry.

"I'll keep the boy alive if he decides to join us and if he declines, I'll torture him to the brink of death everyday until he cracks and decides to join," he laughed.

"You'd put your position in jeopardy for a _boy_?" Draco snarled.

"He's fun to play with," the older man laughed.

_Insane. Mental_. His uncle was as crazy as his aunt.

"Are you going to tell the Dark Lord now?" his dear uncle was grinning.

"You have my word that I will not say a word," Draco replied. "If I have yours that you won't tell my own secret," he offered.

Draco wouldn't risk the chance to attack Rodolphus to try and _Obliviate_ him. This man would not be as easy as Astoria Greengrass. It was too big a risk to take. But he knew Rodolphus Lestrange would not tell; he had his own little obsession to deal with, to keep him occupied, an obsession that Draco wasn't fairly comfortable with.

He watched as the man walk away with their silent promise. After all that, he gained little to no valuable information. Rodolphus Lestrange was obsessed, and due to that obsession he lied to the Dark Lord to go ahead with another attack, an attack on a shelter where Astoria could lead them to, hoping to find the _future boy_ in one of the Order's shelters.

Who was to say Rodolphus won't try to do that again? But at least this time it would be much more complicated to locate a shelter since Astoria had never been to the other ones. That would at least slow him down.

He turned away from his uncle's retreating form and headed towards his original chambers. He was going to have to face the Dark Lord now, alone. He had no idea what the Dark Lord could possibly want from Marcus Flint or what the Dark Lord had Marcus Flint do during the attack.

At first, he thought it was to kill Dumbledore, but when the Dark Lord asked who killed the great Wizard; he had addressed everyone, which only meant that he'd given the order to every Death Eater and Snatcher that was a part of that mission.

He'd disappointed the Dark Lord by not being able to tell him who the exact killer was, or in this case—who the killer's _killer_ was.

So Marcus Flint had a different agenda during the attack, Draco could only hope he could catch that hidden agenda during his talk with the Dark Lord, or he would probably be in touch with Death again.

But through all that, he only hoped that he'd be able to see his family again.

* * *

Xander couldn't believe it. Harry spoke like a true politician. He spoke of promises and plans; he painted a picture of the future everyone wanted to see. He was a pure genius. And it only took him a couple of hours to convince the Order members that he was perfect to be its next leader.

He also thought that Remus Lupin's hesitance to be in charge of thousands of lives stopped him from stealing the position from Harry and that Minerva McGonagall had so much trust in her student that she stepped down the pedestal for him.

And after much deliberation, the only man who can destroy the Dark Lord for good was named the new leader of the resistance.

"So what's your first order of action Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry turned to Xander who sat a sew feet to his right. The younger boy gave him an encouraging nod and Harry turned back to the waiting faces of their own high-ranked Order members.

Harry's voice was firm when he spoke: "I think it's time we start destroying the rest of the Horcruxes."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **3,979


	27. A Reference to Headless Nick

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 27  
**Chapter Title: **A Reference to Headless Nick

* * *

Draco was in the middle of the Manor's ballroom, trying hard not to let his nervousness be so obvious. The Dark Lord sat in a comfortable position before him, like a king sitting on his throne. The room was stuffy that it made it even harder for Draco to breath. The curtains were drawn closed; floating candles lit the place creating a more eerie environment.

He tried hard not to shuffle; he tried hard to make a stern face. He was nervous since he had no idea how Marcus Flint would act while in the presence of the Dark Lord. He could only hope that the Snake wouldn't notice.

He should really thank Rodolphus Lestrange that the Dark Lord was in a good mood. He was grinning at him in a way that made him very uncomfortable. But that was a good sign, which meant that the Dark Lord's usually short patience would be prolonged.

Draco dared not speak, only because he didn't know why he was summoned, so he waited. It wasn't an act that would make him stand out. Unless of course, Marcus Flint was an idiot and he spoke before his master addressed him.

"I'm ready," the Dark Lord finally spoke. "Where is it?"

Draco gulped. _Ready? Ready for what? Where is what?_

Beads of sweat from panic emerged and he tried hard not to shake in terror. Warning bells sounded off in his head. His Malfoy gene in charge of his survival was telling him to run like hell. But he was too frightened to even blink.

When he didn't speak, the smile disappeared from the Dark Lord's face, only to be replaced by an angry sneer. He rose from his sitting position, and Draco automatically reached out for the wand in his pocket. He should be reaching out for Marcus' wand to keep up his charade, but if he had to duel the Dark Lord and have any chance of escaping, he was going for his own wand.

But before he could retract his wand, the Dark Lord spoke. "You already failed to keep watch on whoever killed Dumbledore, and you also managed to fail in bringing me back his wand?" he roared.

Draco blinked once. Twice. And during that two-second interval, he already managed to come to a conclusion.

In those two seconds, he had realized what Marcus Flint's personal mission was. He had the wand; Dumbledore had given it to him. So he was left to debate whether he should give it to the Dark Lord or not.

Obviously it was something the Dark Lord craved to have if he was ready to kill him for supposedly not having it. He also knew what the wand was. It was the same Elder Wand the Dark Lord had been craving since before he was ousted as a spy. He didn't believe Hermione when she said that the Elder wand was real. To him, it was nothing more than a bed time story that his wife read to his son.

But the Dark Lord believed that little children's story was true. If, in fact, the wand in his possession was the most powerful wand created then handing it over would be a very bad idea.

But if he didn't hand it over, he could imagine only one scenario where this conversation would end up in. Either way, the Dark Lord would end up with the wand; it's only a matter of how he was going to attain it.

Whichever way he chose, he could get killed, and they would find it on him, or he save his arse and just hand him the most destructive weapon over. What a dilemma.

"I have not failed you yet my Lord," he spoke clearly. The Dark Lord's angry advance stopped as he stared at him in abundance. "I have it in my possession." An excuse, he needed to quickly think of an excuse.

"And why did you not tell me this sooner?" the Dark Lord growled.

"It's a little battered," Draco took the wand out. A lame excuse, not that it mattered, the Dark Lord was too excited to see the wand to even hear his explanation. The vile snake took the wand from his grasp, and at that moment, Draco knew that he just handed the victory over to the Dark Side.

* * *

Once Draco reached the safety of his room, he collapsed on the floor leaning against the closed door as he tried to calm his uneven breaths and his hammering heart. He had just escaped Death. But he had failed, again.

For a second there, he was seriously considering going back to Hogwarts and to just run away with Hermione and Scorpius, away from this war. But he knew they wouldn't be able to hide forever.

He stood, leaning on the door for support as his trembling hands reached into his cloak and pulled out the last remaining object Dumbledore had given him. He held the jewellery up. He had something more important to do; he'd worry about the wand later.

"Posey," his voice cracked whilst calling the house elf. The creature appeared before him in a puff of smoke, trembling as it looked up at him. He held the jewellery out for the creature to take. "You remember what we talked about?" he asked. The elf nodded meekly. "Don't get caught, take your time," he warned. "After this I'll take you with me to Pansy," he promised.

The house elf nodded loyally as it clutched the necklace tightly to its chest before disappearing.

Now all he needed to do was wait.

* * *

The last week had been very busy for those involved with the Order. The members are starting to get their hopes back after Harry ordered an extraction mission for Helga Hufflepuff's teacup.

To say the least, the members had seen more action the past week than when Dumbledore was in charge. Dumbledore had been careful. He had been secretive because he had that martyr personality to shoulder the problem, and in the end, that had been his downfall. Harry was the complete contrast. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything on his own, which was why he depended on other people. People he knew who were talented in their specific fields. And because of that, the members had started to hope, knowing that they were doing something to end the war.

While everyone was kept busy, Ginny was sent to the Lovegood House to be with the pregnant Luna, baby Rose and James. She offered to watch over Scorpius for Hermione, but the young mother refused. Hermione felt more comfort and in control with her son nearby. And after Charlie had retrieved Dumbledore's belongings, Harry had given Hermione and Blaise the task to research more about the remaining Horcruxes.

After the attack on Spinner's End, there was a need to find a new shelter for the Slytherin defectors. Crabbe and Goyle were sent to help Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass to keep the survivors in check. Astoria Greengrass was missing, and Daphne was having a panic attack due to it. Blaise and Charlie informed the Order about her deceit and neither one of them didn't have the heart to break it to her, so Pansy was sent in their place to slowly break the news.

When word of the Slytherin's treachery spread to the other Shelters, none had dared to take them in. Therefore they were camped out in the Forest of Dean until the other members could find a safer place for them to reside in.

Regarding their main base of operation, Hogwarts wasn't as safe as it used to be, and they knew they would be discovered soon enough so some members were dispatched to find a more suitable location.

Over that past week, Xander had watched all these new changes, plus a very driven and occupied Harry. He had also accompanied his own mother to see Narcissa Malfoy's body. His mother had fought to keep Narcissa's body preserved so that she could be properly buried in Malfoy Manor's grounds.

And yet, even during those busy times, he still had time to worry about his own fate. It was not that he can ignore it, when he was turning translucent right before his very own eyes.

There was no sign of Draco as of yet and he only had two days left before he completely disappeared. Hermione was getting nervous, and Blaise assured her that he must have heard the news by now and must be looking for a way to leave Parkinson Manor without arousing suspicions.

He didn't dare disturb Harry; there was finally some change that was happening within the Order and he dared not interrupt it.

He was slowly fading, and just yesterday, he'd barricaded himself in his room feigning sickness. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that at any moment, he would disappear forever, and history, would rewrite itself again.

There was a knock on his door and he quickly buried himself under his cover. The door creaked open and he could hear soft footsteps enter his room.

"Are you alright?" the soothing voice of his mother asked, tinted with motherly concern. He wondered then if she knew what she was doing, or maybe she was really just motherly to everyone.

"Still not well," he mumbled a quick reply.

He heard her sigh and felt the bed slump to one side from where she sat down.

"Let me check," she sighed. Xander paled; his mother from his time had always known whenever he'd been lying, and he couldn't help but ponder if his mother in this time could also tell. He knew he wouldn't be able to ignore her; she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon until she was sure nothing was wrong with him.

But either way, he panicked. He couldn't burden his mother with his problem when they already have so much to deal with. He had to think of a way to get rid of her, quick.

"Hermione," Xander heard Harry's startled voice as he too entered the room. "I need to talk to Xander," Harry said quickly. Xander sighed in relief. Saved by the Boy-Who-Lived, how ironic.

"He's not feeling well," Hermione retorted with a slight strictness etched in her voice.

"It's okay," Xander said quickly. He rose from his bed, but making sure that his fading body was covered away from Hermione's prying eyes.

"Right," he could hear the sarcasm in his mother's voice, and even though he couldn't properly see her right then, he was pretty sure she rolled her eyes as she said this. "I'll leave you boys to talk about the future and everything else that we're not supposed to know or even think about," she grumbled.

Xander smiled lightly at his mother's childish stubbornness. He was sure that she was about to burst with a mountain of questions but was holding back for his sake.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. When Xander heard the door shut close, he emerged from under his covers, not meaning to startle Harry with his condition, but did so nonetheless.

"Oh, Xander," Harry sighed as he studied him. "You look awful," he said.

Xander looked up to see an apologetic looking Harry, who sat on the spot where Hermione had vacated just moments ago.

"It's that bad, huh?" Xander grinned encouragingly.

"You look as pale as a ghost, like Headless Nick," Harry said.

"Like who?" Xander raised a brow.

"Ghosts of Hogwarts," Harry explained. "They all disappeared when the castle was destroyed."

"Where'd they go?" Xander asked.

"No idea," Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry," Harry apologized after a moment.

"What for?" Xander raised a brow. He noticed Harry looking at his hand. He looked back down and grinned sardonically. "It's not that bad," he chuckled gravely.

"This isn't a laughing matter," Harry scolded. He stood and started to pace. "We need to find Malfoy," he said.

"And what?" Xander raised an amused brow. "Forced him to sleep with my mother?"

"Well," Harry stopped pacing to look at him. "Maybe if we explain it to them," he started.

"I'll stop you right there Harry," Xander interrupted.

"What?" Harry raised a dark brow.

"Think for one second how that conversation in going to turn out," Xander said. "Draco, Hermione, this here is your kid," Xander mocked. "He wants to exist so you two need to sleep together," he rolled his eyes. "Perfect way to give them performance anxiety," he grumbled.

"Why are you giving up?" Harry's voice rose.

"With the other important half that's responsible for my conception is not here, there really isn't a way now is there?" Xander stressed.

"I won't let you die," he paused as he studied him. "Or disappear."

Xander sighed. "I don't mind not existing," he started. "But I'm scared of not existing."

"But if you didn't exist, wouldn't that mean you travelling back to warn us would not happen, everything would go back to the way it was? I'd be dead," Harry panicked.

"Not entirely," Xander shrugged. "It could also mean a different future, for all of you. You could still die, or not. Scorpius could be the one who travels back instead of me. You can never really tell," he explained.

Harry groaned. "Time travel is giving me a headache."

"You and me both," Xander agreed.

"Well, I like this future, as bad as it is, I'm satisfied with it, I don't want to start from scratch again," Harry stood again. "We'll find a way," he promised. "We still have tomorrow," he said. Xander wasn't sure who Harry was trying to assure, him or himself.

"Tomorrow before midnight, or I don't exist," he sighed dejectedly. "And I want to exist," Xander admitted. "I don't care if I have to drug them with a _Lust _potion, I just want to exist," his voice started to crack.

Harry nodded. "We'll find a way."

* * *

The very next day, Hermione and Blaise decided to start their assignment. They were in her bedroom, scouring over a dead man's personal belongings, and it just felt very wrong. Charlie had dropped off everything they found in the destroyed office in heaps of boxes. So they were given the task to search through it in order to find out more about the existence of the Horcruxes.

It was just after lunch when Blaise finally threw in the white flag of surrender. "This is nothing but a pile of junk," Blaise sighed in exasperation. "No offence," he quickly added after seeing Hermione's stern face. "But I mean, look at this," he held two large plastic bags up. "Exactly how many lemon drops did that old man stock pile in his office?"

Hermione sighed. She couldn't help but agree with him. There really was nothing in those boxes that could help them.

"Look at this," Blaise held a pile of parchment paper. "I think he's trying to write a romance novel," he started reading the first page. "I think it's based on you and Draco," he laughed.

But at that point, Hermione hadn't been paying attention. She was looking inside the candy box where the deceased Headmaster usually keeps his lemon drops. Buried there together with the sweets was a black circular object. She reached in and pulled it out. With a closer inspection, she realized it was a ring—a very badly burnt ring.

"Blaise," she turned and held the ring up. "Look at this," she said.

Blaise dropped the parchments next to Scorpius who was playing with the children's book on the bedroom floor.

"What is that?" Blaise voiced out. "Is that a ring?" he took the object from her. "It looks familiar," he said as he took his wand out.

A loud '_rip_' redirected Hermione's attention to her son. "Scorpius, no," she headed towards him and took the book out of his hands. The first few pages of the book were nearly torn out from its bindings, but that wasn't what caught her attention, it was the small piece of muggle paper tucked inside the binding that did.

She carefully pulled it out and unfolded the paper. It was a list, like one would make when one is about to go grocery shopping. But it wasn't an ordinary list of things to buy.

"Oh my god," Hermione breathed out.

"What?" Blaise looked up from the ring to look at her.

"Dumbledore," she whispered. She turned to face Blaise and held the list up. "He gave me all the answers from the beginning," she said.

Blaise walked towards her and took the paper from her hands as she took the ring out of his. His eyes widened as he read the list.

Hermione held the ring up. "This ring, it's a Horcrux," she stated. "He already destroyed it."

Blaise looked up from reading the list and they both shared a triumphant grin.

* * *

Draco had always found his Aunt Bellatrix a bit of a mental person, and that was putting it nicely. So when she was prancing and wailing around the quiet halls of Parkinson Manor for the past week, dressed in her usual black attire, but this time, with an added black veil, he didn't find it quite, well, weird.

But her moaning and crying was odd.

Nevertheless, he dismissed her and passed her quietly. He was on his way back from the kitchens; he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, and had decided a late lunch is in order. Nothing has changed the past week; the Dark Lord was busy planning with the rest of his Death Eaters, unfortunately, Marcus Flint the failure wasn't invited to these said meetings.

So therefore, he continued to wait patiently for Posey to execute the plan. But there was a nagging pull in his gut that suddenly refused to go away. With plate in hand, he turned back to look at his aunt and he paled as a sudden realization hit him.

It couldn't be.

It wasn't possible.

But facts are; Spinner's End was attacked. And the pieces started falling together.

He nearly ran towards her. He grabbed her by the collar and demanded what happened in Spinner's End.

Bellatrix chuckled evilly. "Master actually left you out this time. Didn't he?" she laughed manically.

"What happened?" Draco growled.

"The mission of course!" his aunt pushed him away violently, the plate on his free hand crashing on the marble floor with a loud smash. "Severus Snape is dead!"

Draco froze at those spoken words.

The mental image of his teacher, his confidant, his godfather, flashed through his thoughts. His mouth slightly open, his lower lip trembled, and tears threatened to emerge. He gripped his hands tightly, controlling his emerging tears; he turned away from his still hysterical aunt.

And yet, her actions still remained a mystery, which was probably what kept him grounded and smart enough to put his feelings aside.

"I didn't know you fancied Severus Snape," he managed to choke out.

Bellatrix scoffed. "Snape? Who cares about him?" she rolled her eyes.

Draco fought the urge to punch her square in the face.

"I was grieving for my sister!" she screeched. "She made the wrong decision, but she was still my sister," she sniffed. She then resumed her moaning and started wandering the halls in a way that would put Moaning Myrtle to shame.

She left him there. Just like that.

If she'd had paid close attention, maybe she'd see the silent tears cascading from the dull blue eyes. If she'd paid attention, maybe she'd notice him stumble backwards, leaning on the wall for support as his knees threatened to give out. If she'd paid attention, maybe she would've heard his silent whisper of: "_Mother._"

* * *

Hermione waited while Blaise went out to report to Harry what they had found, while she played with Scorpius; praising him for doing a good job in finding their biggest clue. She then took the paper and held it up to reread its contents.

_1. Diary  
2. Teacup  
3. Diadem  
4. Locket  
5. Ring  
6. Snake  
7._

Number one was crossed out while number seven was left blank, she could also safely assume that they can cross out number five, but Hermione wondered what the last Horcrux could be, or if there was a seventh Horcrux at all.

She heard voices outside her door, and watched as Blaise entered the room with Harry and Xander behind him.

"Is it true?" Harry looked jovial.

She nodded and held the paper for him to see.

"We have a long list," Harry mumbled.

"But it's a start," Xander spoke with apparent hope, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"What's number seven?" Harry asked.

But before Blaise could answer, Hermione stopped him with a startled gasp. They all turned to her to see a shocked expression gracing her features.

She stared at Xander, feelings of fright and concern overflowing through her. "Xander," she gasped. "What's happened?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

They all turned to look at him.

Xander dismissed her concern with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Future consequences," he added with a pointed look at Harry.

Harry, sensing the distress signal quickly changed the topic back to the Horcruxes.

"The snake could only mean Nagini," Blaise started

"Teacup is obviously Helga Hufflepuffs," Hermione continued.

"And that thing," Harry pointed at the ring on the desk.

"Probably Slytherin's," Blaise went to pick the ring up. "I've seen it in books before, I can mostly make out what it looks like and I'm sure this is Slytherin's ring," he placed the ring back down. He then walked over to Harry who held Dumbledore's list in his hands. "Locket," he mused. "Could be Slytherin's too," he said.

"What about the Diadem?" Harry asked.

Blaise shook his head. "A quick visit to the library might help," he suggested. "See which one of the founders had a diadem," he continued. "But then again the answer would be obvious now, wouldn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Ravenclaw," he said.

"It is Ravenclaw's," Hermione assured them. "Question is; where is it?"

The room was then engulfed by a deafening silence. This may be the hardest one to find yet.

"You're not getting any flashes on where it could be, are you?" Blaise asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Ever since Voldemort found out that we've been hunting down his Horcruxes, he's sealed me out completely, and any _visions _he sent me, well," he paused, remembering the death of his godfather. "I just don't want to trust them anymore," he mumbled sadly. "And he probably figured out that I'm not falling for it again, so he's stopped," he explained, reaching up to touch his legendary scar. "It still hurts though," he added with a slight whine in his voice.

"What about you kid?" Blaise turned to Xander.

"Sorry, since the last time I went, they had no clue," Xander answered.

"You've got to be kidding me," Blaise sighed with resignation.

"But what about that blank spot, number seven?" Xander asked, quickly steering them away from that feeling of defeat.

"We don't know," Blaise answered. "There may not even be a seventh one," he added, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed. "So we can cross the first item on this list," he turned to look at the burnt ring on the desk. "Number five too," he added. "Number two is on its way," he continued and a smile slowly emerged from his face. "And we're halfway there," he grinned. The other occupants in the room shared his sentiments.

They were almost there, towards the same goal they've been fighting for, for years. Harry turned to Xander; he had another battle to fight. Xander needed to exist, or the past, his present, will rewrite itself all over again. He couldn't have that, not after everything they've been through. Not after everything Xander had been through. Harry will make sure to find a way to save him.

Harry then turned to look at the clock. They had eight hours before midnight and Xander was not looking pretty. They had to go get Draco, now. But exactly what kind of excuse can he use without arousing suspicions?

He looked at Xander; the younger boy looked as translucent as a ghost. Headless Nick would've been proud. Harry wondered then on what had happened to all the ghosts of Hogwarts. He shook the thoughts away and pulled Xander aside.

Well, at least he _tried _to.

Because the moment his hand reached out to grab Xander's arm, all it met was air.

He thought he missed and was just imagining things but the sound of Blaise's and Hermione's startled voices told him otherwise.

"What the—" Blaise eased away from them in fright. "Ghost?"

"No," Hermione choked. "He's fading," she stated. She met Xander's eyes, and her eyes shone with concern and fright. Her heart started hammering uncontrollably; for some reason, she was scared, scared for this young boy. She knew what was happening, she had read about it before. He was fading. A consequence of playing with time, just as McGonagall had told her years ago.

"He's going back then?" Blaise asked.

"No," Hermione's eyes were fixated directly at Xander's. "He's ceasing to exist," she said.

Xander watched longingly as his mother took a step closer to him, with one arm extended in a need to reach out to touch him. He waited, wanting to feel his mother's warm touch, but when her hand was inches from his cheek the door suddenly burst open.

They looked at the intruder and saw a gasping Ron.

"Ron, what's happened?" Harry asked, clearly startled at the sudden intrusion.

Ron turned to look at Hermione, whose hand was still suspended mid air. "Malfoy," he gasped. "He's returned."

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,301


	28. Ronald Weasley's Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

******A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
******Author: **Aoi Megami  
**************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy  
**Chapter:** 28  
**Chapter Title: **Ronald Weasley's Mission

* * *

With renewed hope, Xander replayed the words Ron Weasley had just uttered and watched as his mother's concern for him was pushed aside when she ran out of the room. She was quickly followed by Blaise and Ron and the warmth he craved completely disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Xander," Harry came into his view, his smile was wide as if all their problems are solved. "Your father's back," he breathed out in joy.

But Xander didn't share the sentiment; they had a bigger obstacle to achieve. But still, he hoped, and it was soon dashed when he took a peak at his hand and found it still translucent.

Harry quickly caught up with his dilemma and stared at Xander's translucent hand.

"If he's returned," Xander mumbled. "I'd have at least looked less transparent," he said.

"What? Are you saying that Malfoy could not be Malfoy?" Harry looked confused then turned panicked as he turned to run.

Xander quickly stopped him. "You know that's not possible," he whispered. "He would've been checked properly before he was allowed in," he continued. "Maybe," he paused.

"No," Harry said determinedly. "You'll exist even if we do have to use a lust potion on them," he sounded so sure that Xander could only nod in agreement. "Now let's go," he motioned towards the door. "Your father's back and we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

She ran straight to the common room where she was sure they would do their inspection, with Blaise and Ron trailing behind her. Her knees nearly gave out at the sight of him and she wondered then and there, if this was his final breaking point.

He knew. She was sure of it. Nobody needed to tell him. Just by looking at him, she was certain he knew about his mother's death.

He was deathly pale, paler than he usually was. He was sitting on the tattered couch, his figure hunched, his head bent low, and his mouth slightly open as he stared at nothing in particular. He showed traits he would never let the public eye see, especially since he carried the Malfoy name.

Relief washed over her when she first saw him. He was back, back to her, and he was very much alive. Yet her relief was soon replaced by grief, grief that he had to return after learning of his mother's death. She wanted to run to him and envelop him in an embrace, but at his current state, she knew he wouldn't last long.

He was waiting to cry. He was holding it back, and she knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed to grieve, and she needed to get him out of there. Showing a bad posture in front of people who would ridicule him was one thing, but crying was a different matter.

Blaise who stood behind her must have realized it too. He quickly took action and brushed past her, standing in front of his friend and helping him stand up. Draco looked like he would topple over at any moment, so Blaise placed Draco's arm around his neck and led him out the common room. She silently followed them until they reached the privacy of their bedroom.

Blaise helped him sit by the edge of the bed. He said nothing and walked past her giving her an encouraging nod. The door shut close behind her, leaving her and Draco alone in their room.

She stood there, not knowing what to do. She let her instincts guide her and she cautiously approached him, enveloping him in her embrace. And that was when it started.

He trembled lightly, he clung onto her and she felt the tears and the heavy breathing on her neck. She rubbed soothing circles on his back and tried to keep her own tears at bay but failed to do so. The tears freely streamed down her cheeks then.

He cried.

His cries had built-up to the point that Hermione had to place a silencing spell on their room. She let him release all his pent up anger, frustration and sadness. Emotions that she knew he had been keeping within him since he had made that choice to go against everything he had believe in.

As he cried in her arms, his grip tightening as she rocked them back and forth in a failed attempt to calm him. She wondered again. Was this it? Would this be his final breaking point?

She had watched him grow. From when they were children to the man he was now. She would be lying if she said that he had completely changed. He was still somewhat spoiled, arrogant, still very prideful, and yet, he had gotten more courageous and kind. He grew up.

Even those who detested Draco Malfoy would not deny that he was brave. You were working as a double spy with your life constantly on line trying to fool the most powerful Dark Wizard. Can you get any braver than that? And for somebody like Draco Malfoy, that was a huge change.

She didn't know if it was because he was confident or arrogant that he was always able to keep a clear mind even if there was a wand pointed at him, always able to think ten steps ahead of you, or always knowing what to say even if he had no idea what was going on. But either way, his infuriating and less-subtle personality helped him survive.

She questioned whether he would still be able to do that, now that his mind was clouded.

She knew him like the back of her hand. All it took was one look and she could tell what he was thinking. And she knew that when his grieving was done, he would be on a warpath for revenge.

So again, she wondered; will his clouded mind bent on revenge be the death of him?

* * *

"There's got to be one around here somewhere," Harry wheezed as he shuffled through all the different dusty vials inside the cabinets.

"I don't know Harry," Xander said through his own shuffling on the other side of the small potions room. "This doesn't feel right," he said.

"Xander, we're desperate," Harry reasoned. "And desperate times calls for a simple _Lust _potion," he said.

Xander sighed and gave up with his search and dropped to the floor in defeat. It felt strange, him being translucent. He could see the floor through his own body. He could still touch things but not able to feel it. He looked up and out the small lone window in the room. The sun started to set and he was running out of time.

He was worried about his fate, but he was also worried about his parents. They hadn't left their room for hours. He wondered how his dad was. He knew his father had a very close relationship with his grandmother. He knew his father would be fine in due time, but he doubted he would be fine in the next few hours before the deadline of his conception.

"Maybe we really should just tell them the truth," Harry whispered, sensing his inner distress.

Xander looked up to see his godfather starring down at him. "We can't," he choked. "You know we can't," he said.

"Well, I'm running out of ideas, and we have to do something," Harry said as he sat next to him on the floor.

"There you are," a familiar voice interrupted them.

They both looked up to find Ron standing at the doorway.

"The Order leaders are here," Ron said to them.

Harry looked confused.

"You asked them to come," Ron explained, and when Harry still looked confused, he continued: "To talk about what you found in Dumbledore's stuff," he said.

"Oh! Of course," Harry said in realization, and then he turned to Xander with an apologetic look on his face.

"Let's go," Xander smiled. "I'll be fine," he assured him.

Harry nodded and they both stood to leave. Harry placed an arm around Ron. "Let's go mate," he grinned at him and Xander followed both men to the temporary meeting room.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stand the silence any longer.

Draco laid eagle sprawled on the bed while she sat on the floor, her head resting on her arms over their bed as she silently watched him. He had stopped crying almost an hour ago, and then he entered this silent state where he said nothing and stared at nothing.

She needed to say something, anything. But the answers to her questions were blatantly obvious. What could she say? What could she do? She was the know-it-all, she was the one full of ideas, and yet, she had no idea what to do. What could she say to make him feel better? What could she do to ease his pain away?

"Draco," she whispered carefully. "I missed you," she tried to hold back the tears. He didn't move from his position. "We missed you," she clarified. "We thought—" she choked.

He moved—finally—as if in pain, he moved to a sitting position to look at her clearly.

"I'm sorry," he said. He crawled over to her and she moved back to make space so that he sat in front of her on the cold stone floor. He leant against the bed and Hermione could see exactly how exhausted he was—mentally and physically.

Hermione had never felt so weak in her entire life. She felt like she hadn't done anything productive. She had always supported Draco, encouraging him, defending him, and yet, she still felt like that wasn't enough. What else could she do to help him? What could she do to help ease his pain away?

"You must've been scared," his hoarse voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry," he said again.

She shook her head; she didn't trust herself to speak just yet.

"Where's Scorpius?" he asked.

"Harry took him to Molly," she managed to say. She looked at him and hesitated. "Do you," she paused. "Do you want to see her?" she asked and he stiffened at her question. "She's in the Forest of Dean with the others," she continued when he didn't answer. "We made sure that she's," she hesitated. "Preserved for when we bury her in the Manor," she choked.

Draco merely nodded. "Thank you," he gulped. Then he looked at her, as if finally realizing something. "Forest of Dean?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry Draco," she said. "I tried to get them sheltered in other bases, but after finding out what Astoria did—" she explained and stopped when he sighed deeply at the mention of their traitor's name.

"Damn Astoria," he cursed, realizing the repercussions of his former housemate's betrayal. He had work hard for years gaining the Order member's trust, only for it to be destroyed by one person whose actions reflected them all.

"Do you want to see her?" Hermione asked again. "We could also visit Severus," she added. "Harry had him buried right next to his parents' graves in Godric's Hollow," she said.

Draco shot her a questioning look but refrained from asking, they had more important matters to take care of.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "I want to see them," he stood up and helped his young wife do the same. "But before that," he reached into his pocket and took out a crumpled piece of parchment paper. "I found this is Flint's belongings," he handed it to her.

Hermione took it with questioning eyes and flattened the creased paper.

"I don't know what it means," Draco added.

Hermione's eyes widened as she read and reread the simple contents written on the paper. She almost stumbled back down on the floor if Draco hadn't noticed and quickly steadied her.

"You know?" he asked her.

"I might," she whispered, and then she explained everything that had happened the past few days he had been gone.

"Potter's the new leader?" Draco asked completely flabbergasted.

"That's what you picked up?" Hermione raised a brow at him.

"The bloke who always forgets to brush his hair in the morning is the new Leader," Draco stated. "Yes, that's what I picked up," he rolled his eyes.

Hermione almost smiled. For a second there, she could see Draco revert back to normal—almost—if it hadn't been for that still sad look in his eyes.

"The Order leaders are here, we have to give this to Harry, we could issue a mission quickly and then we'd be closer to our goal," she said excitedly.

"Hermione," Draco's defeated voice stopped her when she turned to leave the room. She turned back and judging by the look on his face she knew he wanted to see his mother and visit his godfather's grave as soon as possible, without anymore delays.

Hermione smiled comfortingly. "I understand," she said. "I'll pass this on to Blaise and once he sees it, he'll know what to do," she explained.

Draco merely nodded as he let her take his hand and guide him out of their room.

* * *

Harry stood before the Order Leaders as nervous as anybody could be. He told them about their findings and after his explanation everyone had thrown in their ideas for their next move, resulting in heated arguments.

He listened intently, making sure that he weighted the pros and cons of each suggestion. He wasn't a gifted tactician, so he'd have to be careful when making these kinds of choices. One wrong decision and it could result in a tragic ending.

"I agree with Lupin," he spoke clearly through the arguing voices of the Order's leaders. "One person in charge of one Horcrux," he nodded. "The less people who know about the true identity of the Horcruxes the better we can corner its location. The cup is ready to be destroyed tomorrow, Charlie is bringing in the sword tonight and we can cross off another item off of Dumbledore's list."

"And the locket?" his former Head of House asked. "Do we even have an idea where it is?" she asked.

"Or whose it is," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Salazar Slytherin's, Mister Weasley," Minerva tsked. "He passed on those two artefacts to his descendants, his locket and his ring," she noted.

Ron chuckled. "What kind of bloke wears a locket?" he laughed, but it soon turned to an uncomfortable coughing after his former Professor shot his an ire look. "So who's looking for Ravenclaw's diadem?" Ron quickly changed the topic.

Harry gave him a huge grin than made him uncomfortable.

"Oh no," Ron gulped, finally realizing what that grin meant.

"Oh yes," Harry nodded.

"Oh no," Ron looked towards the other leaders, begging with his eyes for somebody to disagree. When nobody did he looked back at Harry, his best friend's face lit up in pride. "I can't," he shook his head.

"You can," Harry nodded encouragingly. "Who better to do this mission?"

"_Loads _of other people," Ron's voice squeaked in panic. "I don't even know what a diadem is," he argued.

"But Luna does," Harry cheekily retorted. "She may know something Ron, ask her," Harry urged. His grin widened when he noticed a bit of courage seeping back into his friend's frightened appearance.

"It actually may be an impossible task Harry," Remus piped in. He shared a look with Minerva and sighed. "That specific artefact was deemed lost for centuries," he said.

Ron looked defeated again.

"It wasn't to Voldemort, he found it," Harry argued, earning flinches here and there from the other Order leaders.

"It may be a diversion," Tonks added.

"If it were that then Dumbledore would've caught it then, he wouldn't have given Hermione the list if he wasn't sure," Harry argued. "I trust Dumbledore, and I trust his theory," Harry stated with determination. "If anybody can figure this puzzle out, it's Ron."

* * *

They saw Blaise in the common room with Xander and both were waiting for the meeting to be over. Hermione quickly handed the parchment over to Blaise who gave her a questioning look. He read the words written in it and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" Blaise asked.

"Flint's belongings," Draco answered.

Blaise turned to his worn out friend. "Flint? How does _he_ know what the Horcruxes are? The Dark Lord told no one," he said.

"Flint must've done some investigating on his own," Draco answered. "It's true that no one knows where the Dark Lord placed the pieces of his soul in, so Flint must've been curious," he said.

"But why write it down?" Xander piped up after reading the contents of the paper over Blaise's shoulder. "Surely he could remember something as trivial as this. Why does he need to write it down with the possibility on someone else finding it?" he said.

"Unless somebody passed him that message," Hermione added.

"At this point, who would be stupid enough to betray the Dark Lord?" Blaise asked.

"Let me see that again," Draco held his arm out for the parchment paper. Blaise easily handed it back to him, and he stared at that messy penmanship. Whoever wrote it must've been in a hurry, it was barely readable, and yet, it looked somewhat familiar.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him after he'd gone silent.

"Nothing," Draco handed the paper back to Blaise.

"Can you pass the message on to Harry?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Where's our dear Leader anyways?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Blaise grinned. "They're in a meeting now, they're trying to figure out what to do with the remaining missing Horcruxes," eh said.

Draco's eyes widened in remembrance, "Shite," he cursed. "The locket," he whispered.

"Slytherin's locket? What about it?" Blaise asked.

"I know where it is," Draco stated.

A simultaneous chorus of "What?" echoed in the room.

"I'm in the process of acquiring it, I'll explain later," Draco waved his hand in dismissal. "Just tell Potter that," he added.

"Sure, but what about you guys? Blaise asked.

"We're heading off to Godrick's Hollow and the Forest of Dean," Hermione answered.

Blaise's eyes widened in realization, he said nothing and merely nodded.

"Now?" Xander spoke in surprise. The future boy looked distressed.

Blaise noticed Draco narrow his eyes in annoyance and hurriedly took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her away before she could answer. The boy followed after them, leaving him alone in the Common Room.

He sighed and headed towards his late Head of House's former office, where the meeting was currently taking place.

He knocked on the door, didn't bother waiting for an answer and entered without haste. He was met by a dozen pair of eyes filled with questioning looks.

"What do you want Zabini?" Alastor glared threateningly. He wasn't really a fan of Order meetings and he would rather get one over as quick as possible. He didn't like interferences.

"I come with news," Blaise smirked.

"About?" Harry asked.

"The Horcruxes of course," he said.

"We were just talking about that," Harry replied. "We decided a one man search would be best. One person in charge for the search of each Horcrux," he explained. "In that way our search would be less obvious," he continued.

Blaise nodded in understanding. "Not a bad idea Potter," he said. "So who's in charge of which?"

"I got the diadem," Ron looked worn out. "The long lost artefact," he sighed.

"Well I got good news for you Weasley," Blaise sauntered towards him and placed the crumpled piece of paper on the table in front of him. "A gift from Draco Malfoy," he smirked.

Ron raised a brow and took the paper in his hands. He read the messy handwriting twice before he could fully processed what it said. He looked at Blaise with wide eyes, not believing what he'd just read.

"You're joking," Ron gasped. "It's here? In Hogwarts?" he asked disbelievingly.

Remus quickly took the paper from Ron and read it. Tonks was reading it over his shoulder and they both gasped concurrently.

"Where did he get this?" Remus asked as he passed the paper to the other leaders for them to see.

"Well, as you know, our dear Slytherin Prince has once again found a dangerous way to go back, and still bravely entered the Snake's den to give everyone hope to this never ending war," he smirked. He always loved rubbing it into the non-believer's faces when it comes to Draco's accomplishments.

"Zabini," Alastor growled.

"Right," Blaise straightened up. "He found it in Flint's things," he said. "It may not be the precise location, but it's a start," he turned serious.

"Ron," Harry looked excited. "If it's here, in the castle, that means you can use—"

"The map!" Ron finished with a huge grin.

"You seem to forget that more than half of the castle is destroyed," Minerva reminded them.

"It doesn't matter," Harry smiled. "It's better than nothing," he radiated so much hope that the others slowly conveyed the same feelings.

"Oh," Blaise feigned surprise. "One more thing," he started. "Draco said to not worry about the Locket," he paused, waiting for the question that's sure to be asked.

"And why's that?" a voice from the crowd (members who've come to watch the meeting) had asked.

"Because he already knows where it is and already has a plan to retrieve it," he answered plainly and simply. The Order leaders and the members broke into their own conversations. The room was abuzz with talking again, and everyone else was busy with their own different topic.

Harry looked impressed and worried. "How is he?" he asked Blaise, ignoring the other voices in the room.

Blaise studied him and when he realized the new Leader was actually being sincere, he answered: "He's fighting," he answered. "He's trying to hold it together, for his family," he continued. "They're on their way to see them," he added.

"I see," Harry lowered his head, and then his eyes widened in awareness. "Wait. See? See who? Where?" he stuttered.

"Snape," Blaise looked startled at Harry's blubbering. "And his mum of course," he added.

"Now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now," Blaise confirmed and Harry darted out of the room before he could announce the meeting was over.

* * *

Xander tried helplessly to follow after and stop his parents. "You're really planning on going? Now?" Xander looked panicked.

"It's really none of your business kid," Draco snapped.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"It's too dangerous," Xander ignored his father's dismissal.

"Don't worry," Hermione smiled back as Draco continued to pull her out their underground hideout.

When they finally reached outside, Xander noticed the sun had fully set, which meant his time is running out.

"But-but-but Draco's supposed to be dead. What if someone sees him?" Xander stuttered.

Hermione pulled out a cloak from her small beaded handbag. "Harry's invisibility cloak, for when we're in Godrick's Hollow, we've also sent a Patronus to Pansy to make sure nobody's in Narcissa's tent when we get there," she assured him.

"But, you can't go," Xander whined.

"And why not?" Draco turned to him, his face full of anger.

Both his parents waited for an answer. He debated whether he should come clean. His mouth went dry as he gathered his courage to tell them the truth. But he couldn't. It could make things worse if he'd tell them.

"I thought so," Draco scowled and turned to leave with Hermione, who shot him an apologetic look.

"But," Xander stuttered. He followed after them; his parents passed the protective shield to be able to apparate away. "What about—" he started, but his parents had already disappeared with a resounding '_pop_'. "—me," he sighed dejectedly.

He collapsed on the grassy terrain, exhausted, like he'd run a marathon. It was happening. He was really disappearing. But the fear of disappearing couldn't even compare to his pain of being forgotten.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **3,981


	29. Cadmus Peverell's Resurrection Stone

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy**  
****Author: **Aoi Megami**  
************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy**  
Chapter:** 29**  
****Chapter Title: **Cadmus Peverell's Resurrection Stone

* * *

**[_May 19, 2003, 19:10_]**

Harry ran as fast as he could out of the dungeons and into the night. He looked around, there were no signs of life anywhere, but then he saw a slight shimmer in the opposite direction and saw the transparent body of his future godson. He ran towards him and was shocked to see that he was so transparent; he could pass of as a ghost.

"Xander," he wheezed from all the running.

"It's weird," he heard him say. "I'm disappearing, everything else is disappearing, my clothes, my brother's journal, my wands," he listed off. "But the Time Turner," he raised the golden Time Turner that hung from his neck. "It's not disappearing," he stated.

Harry saw too. It was as solid as any other object. "Is that suppose to mean something?" he asked as he took a seat next to him.

"I don't know," Xander shrugged. "Maybe it's doing that to humiliate me," he smiled in defeat. "You know, for messing up with Time," he sighed.

"Don't talk like that," Harry scolded.

"I'm going to die Harry," Xander's voice shook.

"It's not over yet," Harry didn't sound like he believed his own words.

"Wait, that's not right," Xander sighed. "I'm not even dying; I'm just, ceasing to exist."

"Xander!"

"They've forgotten about me," Xander was sobbing as he buried his head on his knees.

"That's not fair! They don't even know," Harry reasoned.

"How is it fair to me?" Xander unburied his face and screamed at him. "I —" he paused suddenly. He'd hit rick bottom—again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, dropping his head back on his knees. "I'm scared, Harry," he rocked back and forth.

Harry reached out to lend him a comforting hand. But now his hand just went through him. It wasn't like before, even if Xander was translucent, he could still touch him. He was frightened, he might actually lose him.

"We have to tell them," Harry quickly suggested.

Xander shook his head. "They can't know," he said.

"We're running out of time, there are only a few hours left before you…" Harry trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I know," Xander nodded. "But you also know why we can't tell them," he whispered.

Harry stayed silent. "What do we do?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"We have faith."

* * *

Ron emerged from the green flames into a familiar cosy room filled with familiar and curious faces of the Order members.

"Weasley," a voice called in surprise. Ron turned to look and saw his old school friend heading towards him.

"Seamus," Ron greeted with a nod. His friend looked worn, as did everyone else. The once handsome face of the Irish boy now had a distinguished scar grazing from his ear towards his broken nose.

"What are you doing back?" Seamus asked. "The meeting over?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "I need to talk to Luna," he said.

"She's with your sister in her room," he said.

Ron nodded and passed all the other members in the sitting room to head upstairs to his wife. He reached the familiar door and knocked before entering. As Seamus had said, Luna was there, together with Ginny, James and his daughter, Rose.

"Ronald," Luna looked surprised, as did Ginny.

"How did the meeting go?" Ginny asked.

"I—uh—um—" Ron stuttered.

Ginny, sensing her brother's obvious distress, stood from her position and took James and Rose in her arms. "I'll leave you two to talk," she said and quietly exited the room. Ron thanked her on her way out while giving his daughter a loving kiss before closing the door behind them.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked her voice clear and warm as it used to be.

He sighed and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I was given a mission," he said.

Throughout the years, Luna had grown into a more pragmatic person, especially after becoming a mother. Though she still believed that _Nargles_ do exist, she can now differentiate when and where the proper time for her to be dreamy or when it was time to be realistic. Motherhood and the war had taught her that.

"What kind of mission?" she asked. Her voice shook a little, but Ron failed to notice. To him, Luna had always been brave. Nothing had always seemed to bother her. That was what he admired about her.

"Nothing dangerous," he said. "Yet," he added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"My mission is to find a Horcrux," he said.

"_A_ Horcrux?"

Ron nodded. "More specifically, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," he said.

Luna's eyes widened. "That's not possible," she whispered. "That specific item of Ravenclaw's been missing for centuries. Nobody has seen a glimpse of it since Rowena herself owned it."

Ron sighed. "I know," he said. "Hence my dilemma," he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I was given a clue that it could be in Hogwarts, the question is; where in Hogwarts?" he continued. "I was hoping you could help me, some clue or even a rumour of where it could possibly be in the castle."

But Luna ignored him, she had the dreamy look on her face, the same look she had when they were children and she was seeing those imaginary Nargles floating around her.

"What?" Ron asked after noticing that familiar look. It was the look she always had when she was trying to remember something.

"There might be someone who might have an idea as to where it could be," she thought out loud.

"Who?" Ron nearly jumped.

"The Grey Lady," Luna was smiling.

"The who?" Ron raised a brow in question.

"The Grey Lady," Luna said again.

"The Ghost of Ravenclaw House?" he asked.

Luna nodded with a smile still on her face.

"A ghost?" Ron repeated.

Luna nodded, the smile not wavering from her face.

"You do know all the ghosts of Hogwarts are gone since it was destroyed," he stated.

"Oh Ronald," Luna shook her head. "They're ghosts, they're not gone," she said. "They're simply drifting around."

"_Drifting_ around?" Ron repeated. He knew there was an answer around her words somewhere, he just couldn't figure out where.

Luna only nodded.

Ron started to become frustrated. "But she's a ghost! What would she know?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"A lot more than I could offer you, I assure you," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"When you see her," Luna continued. "Tell her you're my husband," she smiled. "She was quite fond of me while we were still in school," she said.

"Okay," Ron said unsurely. "Problem is; how do I find her?" he grumbled.

"Hm," she nuzzled dreamily. "That's true," she whispered. "If only you could pay the piper to bring the ghosts back," she trailed off.

"The piper?" Ron looked at her.

"Hermione said it before, apparently it's a Muggle saying," she waved her hand in dismissal while the other hand rubbed soothing circles over her somewhat protruding belly.

Ron reached into his pocket, where that familiar chess piece felt so heavy under his touch. Then he remembered, just after Scorpius' birth, Hermione had mentioned the chess piece being a part of the _Deathly Hallows_. He didn't believe her then; he reasoned that she was talking crazy because of the after pains of giving birth.

But they were talking about it in the meeting too; Harry's cloak of invisibility and the Elder wand that Draco Malfoy inherited from Dumbledore. The last missing piece was the Resurrection Stone, the stone that could summon the spirits of the dead.

He gently took the piece out and stared at it. "No way," he breathed out.

"What?" Luna looked over at him with a questioning look.

"You're great," he grinned at her and leaned over to give her a peck on her forehead before bounding off the bed and out the room.

* * *

They reappeared with a resounding 'pop' in the outskirts of the Slytherin camp in the Forest of Dean. Draco, in exhaustion dropped down to sit on the trunk of a tree whilst Hermione sent her _Patronus _to the camp to announce to Pansy that they've arrived. She then sat next to him as they waited for their friend for further instructions. Draco reached out to hold her hand. Hermione turned to look at him and he looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"I just realized," he started. "You haven't asked me if I was feeling okay," he stated.

Hermione nodded. "It would've been a stupid question," she said.

Draco grimly nodded. "And yet you're still itching to ask," he smirked sardonically.

Hermione only nodded.

"Go ahead and ask Granger," he said. Hermione smiled, he hadn't called her Granger since they'd gotten married, though she hadn't officially changed her name to Malfoy yet, because of the ongoing war, she still quite like the sound of her last name whenever he said it.

"Will you answer truthfully?" she retorted.

"I might," his voice cracked.

She opened her mouth to ask but the sound of footsteps crunching on the forest floor diverted their attention.

"Oh Merlin," Pansy stumbled into their clearing. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her supposed deceased friend. "Draco," she sighed and she enveloped him in a tight hug. "You're alive," tears stung her eyes as she pulled away to see him better, to assure herself that it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her.

"I'm sorry I worried you Pansy," Draco breathed. "But, my mum, is she…" he couldn't finish.

"Right," Pansy said quickly. "This way," she said as she led them back to camp.

Draco waited for Hermione and took her hand as they walked after their friend. They were led to the farthest area of the camp, away from the other scattered tents. The camp was dark so there was no telling who's who even if that person was standing before you. Pansy opened the flap of the tent to let them in.

Draco stood still, staring at the open space that led to his mother's remains. A weak oil lamp lit the place creating that eerie feeling. He breathed in, his hand tightening around Hermione's and stepped into the room with the two women following just behind him. He heard Pansy cast a number of spells around the tent to ensure their privacy.

There was nothing else in the room except that weak oil lamp and a makeshift coffin at the far end. He gulped, finally letting Hermione's hand go; he took a step towards his deceased mother. The mother he once promised to protect, but had obviously failed.

Each step he took seemed to weigh down his shoulders, the guilt, the despair, all stockpiling until he could no longer stand on his own. He nearly tumbled but he hastily caught himself. He willed himself to be stronger and took the final steps towards his mother's side. The sight was enough to make his knees go weaker, and finally, he fell, in a heap of distress and tears, as he cried at his mother's side, completely forgetting that he wasn't alone.

Pansy took a step towards him, with a thought to comfort him, an automatic reaction but Hermione quickly stopped her. She turned to look at her friend. Hermione was trembling. Pansy could tell that the other girl was eager to dash towards her husband and comfort him. But instead, she stirred Pansy in the opposite direction and led her out.

They exited the domain, Hermione clumsily closing the tent's flap to assure that Draco gets his needed privacy; he needed alone time with his mother.

"Hermione?" Pansy looked at her friend who had hastily wiped the tears from her face.

"Let's just leave him alone for awhile," her voice cracked.

* * *

Draco cried.

He thought that after what happened earlier, that he had no tears left to shed. But he was wrong, yet again.

He apologized tremendously, for failing to protect her, for making her trust him.

When he had finally got a hold of himself and when he had finally stopped crying, he found himself by her side, on bended knees, reaching out to hold his mother's cold hands. She looked so at peace, Draco would've thought twice if she was really dead or just sleeping.

She looked pale, though his mother always looked pale. Her lips were curved into a small smile that seemed to lessen his guilt. Her platinum locks flew freely on her back from its usual tight confines. She looked younger; the lines on her face were gone, like a huge baggage had been lifted off from her.

He smiled at her content look.

He then made her a series of promises. That he'd see through this war to the end. That he'd finish what he'd started. That he'd protect his family better. That he'd make sure Scorpius grows to know his grandmother's bravery, love and support. He promised her all that.

He sat there, his determination renewed, the fire within him sparked brightly, and he also felt shame. For that one moment, after learning of his mother's death, he wanted to give up. He'd clearly forgotten that he had other people he cared about. He had a wife and a son, two people he'd gladly give his life to. He had friends who were loyal to him, who trusted him, who followed him to make this big decision to go against everything they were brought up to believe.

There were people left who were still worth fighting for. Yes, not even his mother death would be enough to make him forget that.

* * *

They were sitting on a makeshift bench outside the tent and waited. The wind blew, but the spring night felt warm and comforting. They continued to wait for what seemed like hours until Draco finally emerged from the tent. He looked spent, paler and ragged, his quick appearance making Hermione and Pansy simultaneously stood in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked surprised as he stared at her. Then finally with a genuine smile, he said: "I'm fine now."

Hermione returned his smile, knowing that the answer was real.

"Are you leaving now?" Pansy asked.

Draco raised the hood of his cloak over his head. "Yes," he answered. "To Godric's Hollow, I need to pay my respects to my Godfather."

Pansy nodded. "Be careful," she said. "The both of you," she added after looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and took Draco's waiting outstretched hand and they disappeared yet again, with a resounding 'pop', heading over to their last destination: Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**[_May 19, 2003, 21:32_]**

They had been there for the past half hour. Hermione stood a good distance away, giving him the privacy he needed, while he sat before his godfather's newly dug grave, silently staring at the headstone created for him.

He refused to wear Harry's invisibility cloak, with reason of wanting to pay his respect properly up front rather than being hidden. Not that anybody could tell it was him. They were in a graveyard, wearing dark robes with their hoods covering their faces at night, with no lights present; they were as good as invisible. Plus add in a _Muffliato Spell _and a chain of protective enchantments around them, they were sure nobody would see them.

"Why would Potter bury him next to his parents?" Draco finally spoke since their arrival.

Hermione smiled. She heard his silent question from her position and gave him the quick explanation.

"You're joking," he said in disbelief, his eyes not wavering from the headstone. He couldn't imagine Severus Snape in love with anybody, let alone Harry Potter's _mother_.

"Do you want to dive into his memories?" Hermione asked with a playful smile on her face. "I'm sure Harry will let you," she added.

"I think I'll pass," Draco said, making Hermione chuckle softly. Draco had always seen their former Potion's Professor as somewhat of a role model, a mentor, a perfect human being who didn't get controlled by his emotions, and to see him at his most vulnerable state would've destroyed the image he created for him since he was a child.

"He did say one thing before he passed," Hermione started, suddenly remembering the message Blaise passed on. "Something disturbing," she added.

Draco finally averted his gaze from the headstone to look at her. Hermione had always been strong; never letting anybody read her emotions. That was why Pothead and the Weasel were always in the receiving end of her anger, because they just couldn't tell whether her expression or words was what she was really feeling, and then they'd go and say something stupid, and then all hell would break loose.

But he could always tell. No matter how hard she tries to hide it, she could see it in her eyes; hear it in the sound of her voice, that whatever this message was, it scared her. He stood from his spot and walked over to her. He held her hands in his and willed her to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping that the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice would offer her the strength she needed. "What did he say?" he asked again.

"Blaise found Snape before he died," she started. "Snape told Blaise that our son is in danger," she said. Hermione felt his hand tighten on hers and witnessed his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Scorpius," he nearly growled their son's name in anger. He let her hands go and started pacing to control his growing fury.

"Draco, there's—" Hermione tried to explain but Draco's rambling stopped her.

"I knew I should've—" he paced. "That conniving little—" he continued, not truly finishing his sentences. "I'll make Astoria—"

"What?" Hermione's voice rose. "What about Astoria? What are you talking about?" she stood before him, stopping him from his pacing.

"It's her isn't it? She's after our son," Draco said.

"I wasn't finish," Hermione said.

"What?" Draco cocked a brow in confusion.

"Snape said that it isn't Scorpius who's in danger," Hermione continued. "He said, the other son is in danger," she finished.

"What _other_ son? We don't have—" he stopped suddenly, his eyes fleeting down to look at her flat stomach.

In her embarrassment, she hit Draco in the arm to make him look back up at her. "I'm not pregnant you twat!" she nearly screeched.

"Then what's he talking about?" he asked, his voice also rising.

"I don't know," Hermione gritted her teeth. "But let's put that aside for now and talk about Astoria!" she growled, making Draco flinch.

He quickly gave her the five minute version of the story, being careful not to leave out any important detail, and by the time he was done, it was Hermione who was pacing.

"That—" she said in frustration. "That—" she shuffled through the mini dictionary in her head to pinpoint exactly what Astoria is.

"Hermione?" Draco looked at her worriedly.

"That _bitch_!" Hermione screeched after finally deciding that the word presented the girl so perfectly.

Draco gaped at her. He'd never heard Hermione curse before_. Ever_. She'd always scold Potter and Weasley, either it be accidental or not, even he and Blaise got scolded for cursing a number of times. She was mad, and he knew it, and quite frankly, he was a bit scared to say anything, especially if he said the wrong words that could set her off.

"That conniving little—" Hermione continued her rant.

"Hermione," Draco quickly cut her off. "What about Severus, what did he mean?" he asked, trying to ease of her anger even for just a bit.

Hermione sighed as she willed herself to calm down. "I don't know Draco, but I can assure you I am not pregnant," she said. They both sighed in unison.

"So what did he mean?" Draco looked back at his godfather's headstone.

"Draco," Hermione said softly. "We have to return," she said. "It's not safe for us to be out here for too long," she reasoned. But Draco knew better. She was shaken after that little revelation about Astoria. Hermione was probably eager to go back to their son. He couldn't blame her. He felt the same way after hearing about Severus' warning.

"Yes," Draco nodded, sending one last lingering gaze at his godfather's final resting place. "Let's go home."

* * *

**[_May 19, 2003, 22:56_]**

Ron was wandering around the destroyed castle with his wand on one hand and the _Maurader's Map_ on the other. After a few minutes of frustration he stuffed the map back into his pocket. He didn't know why he thought the map could help. The castle was destroyed; nobody else is in there so what good was the map? He sighed and sat down on the cold stone floor. The roof above him was destroyed and he could visibly see the night stars.

He reached into his pocket and took out the chess piece. He wondered how it works. He twirled it around, trying to search for some kind of clue, but nothing. The edges of the pyramidal stone looked burned, like it survived a blow torch on full contact. It still sparkled, a marking beneath the surface revealed one that he'd seen in Dumbledore's version of_Beedle the Bard's_ story books; the insignia of the _Deathly Hollows_.

He still couldn't believe it.

And yet he still wondered how on earth this _Resurrection Stone_ can help him with his quest.

* * *

Hermione nearly had a heart attack when she couldn't find Scorpius. Harry had to calm the parents down by telling them that Molly had taken Scorpius over to the Lovegood house since she couldn't find anyone to take care of the child.

"So how was the trip?" Harry asked. He looked tensed. He actually begged Molly to stay at the Lovegood house and to bring Scorpius along, lying that the pregnant Luna might need her mother-in-law's help.

"Where's Xander?" Hermione diverted the question.

"Around," Harry looked panicked. Truth be told, Xander's been disappearing and reappearing. He'd disappear for a few seconds and then he'd come back, still pale and translucent, getting worst as the clock winds down to his conception.

"What does that mean?" Hermione looked worried, which unnerved Draco.

"Nothing," Harry shook his head. "Oh!" he exclaimed forcefully. "Look at the time," he said. "It's getting late, we should rest, we can pick up Scorpius tomorrow, and you two should sleep together now," he nearly pushed them to their bedroom.

"What?" Hermione and Draco exclaimed in unison.

"I mean—you know what I mean," Harry blushed. "Go! Go…rest," he grinned.

"You're back!" a new voice exclaimed, joining into their conversation.

"Xander, what—" Hermione stopped herself. The younger boy was fading. She paled as realization dawned onto her. He was seizing to exist.

"It's just an after-effect," Xander dismissed her worry. But she knew better. She'd used the Time Turner as well. She knew all the rules and the consequences. And she knew that Xander knew as well. He could feign ignorance but she could see the fear in his eyes.

"We should rest," Harry butted in. "Come on, up to your rooms, let's go," Harry waved his arms towards the exit.

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned towards Hermione to give her a peck on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening at his actions.

"I have to go back," Draco said.

"Now?" Harry choked. Draco narrowed his eyes at him. Potter looked more broken about the news than his own wife was.

"They don't know I left," he explained to Hermione, as if the other two occupants in the room weren't present. "I have to go back before they find out I'm missing," then he looked at Harry and glared. "Because I don't have the special treatment as a double spy anymore," he spat.

Harry wanted to stop him. But if he did, he'd be acting out of character, and then Hermione would know something's up, which would be the last thing they want.

"M-maybe you should stay," Hermione stuttered. She looked unsure as she said the words. Like she couldn't believe she'd spoken the idea out loud.

Draco merely smirked and placed another chaste kiss on her forehead. "You and I both know I can't," he whispered. "I have to go," he said hastily and turned to leave without looking back.

Harry wanted to stop him. He looked at Hermione; she looked about ready to go after him. He willed her to do so, he silently begged her to make him stay. Instead, she breathed out and turns the opposite direction, heading towards her bedroom.

Xander ran past him after his father. Harry wanted to go after Hermione but he was too worried about Xander. They were in the hallway and they found Draco ascending the stairs to reach the surface when Xander stopped him.

"Draco wait," Xander stopped at the base of the stairs.

Draco paused without looking back.

"Please, you can't leave," Xander's voice cracked.

Draco turned. His eyes were cold as he glared at the younger boy. "Give me one good reason why," he snapped.

Xander flinched. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out.

"Exactly," Draco growled and turned to leave.

Xander and Harry quickly followed him. When they reached the surface, Draco was already heading past the barriers in order to apparate away. Xander stopped walking. His hope, his father was walking away and he would soon cease to exist.

He opened his mouth to call him back. "I—" he started, but it was too late. He had already disapparated. "I need you, dad," he whispered helplessly.

"Xander," Harry gasped behind him.

Xander turned quickly, with silent tears in his eyes, cascading down his translucent face. He frowned at Harry in confusion. His godfather was looking at him as if he'd—he quickly looked down at himself in panic. He was disappearing again.

Xander looked back at Harry who shared the same horrified expression. Harry, with his mouth wide open in shock, watched as Xander disappeared and reappeared before him like a flickering lamp in need of a new bulb, until finally disappearing completely.

But unlike before, he didn't come back.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count:** 4,375


	30. A Call to the Grey Lady

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy**  
****Author: **Aoi Megami**  
************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy**  
Chapter:** 30**  
****Chapter Title: **A Call to the Grey Lady

* * *

**[_May 19, 2003, 23:08_]**

Harry blinked. He couldn't believe it. Xander was gone. From where the boy once stood, the golden and silver Time Turner glinted under the moon's light as if taunting him. _He's mine now and you can't have him. _And soon enough the gold Time Turner shimmered and disappeared after its master, leaving the silver Time Turner behind.

Harry walked towards it in a trance like state. He dropped helplessly to the ground and with trembling hands, took the last reminder he'll ever had of Xander. His godson was gone.

* * *

**[_May 19, 2003, 23:25_]**

Hermione sat at the end of the bed. She should have stopped him. Something felt wrong. She should have made him stay. He wasn't ready to go back. It was just too soon. He'd just lost his mother and his godfather, two people he loved dearly, and much as Draco tried to hide it, he wasn't okay.

He wouldn't be anytime soon. He needed time to heal.

She closed her eyes and the tears fell.

She hurriedly wiped the tears away when she heard a series of quick knocks on her door. She was about to get up to let the person from the other side of the door in, when the door opened on its own to reveal the one person she'd been worrying about.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

* * *

**_Fifteeen minutes ago…_**

**[_May 19, 2003, 23:10_]**

Draco had apparated from three different locations—from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley, and finally, to Little Hangleton, before finally stopping to take a drink of _polyjuice_potion before he reached his final destination.

He was shaking badly; he was in a haste to go back to Parkinson Manor that he had forgotten to tell Hermione about Dumbledore's wand. He cursed his predicament. He was so distracted by his mother's death and at the verge of wanting to kill his own father for killing her that he'd forgotten to tell Hermione about the wand, a very important detail he wouldn't have overlooked if he wasn't feeling this way.

He looked at the flask in his hand and debated whether he should return.

He leaned against the wall. He was hiding in an alley, between two abandoned houses, thinking of what he could've missed. At this poor state, he knew he'd be killed in no time. He knew the barriers he kept up to protect his mind would fall if he were to face the Dark Lord again. But could he take that chance? Should he really be in a hurry to get back? He groaned and slumped down to the ground.

He felt grief, confusion, anger, determination and a lot more of confusion, which made him feel nauseous to the point of throwing up. He tried to breath steadily, to get a hold of his fraying nerves. He couldn't think and he needed to think. He needed to clear his head; he needed to make the right decision, not only for himself, but for Hermione and Scorpius.

He groaned, and clutched his head in annoyance, his hands tightening on his platinum locks in despair.

He thought about his dead mother, his dead godfather, and he cried again.

He wondered when this pain would stop. He desperately wanted it to go away, this constricting pain in his chest. He felt weak and helpless. He wasn't able to do anything and that bothered him greatly. He wanted to hit his head multiple times against the wall like any other regular house elf that'd done something wrong.

But he needed to be strong. He had his own family to think about.

He choked on his sobs and hit his head with the palm of his hands to clear his conflicting thoughts.

"Make it all go away," he whispered harshly in the dark. He hit his head, sobbing and fighting with his inner self. He shivered terribly and he knew he was experiencing a nervous breakdown. He hugged himself whilst he rocked his body in order to calm himself.

He cursed inwardly, and this time, he really did try to compose himself. He closed his eyes and cleared his head. He stayed like that for a few minutes, and when he'd finally calm down, he opened his eyes and reached an obvious decision.

He needed to go back.

* * *

**_Back to the Present time…_**

**[_May 19, 2003, 23:25_]**

He went straight from Little Hangleton to the ForbiddenForest. A couple of the members in charge of watch that night cleared him and grudgingly allowed him inside the new Order headquarters. He quickly descended the stairs and ran towards where he knew Hermione would be. He paused on the open arch that led to the Slytherin common room.

Harry Potter sat there, his eyes fixated in the fireplace; his right knee was bouncing up and down in a sign of stress, his jaw look tensed and his hands were clasped together in a silent prayer. He looked around the room and there was no sign of the future boy.

He quietly passed the common room and headed straight for his destination. He stopped before a closed door and knocked thrice before letting himself in, not even waiting for a response from the occupant of the room.

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered. But once she'd overcome her shock, she jumped up from her position and nearly tackled him with a hug in which he returned. "You're back," she sighed in relief.

He didn't know what to think anymore. He was confused, yes, but he also needed something else. He'd experience so many losses in one day that he just needed to be anchored back to his sanity. He needed a sense of familiarity, to remind him that it was not over, that he can get through this, that there were people left that he truly valued and loved.

But for now, he wanted to forget.

His embrace on her tightened, her warm and comforting aura seemed to refuel his strength. He was reminded by how much he loved her. He needed her. She was his anchor, his hope, his reason, his Hermione.

Hermione could feel his growing need. The mighty Draco Malfoy had fallen. She never knew this day would come. He had always been so sure, so arrogant, that even if you pushed him down, he'd always come right back up. And he always had, except now. He wasn't able to stand up yet. He wouldn't be able to, at least not on his own.

She could feel his embrace tighten and all she could do was comfort him and remain by side. She felt helpless at his worse. She didn't know what to do. She would do anything for him, to get him back to his normal self. He needed her, she knew that. He needed comfort, a sense of familiarity.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, and she nearly choked on her own sobs, her head nodding frantically to assure him that she knew, that she understood his pain.

The next thing she knew she was being gently pushed down her bed and when she looked up, Draco was hovering above her.

Yes, she'd give him anything. She'd make him forget everything, even if it was just for a short while.

* * *

Ron knew he shouldn't stay out for too long. He'd been wondering the destroyed halls of the once prestigious school. It was a bit creepy so to say but he knew it was also dangerous. But did you ever get that feeling that you've forgotten something and you just can't leave it be? Well, that was how he was feeling. He could use this chess piece. He just didn't know how.

He needed to speak to the _Grey Lady_, he knew that. The question was; how was he to find her?

He stopped finally to rest inside Ravenclaw's common room. He sat on the dusty and destroyed royal blue couch as he thought of what to do next. He started playing with the chess piece in his hand, thinking of all possible circumstances, but soon gave up.

His eyes drooped in exhaustion and soon enough, he was dreaming of the story Hermione had once told him about, about the Pied Piper who used his flute to lure the children out to follow him.

* * *

He fumbled and almost tumbled, like he didn't know what he was doing. It was completely surreal to Hermione since she'd never seen Draco like that before. But soon enough he'd manage to take all their clothes off.

His skin felt like ice to her, and he trembled beneath her touch. He appeared to be nervous, like a teenager doing the deed for the first time. But when their lips met again in a heated kiss, their tongues dancing gracefully and soon became more aggressive, Draco slowly, yet surely gained back his confidence.

_Make him forget._

That was what she wanted to do for him. Even if it was just for one night, she wanted to clear his head, think of nothing, and put his anger and grief away.

They hadn't had intercourse for a while that when she felt his rigid member push through her folds, she screamed in surprise, her eyes widening in a mixture of pain and pleasure whilst her back arched upwards allowing her aroused nipples to brush against his chest.

There was no need for foreplay, just by feeling his touch she would always be ready for him. Every move, every touch had been quick and to the point, there was no playing around.

He moved torturously slow within her as he buried his head against her neck and inhaled. She felt his lips send butterfly kisses against her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. She looked over to the bedside table where her wand rests and took one wrapped arm from around him to reach out over to acquire her wand.

She casted a _silencing spell_ on the room after remembering her earlier scream. She dropped her wand and it went toppling off the side of the bed and into the stone floor, where it would stay for the remainder of the night.

His thrusts soon turned erratic, needy that his incessant pounding lifted them both over to the head of the bed where her head was making painful contact with the headboard. She had to lift a hand over to protect herself from any more head bruises.

Her feelings intensified and she was soon brought over to the edge with a gasp and he soon followed her, spilling his life giving seed within her.

But he didn't stop.

He kept pounding within her desperately, as if trying to assure himself that she was real, that she wasn't going away. Hermione reached up and brushed the tears that emerged from his eyes.

Draco ignored her hands as if he was in a trance. He took hold of her breasts and started kneading and tweaking them together, making Hermione forget what she was doing and groaned in pleasure. His touches were rough and she was sure she'd see a lot of bruising when morning comes.

She didn't care.

With surprising strength, he managed to flip her over and was hungrily thrusting from behind. With a cry, she braced her hands against the headboard as he savagely rutted against her with his face buried in her neck. The fingers of one hand dug fiercely at her hip while the other reached down to mercilessly play with her clit.

His loud groans filled her ears, and she could feel his tears on her shoulder where he'd buried his face.

She felt unbelievably tight as he continually slammed against her with such intensity; the pain was somehow increasing her pleasure. She could feel spasms rapidly welling up inside her, and she succumbed to it, her voice echoing through the room as she screamed. The animalistic way he was grinding against her made her come hard and fast, sobbing and shuddering uncontrollably in his arms.

He quickened his strokes, and as her head slumped on his shoulder, he drew her mouth for a kiss, his tongue ravaging hers in rhythm with his thrusts. Suddenly, he stiffened with a low, long groan, jerking against her, thrusting deeper with each spurt he released.

Before exhaustion took over, Draco managed to lay on the rumpled sheets beside her to avoid crushing her with his weight. Once acquiring a comfortable position, he pulled Hermione's fatigued body towards him, her back settling warmly across his chest. They stayed silent for a long while, neither speaking nor moving.

"I'm sorry," Draco broke the silence. Hermione's hands paused from stroking Draco's arm that was lazily around her in an embrace.

"What for?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"For making you worry, for—" he paused, remembering the way he took her just an hour ago.

Hermione sighed. "For worrying me, yes, but you didn't hurt me Draco," she turned to look at him in the eyes to assure him.

In the still darkened room, Draco slowly pulled his arms away and crawled on top of her. His lips met hers, slowly enticing her to answer. Taken over by the renewed passion, her mouth opened to accept the tongue that sought entrance, interweaving and caressing against hers.

Releasing a sigh as he relinquished her lips, her hands rose, fingers splaying against the platinum locks, feeling the tingle against her skin and marvelling how his hair could feel softer than her own.

"I'm fine, Draco, I promise," she breathed out.

He didn't reply, instead, he started to trail kisses down her neck. His hands squeezed her breasts together as his mouth sucked each rosy tip until they hardened. After this feat, his tongue continued on to leave wet tracks down her abdomen, making her shiver as he continued to descend. He slung her legs over his shoulders, making her moan and writhe as his tongue plundered and quivered against her folds.

Her hands moved to keep his head in place, fingers intertwined in his hair, her hips rising up against his face, mentally begging him not to stop while her toes curled flexibly as she struggled for release.

Her spine arched, head thrown back, as a keened cry escaped her, before she collapsed back with panting breaths, limbs drained and spread. He didn't wait for her to recover as he kissed his way up her body, seeking her lips once more; she tasted herself as their tongues mated.

With his strong arms around her, he rolled so that she lay atop him. She pulled her legs underneath her, sitting with a leg on each side of him. She arched her back until his length found her entrance before she descended on him with a satisfied moan. The unification was met with his growl of approval, and this time, he allowed her to set the pace. She threw her head, biting her lower lip as she rode him emitting gasps and mewls.

His hands reached up to cup her breasts, massaging the soft mounds while his thumbs circled the rosy tips. They then stroked up to her shoulders, gently pulling her down to capture her lips. Content with their fused lips, his hands once again wandered her moving body, spanning down her back and then grasping her hips, holding her in place as he took control, rapidly barrelling his hips up against hers.

She braced her hands over his head, her breasts swinging over his face with the force of his thrusts. Her voice rose higher, and she felt her inner walls clamped around him as she burst with her head thrown back and mouth wide open in a silent scream.

With a growl, his grip on her hips tightened as he buried himself possibly deeper within her, rolling his hips as his length twitched and jerked inside, emptying himself within her. He smirked when he realized he could feel the mixture of their release slowly cascading down his pulsing length.

Once finally catching his breath, he pulled her down to catch her lips. Hermione was still tightly clasped on him; he was still throbbing inside her as he slowly felt the fatigue taking over due their activity. His hands stroked up and down her back, finally fully sated.

Her arms cradled his head, her chest rising and falling breathlessly as she waited for her heart beats to slow down. After releasing his lips, her thumb reached out to caress his lower lips, looking at him in the eye, trying hard to read what he was thinking of at that very moment.

"Are you alright Draco?" she asked, finally releasing that dreaded question she was skirting around with. Her eyes sincerely told him that she really wanted to know, begging him to give her a truthful answer.

"Yeah," his voice broke as he stroked her hair and finally, giving her a sincere smile.

He pulled her head to rest on his chest, her head cradled underneath his chin as exhaustion finally took over, and they slept in each others arms in the dead of the night.

* * *

Ron was startled awake by the cold wind that entered through a gaping hole in RavenclawTower. He groaned and reprimanded himself for falling asleep while trying to solve an important mission.

He noticed he was still clutching on to the chess piece and when he'd open his hand he'd started to panic. He must've held on too tight that the pyramidal stone atop the piece had broken off. He manually tried piecing it back together before realizing he could fix it with magic.

He took out his wand and was about to cast a quick _reparo_ spell but the pyramidal stone caught his attention. He thought back about what Hermione had said, about what the stone could be. He stood quickly, an idea forming in his head. He looked around the destroyed common room and found what he was looking for.

There, between two bookshelves was a portrait of one of the founders, Rowena Ravenclaw. There was no mistaking it. He sat back down on the couch and stared at the stone. He tried to remember the words of the story. The same story he'd heard over a million times when he was a child.

_Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand.*****_

Ron wondered if it would work on a ghost. He decided to gamble. He had nothing to lose either way. So he closed his eyes and concentrated. He thought of the Grey Lady, and called for her using what he believed to be her true name: _Helena Ravenclaw, _and turned the stone thrice in his hand.

A moment passed and nothing happened.

He looked at the stone and around the room. No ghost. He closed his eyes and tried again. _Helena Ravenclaw._

He opened his eyes. Nothing happened again. He sighed. But before he could admit defeat, the air around him chilled and he could hear a distant wailing sound that was frighteningly getting closer. He looked around again. Nothing seemed amiss, yet that wailing sound kept getting closer and closer.

And then it came.

It came through the wall, scaring him senseless and making him trip on his own two feet, and landing unceremoniously on the battered couch. He stared with wide eyes and his mouth agape at the newcomer in disbelief.

He couldn't believe it. It actually worked.

The stone had actually managed to call the ghost of the Grey Lady.

* * *

Draco sat up in a trance like state. His eyes would drift from time to time on the still figure by his side. Hermione was wrapped under the covers; her breathing was steady as she slumbered peacefully. He reached a hand out to gently brush the soft tendrils over her face. She lay in a foetal position towards him, with one arm tucked under her head and the other placed over her abdomen.

As he watched her he felt at peace. But he knew he had to leave soon. He'd been gone for too long so he wouldn't be surprised if they noticed his absence. He had to come up with a valid excuse if it came to that. He needed to go back, even if it was just for one last time. He needed to retrieve that locket and he could only hope that Pansy's loyal house elf would manage to keep its end of the bargain.

He looked at the closed door. Then the image of the future boy clouded his thoughts. His motto of the day repeating over and over in his head: _You can't leave._ He wondered if the boy would try to stop him again. Draco shook his head.

_You can't leave._

Why couldn't he leave? He wondered. The boy was keen to make him stay—desperate even. He thought about Potter's actions. He too seemed desperate to make him stay. Obviously he wasn't going to get killed, they would've just told him upright if he was. Besides, history was rewriting itself now that future boy has returned.

He paused. His eyes widened at the thought.

_History_.

_Future_.

He thought about the boy. The athletic built, the oval shape face, the angular cheekbones, defined jaw, the slender nose the tousled wavy brown hair and those silver eyes.

His breath hitched.

He was disappearing. The boy—_Alexander _was disappearing.

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He couldn't breathe. It just wasn't possible. But all the facts were there. How could this happen now? His emotions are on overdrive. He thought back on that day they first met him; the words exchanged from that day clouded his thoughts.

_So you're saying that he looks exactly just like his father?_

_I mean, if he's sixteen, he'd be born in four years, and when he's finally born, that'll make us only twenty-four._

Then Severus' message echoed in his head.

_Draco's son is in danger… the _other _one._

Was this what his godfather meant?

Why didn't he notice this before?

He looked back at Hermione's sleeping form, his eyes fluttering down to her flat abdomen where her hand gently rested. Back then, he never thought _they_ could happen. Everyone was against it. Nobody trusted him and he didn't want to burden her with their criticism. Until Scorpius was born, then everything changed. Alexander was gone and he never thought twice about the future child or his roots, he was too busy trying to keep his family alive.

A son.

_Another_ son.

With trembling hands, he placed his above Hermione's hand over her abdomen. A nervous smile crept to his face and tears stung his eyes. _Another reason._

But his growing happiness was soon thwarted when he realized Xander's dilemma. The boy was disappearing—ceasing to exist. Potter still in the common room; nervous, and very much alone. His eyes widened at the last memory and he bolted out of bed, shuffling to get his clothes back on.

Without a second thought, he ran out of the room, and down the hall towards the common room.

Harry Potter was still there.

He walked slowly towards him, afraid to confront him in fear of being too late. His former school rival noticed his presence and lifted his head to look at him. His heart shattered at the spot. It wasn't because of Potter's broken look; the bloodshot eyes, the dry tears on his ashen cheeks, it wasn't all that. It was because this confirmed everything he'd just realized.

And it was too late.

* * *

*******Quote: **Taken from J.K. Rowling's _The Tales of __Beedle the Bard._

* * *

**Chapter Word Count:** 3,928


	31. Helena Ravenclaw's Riddle

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy**  
****Author: **Aoi Megami**  
************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy**  
Chapter:** 31**  
****Chapter Title: **Helena Ravenclaw's Riddle

* * *

Harry did not get a wink of sleep. It was still dark out but the sun would soon rise and he was still pacing in the former Slytherin common room. Xander had disappeared and he hadn't returned. He stayed positive. He could still remember him, nothing has changed, didn't that mean there was still hope that his future godson could exist? But then again Xander said something about different repercussions, so maybe it just hadn't happened yet.

Harry groaned. The suspense was killing him and a vanished Xander was not helping the situation.

He sat back down and waited, until minutes turned to hours. The tears he'd shed had dried on his ashen cheeks; his eyes were bloodshot with lack of sleep and rest. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when the ground he was staring at procured a pair of shoes. He looked up and was startled to see a dishevelled Draco Malfoy before him.

He opened his mouth to speak but was too surprised to make out any words.

"Wh-where is he?" Draco stuttered.

Harry frowned. "Who?" he asked.

Draco's lips formed into a thin line as he tried hard not to snap at Harry for asking such a stupid question.

"The ki-" Draco stopped. "Alexander," he stated clearly. "Xander," he added when Harry still said nothing but merely gaze up at him in wonder. "Potter!" he snapped.

Harry stood in shock. "You're back," he said, as if finally registering the identity of the person before him.

"Focus, Potter," Draco snapped his fingers.

"When did you come back?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't matter," Draco grew frustrated.

But so did Harry. "Yes it does! Now when did you come back?" he asked more aggressively, completely startling Draco.

"Last night," he stated.

"Last night," Harry started pacing. "Last night," he mumbled and started looking around the room, as if Xander was merely hiding behind the couch or under the table. "He should be back, unless," he stopped and stared at Draco with dread. "You didn't make it, and didn't do it," he blushed.

To Draco, it sounded more like a question than a statement. "Didn't do what?" he asked through gritted teeth. Potter's actions were definitely proving his theory right.

"He's gone," Harry said. The room went solemn and neither of the two spoke. Draco looked as pale as a ghost and Harry wondered then if his former childhood enemy had figured it out; that Xander was his son. It was the only explanation to his childhood rival's sudden change of attitude towards the time traveller.

"Harry!" an excited call interrupted their sombre conversation.

Harry's head whipped towards the source, immediately recognizing the voice. Xander stood by the arch, not noticing that Harry wasn't the only occupant in the room. His hands raised up high in a sign of victory and success.

"I'm back!" he grinned widely. But after noticing the other occupant in the room, the grin slowly faded, his eyes widened as he slowly dropped his arms back down to his sides. Harry couldn't care less if Xander blew his cover right then and there, it practically didn't matter anymore. They had passed a hurdle they never thought possible to overcome.

Tears of joy and relief gathered in Harry's eyes. "I'm glad to see you back Xander," Harry said.

"Draco, you came back," Xander grinned again after realizing _this_ was his father present.

Draco's brow twitched and his mouth formed into a sneer. The boy had the nerve to call him by his first name like they were on equal grounds. He'd only call his father by his first name whenever he wasn't around but to actually say it before him was just plain rude in his standards. He was about to snap at the boy when he remembered that he wasn't even supposed to know anything about his situation.

Draco didn't speak. He merely glared at the boy, but there wasn't scorn within them anymore, it was more of a reprimanding glare. He also took that time to study him. He still couldn't believe it. But Potter's actions spoke louder than words. This boy—Alexander—who was standing before him was his son. He had his eyes, his mother's nose, the shape of his face, his mother's lips; he was a perfect mix of him and Hermione.

He still couldn't believe it.

"Where were you?" Draco finally asked. "You said '_you're back_', so where did you go?" he asked. He had to make sure.

"I—" Xander gulped. His father's eyes were penetrating him, like he would be able to tell if he was lying or not. He gulped and cowered under his father's intense gaze.

"That's not really important Malfoy," Harry intervened.

Draco's eyes snapped at Harry and quickly went back to meet his son's eyes. _His son._ It felt peculiar to think that this 20-year old grown man was his son. His son who came back to the past to save his family—twice, this son who saved Potter—twice, and he felt proud. He swelled with pride at the thought that _his_ son was brave and smart enough to fight for what he believed in. Just like his mother. Exactly like his mother that he now felt compelled to hit him for jumping into danger just to save _Potter_.

He wanted to talk to him properly, he wanted to hear his whole story, but not at the moment. He had pressing matters to attend to; he had no time to dilly dally. There'd be more time to spend with his son and hear his story after they win this war. And they will win it. He'd make sure of it. He would not let his son's sacrifice be for naught. As his father, he will not disappoint him.

He'd postponed his return to Parkinson Manor for far too long. And any longer than that and they'd start to wonder he'd gone off to. At least he'd be able to come up with a valid excuse of why he was gone the whole night, only to return the following morning.

He needed to start planning. They would survive this, he was sure of it. He'd make sure of it. He had two boys now, two sons who he had to protect. He would not be like his father, who'd cave and gave up when trouble arose, who cowered before the Dark Lord, who made all the wrong decisions, and who placed his own family through hell. He will not do that to his family. He will not let his momentary weakness be their end.

He had a family who are counting on him now; people who look to him for guidance. Not just his family but his friends too. He'd grieve for his mother later. He'd properly meet and talk with his godfather when the war is over. He'd bring them good news.

But for now, he had a family to protect.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe it. Here she was, in the flesh—er—ectoplasm. But she looked really angry. Ron buried himself deeper into the couch in fright. He gulped. He opened his mouth to speak but the Grey Lady—no, Helena Ravenclaw—he was sure of it, beat him to the punch.

"How dare you!" she growled. "How dare you summon me by using—" she glared at the stone in his hand as if it was an abomination.

Ron wasn't processing anything she was saying. He still couldn't believe it worked. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I didn't know it would actually work, I didn't know that it would force you to come here," he explained.

The Grey Lady glared at him. "It didn't," she snapped.

"It didn't?" Ron blinked.

"No, I only came because of the noise," she continued.

"The noise?" Ron frowned.

"It was like a grating whistle that only I can hear," she explained. "Very annoying," she added with a glare.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled. "I'm desperate, I really need to talk to you," he explained.

The Grey Lady studied him. "I've never seen you before, you weren't a Ravenclaw student," she looked angrier.

"I-I wasn't, I was in Gryffindor," he explained quickly. "But my wife was in Ravenclaw," he added quickly after seeing the ghost narrow her eyes at him. "Luna Lovegood, do you remember her?" he asked. "Though she's a Weasley now," he added with a sheepish grin.

"I remember her," Helena said. "Funny looking girl," she stated.

Ron sighed. "That's her," he said with a wide smile.

"Yes, how can I not? She was the only one who actually took the time to talk to us individually."

"Us? You mean the other ghosts?" Ron raised a questioning brow. "Where are the other ghosts? What happened?" he asked.

"We're merely, wandering," the Grey Lady answered with a swish of her ectoplasmic robes. "Our home is, after all, destroyed and constantly being visited by Death Eaters, we have no where else to go," she said.

"Wandering where?" Ron couldn't help but asked.

"Forbidden forest, Hogsmeade," she said with a curt shrug of her shoulders. "But that's not the important question here," Helena's translucent eyes bore onto Ron's frightened ones. "What makes Luna think that I can help you?" she asked.

Ron breathed out, trying to steady his fraying nerves. "We're looking for an old artefact, we believe the Dark Lord placed his soul in it, and we have to destroy it in order to stop him," Ron gave her the cliff notes version.

"And what artefact is this?" Helena asked. But something flickering in Helena's eyes told Ron that she had an idea of what the artefact in question was.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," he answered, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I cannot help you there," the ghost moved to take her leave.

"You're lying," Ron said, stopping the ghost from leaving. "You know where it is," he stated confidently.

Helena turned back to him with angry eyes. "You dare accuse me of lying?"

"I'm not accusing you, I know you are," Ron said determinedly. "Don't you get it? We need to find that diadem in order to stop him. Don't you want your home back? With the Dark Lord gone, we can rebuild Hogwarts to how it once was. Do you not want that?" he pushed.

Helena's eyes flickered in defeat. If ghosts could cry, Ron knew that the Helena then was how they would look like. She breathed out, debating internally, whether her pride was worth bringing the Dark Lord down.

"He was," she started, her voice uneven. "Very charming," and she told him the story and of her part in the diadem's disappearance and reappearance.

"Don't worry lady," Ron said after Helena finished her tale. "You're not the only one who was taken in by his charms," he assured her. "But that doesn't really answer my question," he stood from his seat. "Thanks for the information though, I at least have a solid lead, just not really sure where to go from here," he sighed.

Helena studied him. "Luna has chosen well," she said with a small smile.

Ron blinked up at her in confusion.

"I must warn you," Helena Ravenclaw's voice trailed off, like an echo in the room. "Death Eaters are marching here as we speak."

Ron's eyes bulged open. "H-how do you know?" he stammered.

"I saw them in town, talking about how they're going to _turn this castle inside and out_," she answered easily. "You're not safe; your hidden lair will be found."

"Th-thanks," Ron turned to leave.

"But before you go," Helena stopped him in mid-step. "It is here."

Ron turned so suddenly, he could've gotten a whiplash. "What's here?"

"The diadem," Helena fought to roll her eyes at him. "It is here," she said.

"In the castle?" Ron squeaked.

"_It is here, in the castle, in the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask,_*****" she finished before disappearing into thin air, before Ron could process what she'd said, and before he could stop her to ask what she'd meant.

"What?" Ron stressed.

* * *

Once Draco had left the room, Harry nearly tackled Xander, engulfing the younger man in his embrace.

"I thought we'd lost you," Harry breathed a sigh of release.

"I thought I was a goner too," Xander agreed.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Truthfully speaking? I don't know," Xander shook his head. "The next thing I know it was dark and I was disappearing. I swear, I closed my eyes for only a second, and then when I opened them, I was solid again and the sun was rising," he explained.

"I'm just glad you're back," Harry grinned. "Wait, you're back. Does that mean?"

Xander nodded.

"And they…"

Xander nodded again.

Harry sighed. "So no more disappearing acts, right?" Xander shook his head in the negative. Harry's face fell. "Wha-why?"

Xander shrugged. "Nothing big, unless something happens to mum that may endanger her life and mine," he explained. When Harry gave him a blank look, he continued, "I'm still a foetus Harry, my life depends on whether she survives or not."

"Right," Harry nodded. "We'll worry about surviving later, I'm just happy you exist," Harry grinned.

"I'm glad to exist too," Xander grinned back. "I just hope I never get to feel the same amount of stress I felt last night." Harry could only nod in accord.

As soon as the words left Xander's mouth, a loud wailing howl of "Haaaaarrrry," resonated within the stone walls of the dungeons.

"You just have to say it," Harry sighed. "I knew good news wouldn't last long," he said as he walked towards the hall, nearly slamming into a panicked Ron.

"Harry," Ron exclaimed, forgetting the fact that he nearly trampled on his best friend.

"Ron, what are you still doing here?" Harry asked. "I thought you went to Luna's to work on your clue."

"I did," Ron wheezed. "But that's not the point, the point is, we need to evacuate, quickly," he said between gulps of air.

"Evacuate? What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Death eaters," Ron said, which was enough an explanation to begin with. "They're heading over here," he said.

"How do you know that?" Xander asked.

"Oh hey, you're solid again," Ron grinned at Xander.

"Ron, focus!" Harry snapped his fingers.

"Right, the Grey Lady said it," Ron said.

"The who?" Xander asked.

"Yes, who?" Harry asked.

"No time to explain," Ron shook his head. "We have to go, now," he was practically jumping up and down.

"It's true," a new voice joined in. Three heads turned to see the man who was one of the two people who were supposed to be on guard duty join them. "One of the _Animagus _on patrol in the Forbidden forest just sent in a Patronus. We're surrounded; Death Eaters are already putting up anti apparition wards."

"Damn," Harry cursed. "Start waking everyone up," he told the three who were huddled around him. "I'll send an emergency call to nearby safe houses."

* * *

As Draco redressed himself in Marcus Flint's clothes, he still couldn't get the picture of his twenty-year-old son out of his head. He turned to look at the peaceful slumbering Hermione, still wrapped in the white blanket, her hand still over her abdomen in a protective manner.

He gently tucked the loose tendrils over one ear. He noticed she shivered lightly, even with that thick blanket on her. He looked around the room, knowing that the dungeon was no place for a pregnant woman. He hadn't been there when Hermione was pregnant with Scorpius, and now that she was pregnant again, with their second child, he was going to try, as much as he could to take care of her.

He took hold of her shoulder and gently shook her from her slumber. Chocolate brown eyes opened to meet his and a lazy smile emerged from her face. Said smile soon disappeared after taking notice of his attire. She sat so quick, he was nearly pushed back.

"You should rest," he tried to push her back to bed but she resisted.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

He sighed at her stubbornness. "You know," he started. "This really isn't a comfortable place for you and Scorpius."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's underground, covered in stone, dark, really not a good place for a growing child, and it's cold," he said.

"It's cold?" she raised an unbelieving brow. "It suited you just fine," she drawled lazily.

"And look how I turned out," he muttered, startling Hermione with his acceptance.

"I was only joking Draco," she smiled.

"Well, I'm not," he sighed in all seriousness.

"What do you suggest?" Hermione asked. "The Lovegood House?" she arched a brow in challenge.

"Too much oddness," he shook his head.

"Mad-eyes'—"

"Are you mental?"

"Okay, how about Bill and Fleur Weasley's house?"

"Too crowded," he shook his head.

"Where do you suggest then?" she sighed.

Draco's eyes widened in realization as an idea crossed in his head. "How about the Manor?" he asked.

"Malfoy Manor?" Hermione repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, it's perfect," he stood and started pacing. "It's secure, it's big, it's safe," he said. "You can take the Slytherins there as well," he told her.

Hermione nodded, understanding his reasoning. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't taken you there yet have I?" he stopped but before he could voice out his next plan, hurried knocks on the door interrupted their conversation.

Hermione moved to get dressed and Draco cracked the door open. Through the small crack he could see the red-headed Weasley and his future son standing outside the door.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"We have to evacuate, now," Ron Weasley said in a panic.

Draco looked over his shoulder to see a fully dressed Hermione before letting the two inside.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she buttoned the last two buttons of her shirt.

"Attack," Ron wheezed. "Death Eaters," he said.

"What?" Draco growled.

"It isn't an attack," Xander tried to calm him. "More of, they're coming here under unknown circumstances. They haven't fired anything at us if that helps," he added.

"They sealed us in," Ron said. "We tried apparating, we couldn't, we tried using the fire place, it was blocked as well," Ron informed them. "I think it's safe to say they know we're here," he finished with a huff.

"I doubt that," Hermione said as she packed her belongings in that beaded purse of hers.

"Why's that?" Ron asked, the three men looking at her for explanation.

"It's too planned," she started. "First of all, there's only a few of us here, not enough to warrant such a planned attack. Second, just as Ron had said, they sealed us in, probably unknowingly too. It's either they're keeping us in, which I doubt they are, or," she trailed off.

"They're keeping people out," Draco finished for her, earning an affirmative nod from her.

"What for?" Ron asked.

"What else?" Hermione asked back.

"The diadem," Ron whispered in realization.

Hermione nodded. "They won't trap themselves in here if it was an attack, just in case something goes wrong."

"She's right, the Dark Lord drilled that rule into our heads," Draco agreed. "The only time Death Eaters are allowed to seal themselves inside during an attack is if they're accompanied by the Dark Lord."

"Are they?" Hermione turned to Ron.

Ron shook his head in the negative. "There weren't any Dark Lord sightings from the Animagus team."

"Then we can assume they don't know we're here," Hermione finished.

"That and a couple of groups had already evacuated before us," Xander added. "The third group is about to leave," he added.

"Towards the Forbidden Forest?" Draco asked, Xander nodded in the affirmative. "Then I'm going the opposite way you're going," he told them.

"What? Why?" Xander stared fixatedly at his father.

"I have to go back kid," he told him. "I still have things to do on the other side."

Startled at his father sudden openness to reveal his plans, he was left staring at him in disbelief.

"What are you guys still doing here? The fourth group just about left, we're the only ones remaining here," Blaise entered the crowded bedroom.

Seeing his best mate, Draco quickly pulled him outside the room.

"Don't worry mate, I'll keep watch on Granger," Blaise assured his friend.

"The kid too," Draco mumbled.

Blaise's eyes widened. "Watch him in a good way or a bad way?"

Draco looked over his shoulder towards the three who were helping Hermione pick up the last of her belongings. "Good," he said.

Blaise stared disbelievingly at his friend. "Are you going to explain it to me or am I going to start guessing here?"

"No time now, I'll explain when I get back," he finished as soon as the ones who weren't a part of their conversation decided to join them.

"Who else is left behind?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Potter, that's it," Blaise answered. "We have to leave now," he urged them, and with quick steps they joined Harry at the entrance of their once peaceful domain.

"Harry," Hermione called to her friend who was keeping watch over the still quiet forest. "Which way are we headed?" she asked him.

"That way," Harry pointed towards the northern part of the Forbidden forest.

"Then I'm heading the opposite way," Draco said as he looked at Hermione's worried eyes. "I'll be fine," he held the flask of Poly juice potion. "Be careful," he told her before giving her a quick peck on the forehead and walked towards his destination without a second glance.

"What of Marcus Flint?" Hermione turned away from Draco's departing form to look at her friend when she was suddenly reminded of their prisoner.

"He was part of the first group that escaped," Harry told her. "There weren't any disturbance in the ForbiddenForest so I could only assume they got away safely, the same goes to the three groups who went after them," he added.

Hermione nodded. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she groaned.

"Well, it's just like old times," Harry grinned. "You do notice that this is the first time the _Golden Trio_ are back in action again?"

"What are you talking about? We were in missions together before," Ron piped in.

"That was forced on us by the Order, this is purely us," Harry said.

"Okay, fine," Ron agreed, sharing a grin with Harry. "But this time, more escaping and as much as possible, no action," he added with a hint of worry.

"I agree," Hermione nodded. "I don't think our luck expands to five people, so enough reminiscing, we have to go," she scolded them.

"That tone sounds so familiar," Ron grumbled.

"Wands out everyone," Harry reminded. "And let's go," he said as he led the group towards what would be their escape path.

* * *

*******Quote: **Taken from Warner Bros. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 _

* * *

**Chapter Word Count:** 3,837


	32. Fenrir Greyback on their Trail

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy**  
****Author: **Aoi Megami**  
************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy**  
Chapter:** 32**  
****Chapter Title: **Fenrir Greyback on their Trail

* * *

Draco took a good swig of the _polyjuice potion_ from his flask as he trudged through the uneven terrain of the ForbiddenForest. He could feel his skin melting and reforming to what his identity would be for his return to Parkinson Manor.

He looked over his shoulder, towards where he'd just left Hermione. He could no longer see them; he'd already walked a good distance away. His thoughts wandered back to the new information that was currently rattling his nerves: his son.

_Alexander_

He shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts. He looked down to gaze at his hand, a shade darker than his usual color; he was trembling terribly then he groaned inwardly and willed himself to focus.

He didn't tell Hermione about the wand. He was going to, but after the realization that she might be pregnant, he didn't. He didn't want her stressing over the wand; he'd just have to find a way to get it back when he returned. Besides, they were already losing hope and to break the news that the Dark Lord was in possession of what was deemed to be the most powerful wand in existence, well, that would break whatever fighting spirit they had left.

But still, the thought of another son wouldn't leave his already stressed mind. Of course as a Slytherin, he still needed proof that Alexander really was his child. He couldn't—for the life of him—wrap his head around the fact that he'd name his child _Alexander_. Scorpius was a given, Orion was another possibility, but _Alexander_, the name was too muggle for his taste.

Not that he had any problem with it. It was just that he couldn't believe he'd agree to it. There must've been a reason why. He shuffled through his memories and settled on the night he'd asked Hermione to marry him…

_It wasn't how he'd dream of proposing to the woman he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. He thought of a romantic night in a restaurant he'd rented for the remainder of the evening, a private veranda with a breathtaking view, musicians playing a soft tune in the background, delicious gourmet food under the soft hues of the candle lights, and beautiful fireworks to conclude the night, after she'd said 'yes' of course._

_Not in the middle of the kitchen in Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

_But that was how it happened. It was during the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, he'd popped the question. The thought of proposing had been eating at him for the last few weeks, and if Hermione had caught on to his plans, she didn't let on. Though at the back of his mind, he had a feeling she knew. _

_He was grateful, that she'd decided not to say anything, even cried when he'd finally presented her the ring. A ring belonging to his mother's, the same ring his father had given to his mother when he'd proposed. It looked absolutely gorgeous on her finger, as if it truly belonged there._

_They celebrated with a mass of sweat, tangled limbs, and heavy breathing under the comfort of their blanket. It was during the early morning, when her back was pressed to his hard chest and his arms around her as she gazed lovingly at the diamond that winked back at her, where they started planning their next step._

_She heaved a heavy sigh and longing look graced her features._

_"What's wrong?" he asked her._

_"I was just thinking," she stated._

_"About?" he prodded, while placing a gentle kiss over her naked shoulder._

_"Our wedding," she sighed. "Who's going to be there, who," she trailed off. "Can't be there," she finished with a sharp intake of breath._

_"You mean your parents," he breathed out, knowing that her parents were a touchy subject for her._

_He wasn't the only who had dreamed of doing the perfect proposal, she had dreamed about her perfect wedding too. And with her parents there, watching her promise herself to the man she'd decided to spend the rest of her life with. _

_"We can go to Australia," he offered. "Give them their memories back and place them in one of our safe houses," he said, but he knew she was going to refuse that offer._

_She shook her head as he'd predicted. "I can't do that to them. It's been so long, years, since I'd erased their memory of me, and giving it all back," she sighed. "It'll traumatize anyone," she said._

_He embraced her tighter and buried his nose over the crook of her neck, and stayed silent for a while._

_"Tell me about them," Draco spoke cutting through that pregnant silence._

_Hermione smiled in remembrance. "My mother, Jean Granger and my father, Alexander Granger," she started her tale until the sun's rays pierced through their bedroom window._

He smiled in remembrance. So they'd name their next child, their brave child after his father-in-law. He couldn't help but think that name so fitting for the boy.

_Alexander. _Defender of men_._

He smirked with fatherly pride. Pretty soon, he'd be a father again to another boy. He'd already been a father and he couldn't help but still feel nervous. What if he failed them? What if he wasn't good enough? What if he became the kind of father that Lucius was?

_His own father_.

It wasn't because Lucius wasn't a good father. He tried. He was a good man, a good husband, and a good father. He was, weak… a coward. His own father was a coward. He feared the Dark Lord enough to destroy his own family.

And yet, Draco still hoped, that the man he once called a father was still buried inside that currently delusional man; his father who was in the verge of insanity. He'd never given up on him, try as he might, he couldn't abandon and forget his own father. He tried to hate him, tried to blame him for everything to make it easier, but even if most of those accusation towards Lucius was true, he still couldn't get himself to let go of him.

His father had a choice, and he made the wrong one. Draco could only hope he'd made the right choices. He wouldn't dream of destroying his own family like his own father had done with theirs.

But still, as he embraced the thought of Alexander being his son, questions seemed to pile up as each realization of his existence in their current time hit him. Xander was here, not Scorpius. What happened to Scorpius? Time travelling was such a dangerous thing to do, knowing this, did his own older brother allowed him to do it?

What about him? Where was he during the process of the decision to send someone back? And where was Hermione? What had happened in the future that was so bad that they'd actually allow their own child to travel back in time, and in the process, had placed his own existence in jeopardy?

_The Dark Lord._

Of course, who else?

They'd lost. They'd lost so badly to the point that there was no hope left except to undo all the past decisions that led towards their future demise.

Should they have confronted the Dark Lord back then when he was weakened? He'd still wondered what caused the Dark Lord to weaken a few years ago. But after seeing him a few days ago, he looked like he'd slowly gained his strength back. Had they wasted an opportunity to overpower him? Either way, a full out war would not be good for them. After the attack on Number 12 Grimmauld Place, their numbers had dwindled down.

More questions invaded his thoughts. Questions about his plans and his son seemed to battle each other.

But nonetheless he'd answer most of his own questions. There was only one reason his son went back in time. He died in the future time. Hermione most probably did as well. He clenched his fist tightly at the thought. Could his eldest son have died as well?

Whose idea was it to send someone back in time?

He knew the answer to that too.

He did. It was his idea. He'd gotten the idea to erase all existence of the white sand that powers a Time Turner when he'd heard about the destruction in the Ministry of Magic during his fifth year. He had gotten the idea that it was possible to send someone back further than what the original Time Turner could do in a Dark Arts book in his family home's extensive library. It was all him. He'd been planning this, even before he knew it himself.

He was always told that he was a great tactician. But he didn't know that even the smallest, most simple decisions he'd made would actually help them in the future. Although, the Time travelling was probably _Plan Z_, even he himself would admit that that plan was too dangerous, and he was Slytherin too, they didn't do dangerous.

But his son was pushed back to hopelessness to actually execute that plan; the future must've been chaotic beyond words. Who wouldn't put everything on the line if his whole family was dead? That was the only conclusion he could come up with that would make the boy travel back in time, putting his existence on the line, to change the future.

It was then that Draco silently promised to end this war and send his son back to the new future he helped create. But before that, he'd have to make sure he made the right choices to help stop this war.

He wondered then if he'd made the wrong decision that led to that hopeless future.

He faltered. Was he making the right choice now; leaving his pregnant wife to escape while a bunch of Death Eaters roamed the premises?

He stopped mid step, looking over his shoulder in worry. The forest was quiet; then again, it had always been quiet. The ForbiddenForest was huge, what were the odds of them running into a group of Death Eaters? He shook his head and resumed walking.

He breathed in and out to calm his fraying nerves. He can't turn back now. Hermione wasn't weak; she could probably take care of herself more so than he could himself. Problem was, he was the dominant type, which was probably why they had butted heads so many times when it came to her safety. If he could, he'd probably lock her up in a tower somewhere and never let her out until the war was over. Except, Hermione was the independent type—she had every reason to be, the girl could take care of herself, she really didn't need him, something that he'd always loved and hated about her.

He groaned as he stood on the spot, silently debating whether he should leave or not. He knew he was outside the apparition walls, one small pop and he'd be out of there and into Parkinson Manor to execute his next task.

He looked over his shoulder once again. There was one thing Hermione had taught him during their time together; learning to trust others, that there were people around who can help him. He'd have to trust her that she could get her arse out of here and into safety. He had to. He had no other choice.

So with a heavy heart, he disappeared from his the spot, emerging just outside the walls of Parkinson Manor, where he had to sneak back in, form a plan to retrieve Dumbledore's wand and to summon Pansy's faithful house elf, hoping that the little creature had succeeded with his plan of exchanging the original Slytherin's necklace with the fake one he'd given it.

* * *

The odds were always against them. No matter where they go, death seemed to follow them. Luck was never on the Golden Trio's side, like, when the first four groups managed to escape without encountering any enemies, the fifth group, wasn't so lucky.

After both groups ran to each other, there was a silent pause as each group allowed to let their current situation settle in, and then chaos ensued.

The uneven ground made it harder for them to escape. What would've been a clean getaway resulted into a chase. At the back of her mind, Hermione was thankful that Harry had sent Scorpius with Molly the previous day to the Lovegood safe house. It would've been a more difficult escape if she had been carrying her child, and worrying about his safety.

After reaching a hundred metres away from the school, they tried apparating, again, it didn't work, and that was where they found them. Fenrir Greyback's group, a Death Eater with four snatchers in tow, resulted in a chase.

Fenrir grinned menacingly at them. Hermione must have imagined it but she swore she saw the hairs on the back of his head rose in excitement. The man grinned and his sharp canine teeth gleamed with the early rays of the morning sun. He crouched low, his back humped as he toyed with the wand in his hand.

The Snatchers that flanked him moved slowly away from him in order to surround them, only he stood rooted to his spot, ready to pounce.

Hermione watched unblinking as Fenrir's nostrils flared, breathing in and out, memorizing their scent, smelling their anxiety and fear. They all gripped their wands reflexively; she noticed Xander didn't even bother taking his wand out. But before she could instruct the boy to take out the one thing that can save his life, Fenrir's loud bark echoed through the silent forest.

Her eyes snapped towards the terrifying man.

"What's this, what's this?" the man seemed joyous. "To think that we're only here for a boring security job, we didn't think we'd reel in some big fish!" He cackled.

"Greyback," Ron growled the man's name with hatred. That man was, after all, the same man who had attacked his eldest brother that had rendered him weaker on full moons.

Fenrir Greyback sniggered amusedly at Ron's rising temper, fully knowing that his mere presence was riling up the youngest Weasley male. Hermione watched him in a trance like state as he slowly raised his wand, pointing it towards them, marking what would be the start of this cat and mouse chase.

A small battle ensued, spells were casted, and explosions and debris flew through the ForbiddenForest. They managed to out manoeuvre their opponents, and silently escape through the confusion of smoke and rubble flying everywhere, and hid beneath a huge tree trunk that could house several small people.

They quickly placed wards around them, but they knew it wouldn't last long. Ron was injured; he had gotten hit by a curse on his left arm, which left it bleeding and immobile. They've tried healing it but the _Dark Magic_ wouldn't let them. Now they were desperate to get to a safe place, preferably with items that can help Ron. They tried desperately to stay hidden, crouching low beneath the safety of the tree as they bandaged Ron's arm as best as they could.

Panic was settling in. They needed to escape.

Apparating to the safe houses was out of the question now. They could very well leave a trail that might result in another Order base attack. They couldn't risk it.

On the other hand, she couldn't help but notice that Xander was out of his disappearing predicament. He was solid again. Well, that's another to tick off her list and add it to her other list. Her thoughts about the future boy were interrupted by the sudden conversation of the men around her.

"We can't go straight to any headquarters, they might be able to trace us," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Creating a _portkey_ is out of the question because of the wards placed on the safe houses," Blaise added.

"So what do we do? Where do we go?" Xander asked.

Harry thought hard. "Is there a place that you guys can think of that we could use as a shelter for the time being? Like Hogwarts?" he asked them.

Mostly everyone shook their heads in the negative, except her, she knew of a place, problem was; she had no idea where it is. Unluckily for her, Harry noticed her silence and that face she puts on whenever she was thinking hard.

"Hermione?" Harry shot her a pleading look to speak whatever idea that was forming in her head.

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy Manor?" she threw in.

Everyone stared at her. One confused, the other thoughtful, another was hopeful, and the last, well, he looked dreadful.

"Draco was talking about using it as a shelter for the Slytherins," she explained.

"Do you know how to get there?" Blaise asked.

"No, I was hoping you would," Hermione returned.

"You don't know how to get there?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I've never been there," Hermione said.

"It's protected, no matter how many times I've been there, I won't be able to find it unless a Malfoy allows it," Blaise explained when Harry turned his attention to him.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked. "She can give you permission," he suggested.

"That idea is out of the question," Blaise retorted.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Because Draco placed protective wards on the Manor, it's basically hidden. Nobody but with Malfoy blood can get there, or married to a Malfoy," he motioned to Hermione.

"But she's a Malfoy already," Harry pointed out.

"But she's never been there Potter," Blaise sighed. "Do we really have to go through the basics of pureblood houses?" he asked agitatedly. "And even if we do manage to find the place, how are we going to get in?"

"Can't Hermione get us in?" Ron wheezed in pain.

"She can't, if Draco hadn't brought her to the house, it only means that the Manor wouldn't recognize her," Blaise explained.

"We have to find a place," Harry said frantically, while looking at the deathly pale Ron. "Fast," he added.

Hermione looked worriedly at Ron, and then turned to Harry who she noticed was staring at Xander pleadingly. The other boy looked torn, it looked like the two of them were having a private conversation through their eyes; Green clashing with Silver.

"Can't you get us in?" Harry finally spoke, his question directed at the future boy.

"Why are you asking him?" Blaise asked with an annoyed tone tinged in his voice.

Harry ignored Blaise's question. "Is there any other way?" he pleaded with Xander.

Xander sighed. "I could show the way," he said. "But I can't get us in," he said.

"Of course he can't, and I highly doubt he can show us the way," Blaise heaved.

But again, Harry paid him no mind. "What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"I have no magic Harry," he said. "And we need Magic to get in," he explained.

Curious eyes were now staring at Xander. "Ho-how can you not have magic?" Harry asked.

"I exist, but I'm not born yet," he stated the obvious. "Why do you think I've been jumping around trying to save you if I could just do it with Magic? If I have magic it would definitely be easier to save your arse without having to show myself."

"But—but what about what you did to find out when you'd be born?" Harry asked.

"Potions Harry, not Magic," he explained. "And Lavender already made the potion, I just added whatever's left to get the information," he added. "I can't have magic while I'm still at my mother's womb," he stated. Then he and Harry shared a look. As if what he said had given him the answer they needed.

"You can show us the way?" Harry asked again, but this time, he spoke as if he'd made a plan.

"Yes, my brother showed me the way," he said as he gripped the leather bound journal within his cloak. "In fact, he gave me the key to get us there," he pulled the journal out. "It's also a _portkey_, to Malfoy Manor; we just need to activate it."

Blaise gapped at him, his mouth wide open. "That's not possible," he breathed out. "Why would_ you_ have a _portkey _to Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione stayed silent, listening and absorbing everything that had been said.

"I-I can't tell you," Xander looked torn.

"Then I don't trust you," Blaise sneered.

"I trust him Zabini," Harry stated firmly.

"Not good enough Potter, I promised Draco I'd watch over Hermione, and—" he paused, realizing he'd also promised Draco that he'd protect the kid.

"What?" Harry asked after his pause.

"Him too," he grumbled lowly, speaking mostly to himself after remembering his last conversation with his best mate, all the while glaring at Xander.

"Me?" Xander choked. After processing what Blaise had said, he was grinning from ear to ear.

Harry groaned. "Oh Merlin, he knows doesn't he?" he looked at Blaise. The smile on Xander's face disappeared to be replaced by pure terror. "But if he knows then you should know," Harry pointed at Blaise.

"Know what?" Blaise asked in irritation.

"What, you don't know?" Harry asked.

"Wait, you didn't tell me Draco knew," Xander looked accusingly at Harry.

"I didn't know he knew, I had a feeling that he did though, after you came back," Harry explained.

"I don't know if it's the pain," Ron started. "But I'm confused, and somebody better start telling me what everyone is supposed to know but don't," he moaned.

"Draco didn't tell you?" Harry asked Blaise.

"I think the less people who know the better," Xander reminded him.

"What does it matter anymore? You exist now. Are you going to disappear if we tell him?" Harry stated.

At Harry's statement, Hermione's hand flew protectively over her abdomen.

"It doesn't matter what it is that I don't know, but we're not going anywhere," Blaise stood firm.

"But Ron—" Hermione started, her hand clutched over the material over her stomach.

"We'll find a different place," Blaise promised her.

"We have to get out of here," Harry said. "Greyback would find our location any minute now and Ron is hurt, we need to get him out of here," he reminded the agitated Slytherin.

"I don't trust him Potter," Blaise repeated.

"But Draco does," Harry reminded.

Blaise then turned to glare at Xander. "I don't know what you have against Draco that would turn him to suddenly want to protect you after hating you since the moment you appeared, but I'm not being fooled," Blaise said through gritted teeth. "Hermione's more important to Draco than this kid," he told Harry.

"Blaise, we have to go," Hermione pleaded.

"I won't put you in danger," he said.

"We can trust him," Hermione argued. They could faintly hear shuffling through the silent forest.

"You need to have a believable explanation for that statement Hermione," Blaise shook his head.

Hermione breathed in and said the words she'd wanted to say since Dumbledore gave her _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ book. The words that made Ron forget the pain shooting up and down his arm, the words that made Blaise forget his distrust, the words that made Harry forget that the enemy was getting closer, and the words that made Xander wonder exactly how long she'd known:

"He's my son," her words echoed through the dark forest.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count:** 3,914


	33. Theodore Nott's Comments

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy**  
****Author: **Aoi Megami**  
************Beta Reader:** ladyelainemalfoy**  
Chapter:** 33**  
****Chapter Title: **Theodore Nott's Comments

* * *

They gently landed on their feet after their sudden travel via the _portkey_. Blaise couldn't believe the familiar surroundings that greeted him. It wasn't possible; they were actually in the outskirts of where Malfoy Manor was located.

"No way," Blaise whispered his disbelief. He looked at Xander, his eyes still unbelieving. This boy was Draco's son, Draco's son from the future, Draco and Hermione's son, his godson's little brother. No matter which angle he looked at it, he still couldn't believe it.

"Well?" Harry asked. "Is this the right place?" he asked Blaise.

Blaise could only nod in the positive.

"It's this way," Xander mumbled and led the way to the same path he'd seen Scorpius take whenever he followed him through the memories he'd left behind. He couldn't comprehend the fact that his brother continued to help him, watch over him, even after his death.

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes straying over to his young mother who'd just recently announced that she knew exactly who he was. He couldn't quite look her in the eye. Their relationship was different now. Awkward. It was strangely different from her not knowing and knowing. It just felt weird.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Harry giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know why you're so surprised that she knew," Harry whispered. "I won't be surprise if she told us she knew even before you told me," he added. "We'll have time to talk about it later," he said as he looked back at Ron who was receiving help from Blaise and Hermione as they trudged towards their destination. "We have to get to safety and Ron's not looking so good," he said.

Xander merely nodded in agreement and led the way towards the Malfoy Manor gates.

It only took a few minutes getting there. They stood still, heads lifted up; their mouths wide open in awe before the massive gates that led towards one of the oldest pureblood houses in existence.

"So how do we get in?" Blaise asked. "You don't have magic," he reminded Xander.

"Um, Her—" Xander turned towards Hermione, pausing as he blushed a bright red. Hermione gazed at him questioningly and his blush deepened. What was he supposed to call her? He'd been calling her by her name the whole time that he'd gotten used to it. He hadn't called her 'mum' since he was a child. And calling her mum would make their situation more awkward than it already was.

He didn't know if he was lucky or not, but Harry noticed his predicament, and having an idea of how they would be able to enter the conserved Manor, he stepped up and took over for Xander.

"Hermione could get us in," Harry said.

Blaise fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Did I not explain it earlier Potter?" he asked with a cocked brow. "Hermione's never been here, the Manor will not recognize her as a Malfoy and Xander here can't even use m_agic _to let us in," he explained again.

"She _can_ get us in," Xander eagerly stated, blushing again when his mother's eyes roamed towards his. "Sh-she has Malfoy blood in her," he mumbled.

"What?" Blaise asked.

Realizing what Xander meant, Hermione's hand automatically rose to feel her still flat abdomen.

"She's pregnant," Xander stuttered. "With me," he mumbled.

Blaise and Ron gaped at him, still having a hard time believing the events that were unfolding before their eyes.

"'Mione you're pregnant?" Ron squeaked from his position beside Harry. He had his arm around Harry's shoulders in support to keep himself righted. He was still suffering from the pain that was engulfing his arm.

Hermione stared wide eyed at Xander; she looked to be processing what he'd said. "You mean," she paused, not fully believing what her son had revealed. "You mean you weren't disappearing because of the consequences of Time travelling?" she asked.

"That's what startled you?" Harry raised a brow in disbelief. "Not the fact that you're pregnant?" he added.

"No," Xander shook his head. "I was literally ceasing to exist because," he trailed off. "And yesterday—" he blushed; he noticed his mother did so as well.

"Okay, how about we talk about this inside?" Blaise asked. "It's dangerous to be standing out here in the open," he reminded them.

"How do we get in?" Harry turned to Xander.

"A simple unlocking spell will do," Xander said. "My blood is the real key."

Blaise nodded in agreement at Hermione's side.

Hermione turned to face the massive wrought-iron gates and raised her arm; her wand pointed at it and she cast a simple unlocking spell. The thick metal gate shook and disappeared in a puff of smoke, granting them access, which they quickly took and strode into the untouched Malfoy grounds. They turned to watch the gates rematerialized after their entrance, safely locking the Manor from the outside grounds.

As they walked the straight drive towards the house, Hermione admired its outside appearance. It looked mysterious and threatening at the same time with its numerous tall glass windows against the intricately designed stonework of the Manor. She looked around the vicinity, her eyes roaming to its beautiful front garden with a large eloquent fountain just before the entrance, neatly-trimmed hedges encompassing the gardens and artistic marble benches and street lamps giving it a romantic feeling.

They continued walking the gravel path leading towards the gigantic wooden doors that led inside the house. The double doors creaked when it opened by itself, as if sensing their presence. Hermione admired the beautiful and articulate designs that graced the entrance room with tall windows hidden beneath the dark drape, the glistening chandelier about 30 feet above them, the elaborate staircase that split in two leading to the upper floor of the house and the fireplace that was twice the size than what she was normally used to.

But something about the room struck her odd. The place was clean and well-kept. Though the entrance hall looked dark and ominous, signs of the manor being uninhabited for the last few years were nowhere to be found.

"Draco still has a house-elf in this place," Blaise informed their unasked question. "He freed the others years ago before he sealed the place but his personal house-elf refused to leave," he added quickly after seeing the horrified look on Hermione's face.

"It looks," Ron started, as he too looked around the room. "Plain," he said. "Not what I imagined for a conservative pureblood Manor would look like."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "Draco redecorated before we left to settle at Grimmauld Place. He took down all the portraits of the past Malfoys and locked them up in the dungeon together with the unsavoury dark artefacts," he paused. "But if we go to the Drawing room, I'd bet there's one portrait there that he didn't take down," he added.

"Which is?" Xander voiced out.

"Your grandmother's," Blaise sighed. "It was a still painting, made before her death, but it should be a moving portrait by now."

"Uh, not to disturb the lecture about the history of Malfoy Manor, but do we have some medical supplies here?" Harry asked. "Ron's in dire need of it," he reminded them.

"I'm not sure," Blaise revealed slowly. "But Draco's house-elf should be able to help us with that," he turned to Hermione. "You need to call him," he told her.

"Oh!" Xander brightened, remembering the house-elf that tended to Scorpius from his memories. "Belcher," he said, a bit excited to meet the one friend that comforted his brother during his years as a Death Eater.

The others looked at him in surprise, but their attention soon turned towards the small pop the reverberated by the fireplace. A tiny creature peeked out from the other side of the fireplace.

"Wow, even without magic, it still recognizes you," Blaise commented.

The creature studied them warily, its beaded eyes landing and staying at Hermione's form. It squeaked in surprised and went scrambling towards her, kneeling before her and started bawling its eyes in—well, they weren't sure.

"Mistwess!" the house-elf, Belcher, sobbed. "Mistwess tis here, finally here," it snorted loudly. They concluded the creature was happy by the way it clutched onto Hermione's leg.

Hermione looked up at them, for the first time, at a complete loss of what to do.

"Wha—" Hermione gaped.

"Belcher hast bween waiting foh so long," it cried. "Welcome mistwess, welcome!" it rejoiced.

"Uh, thank you, Belcher," Hermione said unsurely. "But, we need medical supplies; do you have any in the house?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes, this way," the house-elf led them towards a wide open arch. Harry who was supporting Ron followed after the jubilant house-elf.

"Belcher?" Hermione mouthed to Blaise who was looking at her with an amused look, indicating towards the elf who spoke with a lisp and using the third person.

"Draco was young," was Blaise's response.

"Belcher's a good elf," Xander added. "He's very faithful, he helped us a lot in the future," he said, as Scorpius came to mind. Belcher helped Scorpius a lot in the future; he didn't want to expose any more information than what has already been leaked. But having the knowledge that his mother had begun a crusade to free all house-elf, at the back of his mind, he was hoping she won't send Belcher away.

His mother smiled at him. "I understand," she said. Xander breathed out the breath he was holding and awkwardly returned his mother's smile.

"I hate to interrupt but I'm taking my leave," Blaise announced.

"What?" Hermione turned to him.

"I need to get to the Forest of Dean and guide everyone back here," he explained, in which Hermione quickly nodded in understanding. "This house is safe, it'll protect you. Belcher will show you around," he instructed. "And, I'm going to need a couple of _portkeys_ to get back, and permission to enter," he added.

Hermione looked around and saw the tiny figurines that decorated the mantel. She step forward the fireplace and created the needed _portkeys_ to bring the rest of the refugees taking shelter at the forest.

"How do I give you permission to enter?" Hermione asked after handing Blaise the figurines.

"Just tell the house," he replied sarcastically

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You talk as if this house is alive," she grumbled.

"I guess in a way, it is," he said before turning serious. "The Drawing room; you should be able to tweak the wards but you need to visit the Drawing room first," he said.

Hermione nodded in understanding before Blaise turned to leave them. The doors of the Manor shut behind his departing form, leaving Xander, once again, in an uncomfortable position.

Xander's eyes darted around the room in nervousness, everywhere except towards his mother. She looked so calm, as if the whole thing about him didn't bother her. He tried to keep still, keep his feet planted on the floor, but because of his anxiety, he couldn't help swinging back and forth.

"Have you been here before?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence. There was a tinge of hesitance in her voice and he wondered if she was as calm as she looked.

"Sort of," he frowned at his chosen answer.

"Sort of?" she questioned.

"I—" Xander hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or couldn't," she assured him.

Xander turned to look at her, fully for the first time since she'd dropped that bombshell that she knew who he really was.

"Ho-How long have you known?" he finally asked the question that he'd been longing to know the answer to.

Hermione smiled at him. "Come, let's take a tour," she said and led the way towards the open archway where Ron and Harry disappeared to.

He frowned at her dismissal but nonetheless, followed after her.

They stopped at the empty hallway and Hermione looked to her left before shifting her eyes towards the right, deciphering which way she should go.

"I wonder where the Drawing room is," she thought out loud.

"To your right," Xander answered, still miffed about his question being ignored.

They had already passed two closed doors when she finally spoke again.

"It was," she breathed out, her brows furrowed together in thought. "The night we returned from the Hufflepuff mission," she said.

His eyebrows creased in confusion. "That door," he pointed to the next closed door. Hermione walked towards it and opened the door, leading to a dark room. He entered after her, not closing the door as it was the only source of light that lit the room.

He watched her as she headed towards the heavy drapes and pulled them open to let the sun's rays go through the tall windows and into the spacious room. He looked around; it was exactly as he'd seen in Scorpius' memories, the same room his brother spent most of his time in, whenever he was in the Manor.

Between the two tall windows, a small fireplace was situated in the center by the northern side of the room, two armchairs flocked both its sides, and as Blaise had said, Narcissa Malfoy's moving picture above the mantel. A couch was placed on the east wall, the same couch Scorpius used as a bed. The couch was situated atop a red patterned carpet, complete with a marble coffee table before it.

He walked towards that couch and traced the designs that graced it, memorizing every curve before sitting down. He looked down at the carpet beneath his feet and fought the tears that threatened to emerge as he gathered the courage to look up. To look up at that same wall that his brother spent hours gazing at: the Malfoy family tree tapestry.

It was a tapestry with a green background, a silver vine wreath encircling each family member and slithering silver vines connecting the Malfoys of old and new. The vine crawled through the wall to connect the predecessors to their descendants, until his eyes reached towards their side of the family, at the very far end where his father's was placed. He frowned when he saw it. His father's picture was there, of course, but his mother's was missing. Where her picture should be, was a just a blank circular wreath. But below them, the vine extended to a young Scorpius and another blank wreath next to it.

"Touch the tapestry dear, and your picture will show," a soothing voice snapped him out of his thoughts, reminding him that he wasn't the only person in this room.

His eyes wandered towards his mother's still form by the window, who was also studying the tapestry. She was frowning, probably wondering where she was, or if she was even allowed to be on it. Then she turned towards the portrait above the fireplace. The oil painting of his deceased grandmother smiled down at Hermione, her eyes full of encouragement.

Hermione sighed and walked towards the blank wreath attached next to Draco's. Xander watched as she raised a hand and touched it. As if alive, the tapestry weaved its threads, drawing a picture of her and finalizing it with her name at the bottom.

"I formally welcome you the Malfoy family," Narcissa's soothing voice said with a hint of excitement in it. "The house will now recognize you Hermione; you're free to tinker with the wards as you see fit," she said. Xander assumed he must have missed a conversation between them while he was reminiscing about his brother.

"Thank you Narcissa," Hermione sent a smile towards her.

"I also believe that congratulations are in order," the painting squealed.

Hermione turned to look at her and Narcissa pointed towards the silver vine connected between Draco's and Hermione's to a blank wreath next to Scorpius'. Xander blushed when his grandmother's words sunk in. He tried to look away, towards the still open door, as his pale cheeks reddened at the sight of his mother stroking her still flat abdomen; it wasn't really something he could hide, especially with his complexion.

Due to his rising embarrassment, he didn't notice that his mother crossed the room towards him to sit on the couch. The shifting was his only clue that she'd finally sat next to him.

"I wasn't entirely sure," Hermione started, making Xander turn away from the door, where he was planning his exit in case things got too uncomfortable, to look at her in surprise.

"About?" he asked, but he had a good idea of what the answer would be.

"You," she smiled sadly. "Back then," she breathed out her unease. "You saw how it was, between your father and me," she was talking, barely above a whisper that he had to lean in to hear. Out of the corner of his eye, he could faintly see Narcissa trying to press her ear closer towards them to try and hear their conversation, but based on her annoyed features, she wasn't having any luck.

"Unfortunately," Xander grumbled, making Hermione smile.

"You were very angry at him, I could see it in the way you looked at him," she continued. "So I knew that the both of you were connected somehow, and when Luna said that you looked exactly like your father, it just clicked," she explained.

Xander nodded his head in understanding. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't sure," she answered with a sigh. "Especially after that night with Astoria," she added.

Xander grimaced, remembering exactly which _night_ she was referring to. The night when he first experienced that his existence was in danger. Then he paled and turned to his mother who was trying hard to suppress a grin. "Did you honestly think that I could've been—" he couldn't finish his sentence.

But Hermione smiling and biting her lip to suppress the emerging grin was enough of an answer for him.

"Merlin," he exclaimed with an irrepressible shiver. His face contorted at the thought, as if he just swallowed something sour.

Hermione couldn't help the snicker that surfaced. "I'm sorry, but you have to admit, she and I almost share the same features," she explained. And then she lowered her voice even more and leaned closer to him, as if sharing a secret. "And I may sound vain when I say this, but, I think your father was trying too hard to find a replacement, don't you think?"

And he laughed, actually laughed without restraint, his laughter boomed over the once silent room and startling Narcissa from her painting—who was still trying to eavesdrop on their private conversation.

"So the night you returned from the Hufflepuff cup mission—" he trailed off.

"Was the night I was sure you were mine," Hermione finished with a smile.

Xander couldn't help but grin. He was hers. He liked the sound of that. "But you didn't say anything?" he pushed on.

"I couldn't," she said with a sad smile. "We reported to Dumbledore as soon as we got back," she said, and he remembered. It was after he'd told Harry the truth and they were waiting patiently for them to step out of the meeting room. "Dumbledore," she smiled at the memory of her old school Headmaster. "He knew everything. Even about your father and me, somehow, he knew. I didn't realize that you were my son because Draco and I got together the previous night, I didn't even know I was pregnant with your brother then, but when Dumbledore gave me that book Blaise found and that warning, I knew it then," she explained.

"Warning?" Xander furrowed his brows.

"Not to go asking about your past, the consequences of knowing too much, of altering a decision to avoid the result and whatnot, and to just let you be," she grinned. "I think he knew that once I found out I was pregnant, I'd put two and two together," she bit her lip, knowing that it could've happened.

"How would he even know you were pregnant?" Xander voiced out.

Hermione shrugged. "Sometimes, with Dumbledore, he had his ways," she said. "Nothing happens in Grimmauld Place that he wouldn't know about."

Xander blushed, remembering his conversation with Harry the night his brother was conceived. "Oh," was all he could say.

"That, _and_, you and Harry really need to work on your poker faces," she grinned mischievously.

"Oh," he said again, albeit a bit more dejectedly.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly apologized, making him whip his head towards her in question. "You were disappearing, I thought it was the consequences of Time travel, I didn't even think that it could be about your conception," she explained, mentally berating herself for that little slip.

Xander shook his head, dismissing her apology. "You had dad to worry about," he said, remembering his father's breakdown. "Besides, you couldn't have known. And even if you did, you couldn't really tell him, it had to be his decision too, or it wouldn't really happen," he assured her. "I'm just thankful he returned on time," he sighed out his relief.

"Me too," she smiled at him.

Her comforting smile seemed to melt all his worries away and he smiled back at her in return. "Thanks mum," he said with sincerity. It took a moment to realize what he'd said, and the way his mother's eyes widened in surprise. His body uncontrollably straightened and his eyes shook as he tried looking away, from one object to the other and around the room, anywhere but towards her.

Hermione smiled at his nervousness, she reached a hand out to tuck a long wave of his hair. "Your hair's getting too long, we need to cut it," she recommended.

Xander smiled secretly, knowing that his mother was trying not to make a big deal out of what he'd let slip, but the huge pleased smile on her face told a different story.

* * *

Blaise apparated just outside of the makeshift camp his friends had settled into. Pansy was there to greet him after he sent a _patronus_, giving her a notice of his arrival and his plans to take them to Malfoy Manor.

"Are you all right?" Pansy asked as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Fine, a bit confused, but fine," he muttered as he returned her hug.

"Why? Did you get hit in the head?" she asked worriedly.

Blaise shook his head. "Just, unfathomable events popping here and there," he explained.

She looked at in confusion.

"Is everyone almost ready?" he asked her instead.

Pansy decided to ask what he meant later and answered. "Almost, everyone's just started packing up, there are some who are ready, so we can get the first group there to settle in," she advised.

Blaise nodded. "Get everyone who's ready," he told her as they entered camp and she walked away to do as he'd instructed.

"Blaise," a voice called to him as soon as they entered camp. Theodore Nott walked towards him with a hopeful face. "Is it true? We're heading to Malfoy Manor?" he asked in glee.

Blaise could only nod. He looked around the small camp. There weren't a lot of them—Slytherin defectors, was what they were usually called. All of the Slytherins in their year yielded their loyalty to Draco, as his friend, because they trusted him more than they did the Dark Lord, especially after everything they'd witnessed during their visit in Parkinson Manor. The other Slytherins who joined them were either smart enough to know that the Dark Lord's vision was mental or that the Dark Lord had their parents killed because of their faults.

There weren't a lot of them—a good fifteen from what he could remember—nobody really trusted them, and they only had each other. The Order made it clear that they couldn't really be trusted, which was why they were only allowed to go to certain safe houses, like Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Spinner's End or over at Mad-eye's house. Most of them were not strong enough to stand up for what they believe in due to their upbringing, which was why they chose to follow Draco, who was their voice in this war only to prove that they could be trusted, that they could be of use.

"Who else are ready?" Blaise asked Theo, he had a sudden urge to get everyone to the safety of the Malfoy Manor walls.

"Greg went looking for Vince," Theo reported. "But everyone else is finishing packing up."

"Where did Vince go?" he asked, worry etched in his face.

"He went to gather wood earlier, he hadn't come back yet," Theo answered.

"By himself?" Blaise looked angry.

"He likes the time alone," Theo said.

"Even so, you shouldn't have let him wander off on his own," Blaise's voice rose.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Relax," he said. "Nothing really goes on in this forest."

"That's not the point," Blaise retorted.

"Just leave it," Theo frowned. "It's been hard on him, especially after what Astoria did," he said.

"What about Astoria?" Blaise raised a brow.

"Honestly," Theo shook his head. "Vince has had a crush on Astoria for ages," he explained. "After he found out about her being a traitor, well, he started sulking about, not as bad as Daphne's reaction, but at least he isn't locking himself up in his tent," he said.

Blaise's features soften. "How is Daphne?" he asked.

Theo groaned. "She's getting worse," he replied. "She won't even eat, I had to threaten her just to get her to take a bite," he clenched his hand tightly. "What the bloody hell was Astoria thinking?" he asked no one in particular.

Blaise heaved a heavy sigh and as he watched his long-time friend. "How long had Vince been gone?" he asked instead, to get his friend to calm down. Theo had always cared a lot about Daphne, more than he would let on.

"About an hour," Theo shrugged.

"An hour?" Blaise looked mortified.

"It's his way of coping Blaise," Theo sighed. "Sometimes he's gone for a couple of hours, but he always comes back looking exactly how he'd left; miserable," he said assuredly.

"Fine," he shook his head. "Just send somebody out there to help look for him. Make sure to tell whoever you're sending out to comeback in ten minutes if they couldn't find him," he instructed him.

"Fine," he said and walked away to do as told.

He watched him leave, shaking the nagging thoughts away to focus more on their departure.

* * *

Ron winced as he tried to move his arm. It was a lot better now, but he still couldn't wait until Madam Pomfrey got there so she could fix him up as quickly as possible. He looked up from his bandaged arm towards Harry who produced his _Patronus_ to reply to his brother, Charlie's earlier message.

"What did he say?" Ron asked as soon as Harry sent his _Patronus_ away.

"He said he had news to report, I told him to wait five minutes so we can have Hermione establish a link between the fireplaces from here and at Bill's house so they can travel more safely," Harry explained.

"Let's go find them," Ron nodded as he stood from his spot. He turned to Belcher who was watching them eagerly, waiting for its next command.

"Can you tell us where Hermione is?" Harry asked the tiny creature.

Belcher nodded its head aggressively. "Mistwess ish in the Dwawing woom."

"Can you lead the way?" Harry asked and Belcher quickly trotted off, leading the way towards the Drawing Room.

"I have something to tell you Harry," Ron quipped. "But it's better with Hermione around," he added quickly when Harry made a move to stop.

Harry nodded and they quickly followed after the scrambling House-elf.

Ron followed, but his mind was elsewhere. He was still going over the words Rowena Ravenclaw had said before she disappeared before him. He was sure that the Diadem was in Hogwarts. The question was where in Hogwarts was it? But other than that, they had another problem to worry about.

They were caught snooping around Hogwarts. If and when the Dark Lord finds out, wherever he was at the moment, then they'd really have trouble in their hands. They had to reclaim Hogwarts, quickly, before the Dark Lord hears about what happened. He could think of numerous possible outcomes due to this problem. The Dark Lord would either tighten their security, or worse, relocate the diadem. But if they did reclaim Hogwarts before the Dark Lord finds out, then that was sending a signal towards him that they know where the Diadem was. And only one thing can come out of that; a war for the last artefact.

He had to figure out that puzzle, and fast.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,817


	34. Charlie Weasley's Report

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy**  
****Author: **Aoi Megami**  
Chapter:** 34**  
****Chapter Title: **Charlie Weasley's Report

* * *

They sat in a comfortable silence, silently studying the tapestry before them that held the Malfoy family's history. Xander's eyes drifted to his side, where his mother quietly sat. She looked calm and at peace, her eyes shone with interest as she continued to study the tapestry, a smile forming at one point. He wondered what she was thinking.

"What is it?" he managed to finally ask.

Hermione smiled. "It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the tapestry. "Generations and generations of pureblood Malfoys," she continued, her eyes twinkling in mirth. "To think, they all must be rolling in their graves because of me," she smiled. "Because their last living heir married a muggleborn and now, their bloodline in no longer pure," she finished with an amused smile.

Xander laughed. "Dad doesn't really care about that," he reminded her.

"I know," she nodded with a knowing smile. They were silent for a while, until he noticed her turn her head towards him. He turned to look at her, her mouth open; ready to say whatever it was that she wanted to say. Only to close her mouth again, she bit her lips, shook her head, and turned back to look at the tapestry once again.

He raised a brow, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "You must have a lot of questions," he teased.

Hermione frowned, still staring at what's ahead of her. "Is it that obvious?" she murmured.

"I'm actually surprised you lasted this long without asking," he chuckled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the tapestry. "It wasn't easy," she admitted. "I felt like I was on withdrawal," she added, making him laugh.

His eyes looked distant as a thought occurred to him. "I'll answer your questions," he decided. "At least, the questions I can answer," he added when she turned to look at him with a surprise look.

Hermione nodded eagerly while sporting a wide grin. She then bit her lip, as a thought arose. "I don't want to force you," she said. "You don't have to force yourself to answer," she added.

Xander quickly shook his head. "No, I want to," he assured her.

"I just," Hermione paused, unsure of how she'd voice out her thoughts. "I just can't imagine what happened in the future that would actually pushed me to agree to send you back in time," she whispered. "I know it's not plausible to send Draco or myself, or anybody else," she sighed.

"You didn't have a choice," Xander said, it wasn't because he couldn't tell her what really happened, it's just that he didn't want to. He couldn't say the words; he couldn't even imagine saying it to her.

As Xander battled with his decision whether to tell her the truth, Hermione studied his expression and realized what he'd been hiding.

"I see," she whispered, snapping the boy out of his thoughts and lifting his head up to look back at her whilst fighting to keep his unshed tears at bay. "And Draco, what happened to him after I—" she trailed off. "But," she quickly decided to change her question. "Why you and not Scorpius?" her voice shook.

Xander shut his eyes closed and inhaled deeply to gather whatever energy he could to answer her. Hermione reached out to him and rubbed soothing circles over his hunched figure.

"Don't force yourself," she whispered. "You don't have to answer."

Xander shook his head. "It's just, it's just hard to talk about it," he admitted.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "It's okay," she smiled reassuringly.

"No, I want to tell you," he said. He gulped, hoping to swallow whatever was blocking his throat that was stopping him from speaking. It didn't seem to work. "Dad died before you did," there, he finally managed to say it out.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but also noticed that he didn't really answer her original question about his brother.

"I saw two futures," he went on. "The original and the conclusion of my first visit, and Dad and you died the same way," he said. "I couldn't stop it, the future kept reverting back to its original outcome as long as Harry died and the Dark Lord continues to live," he gritted his teeth.

"How did I—" Hermione started.

But Xander quickly cut her off. "That's something I can't tell you," he said. "As much as I want to, I can't," he explained, he then turned to her with a desperate look on his face. "As much as I hated that you died, your death was actually—" he paused, searching his head for the right words, for the right explanation, telling what he could, but not revealing too much. "If I told you how, with that knowledge, it might change your—" he stopped, he wasn't sure how to go about it.

If he told her the purpose of her death, it could change a lot of things.

"Don't," she whispered, shattering his train of thought. "You don't have to tell me," she said.

Xander could only nod.

"Is that why you were angry?" she asked instead, quickly changing to a different topic, though still connected to what they were talking about.

"Angry?" he looked at her in confusion.

"At your father, because he died, is that why you were angry? Because we left you?" she looked worried.

Xander quickly shook his head. "No," he answered. "I was—" he stopped. _Immature. Stupid._ "I just couldn't understand why dad did the things he did," he explained. "But," _after Scorpius' death, _"I understand now, I understand why he had to do the things he needed to do," he said.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Xander shook his head in the negative, a sincere smile on his lips. "I'd do it over again if I have to."

Hermione merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"What?" Xander asked, when she continued to stare at him.

"You didn't answer my question, about your brother," she stated.

He inhaled deeply.

"You don't have to," she quickly added.

"It's not that I can't," Xander started. "It's just that—"

She studied him. It unnerved him that she could tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. Then her eyes widened she came to the conclusion he was deeply hoping she wouldn't realize. "He—did he—"

"He was still alive when I first left," he said quickly.

"Still?" she gasped.

Xander's eyes widened at his slip.

"Wha—how—" she stuttered, tears spilling from her eyes.

He felt stupid. "I'm sorry mum, he—because of me—" he stuttered. "That's why I—" he really couldn't finish his sentences, afraid that he'd again say something he isn't supposed to say. "I'm sorry mum."

Seeing his distress, she reached a hand out, cupping his face in her hand. "Don't," she warned. "Don't apologize," she said. "It isn't your fault, don't ever think that."

"But—"

"No," she said firmly. "There's still hope," she said. "All we need to do is kill Voldemort, right?" she said as if it was the easiest plan.

Their private conversation came to a close when they heard Ron's voice outside the corridor from the open door. Hermione quickly wiped her tears away and smiled comfortingly at her son, her hand still on his face as she brushed his own tears away.

She pulled away when the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio entered the Drawing room. Ron sat next to Xander and Harry pulled an arm chair towards them.

"How are you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Better," Ron smiled in assurance.

"Where's—" Xander trailed off looking around to search for the missing house elf.

"I told Belcher to start preparing the house as a shelter, it said something about needing to purchase more food," Harry told him before turning to Hermione. "Can you change the wards to connect the fireplace to Bill's? Charlie needs to come to report," he explained. Hermione merely nodded her head, took out her wand to quickly change the Manor's wards.

While Hermione did that, Xander grew unnerved by the stare Ron was sending him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"What?" Xander asked.

"So you're really their son from the future?" Ron asked.

Xander groaned, he wasn't expecting this many people to learn of his secret. "Uh, yeah."

"Hn," Ron leaned closer, automatically making Xander lean back closer to his mother. "You look more Malfoy than Hermione," he stated. "But I can definitely see some Hermione," he said as he studied him.

"Uh, thanks?" Xander stuttered.

"So," Ron started.

"No questions about the future Ron," Harry warned before Ron could continue.

"Not even—"

"No," Hermione snapped, finally finishing changing the wards.

"Besides," Harry started. "We have more pressing matters to attend to than wonder about the future. Let's please focus on the present," he said.

Xander was quite grateful for that; he wouldn't be comfortable talking about himself and the future.

"Besides," Harry continued. "Don't you have something to tell us?"

Xander and Hermione looked at the both of them with questioning features. "What's going on?" Xander looked at Harry and Ron.

Ron started to speak. "We have a problem," he said plainly.

"What problem?" Hermione's brows creased in worry.

"The diadem," Ron started and told his tale about using the _Resurrection Stone_ to talk to Helena Ravenclaw.

"So it is in Hogwarts," Harry mumbled in thought.

"Problem is, where in the castle," Ron stressed.

"What did she say exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Um," Ron stuttered. "Something about asking and not knowing and knowing then just ask," the way he said it sounded like he was questioning what he said himself.

"What?" Hermione frowned at him.

"I don't know Hermione, she used some fancy words," Ron sighed stressfully.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized quickly.

Harry decided it was time to cut in the conversation before the two started another one of their infamous fights. "But can you figure it out on your own?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron hesitated. "Just give me time," he looked determined.

It was good enough for Harry. "Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"They saw us in the Forbidden Forest Harry," Ron stated, but with Harry's confused look, he continued. "If the Dark Lord finds out that we've been snooping around the area near where he hid the diadem," he paused.

"He'll tighten up the security," Hermione finished before Ron could.

"And when they do," Ron continued after her.

"It'll be harder to acquire it," Hermione finished.

"Will you stop finishing my sentences," Ron said in annoyance.

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned towards Harry. "Draco promised to deliver the locket the next time he manages to sneak out. We already sent someone to retrieve the cup, if the Dark Lord finds out," she trailed off, letting the meaning of her words sink it.

"It'll be war at Hogwarts," Harry breathed out. "We need to get control of Hogwarts before they do," he stood from his spot and started pacing. "We need to set up a team to recapture Hogwarts," he thought out loud. "We need to make Hogwarts our base of operation in case this turned out to be the last battle," he said. "Damn it, we should have beefed up the security at Hogwarts while we had the chance."

"We couldn't have known that the diadem was really there, we didn't know that it was actually there," Hermione reminded him.

"How did Marcus Flint get that kind of information anyway?" Harry asked out loud. "Even that information was not given within the Death Eater ranks."

"Maybe he conducted his own investigation?" Xander threw in.

Harry shook his head. "We're missing something," he mumbled. "First the Dark Lord was weakening, then he found out that we're searching for his _Horcruxes_, then he's slowly regaining his strength, and then Marcus Flints received an important information like knowing what the _Horcrux_ is, not mention where it is," he listed off. "We're definitely missing something," he said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Somebody like Marcus Flint would not be able to acquire information like that," she said. "It even took Draco years to find out about the cup and where he was hiding it, I can't imagine it would be that easy for Flint."

"Do you think he's working with somebody?" Xander voiced out the question that's been nagging at them.

"Aside from Astoria?" Hermione spat the Slytherin girl's name "Maybe," she mumbled the last word out.

"Lestrange?" Ron threw in.

"Which one?" Harry scoffed.

"No way," Xander shook his head. "They are way too loyal to the Dark Lord to even think about betraying him," he said. "But Rodulphus—" he trailed off, thinking about the man who'd been giving him trouble lately. "Maybe," he muttered.

Before anybody could ask why he thought that way, the fireplace in the Drawing room flared that familiar bright green and out came Charlie Weasley with a small bundle in his arms. Hermione's eyes lit up and walked towards the eldest Weasley, taking the load off his arms and enveloping it in her arms. The bundle moved and Xander saw his toddler brother from beneath the cloak.

"Thank you Charlie," Hermione said as she embraced her son, she needed him after everything she'd learned about his future.

"You all right?" Charlie looked at his younger brother's arm.

"Fine," Ron forced a smile.

"Uh, thanks Harry," Charlie said when Harry pulled another arm chair towards them for him to sit on. "So, which news do you want to hear first? The good or the bad?" he asked as he sat on the offered seat.

"Give us the bad one first," Ron asked. "Nothing could make me feel worse than I already do," he grumbled.

Xander looked up at his mother who stood beside him after acquiring Scorpius; she was rocking the still sleeping Scorpius back to sleep. He smiled when his brother's sleepy eyes met his.

Charlie sighed. "I think I'll deliver the good news first," he recommended. He then pulled his bag on his lap and reached in to retract an object wrapped in a brown ragged material. "Helga Hufflepuff's cup," he handed it over to Harry.

"Did you find the sword?" Harry asked the older man as he took the item in his hands.

Charlie shook his head dejectedly. "We searched all of his belongings," he assured him. "We still can't find it," he sighed.

"What sword?" Xander asked.

"Godric Gryffindor's sword," Ron answered from beside him. "So far it's the only item we know that could destroy _Horcruxes_," he explained.

"So even though we managed to steal the cup but we're not able to destroy it is not the bad news?" Hermione asked. "I'm kind of scared to know what the bad news is now," she said as she continued to rock back and forth.

"I think you should sit down," Charlie advised.

Hermione stopped her small movements. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Charlie sighed again and looked at the four of them. His seriousness was making them more nervous. "Mad-eye's safe house was hit," he blurted out quickly.

"I take back what I said," Ron whispered from beside Xander, he looked paler than he had been a minute ago. Hermione dropped back down to her sit, her legs losing their power to keep her upright, and Harry looked liked he'd throw up any moment now.

"What?" Harry looked horrified. "And? Is—"

"The house is destroyed, burned to the ground," Charlie answered before the question could be asked. He bit his lip and gathered his strength to report the rest. "We managed to save some members, but, there were casualties," he added, his eyes narrowing down at the carpet.

"Ho-how many?" Harry asked.

"The last count was over fifteen."

Hermione slumped back on the couch, completely drained.

"We're still trying to clear the rubble," he continued. "It happened during your escape from Hogwarts, so we're still working on the site," Charlie paused. "Mad-eye was one of the casualties," he finished with a bowed head.

Harry stood from his spot and started pacing once again. "Ho-how?" he asked. "Mad-eye's shelter home was the most protected one out of all the safe houses. How did they find it?" he still couldn't believe it. With Mad-eye Moody's continuous reminder of constant vigilance, he couldn't imagine that the house would be attacked under his care.

"There's more," Charlie muttered.

"You've got to be joking," Ron groaned.

"Like I said, the attack happened during your escape from Hogwarts," Charlie started.

"Oh god," Hermione straightened up, realizing where the conversation was going. "The members—"

Charlie nodded. "The members that were sent there for shelter, was the group who were in charge of transferring Marcus Flint. Not only were they caught in the attack, Flint managed to escape due to the confusion. We couldn't find him anywhere, dead or alive."

"Oh god," Hermione breathed out in fright. Beside her, Xander had paled considerably. "Draco," she uttered. "We-we have to warn Draco, oh god," she stood from her spot, her eyes wide in panic as she clutched onto her still sleeping son.

"Calm down," Xander stood from his spot and took hold of Scorpius, taking his brother away from their mother's frantic arms. He laid his slumbering brother on the couch, using one of the throw pillows as support and taking the blanket that was draped behind the couch to cover him.

Before Xander could placate his mother, even though he himself was in the brink of panicking himself, she gasped and quickly darted out of the room.

"Blaise, they're here," she announced before disappearing out the room, quickly followed by Charlie and Harry. Xander was about to go after them, but paused and looked back down at his sleeping brother.

"Don't worry," Ron said who still sat by his brother's feet. "I'll watch him," Ron looked lost but Xander figured the older man really must've felt worse than he already was after hearing about the attack.

"Thanks," Xander said and ran out of the room.

Ron sighed after he was left alone watching over his friend's sleeping child. He looked down at the sleeping carbon copy of his once childhood enemy and was reminded of his own daughter. They really need to end this war as soon as possible. He didn't want his daughter growing up in this kind of environment. He refused to let this war go on to the point that their own children had to fight it with them, just like what Xander had been doing.

He sighed to clear his thoughts and focused on Helena Ravenclaw's riddle.

He silently cursed her for saying such complicated words. Couldn't she just have told him the exact location in the castle? Why make it so difficult? He groaned. Complaining wasn't going to get him anywhere. He needed to crack that riddle, fast.

He sighed. "A place where you can hide everything," he mumbled. _Closet? Kitchen? The chamber off the Great Hall?_ He pondered. "If I ask, I won't know, but if I know, I just have to ask," he continued voicing out what he understood of the riddle. "Ask who?" he asked to no one in particular.

He groaned in frustration, ruffling his hair in annoyance and started from the beginning.

* * *

The moment that she felt the shift in the wards, she knew that Blaise had returned, which was why she was running for dear life towards the one man that could help her get Draco out of the Snake's lair. She ran quickly, ignoring Harry's pleas to calm down. How could she? The man she loves is in danger once again.

"Blaise," she nearly shouted once she reached the Entrance room where Blaise was together with the first batch of Slytherin refugees. She walked up to him slowly, but the pain and panic was evident in her face.

Blaise noticed this and tried to steer her away from the others, trying not to create panic. "Hermione, call Belcher," he instructed her, during this time was when Harry and Charlie finally caught up to her.

"Belcher," she whispered, and the tiny house-elf popped before them. Hermione didn't even looked at the tiny creature when Blaise instructed it to accompany the new guests to their temporary bedrooms.

When the first group he'd fetched had disappeared up the stairs, he steered Hermione out of the Entrance room to the vacant hallway with Charlie and Harry following behind them.

"What is it?" he asked after they were joined by Xander who was watching his mother in worry.

"Draco, we have to contact him, warn him, get him out," she babbled.

"What? What's going on," Blaise turned to the others.

"Marcus Flint escaped," Harry gave him the quick notes of everything that Bill had just told them.

Blaise turned to Hermione and gripped her shoulders in hope to calm her down. "He's not in danger, at least not for a while," he said.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked. He too was starting to worry about his father's safety. Now that he exists, there was no way he could find out if his father's in any life threatening situation. He wasn't going to flicker like a warning light anymore. They had absolutely no way of knowing.

"Flint's not stupid, like any other Slytherin Death Eater, they're more loyal to themselves than their own Master," Blaise started. "They care more about surviving than their loyalty to the Dark Lord. What do you think would happen if Marcus Flint strolled into Parkinson Manor announcing that he'd been captured and because of him, somebody was able to infiltrate the place?"

"He'll kill him," Harry answered.

"Makes sense," Charlie added.

"For now, Draco's safe. Flint would probably go into hiding until he can find a way to get his position back without the Dark Lord finding out," Blaise assured Hermione. "The best thing we could do right now is to wait for Draco's _patronus_ for further instructions. If worse comes to worst and Marcus did stroll back to the Manor, he'd still be fine. He probably already had a plan if such a thing did happen. Don't underestimate him, that man can bullshit his way out of everything."

* * *

When she received his _patronus,_ she couldn't believe it. When she heard his message, she knew that it just wasn't possible. So with heavy caution, she threaded carefully towards their appointed meeting place. Her eyes darting back and forth, left to right, up and down in fear and attentiveness. She wasn't going to get fooled, she still wanted her revenge.

So when she saw him, haggard and beaten, his hair badly cut, she knew that the message he'd sent her was accurate. "Oh Merlin," she breathed out her disbelief. "How?" she managed to ask.

"We need a new plan," his hoarse voice cracked. "Your plan with the brat, we go with that," he went on straight to business. "The brat is easier to capture than the Mudblood. But we need to change a few things," he spat.

"No need," she replied. There was no doubt that this man is exactly who he said he was. "I thought that when he died you gave up on helping me so I made a new plan behind your—" she paused. "Or his back," she finished. "Who is that?" she asked referring to his imposter.

He paused, deciphering whether he should tell her the truth. "Draco Malfoy," he decided to go with the truth.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "He's—"

"Yes Astoria, the bastard's alive," he snapped.

She looked angry, especially after remembering their last conversation. Draco was already posing as Flint at that time. He continued to use her after she obviously blurted out how much she cared about him. She wondered if he even cared about her, even as a friend. It seemed he didn't. The Mudblood and his half-blood spawn were more important than her. Someone he'd known since he was a child, who cares more about him than the Mudblood ever could.

She sent a scathing glare at the man before her. "Well Marcus, let me fill you in on the plan."

* * *

Hermione took Ron's place at the foot of his son's sleeping form. Her future son sat on the armchair by the head of his sleeping older brother, the same chair Harry had previously abandoned. Even after hearing Blaise's explanation, she still couldn't stop the worry that was eating at her. She didn't even notice Harry enter and close the door behind him, until he sat on the chair next to Xander's with a tired groan.

"Did Blaise leave already?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. Then he looked around the room, noticing Narcissa was gone from her portrait, probably talking to the new house guests that arrived. "He went to get the others left behind in the forest," he told her.

Hermione nodded.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He went to the library," Xander answered.

"Excuse me?" Harry sat up straight.

"He said he needed to learn more about Hogwarts, asked where the library is, and went there to see if the Manor has information about the school," Xander explained.

"You're serious?" Harry asked, still in disbelief. Xander merely nodded, not quite getting why Ron going to the library was such a big deal. It made sense to him. "Hermione, I think you're rubbing off on him," Harry teased.

Hermione glared at him. "Oh shut up," she snapped, but there was no hint of anger in her tone.

Harry chuckled. "Try not to worry Hermione," Harry said seriously. "I don't want you stressing out, especially in your condition," he reminded her.

As realization hit her, knowing that Harry was right, she breathed in and out to calm herself.

"I want a healthy godson, okay?" Harry added in amusement.

"Godson?" Hermione's eyes snapped back at him in question, then to her blushing son. "What was I thinking?" she blurted out.

"Hey!" Harry snapped playfully, and she simply smiled at him.

Their playfulness put aside, Hermione's expression turned serious as she reached for her beaded bag. "Harry," she said his name softly as she pulled out the familiar book she'd read to her son multiple times. She took the Muggle paper out from the binding and flattened it above the close book on her lap. "Something's been bothering me," she said.

Harry narrowed his eyes. Xander had a guess that his godfather new exactly what his mother was talking about.

"You mean the seventh _Horcrux_?" Harry said.

"Seventh?" Xander asked in surprise. "But there's only supposed to be six," he said.

"No, I'm sure there are seven," Harry said.

"Only," Hermione added. "Dumbledore wasn't entirely sure about the seventh one, and if my guess is right—"

"And they usually are," Harry piped.

Hermione ignored his comment and continued. "He probably didn't write it down because he was hoping he was wrong."

"About the seventh _Horcrux_, is it bad?" Xander asked.

"The seventh _Horcrux _was probably created without the Dark Lord's knowledge," Hermione explained. "He probably didn't know it even exists," she said.

"How?" Xander asked.

"He unknowingly created it by accident," she answered. Harry stayed silent, and his mother looked about ready to cry.

"What is it?" Xander asked, wanting to know exactly how horrible the seventh _Horcrux_ could be.

"Not _what_ honey, _who_," she said with a hint of sadness on her voice.

Xander paled, and he turned to his side to where his godfather sat. Something in Harry's expression as he stared at the wrapped cup that was settled above the marble coffee table, told him that he had an idea of what Hermione was talking about, an idea of where this conversation was heading. He still couldn't believe it though. There had to be some mistake.

But when his godfather spoke his next words, his worst fears came true.

"I'm the seventh _Horcrux_."

* * *

**A/N: **I know. Another chapter without Draco! . But here's the good news, I do solemnly swear that he'd make a comeback the following chapter :D

I promise I'll try to get some writing done as I try to get used to being back in the pacific time as long as you guys' promise to leave a little review for me :)

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **4,668


	35. Stealing from Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of its related topics. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and in respect to its creator, this fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **This story discards everything that happened in Book 6 and 7.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I won't say anymore and let you guys just read... :)

P.S.: This chapter was not proofread :)

* * *

**Title: **Alexander Draco Malfoy  
**Author: **Aoi Megami  
**Chapter:** 35  
**Chapter Title: **Stealing from Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

It was like any other guest room inside Parkinson Manor, complete with a carpeted floor, a four poster bed and a private bath. Lengthy drapery separated the room from unwanted eyes, the room was dark, and not a single candle light lit the room. In fact, the only sign of life inside was the constant shuffling of tattered boots on an unspoiled carpet.

He waited—patiently, might he add for the one creature he didn't think possible to be an important factor in taking the Dark Lord down. Truth be told, he had absolutely no idea what had gotten into him to trust the tiny little creature with something so important a task as switching the two Slytherin lockets. Well—he knew what—it was that five-feet-six creature with honey brown eyes he calls a wife. But as time dragged on, and passing through the tiny cracks between the thick drapes were the rays of the rising sun, he started to slowly lose hope.

It was taking too long, even though, deep down, he knew, that doing such a dangerous task—especially under Bellatrix Lestrange's nose—would take perfect timing.

He stopped pacing, sighed exasperatedly at his impatient behavior, and slowly dragged his heavy feet towards the lone mirror in the room. He opened his eyes and he nearly flinched at his own reflection. Marcus Flint's face scowled right back at him. To have dealt a deal with the frightened house elf with this face would cause doubt to any being. He wouldn't trust this face either. Rampant questions filtered in through his head. What if the elf betrayed him? No if it did, he'd be caught by now. But what if—no! He shook his head. Negative thoughts would not help him. He needed to do something—anything.

He reached into his pockets as an idea formed in his head. In one of his pockets—with an extension charm, like Hermione's beaded bag—he pulled out a long sinewy cloak. It was Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. The Gryffindor had leant it to him when he started out his double agent missions. The other man clearly stressed he wanted it back when his missions stopped; Draco just simply _forgot_ to return it when he was exposed as a spy the first time. He was glad he _forgot _to return it.

He pulled the cloak on and opened the door slowly, peering through the tiny crack to make sure nobody was present in the hallway before exiting Marcus's room. He walked lightly, like a snake slithering on the floor, neither making any sounds that would alert anybody should they happen to walk past by him. He'd mastered such a trait at such a young age when he would purposely sneak down to the kitchen to grab an extra bite of sweet without his parents knowing.

It was like his feet had a mind of its own. Instead of going to his demented Aunt's room, he found himself threading over to the Dark Lord's private parlor. Call it a gut feeling, but there was something drawing him there, something important.

When he reached the doors to the parlor, he listened in through the door for any signs of life inside the room—nothing. He grasped the brass knobs to open the door but found it lock. He didn't bother using any spells, for it may alert the person who'd put up the lock on the door, or it could simply be traced back to him.

Getting in there wasn't a problem at all. He'd spent the majority of his childhood in this mansion, playing with Pansy and Blaise that he knew all the secret doors that led to each particular room. When he found what he was looking for and was finally inside the locked room, with its familiar surroundings, he couldn't help but stay rooted on the spot by the wall where he had entered. The room was suffocating, he was afraid that if he touched just one thing, he—the Dark Lord—would know. And he needed that _wand_ back, but he was very sure the Dark Lord wouldn't just leave it lying around.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there. Yes, it was reckless and dangerous, he knew that. And yet, there was this nagging feeling that he had to stay there, to wait. And he did. But for what—he didn't know.

He didn't have to wait any longer for the slight sound of the knob turning, alerted him. It made him lean hard against the wall, his eyes widened and his breathing hitched as he watched the door slowly open and in came Rodolphus Lestrange and the Dark Lord himself.

It was bad—very bad. He needed to get out of there, quickly. He looked around, searching for a way out, he knew that if he got stuck there then he'd likely be caught and killed immediately. He inched slowly towards the door because he knew it was his safest bet of leaving the room. His eyes were trained at the two new occupants as he, as quietly as possible, slid slowly towards his destination.

"But my Lord," Rodolphus sounded worried. "Returning all your forces back here from Russia would surely destroy everything we've planned for the takeover," he explained.

The Dark Lord turned angrily towards him, making Draco afraid that he stopped his progress before realizing he was invisible and that he wasn't the recipient of that glare before he continued his slow trek towards the door.

"They were there," the Dark Lord seethed.

"Merely used the grounds as a shelter after the attack on Grimmauld Place," Rodolphus argued. Draco silently commended his uncle for actually disagreeing over something with the Dark Lord. By this time, he was already by the door, waiting for his chance to escape, silently hoping that they would get on with their conversation, so that he could gather as much information as he could without getting caught in the process.

"I don't care what they used the grounds for, I want every Death Eater protecting that place," the Dark Lord growled in anger. "I did not gather my strength back for it to be destroyed yet again," he snarled, his anger rising at every word he uttered.

Draco frowned in confusion.

He knew that Dark Lord was weakened; it was during the time after he graduated Hogwarts. Everyone from the Order wanted to attack Parkinson Manor but Dumbledore saved everyone by telling them about the Horcruxes the Dark Lord made. Any attempt on his life at that time would've been futile.

The decline on the Dark Lord's health had always been a mystery. Nobody knew how and why and it remained that way. If the Dark Lord was getting his strength back, then they really needed to pick up the pace and destroy all the remaining Horcrux and finally end this war.

It was easier said than done.

"As you wish my Lord," Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by Rodolphus' words, finally relenting towards his Master's decision.

A knock on the door quickly alerted Draco that this was his chance of escape.

"Enter," the Dark Lord's lazy drawl alerted the individual from the other side of the room. A man entered, trembling, his hand held the door knob as he stood by open door. Draco quickly took action and slithered towards the small spot in between the man and his chance of escape.

"Greyback sent word that Hogwarts is fully in our possession," the man announced.

"Very well," the Dark Lord gave a stiff nod, dismissing the man.

Draco was already out the room, the man following just behind him.

"Wait," the Dark Lord stopped the trembling man. The tone in the Dark Lord's voice made Draco stop in his haste to escape down the hall and back to the confines of Marcus Flint's private room. The strength in the voice made him turn to look back and when he did, he fully regretted his decision.

It was impossible. The Dark Lord could not be looking at him. He was under the Invisibility cloak for Merlin's sake. And yet, he couldn't fathom as to why the Dark Lord seemed to be looking at him straight in the eye.

"My Lord?" the man before Draco trembled more in fear.

"Alert Greyback that I would soon be joining him in protecting Hogwarts," the danger in the Dark Lord's voice sent shivers up and down Draco's spine.

"Yes, my lord," the man bowed before moving to close the door, shutting the connection between Draco and the Dark Lord.

He knew there was another argument going on behind that closed door. But he couldn't hear a word due to the silencing spells that protected the room. Knowing his Uncle, he was probably trying to persuade the Dark Lord to remain in Parkinson Manor, that would buy him time to warn the Order.

He finally found the ability to move his legs when the realization hit him. He was quickly walking towards his room. He had a lot to do. He needed to warn the Order, they needed to retake possession of Hogwarts as soon as possible.

If the Dark Lord was planning on focusing his forces there, then penetrating the place would soon be impossible. They'd lose the chance of finally finding Ravenclaw's diadem. The worst case scenario is if the Dark Lord decides to relocate the artifact, then finding it again could take months and months of research and spying. And quite honestly, he didn't fancy the idea of spying for the rest of his life under Marcus Flint's identity.

More and more questions seemed to rattle his focus and he needed to get back on the task at hand. He finally reached the doors to his room, silently hoping that the house-elf was more successful than he.

* * *

It wasn't possible. Xander hoped that what they just told him was some kind of sick joke. He pleaded internally for them to laugh and tell him that they were jesting. He'd happily tell them that they got him good and laugh with them. But moments passed, seconds turned to minutes and they sat on this rather uncomfortable and somber silence. It was deafening. He swore if somebody didn't speak soon, he'd snap.

He still couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. He jumped back in time, _twice_, to save Harry Potter from getting killed _by_ the same person. And now they were telling him that he's a _Horcrux_, and Xander knew exactly what they had to do to all of the Dark Lord's _Horcruxes_. It wasn't fair. He would not accept this, there had to be another way.

What was the point of everything he'd done, only for their one hope to actually die in the end? He shook his head, slowly first until he was shaking so hard Harry had to grab his shoulders to calm him down.

"No," Xander choked. "Mum," he turned to Hermione who looked at him apologetically and sadly.

"Xander," Harry tried to get his attention.

"No," Xander snapped and stood, retreating from Harry's hands. "What was the point then?" his voice rose. "Everything, all the sacrifices," he gestured his hands around him wildly, mostly speaking to himself.

"Xander," Harry said with a stern voice. "Everything you did, all the sacrifices, they're not going to waste," he assured him.

"No, because the one hope that can save us all is supposed to **actually** die," he snapped.

"Yes," Harry said, startling Xander. He wondered how this man could easily accept death. "I'm not happy with it," Harry shook his head, seeing the confusion on Xander's face. "I'm _scared_," he stressed. "But maybe," he sighed, he couldn't get the words out. "Maybe you were supposed to save me," he paused. "F-from getting killed by—"

"The wrong person?" Xander seethed. The veins on his neck were popping out and his usually pale complexion turning a bright red due to his rising anger. "Are you telling me that I've been saving you from getting killed by the wrong person so you could get killed by the _right_ one?"

At this point Scorpius had awoken to their rising voices and had started crying. Hermione had lifted the toddler to her arms to calm the crying boy but to no avail, as if he could sense his younger brother's continuous distress.

"Yes," Harry said with clear determination etched in his features. "Maybe I'm supposed to die when I confront the Dark Lord," Harry tried to laugh gaily, but the expression on his face made his attempt pointless.

Xander shook his head. "That's not funny Harry," Xander cried, fresh tears cascading down his now ashen cheeks. "There has to be another way," he pleaded.

Harry smiled sadly and took a step closer to envelop the younger man in his embrace. Scorpius had already stopped crying and Hermione silently cried as she watched the exchange between the two men, wondering exactly when Harry had grown to this mature man before them.

"I don't know," there was the sound of defeat etched in Harry's voice. "But for now, we need to look forward," he reminded him. "We have bigger problems right now."

Xander groaned and pulled away from Harry's embrace, all the while shaking his head in disbelief. He made a move to exit, Harry didn't stop him and Hermione tried but he shrugged off her freehand that clutched onto his arm. He exited the room, leaving the adults behind, wondering what exactly could be a bigger problem than someone's impending death.

* * *

When Draco saw the tiny creature waiting in his room he found that his ability to breath has momentarily gone. He gulped as he waited for the tiny creature to make the first move, to show him a good sign that things were finally going according to plan.

His eyes watched the creature's every move; when it reached behind itself to pull out the same locket he had given it hours ago. Draco was breathing raggedly then, he reached out to take it, and he could see the hesitance in the elf's eyes. It didn't trust him. He blamed it on Marcus Flint; surely the House-elf would have a different opinion if it was his real face that was showing.

But none-the-less, the elf allowed him to grasp the necklace and he was suddenly overcome by the darkness that surrounded it, that dark curse. Oh yes, this was definitely the real thing.

"How?" he managed to asked.

"Mistress Bellatrix takes a shower every morning," The elf explained.

Due to his disbelief, he managed not to question what the House-elf just told him. Because he was pretty sure his aunt disregarded any type of hygiene, with her oily-frazzled hair, rotten teeth and all.

He merely nodded and stood, ignoring how the Elf took hold of its tattered clothing and twisting the ends in its tiny hands in nervousness. Draco reached into his pockets and took out a velvet pouch, putting the article inside before facing the awaiting House-elf.

"Posey, was it?" he asked.

The elf nodded.

"I'll take you to Pansy now," he said in assurance.

The elf grinned broadly, its beaded eyes widening in excitement.

"We'll have to sneak out and we need to be very careful not to get caught. There are apparition wards around this place so we have to get to the borders first," he informed the excited creature.

It raised a bony finger to suggest something.

"What?" Draco asked when he realized it was asking permission to speak.

"I can gets us out," Posey said.

"What?"

"House elves are allowedses to leaves the grounds, the wards do not affects our magic," it told him.

Realization hit Draco. Of course. The house-elves are supposedly so loyal to their masters that the Dark Lord didn't bother putting up restrictions for them, not to mention that the Dark Lord views them as such lowly creatures not even worth his time. Another fact the Dark Lord shouldn't have overlooked. But the Dark Lord's superior attitude was working with him, so he was he to complain?

Draco extended his hand out for the creature to take. "Then let's go," he smiled at it, before the tiny elf took his hand and they both disappeared soundlessly, leaving the dark dreary room altogether.

* * *

One does not make a good plan when uncomfortable. An uncomfortable environment also added frustration and impatience to that said planner. It's what Astoria Greengrass noticed as she sighed in defeat while she watched Marcus Flint paced needlessly in their little meeting place in the dark woods just outside of Parkinson Manor.

"What's so hard to grasp Flint?" she snarled in annoyance. "We take the boy and take it from there," she said in frustration.

"Only stupid people do that without a full plan especially if we're going after Granger and the brat," Marcus snapped back. "Oh," he feigned. "I suppose she's Malfoy now isn't she?" he baited her in annoyance.

Her facial expression darkened, warning him that he'd taken it a step too far. He quickly averted his gaze from her and changed the topic.

"We don't even know how we'll grab the boy, let alone get close enough to do it," he said quickly.

The darkness in her face disappeared as she gave him a knowing smirk. "I have a way," she said.

"It's not going to work," Marcus warned.

"Why are you going against everything?" she stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Because we have to think of every possible scenario, especially ones that could backfire on us," he said.

She let out an annoyed sound. "Why don't you just go back to the Manor and expose Draco?" she growled. "That would make things easier for us."

"Are you bloody daft?" Marcus's eyes widened in disbelief at her words. "And what? Tell him that I've been out powered by Draco-sodding-Malfoy? Tell him that the git managed to infiltrate his hideout using _my_ identity?" His voice rose, he was silently thankful he thought to protect their conversation by putting up wards. "He'd kill me on the spot!" He screamed, the veins in his neck popping out in indignation.

Astoria rolled her eyes in his show of anger, though after hearing his words, she silently agreed with his theory.

"Then what do we do?" she finally relented.

Marcus sighed to calm his nerves down. "We stay with the plan of taking the boy," Marcus grinned as an idea formed in his head. "Yes, we can most definitely use him to get to Malfoy," he said, with a tinged of excitement in his voice. "And I have the perfect plan to do it," he smirked knowingly.

* * *

Draco quickly produced his Patronus to send a quick message to Blaise, warning him of his arrival, and making sure of their location. He knew Hermione realized his hidden meaning when they were talking, but he had to make sure she was actually in the Manor.

If Blaise's message assured the fact that they were now taking shelter in Malfoy Manor, then his theories about the future boy would be in fact, true. And that thought scared him shitless, more so than the Dark Lord staring at an invisible him from their earlier encounter.

They waited just outside the Parkinson Manor protective border, waiting for Blaise's reply. During that time, the _Polyjuice_ potion had worn off, and thus, startling the House-elf. He didn't bother taking another swig from his flask, he needed to save it lest he ran out, and he didn't need it at that time. He noticed the House-elf take a few steps away from him, seemingly more afraid of him as Draco Malfoy than when he was Marcus Flint.

It was a few minutes before his friend's familiar Patronus emerged to give him the 'go' signal… for Malfoy Manor. He was breathing unevenly by then. It only meant he'd be returning to a pregnant Hermione, which was different from before because he had no knowledge she was pregnant then, and a son he had indiscreetly voiced out his mistrust in. Brilliant.

He held out his hand for the house elf to take. No point delaying his return, he had to face them sooner or later. He thought hard of the Manor, the place where he grew up, and they both disappeared with a 'pop'.

They landed just outside the gates. The Manor, quickly recognized him, had already allowed him entrance and he used his magic to shift the wards to allow the elf entrance to the Manor. He walked through the gates as if they were smoke, the elf, purposely following behind him diligently. He pushed his personal business aside for the moment to go over what he needed to report immediately before his return back to the Snake's lair.

Locket, wand, Dark Lord, Russia, Hogwarts, and… what else? He racked his head for more. Ah, of course, the diadem. He needed to take a second look at that note he passed on to the Order.

He reached the doors to the Manor. As soon as he was inside, his loyal House elf, Belcher greeted him. He quickly gave orders to assist Posey to search for Pansy and asked where Blaise and Harry Potter were.

He walked straight to the Drawing room. Belcher had informed him that the two people he was looking for were gathered there. He didn't waste time and maneuvered himself inside the Manor as if he hadn't left the place locked and sealed for years.

"Malfoy," Harry Potter stood from his position at his arrival.

"Draco," his mother's portrait cooed at him.

His eyes softened at her. "We'll talk later mother," he told her quickly, remembering he had more important matters to discuss. "Gather the leaders Potter, we have important matters to discuss," Draco was straight to the point. He didn't bother asking what was bothering Harry who was sporting a long face before his arrival.

Harry sighed. "It'll take a while Malfoy, what with all the attacks that happened within twenty-four hours."

"That's not my concern Potter," Draco nearly snapped. "We need every leader you can get here as soon as possible, this next meeting might be what shifts the favors towards our side for once," he continued, his face reddening in impatience. "And I quite like explaining myself once rather than twice," he added for emphasis, before Harry turned to leave the room with a quick roll of his green eyes.

"Uh, Draco," Blaise started once Harry left the room.

"My family?" Draco asked, dismissing what he knew his friend was about to ask.

"Scorpius is with Pansy," Blaise said. "Hermione's in the garden, with—um," he stuttered.

"My son," Draco stated with a blank look on his face.

"You knew?"

Draco nodded.

"And you didn't bother telling me?"

Draco shook his head in the negative. "I wasn't even sure," he said when he saw the anger appearing in Blaise's face, before the other man accused him of not trusting him with such an information he added: "I only figured it out when we separated at Hogwarts."

Blaise released his building annoyance in his sigh. "What now?"

"I don't know," Draco's brows furrowed at the admission.

Draco Malfoy was never the one without a plan. He always knew or had an idea of what to do next. But then again, Blaise figured, that any person in his position friend's would probably be lost at what to do next.

Fortunately, their tense conversation was interrupted by Harry Potter reentering the Drawing room.

"I sent a message out," he told them. "We should be getting responses in a few minutes," he added.

Draco and Blaise merely nodded at this information before they took a seat to get more comfortable while they waited.

Harry had been in a lot of awkward situations before, but this probably topped all the others. "So," he started as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

Draco didn't bother raising his eyes from the coffee table to look at him when he said; "Don't bother Potter."

"What?" Harry raised a brow in confusion.

"I know what you're trying to do," Draco warned, finally raising his eyes to meet his.

"What?" Harry feigned innocence.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know."

Harry smiled. "And?" he urged, earning a warning glare from Blaise.

"_And_, it's none of your business," Draco stressed.

Harry scoffed, muttering words Draco couldn't quite catch. But before he could reprimand Harry, Hermione came in with a bright smile.

"Belcher informed me you've returned," she said as she practically ran towards him. He stood from his seat to welcome her in his warm embrace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, calming his already tense nerves. He looked up and saw Xander standing stiffly by the door, watching their exchange intently. He fully lifted his head from Hermione's neck to look at Xander more wholly.

Hermione watched him look at Xander from over her shoulder. She slowly turned and was about to acknowledge the both of them when Charlie Weasley walked in to the room.

"Hullo," Charlie greeted the occupants in the room.

"We'll talk later," Draco said, surprisingly acknowledging Xander as well.

Hermione nodded, understanding their position, and Xander also gave a terse nod mixed with uncertainty.

"Impeccable timing," Harry groaned at Charlie.

The red-head grinned devilishly. "Really?" he said in amusement. "I have a knack for that," he said, almost too proudly. "What'd I miss?" he asked innocently.

Harry shook his head as the red head took a seat next to him on the couch. "Nothing," he muttered. "What about the others?" he asked instead.

"McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Dad, Bill, Montague are the only ones who'd be able to come," Charlie told them. "What's this about?" he asked afterwards.

Harry merely shrugged and jutted his thumb out at Draco.

"We'll have this meeting in the Dining Hall," Draco told them as he took Hermione's hand and led them out the room, passing Xander by the door without a second glance. Blaise and Charlie followed, leaving Xander and Harry in the Drawing room.

"Xander—" Harry started.

Xander quickly raised a hand to stop him. "Don't," he warned him. "Just—"

"Hey," Harry smiled in an assuring way, trying to alleviate Xander's fear for him. "It's not like I chose to be a Horcrux," was what came out of his mouth instead. Not very assuring, he inwardly groaned.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Xander asked. He couldn't fathom why Harry—the boy that was supposed to die—was trying to assure him that everything was going to be alright, instead of worrying about himself and his impending death, especially when, more than twenty-four hours ago, he himself was a heaping mess because _he_ was about to cease to exist.

"What did your mum tell you?" Harry asked, quickly changing the course of the conversation.

Xander grumbled. "Said that you were Harry-bloody-Potter, and that you'd find a way around this."

Harry laughed.

"I don't know how you both can be so calm about this," he admitted.

"Sacrifices for the greater good," Harry reminded him.

Xander was quickly reminded of his brother's death.

"That, and she's trying to be brave," he whispered. "For the both of us," he added.

Xander frowned.

"Knowing your mother," Harry continued, his way of trying to lighten up the mood. "After this meeting, she'd probably tackle the Manor's library to find a way for me to get out of this one. And quite frankly, I hope she succeeds," he added with a playful smile.

Xander didn't smile. He wouldn't be humored by this.

Harry sighed in defeat and walked towards the younger man, grasping his shoulders and shaking him once. "Don't worry about me," he said. "You've saved me, _loads _of times," he stressed. "Now let me do the saving this time," he smiled. "Trust me."

Xander's reddening eyes stared deep into his own, and finally, the younger man smiled and gave him a curt nod.

"Now let's go to the Dining Hall," Harry stirred Xander out the hall. "You better know where it is, because you've gone and made us straggle behind," he playfully said.

As Xander led the way, Harry couldn't get the nagging feeling that maybe this time around, Hermione wouldn't be able to find the solution in the books she's so proud about, and that maybe this time around, he really would die without anybody to save him.

* * *

The moment they entered the Dining Hall, Draco quickly called for Belcher. He instructed the elf to wait for the others in the Entrance Hall and to direct their oncoming visitors to the Dining Hall as soon as possible to get this infernal meeting started to that they can quickly make a decision before the security at Hogwarts becomes too impossible to penetrate with their dwindling force.

Hermione quickly gave him a pointed look as soon as Belcher had left the room, which he chose to ignore. He knew that she would be berating him about how he'd dismissed the House-elf if it wasn't for the other two people that followed right behind them. He also knew she wasn't going to let this one go but was thankful that he'd be able to deal with it later rather than now, what with all the things that are happening around them.

He looked towards the open door to the Dining Hall, where he noticed that Harry Potter and his son had not entered yet.

"Where's Potter and—" he paused.

"Xander, his name is Alexander," Hermione smiled.

"Him," Draco said uncomfortably. The situation was still downright weird; you can't really blame him for feeling anything else otherwise. Son or not, it was still weird.

Hermione smiled in understanding. "Draco, he's—"

"I know, Hermione," Draco shut his eyes in frustration, more because of himself than his wife.

Hermione laughed softly and gave him a hug of support from behind.

"Something's troubling him," Draco stated.

Hermione's amused face turned grim, her head rested on his back as she gave a small nod.

"Why?" Draco's voice turned to worry.

Hermione sighed. "Something about Harry," she answered from behind him. "Harry will explain himself in the meeting," she said and left it at that.

Blaise and Charlie had already taken their seat in the vast table that could seat twenty people, when the rest of the Order leaders filed in after Belcher. The couple took their seat as well, just as Harry and Xander entered to complete the attendance. Those who weren't aware that Draco was still alive had a huge shock but was quickly given the quick notes of what and how it happened by an extremely annoyed Ron Weasley.

Harry sat at one end of the table and Draco sat on the opposite side as they stared each other down, as if silently having a conversation on who should speak first. Draco closed his eyes and breathed out. He figured it was his turn first since he wanted the meeting. He stood and all eyes turned to him. He looked around, McGonagall, Montague, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, and Charlie, Arthur, Bill, and Ron Weasley were the only Order members present. The others were probably still taking care of the injured and the survivors of the attack.

"We need to reclaim Hogwarts," Draco simply stated. His eyes on Harry and no one else, while his statement was met with confused faces.

"Why—" Montague started.

"Ravenclaw's diadem," Draco simply stated.

"What—" Bill started this time.

Draco quickly answered the forming question. "The Dark Lord is arranging his forces that are based in Russia to quickly head back here to guard Hogwarts," he answered stated. "Because of this, he all but admitted and flat out assured us that the Diadem _is_ in Hogwarts. It could only mean that he has no plans of relocating it _yet_. He probably doesn't know where he could place it for it to be safe. And while we still have the chance, we must acquire it immediately," he said, his eyes not straying from Harry.

"How—" Arthur started.

"As soon as possible," Draco answered quickly, as if Arthur hadn't said anything. "It'll take at least half a day to get his forces organized and returned here. We should take that chance and reclaim Hogwarts before we lose that Diadem for only Merlin knows how long," he said. "And quite frankly, I'm not sure how long I could keep up the pretense as Marcus Flint," he added.

"Speaking of which," Blaise added. "Marcus Flint escaped."

"What?" Draco finally looked away from Harry to stare at his friend in disbelief. "And when exactly is anybody planning on telling me that?"

"Now?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well it hardly matters, the man's a coward, he's not going to wander back and announce to the Dark Lord how he'd failed, _extremely _might I add. He'd be killed on the spot," he stated without taking a breather.

"About the Diadem," Ron started, as if the exchange between Draco and Blaise didn't happen. "I think I have an idea where to find it," he said.

"_Think_, does not comfort me Weasley, you should be **sure**, because the Dark Lord will not be only enemy here, Time will also be the enemy," Draco stressed.

Ron gulped. "I'm sure," he said more clearly. But only Harry and Hermione could tell that he wasn't entirely sure. But he had an idea, and he needed to go back to make sure, it could be his only chance before the Horcrux gets relocated just as Draco had predicted.

Draco doubted Ron, but he took his word for it and returned his gaze back at Harry. "The diary is destroyed, the ring is destroyed, the teacup is in our possession," he listed off. He then reached inside his coat pocket and took the velvet pouch out and handed it to Hermione who sat next to him. "Slytherin's locket," he stated, earning wide eyed gazes from those around him.

Hermione cautiously took the pouch from him and cradled it in her hands as she stared warily at it.

"The diadem is in Hogwarts," Draco continued. "And the Dark Lord has plans to go to Hogwarts once his army has been gathered in Hogwarts, meaning that blasted snake would be there," he ended with a smirk. "We can end this today," he said with determination.

Harry looked glum but after a while, he met Draco's determination with a fiery one. "You're right," he stood. "We could end this today," he said.

"But Harry," Montague turned to him. "Assembling a force to take over Hogwarts—"

"We'll gather whoever is available," Harry interrupted. "Me being one of them."

"And me," Ron stood.

"But—" Montague started.

Harry interrupted him once again. "There are only a few Death Eaters gathered there, we can drive them out until the whole Order is gathered there," Harry said. "We can buy Ron some time to acquire the Diadem before Voldemort's own army gets there," Harry could see the plan forming while ignoring the flinches at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Let's calm down first and think about this thoroughly," Montague started, uneasy about the quick progress of planning a war without so much as a second thought.

"We don't have time," Harry snapped before Montague could say another word.

"We have to think this through," the older man snapped back.

"Time is our enemy now. Are we going to have another meeting? A voting? How long will that take? By the time you've finished all these unnecessary steps, Voldemort could very well have taken Hogwarts completely and relocated the Diadem, and then what?" Harry argued.

Montague looked like he was to protest yet again, and by the looks of it, so was McGonagall and Arthur, but before they could utter a word, Harry quickly beat them to it.

"If you're not going to allow it, then I'm going there on my own. I at least still have my freedom to choose as I please, and the same goes to everyone who'd join the Order," Harry stated with a purpose. He then turned to address Ron. "Go floo the others and ask anybody who're willing to join us. They have half an hour to get here and meet at the Entrance Hall," he instructed.

Ron nodded at his friend and exited the Dining Hall to do as Harry had bided.

Harry turned back to the remaining occupants of the room. "You can either stop us or join us. But I believe Malfoy when he said that this next confrontation with the Dark Lord could very well be our last and our only hope of ever defeating him. And unlike you all, I'd really like to be able to walk around freely without the terror of an attack," he finished and left the room without a backward glance.

The remaining people in the room watched Harry's retreat in awe and surprise. They stayed silent, staring at the entryway where Harry exited. Draco's appreciative whistle was what snapped them out of their trance.

"Well, I must say," Draco said as he took Hermione's hand to lead her out of the room with him. "I commend Potter. At least he actually managed to grow a back bone while hiding this whole time," he stopped by the door. "Honestly," he glared at the Order leaders. He'd always hated how they were more meetings and hiding, rather than leaving their hideouts and fighting the problem head on. "This war is never going to end if you lot just sit in your meetings, playing vote this and that. Action, after all, has more results than your silly debates," he said before turning and dragging Hermione with him, Blaise and Xander following close behind them.

* * *

Draco led them back to the Drawing room. He released his hold on Hermione's hand and went towards the study table just in front of Narcissa's portrait. He laced his hands on the table, his back hunched, and shut his eyes as he tried to focus on plotting and thinking of possible scenarios that could happen. He could hear them shuffling behind him, not acknowledging him, because they've known him for so long, they knew he was trying to put a plan together with the sudden turn of events.

"Draco," Blaise was the first to break his concentration.

Draco slowly turned to look at his friend. He leaned on the table and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for what his friend was about to say. Though he had a pretty good idea as to what Blaise would say next.

"I'm going with Potter," Blaise stated. Draco closed his eyes, digesting what he'd just said. Thinking he'd say it is completely different from hearing it out loud.

"I know," Draco whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Blaise nodded at Draco once he opened his eyes and met his before he turned from his spot and exited the room.

"Hermione," Draco turned to her. "I need you to wait for Weasley for me," he continued.

"Ron?" Hermione raised a brow in question.

"Yes, that Weasley," Draco drawled. "I need that note back," he told her seriously.

The change in Draco's tone made Hermione alert. "You mean the note you found in Marcus Flint's room? The location of the Diadem?" she asked.

"Yes, that note," Draco nodded.

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked, clearly confused, and Draco could tell she was itching to ask him all the questions that were running in her head, but she also caught on as to why he would want it to be her to get it back.

"I just need to make sure of something," he said vaguely.

He heard Hermione sighed in annoyance, but relented as she gave him a terse nod in acceptance and turned to leave. She brushed past Xander without looking at him and exited the room, leaving her two boys behind.

Draco lifted his eyes towards his son—his future son—who had his back turned to him. Alexander stood there, watching his mother's retreat, a hand rose with the means to stop her but couldn't quite voice out his plea. The boy looked about ready to flee at any given moment.

He waited a few seconds after Hermione's departure before he spoke.

"Alexander," he whispered loud enough. He saw his son twitched at the call of his name, and slowly turned to look back at him.

Draco could read the signs of nervousness on the boy; the sweating, the bobble in his throat as he swallowed hugely, the obvious rise and fall of his chest as he tried to get his breathing in check and the way his eyes fought to stay focused on his as it fought to look anywhere else than him.

Draco was more nervous than he, but he rather hid it quite well, years and years of training your emotions could be hard to shut down when you need it to. He wanted to show Xander that he was nervous too. He lowered his head, closed his eyes and breathed deeply before raising his head back up again to meet his son's awaiting eyes.

"We need to talk," he said with a warm smile.

* * *

**Chapter Word Count: **6,902

* * *

**A/N: **dun, Dun, DUN! Now, here, I can babble since it's the end of the chapter. I apologize! Sincerely. But in my defense, I'm not crazy, or DEAD, as you can see with this Chapter update. The moment I finished it, made it extra long for the wait and in less than 24 hours might I add, I posted it up without so much as reviewing the whole thing, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes :) Anyways, Life took over, what with the new husband, the new job, and baby on the way! whoohoo! I'm on leave from work, so hopefully I can catch up with the writing and whatnot.

I thank you guys for everything! For not abandoning this story, for the reviews from the previous chapter, which by the way, I think there's something wrong with my account since I'm not getting any notifications in my email from this site that someone had sent me a message or a review, so I'm going to look into that. Honestly, there were no emails whenever someone posts a review, and when I checked the site, imagine my surprise that I got a lot the last few months since my last update. Anyways, there really isn't much to say, so I'll leave it at this :)


End file.
